De pluma y jade
by anazkyf
Summary: Hermione, ahora ciega, ha vuelto a Londres con su familia y sus amigos. Y ahora que la Orden ha terminado sus misiones, su deber es hacer prácticas en el ministerio durante un año para convertirse en auror, y en su camino se encontrará con cierto merodead
1. Chapter 1: La invidente

Capítulo I

Prólogo: La invidente

Como todos los días, Hermione abrió los ojos. Abrirlos solo como reflejo al despertar, ya que desde hace mucho tiempo, no servían para otra cosa. No desde aquel día tan negro y doloroso para muchos, día desde el cual la oscuridad era lo único que la rodeaba, cuando la luz del sol se apagó para sus ojos.

Pero ese día ya no le causaba dolor, ni tampoco su ceguera. Y menos en este día, que al fin, después de tanto tiempo, volvería a casa, a su amado Londres, en donde sus padres y amigos la esperaban.

La guerra contra voldemort había terminado hace años. Pero tiempo después de su caída, una rebelión por parte de los mortífagos, liderado por Lucius Malfoy, había hecho que la Orden del Fénix se dividiera. La rebelión los había tomado por sorpresa, nadie esperaba lucha, ni estaban lo suficientemente preparados. Aún cuando algunos magos y brujas habían alcanzado la edad adecuada para luchar y se habían integrado a la Orden, no era suficiente. Los mortífagos tenían un arma muy poderosa: Los ínferis.

Los ínferis no eran muy difíciles de vencer, realmente era fácil.

Pero tras la guerra contra voldemort, la gente estaba cansada de muertos y muchos no tuvieron corazón para atacar el cuerpo de un ser amado, que muerto, caminaba para matar.

Esto hacia las cosas realmente difíciles. Y más porque los mortífagos habían usado el poder de las Veelas en los ínferis. Ahora tenían el poder de atraer y seducir.

Fueron días muy difíciles.

Ellos, atacaban ciudades enteras, pueblos y aniquilaban todo a su paso.

Los mortífagos los repartieron por diferentes partes del mundo, con la estrategia de atacar las más fuertes ciudades del mundo mágico y muchas del muggle.

Por ello, la Orden acordó que lo más conveniente era dividirse en grupos y defender (sin dejar desprotegido Londres) cada lugar en donde los mortífagos atacaran.

La decisión fue muy dura y más cuando Dumbledore ya no estaba para ayudar, pero era lo correcto y lo más conveniente, aunque tuvieran que sacrificar mucho.

Así que cada grupo se fue a una ciudad o pueblo diferente, muy lejos cada uno de los demás. Por suerte, los pobladores de esos lugares se unieron a la lucha y para cuando atacaron los ínferi, estuvieron listos. Pasaron semanas, meses, incluso años de dura pelea. Pero al final la Órden venció. Acabaron con todos los ínferi y atraparon muchos mortífagos. Pero aún no podían volver a Londres, ya que por mucho tiempo se dieron luchas espontáneas y no podían abandonar a los nativos solos y desprotegidos.

Y finalmente, ahora, los líderes de la rebelión habían muerto, y los restantes mortífagos se encontraban en Azkaban.

Ésta era una feliz noticia, porque significaba el regreso a casa.

Después de bañarse, cambiarse, alistarse y ponerse sus lentes negros; Hermione percibió un aroma muy fuerte en el ambiente. Aroma que la hizo salir corriendo de su habitación directo a la cocina. Se dirigió con rapidez a la estufa en llamas apartando a una asustada Tonks y apuntando con su varita al fuego.

-¡Aguamenti!- Gritó, logrando que de la varita saliera un chorro de agua y apagando así el incendio.

-Lo siento- se disculpó Tonks.

-No te preocupes- Respondió Hermione- Mejor siéntate y espera a que yo te sirva.

La pelirosa, (ese día de ese color llevaba el cabello) arrastrando los pies, obedeció a la castaña, quien tan solo en unos minutos con ayuda de magia terminó el desayuno y le sirvió a una frustrada Tonks. Acomodó dos platos más en la reducida mesa y se sentó con muy poco apetito frente a uno. Simuló comer solo para no preocupar a Tonks, que siempre estaba pendiente de su buena nutrición.

-Yo quería aprender a cocinar para Remus- Se lamentó Tonks- Ahora que estemos juntos de nuevo ¿Qué le voy a dar todos los días si siempre acabo incendiándolo todo?-

-Mejor dile que no sabes cocinar- Intervino Draco Malfoy, que entró a la cocina con pijama y recién levantado- para que todos los días compren comida hecha y no termines envenenándolo-

Draco, cuando Voldemort estaba en el poder, se pasó de mortífago a miembro de la Orden y después, durante la batalla de los ínferis, cuando a Neville lo mandaron a Italia (él, Ginny y Hermione habían sido nombrados juntos en el mismo grupo al principio) Draco ocupó su lugar. Al igual que Tonks ocupó el de Ginny cuando a la pelirroja la enviaron de regreso a Londres.

Tonks gruñó molesta por el comentario del chico.

El rubio se sentó frente al último plato y comió con rapidez.

-De verdad, hay días que ni pareces mi sobrino- Se quejó Tonks- Eres tan… aguafiestas. ¡Y aún no estás listo para partir!-

-Aun no nos vamos- Se justificó Draco poniendo cara de burla para su pariente- Tenemos cosas que hacer aquí y no podemos adelantarnos. Resígnate. Llegaremos hasta la noche-

-¿Y si hacemos menos paradas?- Suplicó Tonks moviendo con su tenedor la comida.

-Llagaríamos en pedazos a Londres- Respondió Draco- Australia no está a un paso de allá-

Tonks volvió a gruñir.

-Por cierto Hermione ¿Ya encontraste departamento allá?- Preguntó Draco.

-No, aún no- Respondió Hermione que escuchaba la plática con una sonrisa en la cara- ¿y tú?-

-No, tampoco- Negó él.

-¿Qué no se piensan quedar en casa de Sirius?- Los cuestionó Tonks sorprendida- Él los recibirá muy contento-

-Sí, seguro- Intervino Draco- Más ahora con lo que pasó con su prometida-

-Remus dice que está mejor- Repuso Tonks- Dice que está más animado de que regresamos todos a su casa-

-Solo estaremos unos días ahí y luego nos mudaremos- Explicó la castaña- Como dijiste, todo estaremos ahí y somos muchos. Será mejor buscar un lugar en donde vivir-

-Se mudarán ¿juntos?- Se sorprendió Tonks.

-No- Negó rápidamente el chico- Pero los dos nos mudaremos. A mí en lo personal, me caería de maravilla vivir independientemente-

Hermione soltó una carcajada por el comentario de Draco.

-Como quieran, yo me quedaré con Sirius- los regañó Tonks.

-¿con Sirius? ¿O en la casa de Sirius con Remus?- Se burló Draco riéndose.

-Ja-ja- Le enseñó la lengua la ofendida- No saben cuánto los voy a extrañar chicos- dijo triste.

-Todos nos vamos a extrañar- corrigió Hermione- Pero estaremos en casa ¿no?-

-Claro que sí- Afirmó contenta Tonks.

Draco no respondió y siguió comiendo.

-Es hora de volver- Terminó Hermione suspirando.

Había soñado tanto con ese día. Al fin volvería. Estaba feliz aún cuando tendría que dar explicaciones, pero estaba contenta y ansiosa por probar que nada era como todos pensaban.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..


	2. Chapter 2: Hogar dulce hogar

Capítulo II

Hogar dulce hogar

Cuando la luna solo se asomaba por una de sus esquinas por ser creciente, un grupo de magos aparecieron en el lote baldío acostumbrado.

Hacia un poco de frío, el normal en principios de marzo.

Justo enfrente del lote, se erguían las casas de Grimmauld Place. Y como siempre, el único numero faltante eran el 12.

Tonks, se adelantó del grupo ansiosa por entrar y Draco, ayudando innecesariamente a Hermione, la siguió.

La metamorfomaga hizo los sortilegios acostumbrados para entrar y los tres avanzaron juntos por el umbral de la gran casa.

Adentro el ambiente era muy diferente, era increíblemente calido. Y no solo por la temperatura, sino porque desde la entrada se escuchaba el murmullo de las voces y risas que alegremente se saludaban o charlaban.

Era realmente una reunión muy emotiva.

Los tres entraron muy animados, y en cuanto Tonks y Remus se miraron, se echaron a los brazos el uno del otro y se besaron.

Todos se acercaron a saludar a los recién llegados, entre ellas muchas caras conocidas y una que otra cara nueva.

Remus y Tonks se fueron a un rincón vacío, para no estorbar y para tener su espacio por un momento.

Draco se alejó de todo el barullo y se recargó de una pared solitaria desde donde observaba todo.

Y Hermione se quedó a recibir abrazos y más abrazos de muchos amigos y compañeros de Hogwarts o solo conocidos. Pero de entre todos los abrazos, resaltó uno muy especial. Un abrazo muy maternal la rodeó por completo, con ese aroma tan propio de una madre.

-Oh! Hermione querida ¡Qué bueno que has vuelto!!Cuanta alegría me da!-

-Y ami también me da mucho gusto verla señora Weasley- Respondió muy emocionada Hermione.

-Cuanto lo siento mi niña- Dijo entre sollozos la Sra. Weasley- Cuanto lamento verte así-

-No, no se lamente de nada. Yo he aprendido a ser feliz así y lo soy. Yo no lamento nada, así que siéntase feliz por mi felicidad y no se sienta mal por algo ó Hermione sin dejar de abrazar a la matriarca Weasley.

-Oh! Cariño. Eres tan noble. Espero que de verdad seas muy feliz. Lo deseo de todo corazón- Susurró la Sra. Weasley para luego soltarla y besarle los cabellos como si fuera su madre.

-Gracias Sra. Weasley. Gracias por comprender- Agradeció sinceramente Hermione.

-No hay nada que agradecer cariño, al contrario, estamos en deuda contigo- Habló Molly y con una sonrisa le dijo rápidamente- Y llámame Molly- Para luego irse a la cocina conteniendo las lágrimas.

La chica se quedó pensando en la corta plática por unos minutos.

Desde un principio ella sabía lo que le esperaba al regresar y rogaba porque solo fuera la Sra. Weasley la que se sintiera así.

-Hola Hermione- Saludó alguien tímidamente sacando a Hermione de sus pensamientos.

-¡Hola Luna! ¡Cómo estás?- Respondió Hermione abrazando a su amiga calurosamente. Luna respondió muy fuerte el abrazo y con cierta nostalgia, y talvez con algo más…

-Bien ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te sientes?- Interrogó la chica rubia rápidamente.

-Feliz por estar de nuevo en casa. Pero cuéntame de ti. Te sienta muy bien el embarazo ¿Cuántos meses tienes?- Preguntó sonriente la castaña.

-7 meses y medio. Pero parece más grande. Los sanadores dicen que será una niña muy grande y sana- Contestó alegremente la futura mamà robándose la barriga. Hablaba con una enorme dicha y se le notaba que era su tema favorito de conversación.

-Me da mucho gusto escuchar eso. Felicidades nuevamente- Felicitó sonriendo Hermione y en ese momento se paró junto a Luna alguien a quien conocía muy bien.

-¡Ron!- Gritó Hermione y lo abrazó.

-Hola Hermione ¿Cómo te sientes?- Preguntó Ron mientras le devolvía el abrazo con cariño.

-Muy contenta de haber vuelto. Felicidades por lo de tu bebé. Yo sé que los dos serán muy buenos padres- Aseguró Hermione después de soltar a Ron y dirigiéndose a los dos.

-Muchas gracias Hermione… hermana- Agradeció Ron con la voz melancólica y tomándole las manos a su esposa.

-No hay porque darlas- Contestó ella sin dejar de sonreír- Bueno, creo que debo seguir saludando a todos. ¿No han visto a Ginny? Quisiera saludarla-

-Ah, si, está en la cocina, la acabo de ver ayudando a Molly- Indicó Luna.

-Bueno, gracias, entonces voy a buscarla. Me alegra mucho saber que son felices y espero de corazón que lo sean por siempre. Y les repito que ustedes son y serán por siempre mis amigos. Con permiso- Se despidió Hermione y caminó hacia donde recordaba era la cocina.

Esperó tanto tiempo para decir esas palabras, que ahora su mente podía estar en paz. Y estaba segura de que rencores no había en ella y esperaba que todos comprendieran eso y no se sintieran culpables ni en deuda por lo ocurrido, ya que eso le había cambiado por completo la vida y había sido el mejor regalo.

A pesar de que había sido hace tanto tiempo, aún pudo recordar como llegar a la cocina, con ayuda de su bastón claro. Al llegar ahí se detuvo en la puerta abierta, tocó en el marco y preguntó:

-¿Interrumpo?-

El sonido de las voces de quienes platicaban adentro se apagó. Todos adentro voltearon a ver a la recién llegada.

-¡Melìn! Eres tú. Ya llegaste- Habló una voz muy conocida para Hermione y luego corrió a abrazarla.

-Me da tanto gusto verte después de tanto tiempo- Expresó la pelirroja durante el emotivo abrazo.

-Yo también me alegro de volver amiga- Respondió la castaña sin romper el abrazo.

-Estaba ansiosa por verte, y Harry también. Ven, te llevaré con él- Dijo Ginny jalando a Hermione escaleras arriba- Está con Sirius en el segundo piso-

-Cuéntame- Comenzó a hablar Ginny- ¿Qué tal estás? Yo… no sabes todo lo que sufrí- Se detuvo un momento para seguir y se paró de frente a Hermione- No sabes las ganas que me dieron de ir, pero por más que traté… soy una mala amiga… No sabes lo que me atormenta no haberte ayudado estando tan lejos… y las consecuencias que llegaron son tan… monstruosas…-

-No Ginny, así no son las cosas- Interrumpió la castaña el monologo- No tienes que sentirte mal por mi y mucho menos mala amiga. Cuando todo pasó no estuve sola, siempre tuve compañía. Y además nada es tu culpa, nada. No te culpes por favor, yo estoy muy contenta tal cual soy-

Ginny se quedó callada y continuó caminando y jalando a Hermione pensativa. Finalmente se detuvieron frente a una puerta y la pelirroja al fin habló:

-Bueno, dejemos ese tema por ahora. Luego terminaremos de hablar. Ahora entremos para que saludes a Harry, se va a aponer muy contento.-

Hermione deseo que Ginny olvidara el asunto y que nunca más se volviera a acordar.

La única hija Weasley tocó suavemente la puerta de madera, la abrió y asomando solo la cabeza anunció:

-Harry, mira quien ha llegado-

Entonces jaló a Hermione, ella se hizo a un lado y metió a la castaña a la habitación.

El aroma que la chica percibió al instante la sorprendió mucho: Whisky de fuego.

Toda la casa Black olía a madera, esto era porque tiempo atrás la habían estado remodelando dejando el trabajo a la mitad.

Pero este pequeño salón olía diferente, el licor se le había impregnado y se sentía un ambiente pesado; Una gran tristeza estaba guardada ahí y no era de Harry.

-¡Hermione!- Gritó Harry al ver a la recién llegada, de un brincó se levantó y de dos zancadas estuvo frente a ella abrazándola.

-OH Harry, que gusto me da estar contigo al fin- Habló Hermione mientras era estrujada por el chico.

-Yo también me alegro mucho- Anotó Harry, Lugo se separó un poco de ella para divisarla mejor y suspiro con tristeza al ver la marca de su ceguera- Melìn Hermione, lo lamento tanto, cuanto me hubiera gustado estar contigo- Y con su mano trató de quitarle los lentes negros a la chica, Hermione lo impidió rápidamente.

-No te lamentes Harry. No es tan malo. Las cosas que la vida nos da las tenemos que recibir lo más positivo que podamos- Explicó ella.

-Pero es que yo… debí haber hecho algo, tratar de impedirlo- Se atormentó Harry.

-Tú estabas en donde te correspondía. Estabas en la guerra salvándonos a todos como siempre. Hiciste lo correcto, lo que yo quería que hicieras, quedarte a hacer tu deber en la Orden- Aclaró Hermione- Ahora olvidemos todo aquello y disfrutemos de la victoria. Prométeme que no te vas a volver a culpar y que no vas a volver a mencionar aquello nunca- Pidió la chica.

-Mmm...… Está bien, aunque igual te falta por convencer a muchos y también tengo que ver con mis propios ojos que es verdad lo que me dices ¿eh?- Se rió Harry.

-Está bien… pero uno menos- Lo siguió Hermione.

-Ah- Recordó Harry y volteándose al lado contrario habló en voz alta- Sirius, ¿te acuerdas de Hermione Granger? Mi amiga de Hogwarts-

Sirius Black, que estaba sentado en un sillón ajeno a toda la plática de ellos, con una botella de vidrio en la mano, se limitó a solo echar un vistazo a si ahijado y compañía, y sin ninguna clase de emoción en la voz, respondió:

-Sí, gracias a quien escapé de Azkaban-

-¿Cómo está Sr. Black?- Dijo a modo de saludo ella.

-Vivo- Contestó con pesar el merodeador.

Harry se limpió la garganta incomodo y sugirió:

-Creo que deberíamos bajar. Pronto comenzará la reunión.-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reunidos todos en el comedor de Grimmauld Place, con el director de la Orden del Fénix a la cabeza, Alastor Moody, y siendo un miembro muy importante ene el cuerpo de Aurores en el Ministerio de Magia, habló:

-Hace casi dos años, ésta batalla comenzó. Y hoy, al final ha terminado con la muerte de Lucius Y Narcisa Malfoy, y con la aprensión de Antony Archer. Solo queda informarles que aún nos queda una última misión. Se me ha informado de un posible lugar en donde se han visto actividades irregulares y en donde se cree aún hay mortìfagos escondidos y con esto hasta el momento todo finalizará. Solo me queda decirles que han hecho un excelente trabajo y que quisiera que todos de pie les brindáramos un aplauso a los caídos en batalla- Hubo una pausa en donde todos obedecieron y aplaudieron con mucha fuerza- Y para terminar, dolo diré bienvenidos a los que llegaron y tengan los ojos muy abierto porque pueden estar en donde menos esperamos. El miedo y el instinto de supervivencia los hace más peligrosos aún. Y no olviden, estén en ¡Alerta permanente!-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola!!!

perdon por la tradanza, pero tenìa un buen de coasa que hacer... y ademàs la pagina no me dejaba subir quien sabe pork... ?

mmm... subirè hasta despues del 13 de junio xk tengo un examen importante y debo estudiar :(

pero les dejo uno que otro adelanto para que no se impacienten...

mil gracias a Snaluck y xaica por sus reviews (se los dedico a ustedes chicos) y a los que hana añadido esta historia en alerta o favoritos!!!

Este capitulo no tiene mucha acicciòn, pero mejora en los siguientes...

En el siguiente:

*Sabremos acerca de la vida de algunos de miembros de la orden

*Sabremos a grandes rasgos la historia de Hermione y Ron

*Serà el primera acercamiento entre la pareja principal Sirius y Hermione!!!

mil gracias y besos!!! Dejen reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter3:Nunca juzgues a un libro portad

Capitulo III

Nunca juzgues a un libro por su portada

Una hora después del discurso de ojoloco, todos cenaban plácidamente la deliciosa comida hecha por los elfos.

A pesar de las muchas y largas miradas curiosas y los susurros sobre ella, Hermione no se sentía incomoda. Estaba tan acostumbrada a la reacción de las personas, que ya no le molestaba en absoluto. Además era muy normal que se sorprendieran al ver una ciega que se comportara como si no lo fuera, tan segura y sin una sola equivocación. Ella no los culpaba de nada, al contrario, se sentía muy a gusto en medio de todos sus amigos y conocidos con quienes hace mucho que no convivía. Había algunos que no conocía, pero a la mayoría los conocía muy bien.

A la cabeza del comedor estaba, como no, "ojoloco" Moody del que no se sabia mucho de su vida personal, pero había demostrado ser un excelente director y saber muy bien lo que hacia. Había hecho un muy buen trabajo al sincronizar al cuerpo de aurores con la Orden y la prueba estaba que la batalla había terminado.

A su izquierda se encontraban Arthur y Molly Weasley, ambos trabajaron duro y el Sr. Weasley era ahora director del Departamento del Uso Incorrecto de Objetos Muggles.

Del lado derecho de Moody estaba Harry Potter y su ahora prometida Ginny Weasley. Ellos eran el claro ejemplo de que para el amor no importa la distancia.

Cuando Moody decidió que debía dividir la Orden, Harry se quedó junto a él en Londres, al igual que Sirius y Remus. Mientras que Ginny se fue junto con Neville y Hermione a Canberra, Australia. Un par de meses después hubo unos cambios y a Ginny y Neville los mandaron a Australia Y Groenlandia respectivamente. Tiempo después, la Sra. Weasley calló enferma y regresaron a Ginny a su casa para que al menos uno de sus hijos cuidara a Molly. Aún así la única hija Weasley ayudaba en lo que podía, porque para esos días se había tornado oscura la batalla. Y a pesar de todo esto, ellos (Harry y Ginny) se escribían y cuando ella volvió a Londres, él le pidió matrimonio, y ahora que todo se había resuelto estaban planeando su boda.

Al lado de ellos Ron y Luna comían juntos.

Ellos eran esposos ahora, se casaron unos meses después de que comenzara "la guerra de los inferís", como muchos le llamaban, y ahora esperaban su primer hijo. Se habían casado en Ottawa, a donde los habían enviado solo a ellos dos.

Frente a ellos se encontraba Kingsley, que a pesar de ser ministro de magia se sentaba con los todos y se organizaba con Ojoloco para lo que hiciera falta y gracias a él, la Orden estaba al pendiente del Ministerio de Magia.

Junto a él estaban Fred Weasley y Angelina Jonson quienes eran pareja, también habían trabajado juntos en Alaska (por un tiempo con Ginny, cuando ella se fue se quedaron solos) y frente a ellos George Weasley con su novia, a quien Hermione no conocía, pero sabia que George había estado en Brasilia junto con Charlie su hermano.

Los gemelos junto con sus novias, se reìan escandalosamente y jugaban, recibiendo una que otra vez las llamadas de atención de su madre, haciendo que muchos de la mesa se rieran.

A un lado de esa divertido cuarteto estaba Bill y su esposa Fleur, y frente a ellos Charlie y Hagrid.

Bill y Fleur tenían una niña, Victore, mientras que Charlie seguía soltero y Hagrid seguía viéndose con madame Maxime y trabajando en Hogwarts, claro.

Pegado a ellos estaban Percey y su novia Penélope, juntos habían estado en Corea y fueron un gran equipo ya que ellos atraparon, días atrás, a Antony Archer (fue uno de los creadores de los nuevos inferis junto con los Malfoy).

Frente a ellos, el matrimonio Longbottom, o sea Neville y Hannah Abbott. Juntos tenían 3 hijos: Christtine, Stacey y el ahijado de Hermione Derek. Neville habìa vivido unos meses en Australia con Hermione, pero por desiciòn de èl lo habìan pasado junto con su familia a Groenlandia, en donde èl mismo podìa cuidarlos.

Despuès de ellos estaban muchos compañeros de generación de Hogwarts y algunos desconocidos.

Al final de la mesa, en la otra cabecera del largo comedor, la nueva directora de Hogwarts charlaba con Remus Lupin.

Todos estaba de acuerdo que Minerva Mcgonagall fue la mejor elecciòn para dirigir Hogwarts.

De su lado derecho Remus, Tonks y Sirius cenaban y del izquierdo Snape, Hermione y Draco.

Remus y Tonks estaba casados, se casaron en un viaje de escapada de Tonks a Londres en un Registro mágico Ràpido y eran padrinos de Stacey, hija de Neville.

Snape y Draco eran los renegados mortìfagos, dejaron todo aquello y fueron fieles a la Orden. Bueno, en realidad solo Draco, Snape siempre fue de la Orden (excepto cuando traicionò a los Potter).

Y Sirius se habia quedado todos el tiempo en Londres junto con Remus a ayudar a la Orden y al cuerpo de Aurores.

Todos juntos cenaban y festejaban con grana armonìa, pensando que talvez esa serìa la ùltima reuniòn de la Orden del Fénix.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente Hermione despertò en una cama grande y acogedora en Grimmauld Place.

Habìa decidido (gracias a los ruegos de Harry y Tonks) quedarse por unos dìas ahì, al menos hasta que encontrara departamento.

Se levantò, se cambiò y saliò a caminar un rato. Debìa llevar su bastòn y solo caminar para aprenderse el camino adecuado y en las pròximas salidas correr.

Grimmauld Place era un lugar muy bonito y tranquilo. Los muggles que por ahì transitaban eran muy amables y saludaban a todos. En el parquecito que habìa, los niños jugaban y se divertìan. Era muy hermoso. Bueno, en realidad Hermione adoraba los niños.

Decidiò volver ràpido para ducharse y dejar un recado en su cama diciendo que volverìa la hora de la cena, para luego salir y aparecerse frente a la casa de sus padres.

Todo era tan familiar para ella, el ambiente era tan tranquilo y cargado de paz tal como ella lo recordaba. El aire soplaba lento y frìo, ningùn auto transitaba, todo ara silencio.

Ella caminò por al acera en donde de niña siempre paseaba, entrò al jardìn que ella misma ayudò a sembrar y tocò el timbre tan conocido para ella. Un par de minutos después la puerta se abriò dejando pasar el olor tan peculiar y caluroso que solo su mamà tenìa.

-Hola mamà- Saludò Hermione conteniéndose para no llorar.

-Hija, has vuelto- Hablò su mamà conteniendo su emociòn y abrazandola como solo ella sabìa.- Cariño, te echamos tanto de menos, mi amor- Llorò.

-Y yo a ustedes- Dijo también la chica llorando.

-Pero pasa hija, no te quedes afuera- Hablò Jane Granger secándose los ojos, jalando a la castaña adentro y cerrando la puerta- ¡Damien! ¡Ven a ver quien a llegado!-

En ese momento entrò desde la sala Damien Granger, el padre de Hermione.

-¡Papà!- Gritò Hermione y se tirò a sus brazos.

-Mi niña, yo sabìa que volverìas pronto- Asegurò el Sr. Weasley besándole los cabellos a la chica- Que bueno que has regresado. Pero ve a sentarte con nosotros tenemos mucho de que hablar-

-Sì, tenemos mucho de que hablar- Afirmò Hermione.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Realmente habìa sido un dìa muy largo.

Para cuando Hermione entrò a la casa Black, estaba terriblemente cansada. Pero eso sì, feliz por fu reencuentro con sus padres y sorprendida por la noticia que habìa recibido en el Ministerio de Magia.

-Buenas noches- Saludò al entrar al comedor.

-buenas noches- Respondieron tres voces diferentes.

-¿y los demàs?- Preguntò mientras se sentaba en un lugar vacìo junto a Draco.

-Harry y Ginny salieron a cenar- contenstò Tonks alegremente mientras comìa.

-¿Y ustedes porquè no salieron?- Preguntò Hermione mientras un elfo le servia su tè.

-Porque pronto serà luna llena y es mejor descansar- Respondiò Remus sirviéndose cafè.

-Oh- Murmurò Hermione avergonzada por la pregunta indiscreta que habìa hecho. Es que estaba acostumbrada a solo preguntar lo que querìa saber, pero se daba cuenta de que era mala costumbre.

-y tù… ¿En donde andabas?- cuestionò Draco mientras cortaba su carne.

-Fui a casa de mis padres y pasè de ràpido al ministerio para revisar los informes para entrar al cuerpo de Aurores- Explicò Hermione para luego darle un sorbo a su tè- Y me dijeron que el tiempo que estuve en Australia no me cuenta como pràctica. Asì que tengo que hacer pràcticas aquì por un año si quiero entrar, y que debo presentar un examen para ser admitida y asignada a un auror.-

-Pero… ¿Còmo?... Entonces, yo también lo tengo que hacer-Afirmò Draco impactado.

-Sì, tambièn tù- Confirmò la castaña mientras revolvìa su tè.

-Pero no es posible, deben contarles el tiempo en Australia, està en el código- Contradijo Tonks.

-Parece que algunas cosas han cambiado. Segùn escuchè, acaba de ser nombrada como Directora de Supervisión de Aurores, nada màs y nada menos que Dolores Umbridge- Comentò como nada Hermione y luego se terminò de un trago su tè.

-¡Pero como es posible!- Gritò enfurecida Tonks.

-Bueno, èsto ya se veìa venir. Ha trabajado todo èste tiempo para llegar hasta ahì y con las influencias que tiene en el wizengamot, era de esperarse- Comentò Remus- Y contra eso, poco puede hacer Kingsley-

-Ni Moody- Apoyò Hermione- Hablè de ràpido con èl y me dijo que hizo lo que pudo, pero que no dependìa de èl.-

-Que mal- Se lamentò Draco.

-¿Y Sirius no va a cenar con nosotros?- Preguntò Hermione tratando de cambiar el tema.

-No, se encerrò en el saloncito y seguro va a salir hasta mañana antes de irnos a la misiòn- Contestò Remus mientras se limpiaba la boca con una servilleta.

Por unos minutos solo se escuchaba el tintineo de los cubiertos.

-¿Le pasa algo malo?- Volviò a preguntar Hermione.

Remus suspirò con cansancio por pensar en su amigo y respondiò:

-Està deprimido-

-Su prometida lo dejò hace unos meses por irse con otro- continuò Draco.

-¿Tù como sabes eso?- Lo cuestionò Tonks mirándolo suspicazmente.

-Es mi tio ¿no?- Respondiò Draco encogiéndose los hombros.

-Oigan, se me acaba de ocurrir algo- Expresò con entusiasmo la pelirosa.

-Entonces todos corremos peligro- Dramatizò Draco haciendo reír a Remus y Hermione.

-Muy gracioso so-bri-ni-to- Dijo Tonks mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados- No, es buena idea. Miren: Porque no que Hermione vaya a hablar con Sirius. Es una buena idea ¿no?-

-No lo creo cariño, va a saber que la enviamos y se enojarà aùn màs- Advirtiò el licántropo- Ademàs, no quiero que sea grosero contigo Hermione-

-No, no tiene porque. Hermione es muy buena en estas cosas y Sirius lo necesita ¿verdad que si nos harìas el favor Hermione?-Rogò Tonks- Es que en verdad me interesa que èl salga de èsta… porfavor-

-Claro- Contestò Hermione.

-Esta bien… pero no menciones nada sobre su exprometida Emily y menos que nosotros te mandamos- Pidiò Remus.

-Esta bien. No lo mencionarè- Asegurò Hermione- entonces me despido de una vez porque después irè a dormir. Hasta mañana- Se despidiò mientras se levantaba.

-Hasta mañana- se despidieron mientras salía.

En lo que subìa las viejas escaleras de madera, la castaña repasaba lo que sabìa de Sirius Black. Que estaba deprimido, lo habìa dejado su prometida, se ahogaba en Whisky (tenìa ese dato por su encuentro con èl el dìa anterior) y no aceptaba la ayuda de sus amigos. Lo que le hacìa falta era que fuesen suaves con èl y no hablarle sobre su pena. Realmente todo un reto.

Al llegar al segundo piso se parò frente a la puerta en donde Remus le habìa dicho que estaba, tocò un par de veces y entrò.

El olor de un balcòn inundò sus sentidos de inmediato.

Era muy sencillo saber que era un balcòn. Dejaba pasar mucho mas aire que una ventana.

Sirius estaba recargado en el balcòn, asì que ella se dirigiò hacia allì. Ya estando ahì, expuesta al aire, se parò a una distancia considerable de èl sin siquiera voltear a verlo, como si no estuviese ahì.

-Buenas noches- Saludò.

El merodeador ni siquiera voletò a verla.

-Serà mejor que te vayas, y dile a Remus que no necesito charlas de nadie- Gruñò Sirius.

-no vine a verte a ti- Mintiò la chica- vine a mirar la luna-

Èl soltò una risita.

-Aùn cuando estoy ciega, puedo mirar cosas especiales. Tal vez algùn dìa te enseñe- Explicò ella.

-No quisiera ser grosero contigo. Solo vete, no necesitamos ninguno de los dos esto- Pidiò èl.

Con eso Hermione se dio cuenta de que no estaba borracho. Màs ventaja. Ademàs, olìa a tristeza, no a cigarro o whisky.

-Esta bien. Me irè. Pero como no te vine a ver a tì, tendrás que darme algo para irme, porque no siempre tengo la oportunidad de mirar la luna asì- Comenzò ella, Sirius no hablò- Te propongo un trato. Escuchas la historia que tengo que contarte, que por supuesto no tiene nada que ver contigo y yo prometo nunca volver a molestarte ni tratar de hablar o "charlar" contigo-

-Esta bien- Aceptò el moreno ràpidamente y la volteo a ver- Pero no volverás a molestarme-

-Claro que no, yo siempre cumplo mis promesas. Entonces ¿Aceptas?- Volviò a preguntar ella.

-Si- Respondiò èl.

Ella sonriò.

-Habìa una vez una chica- Empezò a contar Hermione- Ella era muy feliz porque tenìa todo lo que cualquiera desearìa: amigos, familia, dinero… y un novio al que amaba con todo su corazón- Hizo una pausa en la que Sirius mirò el cielo, pero poniendo atención al cuento- Pero entonces una guerra apareciò y por azar ella se tuvo que separar de su novio, y cada uno se fue a un lugar muy lejos el uno del otro. Aùn en la guerra se escribìan, poco, pero lo hacìan. Un dìa ella recibiò una carta de èl, en donde le decìa que sentìa mucho decirle eso, pero que se habìa casado con una de las mejores amigas de ella. Que no era capaz de pedirle perdón porque no se lo merecìa, pero que èl estaba profundamente enamorado de su ahora esposa y que no podìa luchar contra eso.- De nuevo hizo una pausa, pero ahora era ella la que miraba al cielo y Sirius la miraba con creciente curiosidad- La chica se sintió morir. Todos sus planes, sus sueños, sus ilusiones, ya nada existìa y nunca se harìan realidad. Se sintió tan poca cosa. Entonces llorò como nunca antes habìa llorado. Y desde ese dìa luchaba feròzmente en cada batalla. Trataba de aniquilar, pero también trataba de morir, hacìa muchas cosas para que la mataran en la guerra, después de todo, pensaba ella, ya no le quedaba porque vivir. Y entonces, un dìa, la atacaron por la espalda. Y… le pasò algo que le cambiò la vida y le hizo entender el sentido de su vida- Otra vez pausa en la que ella suspirò con nostalgia- Bueno, eso es todo. Que descanses.-

Y caminò hacia adentro de la habitación.

-¡espera!- Gritò Sirius entrando detràs de ella.

La castaña se detuvo, pero sin voltear, esperando la pregunta.

-¿Què le pasò a la chica para que entendiera?- Preguntò Sirius lleno de curiosidad.

-Me quede ciega- Respondiò Hermione.

Y caminò a prisa guiada por su bastòn que siempre llevaba, saliò de la habitación y se fue directo a su recamara en donde se encerrò. Sabìa que le habìa dejado una gran enseñanza a Sirius: que no solo èl habìa sufrido por amor.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

despues de tanto tiempo... al fin subo jeje

pero ya paso mi examen y me fue bien!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

jeje

gracias a los que tienen esta historia con alerta o favorita!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

y tambien a los que dejan reviews!!!!!!!!!!1

a xaica y a laura granger... miles de gracias por sus buenos deseos!!!!!!!!!!!!

espero les guste el capitulo... a mi me encanta jeje

adelantos del siguiente:

subire la proxima semana ........ (tratare :)

se llamara el capitulo.... la curiosidad mato al perro...

mil gracias por leer.......

besos!!!!!!!!!!!

anazkyf


	4. Chapter 4: La última mision de la orden

Capìtulo IV

La ùltima misiòn de la Orden del Fènix

Cuando Remus Lupin despertò se sintió en las nubes, estaba al lado de la mujer mas maravillosa del mundo, su mujer. La amaba tanto, y le parecìa un sueño estar casado con ella. Sonriò al pensar en el momento de su boda, "un escape ràpido" lo llamaba èl. Pero habìa sido el escape mas hermoso que le pudo ocurrir en toda su existencia, a partir de ahì las cosas cambiaron mucho y para bien. Al principio, se habìa negado por completo a escuchar lo que sentìa por ella y la habìa rechazado, ahora se lamentaba tanto por haberlo hecho porque sabìa que la habìa hecho sufrir y eso se lo reprochaba a si mismo muchas veces y màs cuando estuvieron lejos por tanto tiempo. Pero ahora era muy feliz, porque se habia dado cuenta de que su vida solo podìa ser perfecta al lado de ella.

Se levantò de la cama despacio, tratando de no despertarla y caminò hacia el baño para una ducha ràpida, pero antes de entrar Tonks murmurò con voz todavía ronca y aùn dormida:

-Ahorita me levanto a acompañarte-

-No hace falta, mejor sigue durmiendo- Sugiriò el licantropo.

-No, bañate tu primero y luego yo, y asì te acompaño- Siguiò contradiciendo Tonks con los ojos cerrados y sin dar muestra alguna de que se levantarìa.

Remus iba a protestar, pero al ver que su esposa dormìa plàcidamente solo se riò para sus adentros y se metiò a bañar.

Despuès de cambiarse y alistarse, bajò al comedor vacìo. Siempre que èl bajaba por las mañanas a tomar cafè y leer el periòdico todos estaban duermiendo ( a excepción de los dàis que tenìan misiòn durante el timpo de batalla o alguna reuniòn) y como siempre, los elfos lo atendieron, le dieron su periòdico y se puso a leer.

Estaba muy centrado en las noticias matutinas cuando alguien le hablò por sorpresa.

-Buenos dìas- Saludò Sirius entrando al comedor haciendo que Remus pegara un brinco en su asiento.

-Pero… pero ¿Què haces aquì?- Preguntò Remus sorprendido.

-Esta es mi casa ¿no?- Respondiò Sirius sentandose en la silla principal y siendo atendido por los elfos domèsticos.

-Si… claro… perdòn… pero, creì que saldrìas hasta tarde- Explicò Remus -¿Què te hizo salir?-

-Pues, tenìa hambre- Contestò Sirius como nada y le diò un sorbo a su tè- Pero… necesito un favor tuyo-

-Claro, lo que pidas- Ofreciò Remus que se alegraba por el cambio positivo de su amigo.

-Cuentame todo lo que sepas… sobre Hermione Granger- Hizo su petición Sirius mirando atentamente a su mejor amigo.

-Pues…- Comenzò a responder Remus sorprendido por la pregunta del ojigris- Tiene… 23 años…-

-Sì, si. Eso ya lo sè. Pero quiero saber màs- Interrumpiò impaciente Sirius.

-Estuvo con Tonks en Canberra, Australia.- Se puso a recordar el licantropo- Es… muy amiga tambien de Malfoy… mmm… allà perdiò la vista…-

-sì, eso es lo que quiero saber- Interrumpiò de nuevo el heredero Black- ¿Què sabes acerca de su ceguera?-

-Bueno, pues Tonks me comentò que… no sabe mucho, Hermione no habla sobre ello y naadie le pregunta. Parece que fue en batalla y que fue a traiciòn y… según parece fue Lucius Malfoy y por eso Draco se siente en deuda con ella- Informò Remus.

-¿Es cierto que alguien la dejò por otra? ¿Quièn fuè?- Cuestionò curioso Sirius.

Realmente le sorprendiò mucho Remus al escuchar aquello, ¿Còmo era que su amigo sabìa eso?

-Pues fue, hasta donde sè, Ronald Weasley. Èl se casò con Luna siendo novio de Hermione, pero ella los perdonò. ¿Quièn te contò eso? ¿Ella- Lo cuestionò intrigado.

-¿Luna Lovegood? ¿Hija de Xenophillius Lovegood- Evadiò la pregunta Sirius.

-Sì, ella- Afirmò Remus.

-Buenas dìas- Saludò Tonks al entrar- ¡Sirius que milagro verte afuera y sobrio!-

-Buenos dìas prima- Respondiò el animago haciendo caso omiso del comentario de ella.

-¿De què hablaban?- Preguntò curiosa la pelirosa sentandose al lado de su esposo para saludarlo con un beso.

-Sirius me estaba preguntando…- Contestò Remus pero fue interrumpido por Sirius.

-¿Tù sabes como perdiò la vista Hermione?- Cuestionò ràpidamente el animago el merodeador a la metamorfomaga.

-No, no lo sè- Negò ella- Pero preguntarle a ella, es muy amable y seguro te va a contestar- sugirió mientras se servìa su desayuno.

-No sè… yo casi no la conozco y apenas si he cruzado y apenas si he cruzado palabra con ella. Mejor preguntale tù, tù eres mi amiga y te lo va a decir- Rogò el animago.

-Ahora resulta que tienes pena primito- Se burlò ella mientras trataba de cortar su carne, al no poder, Remus le quitò los cubiertos de las manos y lo cortò èl mismo. Ella lo mirò con entrcejo fruncido y continuò hablando- Preguntaselo tù, te aseguro que no te va a morder-

Remus y Tonks soltò una carcajada sonora al unisolo.

-No es eso- Negò el ojigris- Pero… en verdad no tendrìa el valor. Vamos, ¿Què te cuesta? Solo debes preguntarle a Hermione, TU mejor amiga…-

-Preguntarme ¿Què?- Intervino la castaña entrando al comedor y sobresaltando a los que ahì estaban, y mucho màs al Sr. Black.

Era temprano cuando ella se levantò.

Tenìa planes para todo el dìa y querìa empezar desde temprano.

Se puso ropa còmoda y saliò a la calle a correr.

En verdad le gustaba ese lugar, era tan tranquilo, y habìa muchos niños que alegremente le decìa adios. Seguramente si se quedaba a vivir ahì estarìa muy comoda, pero no era posible, ya tenìa planeado rentar un departamento para ella sola en donde seguro se sentirìa màs independiente.

Regresò directo a ducharse y arreglarse para salir, y estaba apunto de hacerlo, pero escuchò voces en el comedor y entonces desidiò quedarse a desayunar. Pero en cuanto se acercò, alcanzò a oìr que debatìan algo… sobre ella.

-No, no es eso- Identificò la voz de Sirius- Pero… en verdad no tendrìa el valor. Vamos, ¿Què te cuesta? Solo debes preguntarle a Hermione, TU mejor amiga…-

-¿Preguntarme que?- Decidiò intervenir, pero al segundo de hacerlo se arrepintió-Oh! Perdòn, de nuevo lo he hecho. Disculpame, yo y mis malas mañas. Mmm… los dejo que sigan en lo suyo- Y se dio la media vuelta para irse, pero alguien hablò.

-No, no te vayas. Solo Sirius nos decìa que quiere hablar contigo después- Explicò Tonks- Quedate con nosotros a desayunar-

Ella se dio media vuelta hacia su amiga.

-¿Seguro que no te interrumpo nada?- Intentò verificar- Porque si quieren su espacio, estan en todo su derecho. Ademàs yo ya me iba-

-No, ¿Còmo crees? Quedarte con nosotros, anda!- Rogò la pelirosa.

-Sì, quedate- Hablò el dueño de la casa- No es algo que no puedes escuchar- Y ella notò la mentira- Si vives aquì tienes el deber y la obligación de desayunar aquì con nosotros. Vamos sientate- Pidiò con una sonriso en los labios.

Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa y accediò a su tiempo.

Eso le dejaba muchas cosas claras. Sirius Black estaba lleno de curiosidad hacia ella gracias a la historia que le habìa contado y habìa estado investigando primero con Remus y luego con Tonks.

Estaba dando resultados su plan, al menos, habìa sacado al hermitaño de su habitación. La chica sonrio satisfecha por los excelentes primeros resultados.

Al poco rato se les uniò Draco y Harry para desayunar. Y Hermione claramente sintió que unos ojos curiosos miraban sorprendidos cada detalle de lo que ella hacìa.

El gran vestìbulo era muy espacioso.

Tal vez años atràs lo usaban para fiestas elegantes y costosas a las que asistìan gente importante y de dinero. Y seguramente lo adornaban con los mas caros arreglos, con las mas bellas flores, con cubiertos y platos de plata. Y el piso lucirìa pulido y como espejo.

Pero ahora, después del paso de los años, y siendo propiedad de su actual dueño: Jim Westcot; el palacio habrìa quedado prácticamente en ruinas. El piso era sucio, lleno de polvo y en unas partes roto; las paredes agrietadas, con telarañas y su color viejo y desgastado; el techo con goteras, los cristales con polvo y muchas de las ventanas selladas con feas tablas y oxidados clavos por el paso del tiempo.

Los pasos resonaban por todo el lugar, trataban de ser lo mas sigilosos y callados, estaban seguros de que era una emboscada para la que todos estaban listos.

De pronto atacaron por todos lados, salìan mortìfagos de lugares inesperados (grietas, muebles, cumulos de tablas, ventanas, etc) y se armò la batalla. Todos luchaban con fervor y cierta emocion, una que otra herida y finalmente la Orden venciò. Ataron a los mortìfagos caidos; unos trataban de soltarse y otros inconcientes. Entonces Moody hablò:

-Potter, Ronald, Percey y los gemelos me acopañaran a llevar a estos. Los demàs, unanse en parejas y revisen las habitaciones, busquen mas profugos y si encuentran alguna criatura o maldición marquen las puertas. Quiero este lugar limpio-

Y luego todos obedecieron repartiendose y separandose en duos.

Hermione por supuesto se fue con Draco y en silencio comenzaron a revisar las habitaciones de un pasillo.

Despuès de un rato de buscar en silencio, Draco lo rompiò:

-¿Crees que encontremos mas mortìfagos?-

-No, estoy segura de que no. No percibo el olor de ningun otro- Respondiò la chica- Solo hay una que otra maldición y criaturas, lo de siempre. Porque no aprovechando que Ginny y Tonks estan juntas en el pasillo de abajo vas y les preguntas por fin y al cabo ya terminamos aquí. Yo puedo unirme a otra pareja y seguir ayudando-

-No- Se negò el rubio- Mejor vamos a otros pasillos a seguir buscando-

-Vamos Draco. Sè que te mueres de ganas de saber de ella. Anda. Ve y pregunta. Notiene nada de maslo saber un poco ¿o si?- Intentò convencerlo mientras ambos salìan de la ùltima habitación del corredor.

-Està bien, pero prometeme que si te vas a unir a otra pareja y que me vas a dejar de molestar con este asunto- Pidiò el chico.

-Lo prometo- Pidiò èl.

-Entonces nos vemos en un rato- Se despidiò el Slytherin y luego ambos se separaron en sentido contrario el uno del otro.

La castaña subio escaleras arriba para llegar a otro corredor. Sonreia al pensar que lo màs seguro, ahora que habian vuelto, era que Draco y Rachel se comprometieran al fin. Èl merecìa ser feliz y estaba realemente enamorado de ella, solo que algunas veces el orgullo es mal consejero.

Unas voces la sacaron de sus pensamientos. Provenian del interior de una de las habitaciones del fondo. Eran Remus y Sirius. Podia escuchar claramente mientras caminaba hacia alli.

-… te diste cuenta de lo excelente que pelea- Hablò la voz de Sirius.

-No- Dijo simplemente la voz de Sirius- Deberìas concentrarte en mortìfagos y no en hablar canuto-

-No vamos a encontrar nada- Se quejò el pelinegro- Y es increible que no te hayas dado cuenta. Es imprecionante-

-No sè que te impresiona. Los ciegos pueden hacer muchas cosas impresionantes y ella siempre fue impresionante- Respondiò el licantropo.

-Eso es cierto… aunque… no lo recordada…-Comenzò a hablar Sirius, pero Hermione entro precipitadamente a la habitación y apuntando la pared de enfrente ( en las espaladas de ellos) gritò:

-¡Finite incantatem!-

Y la serpiente que saliò de la pared se quemò y se hizo cenizas en segundos.

-Deberìan tener mas cuidado y fijarse en no ser atacados por la espalda señores- Opinò ella desde la puerta con varita en mano.

Los dos se quedaron mirando sorprendidos.

-Gracias- Agradeciò Remus saliendo del ensimismamiento.

-¿No deberìas estar con Malfoy?- Preguntò Sirius.

-Sì, pero se fue con Ginny y Tonks. ¿Podrìa unirme a ustedes?- Explicò ella.

-Claro y gracias por lo de la serpiente- Contestò Sirius.

-De nada, fue un placer- Asegurò ella sonriendo y marcò la puerta con un titulo que decìa: "Serpientes en la pared. No mortìfagos", para luego entrar a otra habitación seguida de los dos ultimos merodeadores.

El cuarto al que entraron era muy grande, parecìa ser una de las habitaciones principales. Tenìa una gran cama con dosel, a los lados buròs, un baùl en los pies, una gran ventana sellada, un tocador con espejo y un radiador de madera apolillada; todo cubierto de polvo y telarañas.

Los tres empezaron a buscar por la cama con la varita lista y en silencio.

-Ya supe el asunto de las pràcticas- Comentò Sirius revisando bajo la cama.

-Sì, es… extraño- Respondiò la castaña mientras sacaba los extraños objetos del baùl y Remus abrìa con cuidado los buròs.

-Es muy injusto. Pero todo es obra y gracias de Dolores Umbridge, no va a descanzar hasta eliminar a los aurores- Asegurò Sirius.

-Està loca- Agregò Remus- Y ahora es poderosa en el ministerio. Ella junto con otros mas le hacen la vida imposible a Kingsley-

-Es increible que ande suelta. Deberìa estar en San Mungo siendo revisada del cerebro-Anotò Sirius riendo.

-Silencio- Ordenò Hermione, apuntò con su varita el radiador y dio unos pasos hacia èl.

Unos instantes después estaban a su lado los otros dos tambien apuntando al objeto.

De repente y sin precio aviso, la tapa se levantò, y saliò otra Hermione. Solo que la nueva Hermione no llevaba lentes negros y podìa ver. Se quedò de frente, mirandolos.

Los tres, desconcertados, no bajaron la guardia.

-¡Ridiculus!- Gritò la verdadera Hermione y a la copia le aparecieron lentes negros y un bastòn para ciegos en las manos. Confundia, la copia, miraba hacia todos lados sin poder ver y con otro movimiento de varita, la copia se encerrò de nuevo de donde vino, para luego sellarlo.

Sin prestar atención a lo ocurrido, la chica saliò de la habitación seguida por los dos aurores desconcertados y marcò en la puerta: "boggart"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un buen rato después, cuando ya habian terminado la misiòn, todos estaban reunidos de nuevo en el vestìbulo esperando las ordenes del jefe.

-Esos es todo- Comenzò Moody- Por ahora hasta aquí lo dejamos. Como solo nos falta sacar algunas cosas, mañana terminaremos. Eso ha sido todo-

Un mar de aplausos hizo eco por todo el lugar.

-Si no fuera por el mal estado del palacio, serìa perfecto para una fiesta- Comentò Ginny para los que estaban a su alrededor mientras aplaudian, haciendo reir a muchos.´

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola!!!!!!!!!

ps me tarde... pero aki est alfin... jee

espero les guste y mil gracias a los reviews: a maring, xaica, aelita 1993 y sucubos! besos para ellas!!!!!!!!!

pronto subire el que sigue... espero les guste!!! y con este festejo mi cumple!!!!

besos!


	5. Chapter 5: La curiosidad mató al perro

Capítulo V

La curiosidad mató al perro

Por primera vez sonó el despertador nuevo.

Hermione se levantó, se duchó, se alistó y luego salió de la casa para aparecerse en el ministerio.

Era su primer día de prácticas y quería llegar temprano.

El ministerio era una locura; magos y brujas iban y venían por todos lados.

Se subió al elevador abarrotado de gente y se bajó en el segundo piso. Caminó entre la gente y entró en la sala de conferencias. Sonrió al identificar a un grupo de personas, se dirigió hacia allí y se sentó junto a ellos.

-Hola a todos- Saludó ella.

Las voces de Ron, Neville, Hanna y Draco le devolvieron el saludo.

-Llegas tarde- Le recalcó Draco.

-Arriba es un desastre. El elevador estaba lleno- Se justificó la chica riendo.

-Aja- Se burló el rubio.

Antes de que ella pudiera contestarle, un grupo de gente entró y se paró frente a ellos, le sorprendió a Hermione reconocer a Sirius entre ellos.

-Muy buenos días a todos- Saludó una voz desconocida- Mi nombre es Elliot Baker y soy su director de prácticas. Hoy empiezan un gran recorrido, el recorrido que finalizará su carrera. No es nada hablar de un año, pero les aseguro que será un largo año en donde demostraran si de verdad son dignos de ser Aurores. Mucho stress y cansancio les espera y muchos de ustedes no terminaran, porque de aquí solo salen los mejores y mas fuertes, se quedaran con el lugar- Hubo una pausa en la que todos aplaudieron- Ahora nombraremos a los equipos que se han formado y al mentor que les corresponde- y comenzó la lista. Draco había quedado en otro equipo, Neville y Hanna quedaron juntos en otro, y entonces nombraron a Hermione- Rebecca Skinner, Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger; su mentor será Sirius Black…- Y siguió con su lista de equipos.

Cuando terminó, dio un breve mensaje acerca de las ganas de seguir y el empeño, y luego se fue.

Un alboroto se armó cuando los mentores salieron seguidos de sus equipos. Pero Sirius esperó que todos se fueran para salir seguido de su equipo. Caminó por el pasillo, entró por la puerta de las escaleras, bajó, entró en otro pasillo, siguió caminando y finalmente entró en una puerta de cedro muy lujosa. Su equipo todo el tiempo lo siguió y entraron con él a su oficina.

Era una habitación que sorprendió mucho a Hermione, lo que percibía le ponía en claro que a Sirius le gustaban los lujos y las cosas caras. La oficina era toda de cedro, las sillas con forro de cuero, un sillón largo, libreros de cedro repletos de libros con cubiertas de lujo; todo un repertorio de objetos y muebles que seguro una diseñadora había elegido.

-Siéntense, por favor- Pidió Sirius rodeando el gran escritorio y sentándose en la silla principal.

Ellos obedecieron y siguiendo a su mentor se sentaron.

-Mi nombre es Sirius Black- Se presentó- Por un año seré su mentor y estoy para lo que necesiten. Aquí están estos sobres- Les entregó unos sobres grandes a cada uno de ellos- Contienen la lista de los libros y manuales, el horario de entrenamiento y el horario de rotación en el ministerio- Explicó mientras ellos lo revisaban. Hermione ràpido hizo un hechizo no verbal a sus papeles para que las letras estuvieran en realce- Como notaràn, el primer lugar que les tocarà es el Departamento de Accidentes y Catástrofes en el mundo de la Magia, en el cuartel General de Desmemorizadores, ahì haràn lo que les ordenen igual que en todos los demàs lugares. Su oficina serà la que ellos tengan disponible para ustedes, estaràn ahì todo el dìa excepto los martes y jueves de 4 a 8 ya que nos toca entrenamiento, y los viernes a la misma hora tendrán entrenamiento con todos los demás equipos. Su hora de entrada 7:00, hora de salida 9:00 o a la hora que los dejen salir. Al entrar se reportan en el departamento que les toque… y eso es todo. ¿Alguna pregunta?-

-¿Tendremos que venir sábados y domingos?- Preguntò Ron.

-Solo si hace mucha falta y se les avisa con anticipación- Respondiò Sirius- Por lo regular son sus dìas de descanso-

-¿Tenemos derecho a faltar?- Preguntò de nuevo Ron.

-Solo en casos necesarios. Me informan a mi y yo les justifico la falta- Contestò Sirius- ¿Algo màs?- Al no contestar nadie, Sirius asintió con la cabeza y terminò:

-Entonces vayan a trabajar, y no olviden estudiar sus libro y manuales porque cada mes tendràn un examen. Ahora si vayan-

Los tres salieron con sus sobres en las manos y sus mochilas, caminaron hacia los elevadores y encontraron uno desocupado al que subieron.

-¡Què guapo es!- Exclamò de pronto la chica nueva- ¡Y todavía se presenta como si no supiéramos su nombre! Oh, perdòn, aùn no me he presentado. Mi nombre es Rebecca Skinner y acabo de salir de la Academia de Aurores. Pero a ustedes no los conocìa, no son de mi generaciòn ¿Cierto?- Hablò demasiado ràpido la chica y los miraba sonriendo.

-Es que hace 2 años salimos de la Academia de Aurores, pero no nos contaron la pràctica que hicimos. Todo por culpa de ese viejo sapo- Explicò Ron enojado- Me llamo Ron Weasley- Se presentò estrechando la manos de Rebecca- Y ella es Hermione Granger-

-Un placer- Saludò Hermione y estrecho la mano de la chica.

-Mucho gusto, pero ¿ustedes son los amigos de Harry Potter?- Los cuestionò- ¡Claro que lo son! Pero que tonta soy, còmo no me di cuenta. Soy muy afortunada de ser su compañera, pueden llamarme Becky…- Siguiò hablando mientras salìan del elevador y caminaban por un pasillo. Entraron a una doble puerta de Roble en donde los esperaba el jefe del Cuartel General de Desmemorizantes; un hombre alto, delgado y presentable. Entonces Rebecca dejò de hablar.

-Buenos dìas, mi nombre es Wilson Atwood, soy Director del Cuartel General de Desmemorizantes, y me complace mucho tenerlos aquí como practicantes. Síganme porfavor, los llevare a sus oficinas- Indicò el director guiandolos por el pasillo de un montón de cubículos muy ruidosos. Luego girò a la derecha en otro pasillo y hasta el fondo se detuvo, abriò la puerta a un cubículo y señalo hacia adentro.

Era mediano con tres viejos escritorios, dos a los lados y uno enfrente, cada uno con archiveros a un lado. Todo estaba sucio, el piso enlodado y no tenia ventanas.

-Esta serà su oficina ahora- Indicò el Sr. Atwood mientras entraba seguido de los tres- Tuvimos que despedir a tres desmemorizadores para darles el lugar a ustedes-

Los futuros aurores lo miraron asustados.

-Es broma- Explicò Wlison y soltò una sonora carcajada.

Ninguno hizo nada por reìrse.

Cuando al fin puso controlarse, explicò:

-Bueno, acomódense como quieran y en media hora vendrè a decirles su tarea. Con permiso- Y saliò cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Ron eligiò el escritorio de enfrente, Rebecca el de la izquierda y Hermione el de la derecha. Limpiaron lo mejor que pudieron y acomodaron cada quien su lugar.

Rebecca adornò su lugar, llenò de flores coloridas su pared, de portarretratos su escritorio y cambio lo cambio a color rosa al igual que su archivero.

Ron, por su parte, acomodò dos portarretratos en su escritorio: uno de los Weasley y otro de Luna, y aventó su mochila arriba del escritorio.

Hermione, en cambio, en lugar de portarretratos sacò de su mochila una pequeña estatua de una hada muy bonita de cabellos rizados y castaños sentada en un piedra cuidando a dos niñitos. Habìa sido un regalo de los hijos de Neville y le tenìa mucho cariño a ese objeto.

Acomodò muchos tinteros en un cajòn, las plumas en otro y sus papeles en el cajòn hechizado. Colocò tras ella un perchero en donde colgó su bastòn, su abrigo y su mochila.

-¿Para que trajiste tantos tinteros?- Le preguntò Ron desde su silla.

-Para estar prevenida- Respondiò Hermione.

-No creo que nos pongan a copiar enciclopedias completas- Corrigiò el pelirojo- yo solo traje un tintero y una pluma. Despuès de todo, somos aurores-

En ese momento entrò el Sr. Atwood seguido de tres desmemorizadores cargados con pilas de pergaminos.

-Bueno, aquí esta su trabajo- Señalò- Su tarea serà llenar unos formularios con base a cada expediente de donde sacaran los datos de cada formulario. Son sobre desmemorizaciones del ultimo trimestre y como todos están muy ocupados, a ustedes les caerà muy bien. Luego de llenarlos deberàn llevarlos al quinto piso a la oficina de Asuntos Legales. Ellos los revisaràn, se quedaràn con el expediente y les mandaràn un memorandum para entregarles los formularios señalados. En caso de que no hagan bien su trabajo, ellos les mandaran un memorandum notificandoles que lo vuelvan a hacer. Se haràn por letras. Srita. Granger usted se encargarà de la A-I, Srita Skinner usted de la J-Q y Sr. Weasley usted de la R-Z. ¿Alguna pregunta?- Dijo mientras les entregaban los archivos y los formularios en fajos.- Que bueno que no tengan dudas. Los dejamos trabajar- Y saliò rápidamente al igual que sus acompañantes.

-¿Còmo es posible que nos pongan a hacer esto? ¡Somos aurores!- Se quejò Ron- Maldito sapo viejo-

-Yo creo que deberíamos empezar- Sugiriò Hermione- Va a ser una tarea muy larga- Y comenzò a organizar los expedientes en los archiveros.

-Lo bueno es que los martes, jueves y viernes tenemos pràctica. Eso si es de nosotros- Se alegrò Ron mirando con desagrado los papeles en su escritorio, mientras Rebecca trataba de ordenar todo en su archivero llegando a la conclusión de que debìa agrandarlo.

Pero Ron estaba equivocado, los entrenamientos resultaron ser muy duros, Sirius era muy exigente y trabajaba con ellos hasta tarde y dejándolos exhaustos. Y para colmo se cancelò el entrenamiento del viernes y se la pasaron todo el dìa encerrados llenando formularios.

Para cuando Hermione entrò a la casa Black estaba rendida, habìa sido su primera semana y era muy estresante trabajar con papeles. Asì que decidiò irse directo a dormir, al fin y al cabo seguro no habìa nadie ya que todos salían (Remus y Tonks, Harry y Ginny) cada uno con su pareja y Draco desde que entraron a hacer las practicas se fue a un departamento propio. Pero antes de subir las escaleras, alguien le hablò:

-¿Tonks? ¿Eres tù?- Llamò Sirius desde el comedor.

La castaña caminò hacia allì y respondiò:

-No, soy yo- Y se parò en el marco de la puerta.

-Oh, pensè que era Tonks. Es que olvido su varita- Explicò el pelinegro mostrando la varita olvidada y negando con la cabeza. Hermione riò- Pero siéntate, cena conmigo. Asì ni tu ni yo cenaremos solos.-

La chica le hizo caso y se sentò junto a èl. Dejò su mochila y su bastòn en la silla vacìa de al lado y echando la cabeza hacia atràs, se masajeo las sienes mientras era atendida por los elfos.

-¿Una semana muy agotados?- Preguntò Sirius mientras cenaba.

-Me choca hacer papeleos- Se quejò ella- Y Atwood con sus bromas de mal gusto, Ron quejándose todo el tiempo, y Rebecca no para de hablar. De ahí en fuera todo perfecto. ¿Què tal tu?-

-Bien- Respondiò el merodeador riendo- No hay mucho trabajo en el Cuerpo de Aurores. Solo vigilar posibles mortìfagos, tu sabes como es Moody, cree que habrà mas guerra-

Hermione riò de nuevo con el comentario del pelinegro y comenzò a cenar.

Por un rato lo unico que se escuchò eran los cubiertos, ya que los dos comieron en silencio, pero el animago miraba de vez en cuando a la chica con curiosidad. Entonces ella tomò la desiciòn, agarrò valor y le hizo la pregunta:

-Sirius, contéstame con sinceridad, ¿Tienes algo que preguntarme?-

-Pues… - Comenzò èl, pero Hermione lo interrumpió.

-De verdad quisiera que me contestaras con la verdad. Yo quisiera que fuésemos amigos. No solo por Harry, el ministerio o porque vivo aquì; sino porque me parece que eres una buena persona y sè que valdrìa la pena ser amigos. Asì que dime la verdad-

-Està bien, lo admito- Afirmò èl- Tengo algunas preguntas que hacerte y tambien me gustarìa ser tu amigo.-

La chica sonriò.

-Que tal se me preguntas lo que quieras y yo a ti te hago solo una pregunta. Y si la pregunta que nos hagamos nos molesta, entonces decimos paso y el otro tendrà que cambiar la pregunta- Propuso la ojimarron- ¿Què dices?-

-Perfecto- Aceptò el merodeador- Ademàs como tu mentor tengo la obligación de saber de ti-

Los dos rieron por lo dicho.

-Muy bien, comienza- Pidiò ella y tomò un sorbo a su tè.

A Sirius le brillaron los ojos de emociòn porque al fin su curiosidad serìa apagada.

-Bueno… ¿Còmo te quedaste ciega?-

-Bueno…- Comenzò a contar ella recordando lo ocurrido hace mucho tiempo- A Canberra, Australia, no la tenìan en la lista de los lugares peligrosos o muy estratégicos. Pero… la batalla de pronto se tornò muy negra allà. Hubo muchas muertes y sin previo aviso atacaron mortìfagos junto con inferis. Fue brutal la pelea, y yo en esos dìas andaba deprimida y con ganas de morir… asì que hice muchas tonterìas. Una de ellas fue luchar contra Antony Archer, el peor mortìfago. Pero creo que era tan grande mi coraje que estuve apunto de acabar con èl. Perlo Lucius Malfoy no iba a permitir que derrotaran su mejor aliado y me atacò por la espalda. Recuerdo que estaba tirada en el suelo escuchando gritos y ruidos horribles. Lo ùltimo que vi fue caer una botella de cristal muy pequeña cerca de mi que explotò. La lanzò Malfoy, contenìa una pociònextraña que contenìa veneno y me cayó en los ojos. Pasè una semana en un hospital muggles, hasta que me encontraron Draco y Tonks. Me llevaron a la casa de allà en donde me cuidaron. En ese momento estaba… mucho màs que deprimida, me sentì inútil, sin ganas de vivir, castigada… Entonces llegò el profesor Snape y me puso en mi lugar. Me dijo cosas que jamàs olvidarè y que no pienso repetir, pero entendì que debìa vivir para ayudar personas y hacer algo en la vida. Despuès aprendì todo lo que sè, me di cuenta que la vida es hermosa y que tengo mucho porque vivir-

Sirius se quedò mudo.

-La que sigue- Bromeò Hermione riendo.

-Mmm… ¿Còmo lo haces? Me refiero a como haces tantas cosas. Comes normal, lees libros, peleas mejor que muchos de nosotros. ¿Còmo lo haces?-

-Mis otros sentidos estàn mas desarrollados. Un ciego muggles tambien los tiene desarrollados, pero yo màs con la ayuda de la magia. Asì sè exactamente donde estàn las cosas, cuando alguien se mueve, cuando alguien entra. Todo por percibir con los sentidos.-

-¿Y como lees?-

-Con un hechizo hago las letras en relieve y con los dedos las identifico, como los muggles-

-¿còmo sabes quien entra o sale? ¿Còmo nos distingues?-

-Por su aroma-

-¿Enserio?- Preguntò entusiasmado Sirius- Dime algunos-

-Pues, la Sra. Weasley huele a cocina y a mamà. El Sr. Weasley huele a objeto muggles (que son muy diferentes a los mágicos) y a jabòn. Harry huele a uniforme de quiddich, jabòn, su perfume y el de Ginny.- Con esta explicación los dos rieron- Ginny huele a perfume de durazno y a Harry. Esto es siempre con las parejas, huelen el uno al otro. Remus huele a chocolate, pociòn matalobos y a Tonks. Y Tonks huele a desastre y a jabòn.-

Los dos se atacaron de risa con el olor de Tonks.

-Tiene lògica- Aceptò el merodeador- ¿Y yo a que huelo?-

-Hueles a tu perfume (robles), jabòn, cedro, un poco de cigarro y a pociòn multijugos-

-Sorprendente- Se asombrò el ojigris- Y bien señorita perfecta ¿Cuál es su debilidad?-

-¿Te refieres a mi ceguera?- Pregunto ella.

-Si- Afirmò èl.

-Dos criaturas màgicas letales para mi condiciòn y las personas como yo: los hombres lobo y los gorraroja. Los primeros solo puedo sentir que estàn, pero no cuando se mueven ni su ubicación. Los segundos, los mas letales, no puedo saber que estàn ni nada, solo un movimiento muy brusco los delataría, pero nada màs. Y no puedo nadar, lo he intentado, pero es algo complicado, así que debo probarlo más antes de arriesgarme por completo. Y toso esto es confidencial, ahora sabes como matarme- Respondiò ella riendo.

-Puedes confiar en mi. Y que bueno que me lo dices, asì cuidare que los entrenamientos a los que asistas no halla nada de eso. Te lo prometo- Prometiò Sirius.

-Gracias-

-Ùltima pregunta ¿Còmo lo hiciste? ¿còmo lograste perdonarlos?-

-Poniéndome en su lugar. Cuando amas a alguien no importa nada, y ellos se aman de verdad. Era justo que yo los dejara ser felices y yo tambièn soy feliz porque hace tiempo que deje de amar a Ron. Era algo prohibido, asì que me lo propuse y lo hice.-

-Que increíble. Eres increíble- La alagò el animago sin dejar de verla.

-Es mi turno- Exigiò ella y Sirius se preparò para decir "paso"- ¿Còmo te sientes?-

El Auror se sorprendiò de escuchar una pregunta tan simple cuando medio mundo preguntaba cosas mucho mas complicadas de responder.

-Bien… o bueno, mejor que antes- Contestò anonadado.

-Que bueno. Ahora si me voy a dormir- Se levantò Hermione y se hechò la mochila al hombro- Por cierto, este domingo habrà una reuniòn familiar en casa de los Weasley, en la madriguera—

-no me invitaron- Se justificò el pelinegro.

-Lo haràn- Replicò la chica- De todos modos te invito yo-

-No es mi familia- Siguiò negando èl.

-Ni tampoco la mía, pero nos quieren como si lo fuéramos- Se obstinó ella- Van a ir todos y serà divertido. No me digas que no vas.

-Esta bien. Irè ya que me ruegas- Bromeò Sirius sonriendo.

Hermione se riò con ganas.

-Hasta mañana- Se despidiò sin dejar de reír y subiò a su habitación.

Estaba terriblemente cansada y le dolìa el cuerpo, pero al menos habìa hecho un amigo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola

hoy, estoy de luto.

El dia 4 de julio del presente, mi compañero, amigo y hermano Diego, se volvio un angel en el cielo.

Mi alma y mi corazòn lloran por su perdida, pero sè que el no està triste, porque siempre ha sido muy alegre y risueño. Y se que lo sigue siendo ahora.

Le dedico esta historia a èl, porque el tambien escribia y se que le hubiese gustado leer la mia. Y tambien le gustaba leer de Harry y de Crepusculo.

Te quiero muchismo Dieguito!!!!

Y mil gracias a los que leen esta historia, la tienen como favorita o dejan comentarios!!!!!!!

Enserio me hace mucho bien ver su animo e interes en mi trabajo...

Muchos besos a todos y espero comentarios!!!!!!!!

anazkyf


	6. Chapter 6: Trabajando en el ministerio

Capitulo VI

Trabajando en el ministerio de magia

A pesar de que era temprano, no hacia frío, al contrario, la mañana mostraba que iba a ser un día caluroso.

Después de dar un par de vueltas al parque, Hermione decidió volver a casa. En realidad no era suya, pero no quería irse de ahí, le gustaba vivir en esa vieja casa y en ese hermoso vecindario. Pero sabía que tarde o temprano terminaría mudándose a otro lugar.

Tenía planeado pasar la mañana con sus padres y en la tarde ir a la reunión en la madriguera. El día anterior se la pasó estudiando para estar lista para el examen de los manuales, así que podía disfrutar con sus amigos y su familia el tiempo que fuese.

Se duchó, se cambió y arregló para luego salir directo a la casa de los Granger.

Realmente adoraba visitar a sus padres; la consentían, chiqueaban y hacían sentir en su verdadera casa con su familia. Eran tan comprensivos y la apoyaban en todo lo que decidiera.

Después de una mañana muy grata, se despidió prometiendo volver el próximo fin de semana y se apareció en la madriguera.

El lugar estaba lleno, casi todos eran de la Orden y todos traían sus hijos, así que por todos lados corrían niños de un lado para otro.

La chica entró por la puerta de la cocina, que estaba abierta, y al darse cuenta que la Sra. Weasley estaba ahí, sonriendo preguntó:

-¿Puedo pasar?—

Molly, que cocinaba lo más rápido que podía, miró hacia el lugar del cual provenía la voz de la muchacha, caminó hacia ella y la abrazó como a una hija.

-Claro cariño. No tienes ni que preguntar. Qué bueno que viniste- Se alegró la matriarca Weasley- Pasa hija, pasa.-

-Gracias Sra. … Molly- Se corrigió la castaña.

-Entra al comedor- La invitó- Todos están ahí, pasa, yo te veo en la comida-

-Si, muchas gracias- Volvió a agradecer la chica y entró.

En cuanto caminó unos pasos, alguien desde una esquina la llamó.

-¡Por aquí Hermione!-Gritó Tonks.

Si titubear se dirigió hacia allí y se dio cuenta de que la metamorfomaga estaba acompañada de Remus y Sirius, quienes la saludaron en cuanto estuvo cerca.

-Creíamos que ya no ibas a venir- Reprochó Tonks.

-Es que fui con mis padres- Explicó la aludida- Pero… ¿interrumpo?-

-No, para nada. Hablábamos del Wizengamot ¿Quieres algo de tomar?- Le ofreció la Auror.

-No, gracias- Negó ella.

Y sin previo aviso Nymphadora le puso en las manos un vaso de cristal con Whisky de fuego.

-Solo para que te refresques- Se justificó levantando los hombros.

Sirius y Remus dejaron escapar una risita.

-Bueno, decíamos que por quien votaríamos para director del Wizengamot ¿Tu por quién votarías?- La cuestionó la Sra. Lupin.

-pues… no conozco a nadie- Respondió Hermione.

-Nosotros pensamos que el próximo director será Frederic Hamilton- Habló Remus por él y Sirius- Es nuevo. Acaba de llegar de Nigeria, pero es uno de los miembros con más popularidad. Lo más seguro es que gane-

-Es un hombre raro- comentó Tonks- Al igual que la actitud que tomó Liza Madden. Ahora es grosera, gruñona y altanera. Antes no era así. Tal vez tenga un problema con eso de que es divorciada… O los centauros se la llevaron al bosque prohibido en Hogwarts-

Los cuatro rieron por el comentario tan sarcástico de la pelirosa.

-¿Madden? ¿Pariente de Rachel Madden?- Preguntó Hermione al término de la risa.

-Si, su madre- Respondió Sirius- ¿Por qué?-

-Rachel es la novia de Draco- Anotó la castaña.

-Pero hace mucho tiempo que terminaron… ¿no?- Dijo dudosa la Auror.

-Acaban de volver- Explicó la castaña.

-Es muy extraña ¿no?- Preguntó Tonks, pero antes de que Hermione pudiera contestar, una vocecita se escuchó:

-¡_Malina_!- Gritó el pequeño niño.

La más joven del cuarteto se emocionó mucho al escuchar esa linda voz, dejó su copa en cualquier lado y cuando el niño se le acercó, lo cargó en brazos.

-Hola mi niño hermoso ¿Cómo estás?- Lo saludó con mucho entusiasmo.

El pequeño la abrazó con mucho cariño y contestó:

-Bien- Y miró al grupo con quienes se encontraba su madrina de bautizo- Hola tia tos -

- Hola pequeño Derek- Saludó Tonks y se lo quitó a Hermione de los brazos para cargarlo ella.

-Mira, te presento a tu tío Remus y mi primo Sirius, o sea también tu tío- Presentó la metamorfomaga.

-Mucho _guto_ caballeros- Saludó con su finita voz infantil.

-Hola- Respondieron ellos.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- Preguntó Remus sonriéndole.

-_Deret_- Contestó él- Tu te llamas como el fundador de Roma ¿verdad?-

-Así es- Aceptó él- Que inteligente eres-

-Gracias- Agradeció el menor Longbottom- _Malina_, ¿me trajiste mi regalo?-

-oh! No sé, déjame ver- Actuó Hermione y de su capa sacó una caja musical negra- ¿Es este?-

-¡Si! ¡Es ese!- Gritó emocionado Derek.

-Te lo doy solo si me dices como se llama la canción- Propuso Hermione y al abrir la tapa salió una linda melodía.

-¡Fur Elise de Bethoveen!- Respondió emocionado el pequeño por saberse la respuesta.

-muy bien- Lo felicitó la castaña- Toma, llévatelo- Y se lo entregó.

-Gracias- Dijo el niño tomando la caja muy contento- Voy a _enseñasela _a mis hermanas- Y en cuanto Tonks lo puso en el piso, salió corriendo y se perdió entre la gente.

-Son maravillosos los niños- Dijo suspirando la pelirosa.

-Además de que son nobles y con una gran inocencia- Apoyó su esposo mientras le pasaba un brazo por encima de los hombros a su mujer y ambos miraban con nostalgia por donde el niñito se había ido.

Sirius no comentó nada, se limitó a remover su copa y tomársela de un trago como con cierta… amargura.

Y todo esto no le pasó para nada desapercibida a la única persona nada ciega del lugar.

Después de cenar, los adultos organizaron un partido de Quidditch en el que casi todos participaron y mientras tanto le dejaron a cuidar los niños a Hermione. Pero a ella no le desagradaba para nada la idea, al contario, le encantaba jugar con ellos, sintiéndose igual de niña que ellos. Y así pasó lo que restaba de día.

Cuando cayó la noche, todos se empezaron a despedir y poco a poco se fueron retirando. Ningún niño se quería ir, pero todos lo tuvieron que hacer porque estaban muy cansados de tanto jugar y sus papás les prometieron volver a juntarlos para jugar y solo así se los pudieron llevar.

Fue un día muy divertido.

Los habitantes de la casa Black, en cuanto llegaron a su lugar de residencia, se fueron directo a la cama porque estaban muy cansados, despidiéndose con un simple "hasta mañana".

Antes del amanecer, Hermione se preparó para ir al ministerio, quería adelantar el trabajo y para eso debía apurarse. Iba en la mitad de la letra "D" y ya había llevado a Asuntos Legales Mágicos las tres primeras letras. Si se apuraba lo suficiente, adelantaría para poder ayudar a sus pobres compañeros. Ron y Becky la habían pasado fatal la semana pasada, no habían avanzado mucho y habían revuelto los expedientes sin querer. Y para colmo, el Sr. Atwood los presionaba todos los días. Así que se apuró lo más posible y salió de la casa a buena hora.

Se apareció directo en el atrio principal, camino directo a los elevadores y subió a uno.

-Hola Hermione, buenos días- Saludó Sirius en el elevador.

Unas mujeres que venían en la esquina murmurando y mirando al Auror, miraron a Hermione enfadadas.

-Buenos días Sirius- Respondió la chica sonriendo por la actitud de las demás pasajeras- Si nos hubiésemos puesto de acuerdo no nos habríamos encontrado-

-En eso tienes razón- Dijo riendo el pelinegro, haciendo que las mujeres rieran aún más- ¿Y que haces aquí tan temprano? Tú entras hasta dentro de casi una hora más-

-si, pero hoy quise madrugar- Explicó ella- Y creo que valió la pena- Añadió.

-Si, valió mucho la pena- Le siguió el juego el pelinegro, haciendo que sus admiradoras sacaran chispas por los ojos.

-¿Y, te gustó lo de ayer?- Preguntó la castaña.

-Claro, me la pasé de maravilla. Que bueno que me convenciste, gracias- Agradeció el ojigris apunto de reírse.

-Cuando quieras- Respondió ella haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos por contener la risa.

- Por cierto, ¿podrías acompañarme a mi oficina?- Pidió Sirius- Es que necesito entregarles unos instructivos sobre el entrenamiento del viernes, así tu se los entregas a los otros-

-Ah, claro- Aceptó ella mientras las seguidoras de Sirius hacían bilis del coraje al ver que ella se iba con él.

Cuando el elevador se detuvo en el piso de la oficina del animago, ambos bajaron, caminaron por el pasillo casi vacío y en cuanto el elevador se cerró, ambos estallaron en carcajadas.

-Que malo eres-Observó Hermione en cuanto pudo hablar- Hacer sufrir mucho a tus fans-

-Son unas hostigosas, no las soporto- Se quejó Sirius, tratando de controlar su respiración por su recién ataque- Y ahora te odian-

-Ja, gracias- Dijo sarcásticamente ella.

-Hey, tu también me seguiste el juego, así que te ganaste su odio- Bromeó él.

-Muy gracioso- Rió ella.

-Hola Sirius, muy buenos días tengas- Saludó un hombre que salió de una puerta del largo pasillo.

-Buenos días Frederic- Saludó Sirius con mucho respeto hacia el señor- Te presento a Hermione Granger, una alumna mía-

-Mucho gusto Srita. Granger- Se apresuró a decir él y le estrechó la mano- Mi nombre es Frederic Hamilton y estoy a sus pies-

El señor Hamilton era un hombre alto, delgado, canoso, que vestía elegantemente y parecía más un caballero de fotografía que mago, solo por su capa parecía pertenecer al mundo de la magia y usaba un bastón que iba muy de acuerdo a su atuendo.

Pero algo no cuadraba bien, tan solo Hermione sentía desconfianza de él y podría jurar que sintió cierta… emoción por parte de él cuando se estrecharon las manos.

-El gusto es mío Sr. Hamilton- Respondió ella.

-Me da gusto conocerla. He odio hablar mucho de usted. Dicen que tiene un gran talento- Observó el Sr. Hamilton.

-Gracias- Se limitó a decir ella.

-Pero ya lo veré con mis propios ojos el viernes en el entrenamiento. Me será muy grato saber que aún hay chicas jóvenes y bonitas con gran talento para los hechizos y el combate. Es precisamente lo que necesita el ministerio- Comentó el sr. Hamilton sonriendo.

-Nosotros llevábamos prisa- Interrumpió Sirius sintiendo la incomodidad de su alumna.

-oh. No les quito mas el tiempo. Espero verlos luego. Sirius, siempre un placer verte. Hasta pronto señorita Granger y un placer conocerla- Se despidió y luego se fue en sentido contrario a ellos.

Animago y bruja siguieron su camino en silencio hasta la oficina de Sirius. Ya estando adentro, Sirius comenzó a buscar en los cajones del escritorio los papeles para Hermione.

-No sé… él no me da buena espina- Comentó Hermione pensativa de pie, sin moverse.

-Ni a mi al principio- Confesó Sirius- Pero es solo porque sobre actúa con todos para echárselos a la bolsa y quedarse con el puesto de director del Wizengamot-

-Sí, seguro es por eso- Admitió la chica.

-Toma, aquí están los instructivos- Dijo el pelinegro entregándole los papeles.

-Sí, gracias- Agradeció ella un poco ensimismada- nos vemos luego-

- Adiós- Se despidió Sirius distraído con unos papeles de su escritorio.

La chica salió cerrando la puerta tras de si y luego regresó a los elevadores. Mientras iba en uno de ellos no paraba de pensar en lo ocurrido, tal vez ese hombre solo buscaba dinero y por eso lo sintió tan falso y con mala voluntad. Así que decidió olvidar su paranoia.

La semana se pasó rápido, todos estaba nerviosos por el entrenamiento general del viernes, y más sabiendo que el Wizengamot estaría ahí. Hasta entonces, nadie sabía porque asistirían a un simple entrenamiento. Era todo un misterio.

El día llegó.

El viernes a las 4 de la tarde, todos ocupaban un lugar en las gradas del Salón –mágico de entrenamiento en el primer piso. En un lado estaban los aurores practicantes, en otro algunos que solamente iban a ver y los mejores lugares eran para el Wizengamot. Abajo había un estilo de cancha ovalada muy grande y en un lado estaba una mesa larga para todos los mentores.

Todos murmuraban y se escuchaba un cúmulo de murmullos que hacían eco por todos lados. Entonces apareció en medio de la cancha Elliot Baker y el salón entero se silenció.

-Buenas tardes a todos- Saludó con voz aumentada mediante magia para que escucharan- Hoy, vamos a practicar una prueba en donde mostraran su talento, poder de combate, hechizos y rapidez. Será un pequeño recorrido en donde demostraran si están hechos para ser aurores o no y que tan listos están. Pasarán por equipos pero se calificarán individualmente y al instante por los mentores. Suerte-

Y dicho esto, salió de la zona de prueba y llamaron al primer equipo. Éste era conformado por 3 chicos, uno castaño, otro alto y otro moreno, los tres se pararon en donde marcaba el inicio del recorrido con varita en mano y al dar la señal Baker, salieron corriendo hacia el final de la prueba. Pero muchos obstáculos diferentes aparecieron en el camino y aunque pelearon duro, ninguno llegó hasta el final.

En un gran pizarrón, a la vista de todos, apareció el nombre de cada uno y su calificación final. Ninguno logró más de 3 puntos.

Después de ayudar a salir a los anteriores participantes, entró otro equipo y esta vez se tardaron mas en cada obstáculo y solo uno llegó. Pero aún así la calificación del "ganador" fue de 5, porque se calló varias veces.

Y así siguió la prueba, y como eran varios equipos, muchos dejaron de prestar atención y se limitaban a mirar la calificación final.

-No me hablen- Pidió Ron mientras estaba sentado junto a Becky y Hermione por ser de su equipo- Voy a practicar un modo de concentración que Luna me enseñó para estas cosas- Y cerró los ojos concentrándose.

Las chicas, un poco sorprendidas por la petición del pelirrojo, siguieron mirando la prueba.

En ese momento aparecía la calificación más alta hasta ahora: 6.

En realidad no era tan difícil la prueba. Se trataba de pasar 3 obstáculos: una criatura mágica, alguna maldición y un auror o mentor (normalmente el propio mentor del equipo); todos en diferente orden.

Pero hasta ahora les había ido mal, algunos eran atendidos por medimagos y uno que otro permanecían inconcientes. Eso no hablaba nada bien de ellos como aurores.

-Que increíble- comentó Becky de momento- Los de Wizengamot están tomando nota-

-¿En serió?- Preguntó Hermione.

Ella no podía escuchar, sentir o percibir nada tan lejos y con tanta gente de por medio. Así que en ese momento era totalmente ciega.

- Si, pero no a mano, claro. Le dictan a una vuela pluma- Especificó- Dicen que está aquí para verificar si de verdad funciona todo esto de los cambios o las prácticas que Umbridge propuso. Y que probablemente elijan a los mejores para que hagan misiones verdaderas-

-¿Y están todos los del Wizengamot?- Cuestionó Hermione.

-No, solo los más importantes- Explicó Becky- son nueve, antes eran 10 con el director, pero murió. Y Umbridge está con ellos. Lo que hace el dinero ¿no?-

- Ella les pagó- Entendió Hermione.

-¿Para convencerlas de las mejoras en la educación de los aurores? Claro, ella todo gana con muchos galeones. Pero no a todos convenció así, solo algunos. Como a Henri Neiman, Wilson Hill, Wallace Dyer, Roger Paisley y Sebastian Hayden; ellos tienen su voto vendido a esa mujer. Les encanta el dinero, así que se dejan sobornar. Aunque Hayden fue difícil de convencer porque su hermano era el anterior director, pero Umbridge terminó convenciéndolo quien sabe como. Pero Liza Madden, ella la apoyó sin miramientos y no hizo falta dinero para convencerla, y eso que antes era una de las que apoyaba a los aurores, cambió mucho. Luego Frederic Hamilton votó por ella solo por no ser el único contradictorio, incluso ayudó a preparar algunas cosas. Es un convenenciero y todos sabemos que ambiciona el puesto de director y que va a hacer lo imposible por quedárselo, comenzando por ganarse a todos. Los únicos sensatos son los Boswell, ellos votaron que si solo porque los convencieron de que era lo mejor, pero desde que su hija se fue y logró hacer todo un escándalo, Judi y Gregory Boswell no son los mismos. Aún se agachan cuando ven a Sirius.-

-¿Qué tienen que ver con Sirius?- Preguntó curiosa Hermione.

-Pues que son los padres de Emily Boswell, la exprometida de Sirius- Explicó Becky- Ellos se sienten en deuda con él por lo que le hizo su hija. Desde antes de que pasara eso de la fuga querían mucho a Sirius, incluso los demás del Wizengamot le tienen aprecio gracias a sus ex suegros, (todos menos Umbridge, claro). Incluso pensaban hacerlo miembro, pero es muy joven. Luego pasó lo de la fuga y ahora Sirius ni se les acerca, a no ser que sea muy necesario y los Boswell sufren al verlo sufrir, solo por eso no lo han despedido del ministerio y le dieron una segunda oportunidad-

- ¿Segunda oportunidad?- Repitió la castaña.

-Si, estuvo apunto de ser despedido porque venía borracho a trabajar o no venía por muchos días- Aclaró la chica con un tono de voz como si fuera realmente obvio que cualquiera supiera- Y solo se quedó pero con la condición de que no lo volviera a hacer y que se hiciera mentor en todo esto-

- Imagino que estaba muy deprimido como para hacer eso- Comentó Hermione.

- Y era totalmente lógico- Continuó Becky- Es que nadie esperaba que pasara eso. Emily Boswell parecía un estilo de… ángel. Era hermosa, humilde, fina, sencilla, gentil, generosa y amable. Siempre la veías en eventos de caridad a san mungo o algo así. Era muy sobreprotegida por sus padres y a veces venía aquí y era muy educada con todos. Luego, se comprometió con Sirius y ambos se veían muy enamorados. Y de pronto, un día antes de la boda, se fugó con Blair Ryman, un tipo desagradable hijo de papi adinerado que según trabajaba haciendo nada aquí en el ministerio. Nadie podía creer eso. ¡Es que no tenían nada en común! Así que los Boswell y Sirius, preocupados por Emily, la buscaron y encontraron en una playa. Pero estaba con Ryman y a los tres les dejó bien claro que no iba a volver porque en realidad amaba a ese hombre y… como te imaginaras, no faltó quien se enterara y corriera la voz. Hasta salió una foto publicada en el Profeta de ellos discutiendo en la playa. Ella nunca ha vuelto y parece que Sirius lo está superando, pero la pasó muy mal-

- Pobre- Habló la castaña pensando en el sufrimiento de su mentor.

-Sí, es muy triste, pero él ya se ve mejor, aunque cuando se deprime toma como loco y busca compañía, si sabes a lo que me refiero- Anotó la practicante de Auror.

-Debe de ser muy duro para él salir de la tormenta- lo comprendió Hermione- Y busca evadirla-

Media hora después, fue turno de su equipo.

Hermione terminó sin un rasguño y de pie con casi 10 puntos, al igual que Draco, quien había pasado antes, ganándose un gran aplauso de los mentores y felicitaciones de Elliot.

Ron hubiese sacado también la misma puntuación que la chica, de no ser por que una de sus pruebas fue una araña gigante y como aún les temía, su puntaje bajó. Mientras que Becky se cayó varias veces y tuvo que ser atendida por medimagos. Neville y Hannah sacaron 9 y es que la experiencia de todos ellos, valía mucho más que cualquier pergamino que dijera que eran oficialmente Aurores.

Un rato después se dio por terminada la prueba y todos comenzaron a salir.

Hermione se despidió de sus amigos y pasó a su oficina por unas cosas que dejó. Y justo en el atrio principal se encontró a Sirius, con quien viajó de regreso a Grimmauld Place.

- ¿No vas a cenar?- Preguntó el pelinegro viendo como ella tomaba el rumbo de las escaleras.

- No, gracias. Prefiero irme directo a dormir. Estoy muy cansada- Explicó ella.

-Entonces cenaré con Harry, dijo que no tardaba- Dijo él.

-Que bueno, así no cenarás solo- Se alegró la chica- Por cierto, quería invitarte a un concierto. Unos amigos de Canberra me enviaron unos boletos para escuchar la Orquesta Sinfónica mañana a las 9 en el centro del Londres Muggle. ¿Irías conmigo?-

-¿Es como una cita?- Bromeó Sirius riendo.

-No- Negó rápidamente y también riendo Hermione- Pero si no quieres ir conmigo, entonces invitaré a Draco con el riesgo de que su novia me eche una maldición y será culpa tuya-

-Solo porque me amenazas iré contigo- Aceptó sonriendo el merodeador.

-Pero antes tenemos que cuidar a los hijos de Neville- Advirtió la chica.

- ¿Tenemos?- enfatizó Sirius.

- Si quieres ir conmigo, sí- Condicionó ella- Vamos, acompáñame, solo tenemos que cuidarlos de 4 a 8 y te aseguro que no es cuidarlos, sino jugar y divertirse-

- Y de nuevo con el "tenemos"- Se quejó el ojigris- Está bien. Pero no me quedaré solo con esos monstruos-

- Yo estaré ahí todo el tiempo- Aclaró Hermione- Y no son monstruos-

-Aja- Rió el pelinegro.

-Bueno, hasta mañana y no olvides que aceptaste ¿eh?- Se despidió Hermione subiendo la escalera, sin darle tiempo a Sirius para arrepentirse.

Después de todo, al otro día le mostraría que los niños no son monstruos, sino que eran mucho más que ángeles y que aún le faltaba mucho que aprender.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola!

perdon por la tardanza!!!

enserio lo siento... tenia mucha tarea y trabajos!!!

perdon!

ps esta largo... pero casi no hay acción :(

aunque si un poquito.... jeje.... pero el siguiente tendra muuuuuuucha acción.... un adelanto? claro!

*Mucho acercamiento entre los personajes proncipales!

*Una "discusion" :(... pero traera buenos resultados... jeje

Mil gracias a los reviews: sucubos y vero-black15.... besos para las 2!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

y gracias a los que pusieron la historia como favorita o como alert... besos a todos ellos!!!!!!!!!!!

subire como en 8 o 15 días xk se vienen los examenes y esta todavia mas laaaaaaargo el capitulo jeje... asi que ustedes pacientes porfavor!!!! recuerden que la paciencia es una virtud...

BEsos y dejen reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7: A toda accion

Capítulo VII

_"A Toda acción corresponde una reacción"_

_-I. Newton_

Un día realmente hermoso: cielo azul, el sol en todo su esplendor y el aire soplando todo el tiempo, refrescando y haciendo el día perfecto.

Pasar medio sábado con sus padres, era el mejor regalo de fin de semana. No había otro lugar en donde ella quisiera estar mientras compartía la comida con ellos. Era tan… armonioso y ellos estaban felices de ver a su única hija. De verdad adoraba esos momentos.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Entró sigilosamente a la casa. Caminó despacio y sin hacer ruido hasta el comedor.

-¡Hey! ¿Ya listo?- Habló de sorpresa, haciendo que Sirius (que comía solo) pegara un brinco en su silla.

-Pensé que los que me querían matar ya estaban muertos- Ironizó el ojigris mirando a la chica mientras ella se sentaba junto a él.- Solo termino de comer y ya-

-Bueno, te espero- Contestó ella.

-¿Es necesario ir a cuidar a los hijos de Longbottom?- preguntó necio sirius.

-Claro que es necesario- Respondió también necia Hermione.- Neville y Hannah saldrán a pasar un rato a solas y me pidieron de favor que cuidara a los niños. Pero te repito, no es aburrido o pesado, yo lo disfruto mucho-

-Bien por ti- Murmuró el auror- ¿Qué pasaría si me niego a acompañarte o a cuidarlos?-

-Bueno… pues no podrías ir conmigo tampoco al concierto y yo tampoco iría. Porque ni modo que vaya sola- Respondió ella con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Muy bien. Entonces vámonos señorita chantajista antes de que se haga tarde- Se resignó sirius poniéndose de pie, seguido de Hermione.

-Lo siento, es que me gusta salirme con la mía- Se burló Hermione caminando hacia la entrada.

-Me doy cuenta- Se quejó el animago mientras los dos salían por la puerta principal.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Se aparecieron frente a una casa muy bonita y grande. Ésta se encontraba al término de un sendero que conducía a la calle principal. Alrededor había muchos árboles y por los juguetes esparcidos, era evidente que habitaban niños.

-Ya veo que la abuela de longbottom le dejó suficiente dinero- comentó Sirius mientras observaba el lugar.

-Eso más la herencia de sus padres y los de Hannah, además del trabajo de ambos- Agregó Hermione- yo solo he venido una vez y me gusta el lugar ¿podrías describirlo para mí?-

-Es una casa grande… con muchas ventanas, color blanco y el tejado es azul marino al igual que los marcos de las ventanas. Tiene un porche grande y espacioso y el patio está lleno de juegos infantiles y juguetes regados. También hay un pequeño jardín a un lado con muchas flores- describió el pelinegro.

-Gracias- sonrió Hermione- entremos de una vez.-

Caminaron lo que faltaba de sendero, cruzaron el porche y se plantaron frente a la puerta. Hermione tocó un par de veces y la cara radiante de Hannah apareció tras la puerta.

-¡Hola! Gracias por venir. Pasen- Se hizo a un lado la rubia para dejarlos pasar. Ellos entraron y se quedaron en el vestíbulo.

-Muchas gracias por ofrecerse a cuidar a los niños, espero que no les causen muchos problemas- Apuntó Hannah.

-No, claro que no. Ellos nunca dan problemas y no hay nada que agradecer- Respondió Hermione mientras Sirius la miraba de reojo.

-¡Hermione!- Saludó Neville abrazando a su amiga.

-Hola Neville- Respondió la chica abrazándolo también.

-Me da mucho gusto verte- comentó el chico separándose de ella y fijándose en Sirius- También un gusto verte Sirius- Dijo estrechándole la mano al auror- Muchas gracias por hacernos este favor-

-Dáselas a Hermione, gracias a su entusiasmo estoy aquí- Aclaró el mentor sonriendo.

-Nosotros tenemos que marcharnos para volver pronto- Interrumpió Hannah apresuradamente- Sólo que cenen licuado y que se acuesten temprano, nosotros volveremos a las 8-

-Entendido-Sonrió Hermione

-¡Niños, vengan a saludar a sus tíos y a despedirse de nosotros!- los llamó Neville.

Al instante se escucharon una cascada de pasos apresurados en el piso superior que bajaban corriendo las escaleras y se abalanzaban encima de Hermione.

- ¡Tía, tía!- Gritaban los pequeños.

Frente a los ojos de Sirius apareció un cuadro muy conmovedor de una tía saludando a sus tres sobrinos.

Cuando terminó la sesión de abrazos la pareja longbottom se despidió y se marcharon.

-niños, él es su tío Sirius Black- presentó Hermione- Pero le pueden decir tío o solo sirius- El mencionado sin saber como saludar, solo sonrió- Ellas son las gemelas Cristtine y Stacey-

Las dos pequeñas, con mucho entusiasmo, corrieron y abrazaron a Sirius gritando "tío, tío". Él solo les dio palmaditas en la cabeza sin tener la menor idea de cómo actuar.

-Bien chicas, ya dejen a su tío para que podamos jugar- Pidió Hermione y las gemelas, idénticas de pies a cabeza hasta en el vestido, soltaron a Sirius- Y él es el pequeño Derek-

- Ya conocía al _caballedo_- Habló el niño haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

- ¿Y a qué quieren jugar?- Preguntó la tía favorita de los pequeños Longbottom.

-¡Al escondite!- Gritaban los niños brincando de emoción.

- Muy bien, solo que el tío Sirius aún no conoce la casa, así que dejaremos que se acostumbre un poco y luego ya puede buscar. Mientras dejemos que se esconda- Mencionó ella

- Oh, no. Yo no jugaré- Habló Sirius mirando a la castaña.

-Aquí todos jugamos ¿verdad niños?- Sonrió Hermione.

- ¡si, si, si!- Gritaban de nuevo.

- Así que ¿quién busca?- Preguntó Hermione quitándose la capa y colgándola junto con su bastón en el perchero.

Sirius, sabiendo de antemano que era batalla perdida y que de todos modos jugaría, hizo lo mismo con su capa.

- ¡yo!- Gritó Cristinne y luego pegó su brazo derecho con el marco de la puerta y recargando su cabeza en él, con los ojos cerrados, comenzó a contar.

Los otros niños corrieron escaleras arriba y la castaña, jalando a Sirius de la muñeca, siguió a los pequeños. Corriendo dobló a la derecha y en el primer cuarto que encontró se metió y se escondieron en un armario. Aún escondidos en el segundo piso, podían escuchar el conteo de la gemela (que iba en 49), al igual que pasos y ruidos de sus hermanos.

- ¿Qué es este juego?- Susurró Sirius.

-Se llama el escondite y te debes esconder mientras que alguien mas cuenta. Al terminar de contar nos busca a todos…- Contestó también susurrando Hermione.

-Eso ya lo sabía- Aclaró Sirius como regañándola por explicar algo tan simple- Pero ¿Qué no es un juego muggle?-

-Sí, yo se los enseñé- Dijo sonriendo Hermione orgullosamente.

El auror iba a decir algo, pero antes Cristinne terminó de contar y comenzó a buscar.

Los dos en silencio esperaban, en lo que la pequeña buscaba, en ese pequeño armario con ropa de Neville y Hannah colgada y zapatos en el piso. Después de unos minutos de estar ahí, Sirius comenzó a desesperarse. Hacía calor y tenían que estar en una postura incomoda para no tirar nada, no podía entender como Hermione estaba tan de buenas jugando con niños en un pequeño armario y encima sonriendo como… divertida.

Estaba tratando de formular una teoría de cómo una chica de su edad y como ella podía no desesperarse cuidando niños, cuando la niña que buscaba gritó "te encontré". Al instante Hermione abrió de un tirón la puerta y tomando de la muñeca de nuevo a Sirius lo jaló y hecho a correr hasta llegar de nuevo a la puerta de entrada.

Los demás niños también llegaron allí.

- ¿_poque_ yo?- Preguntó triste el niño.

-No, buscaré yo, todos corran a esconderse- Anunció Hermione.

Y obedecieron todos excepto… Sirius.

- ¿Qué fue eso?- La cuestionó sorprendido.

-Se me olvidó explicarte que nosotros cambiamos un poquito las reglas y ahora cuando el que busca encuentra a alguien, todos deben correr a la puerta de entrada y si al que encontraron llega antes que el que lo encontró, el que buscaba vuelve a contar ¿entiendes?- Explicó ella.

- Yo no juego- Se negó el pelinegro sin entender ni media palabra.

- Vamos Sirius, no seas aburrido, por favor juega con nosotros- Le rogó sonriendo.

- Siempre y cuando me dejes no venir la próxima vez- Pidió el animago caminando escaleras arriba sin nada de ganas.

La chica sonrió aún más por su victoria y comenzó a contar. Al terminar fingió que buscaba en varios lugares en los que sabía que no había nadie, subió las escaleras, entró al cuarto de Neville y Hannah, y abriendo la puerta del armario donde unos minutos antes había estado escondida con Sirius, gritó "te encontré" y corrió a la puerta de entrada. Sirius, sabiendo las reglas, trató de ganarle pero ella le llevaba mucha ventaja y llegó después.

Los niños, provenientes del piso de abajo, llegaron al lugar.

- De nuevo a esconderse, el tío Sirius va a buscar- Anunció Hermione y ellos corrieron en diferentes direcciones.

-No voy a buscar- Se negó él- Te dije que no jugaba.-

-Pero finalmente jugaste y perdiste, así que te toca buscar- Rió la castaña.

-Tú sabías en donde estaba, es trampa- La acusó Sirius.

- No debiste esconderte ahí sabiendo que hay tantos lugares- Respondió ella- A la siguiente escóndete en otro lugar, claro si me encuentras-

- Por supuesto que te voy a encontrar- La retó y se volteó hacia el muro.

- No sé porque te molesta tanto ¿Qué nunca jugaste de niño?- Preguntó ella.

-Claro que no, mi madre me lo prohibió- Se justificó y comenzó a contar.

La futura auror se escondió en un cesto de ropa sucia en un pasillo de arriba y espero a ser encontrada.

Sirius encontró a cada niño y siempre perdía al llegar a la entrada porque trataba de no competir contra niños y Hermione se reía de él en la meta por no encontrarla. La diversión se terminó cuando los pequeños se cansaron y les dio hambre, así que como buena tía, Hermione les dio de cenar y los metió a la cama. Justo después, llegaron Neville y Hannah, y después de una larga charla llena de agradecimientos hacia Hermione y Sirius, ambos se despidieron y se marcharon al centro del Londres muggle.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Después del gran concierto de música instrumental, los dos caminaban por la calle hacia Grimmauld Place, charlando tranquilamente.

- Te invito a cenar- Ofreció sirius de repente mirando a la chica para ver su reacción.

-¿cenar fuera? ¿O tu cocinaras?- Preguntó sonriendo.

-Fuera.- Respondió el ojigris- conozco un lugar muy bueno-

- Solo si me preguntas lo que tienes muchas ganas de saber- Condicionó ella.

-¿Preguntar?... ¿Qué cosa?- Se puso nervioso el pelinegro.

- Yo sé que te mueres por saber…- Se burló ella- … cual era mi escondite-

- Ah… si- Respondió el auror y soltó una sonora carcajada- Aún no puedo creer que no te haya podido encontrar-

- Estaba en el cesto de ropa sucia en el pasillo- Soltó ella riéndose.

Rió más el merodeador y Hermione con él.

- nunca me lo huera imaginado- Confesó Sirius- Ahora sí vámonos- Y extendió su mano hacia ella, quien sonriendo la tomó y se aparecieron frente a un restaurante mágico llamado "Pluma y jade".

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Dos horas más tarde, mientras tomaban café, platicaban riéndose de muchas aventuras contadas por ambos y ya muy noche regresaron a la casa en donde ambos vivían. Innecesario era preocuparse por no despertar a alguien, la casa estaba vacía (exceptuando los elfos) ya que todos salían como cada sábado.

Entraron aún riéndose y cuando era hora de despedirse para irse a sus respectivos cuartos se dieron cuenta de que aún no tenían sueño.

- Salgamos de nuevo- Propuso Sirius.

- No creo que sea lo más conveniente- Negó ella- Mañana debo estudiar y tenemos que descansar-

- ¿Es muy necesario que estudies mañana todo el día?- Preguntó Sirius rogando porque contestara que no.

- puedo estudiar a partir de las 6… así que mañana podemos hacer algo- Aceptó ella- Te puedo enseñar algunos lugares muggles-

-solo si es seguro que será divertido- Condicionó el pelinegro sonriendo.

- Claro que es seguro- Rió Hermione- siempre y cuando seamos totalmente muggles por un día-

-Entonces mañana seré totalmente muggle- Aseguró el auror- que bueno que tenemos planes para mañana, era terriblemente aburrido y frustrante ser el único sin hacer nada los fines de semana.-

Hermione rió con ganas.

- No eres el único- Aseguró- Hasta mañana temprano- recalcó.

Y se dirigió a su cuarto.

- Hasta mañana- se despidió él sonriendo.

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

Al otro día muy temprano, Hermione bajó ya vestida de muggle (jeans, una blusa, suéter y tenis), con sus lentes y su bastón, pero en la entrada ya la esperaba Sirius.

-Creí que te tardarías más, como toda mujer- Se burló él.

- Pues yo me salgo de lo normal en ese tipo de cosas- Explicó ella sonriéndole- Será mejor que nos apuremos para desayunar-

Media hora después los dos comían hamburguesas en una banquita de metal en el parque central.

-Aún no puedo creer como no te encontré ayer- Se quejó el moreno mientras comía.

-A ti lo que te falta es imaginación- lo acusó la chica riéndose- Eso se aprende muy fácilmente con los niños. Además de su increíble nobleza, confianza en si mismos, amor a la vida y ganas de vivirla. Ellos han sido mi oasis en medio del desierto-

-Que bueno que tu encontraste el tuyo tan fácilmente- Opinó Sirius- ojala yo encontrara uno así-

- Me puedes acompañar cuando quieras de nuevo a verlos- Ofreció Hermione sonriendo- Verás que se encariña uno muy fácilmente con ellos-

-Sobre todo con sus juegos raros- ironizó él.

-Y eso que no has visto los demás juegos- Se burló ella- Lo que pasa es que tu ves a simple vista, no ves lo que hay detrás de cada cosa, los pequeños detalles-

-Claro que no es cierto, yo puedo ver incluso "pequeños detalles"- Contradijo el moreno.

-Veamos- Probó Hermione, sacó un puñado de arroz crudo de su bolsillo y lo lanzó frente a ella, provocando que muchas palomas aterrizaran para comer el cereal.

-Muy bien… ¿Qué ves?- Lo cuestionó la chica.

-mmm… palomas comiendo- Dudó el pelinegro.

-Trata de ver de nuevo- propuso la castaña y repitió el procedimiento.

Por unos minutos Sirius se quedó contemplando las palomas sin decir palabra.

- Ellos escuchan al arroz caer- Explicó Hermione- No lo ven. Aunque si pueden ver, utilizan su oído para saber el lugar y momento exacto en donde cae el arroz. Sorprendente ¿no?-

- No lo había pensado así- Se justificó él.

- Creo que tenemos mucho en común las palomas y yo. Sobreviven por medio de sus sentidos- Siguió ella- Pero… dejaré de dormirte con mis explicaciones aburridas y será mejor que caminemos al siguiente lugar- Habló poniéndose de pie y su acompañante la imitó- Estoy segura de que te va a gustar-

Una caminata después, ambos se encontraban en una pista de hielo a la intemperie que estaba casi vacía.

-olvídalo- Se negó completamente Sirius- no me voy a poner esas cosas-

-Vamos, será divertido- Le rogó por enésima vez Hermione mientras ella se terminaba de poner sus patines de hielo y le extendía otros al moreno.

- Para ti será divertido saberme tirado en el hielo. Yo nunca he usado esas cosas. Deja de insistir porque no me vas a convencer- Continuó negándose el "adulto".

- Está bien. Te diré la verdad. A tus patines los hechice para que funcionen solos- Le aclaró la chica.

- ¿de verdad?- Trató de asegurarse él.

- si- Le aseguró- Yo les hice el hechizo. Ya verás que nada malo te pasará-

-Esta bien- Aceptó al fin el ojigris- Pero recuerda que estoy confiando en ti- Y luego se puso los patines y se levantó manteniendo muy bien el equilibrio.

-Lo vez, te dije que nada malo te pasaría- Sonrió con autosatisfacción Hermione mientras patinaba cerca de él- Ahora intenta deslizarte- y le puso la prueba.

-No patines tan rápido- Le reprendió Sirius- Me pones nervioso-

-pues lo que tu sabes hacer en escoba, yo lo sé hacer en patines- Se burló ella riéndose y girando mientras patinaba.

- Pues dudo mucho que puedas hacer el amago de Wronski y también dudo que la emoción y adrenalina de volar se comparen con patinar- Respondió orgulloso el animago.

Hermione agarró velocidad, saltó mientras hacia un giro y calló en un solo pie para seguir patinando hacia atrás ya encarrerada.

-Talvez, pero yo pienso que es cuestión de criterios- sonrió ella mientras él la miraba sorprendido.

Horas más tarde se encontraban en una lancha en medio de un lago bajo la luz esplendorosa del sol y ambos llevaban puesto chaleco salvavidas.

- Es ridículo que usemos estas cosas- Se quejó el pelinegro- no nos volcaremos, ni nos ahogaremos, para eso traemos varita-

-Sí, pero el muggle que nos rentó la lancha no lo sabe- Justificó Hermione- Además yo no puedo nadar-

- pero para eso estoy yo, por eso no hay problema. Además no le encuentro diversión alguna aburrirnos aquí- Se quejó él.

- En un rato lo verás, ten paciencia- Sonrió la chica- mientras pregúntame lo que tienes ganas de preguntarme-

-¿Qué cosa?- Preguntó desubicado el ojigris.

-Eso que querías preguntarme ayer- Especificó ella- que como una chica como yo podía cuidar niños ¿o no era lo que pensabas en el armario?-

- ¿sabes legeremancia?- Se sorprendió muchísimo el animago logrando que Hermione se riera con ganas.

- Por supuesto que no- Seguía riéndose- Te sorprendería muchísimo saber la capacidad de mi intuición-

-En realidad tu nunca dejas de sorprenderme- Confesó en voz alta el pelinegro arrepintiéndose de haberlo dicho un segundo después.

Para su sorpresa, Hermione sonrió.

- No te preocupes- Le quitó importancia- no eres ni la primera ni la última persona que dice o piensa eso. Y bueno, mis motivos para adorar los niños ya los mencioné, sin contar que son hijos de mis mejores amigos-

- ¿Eres madrina de los tres?- Preguntó el moreno.

-no, solo de Derek. Yo lo vi prácticamente nacer. Nació en Canberra, en los tiempos en los que comenzaba la guerra y en ese entonces vivíamos juntos Neville, Hannah, Ginny, las gemelas y yo. Fue entonces que me hicieron su madrina. Ginny y Tonks son madrinas de las gemelas junto con Harry- Explicó ella.

-Es una enorme carga ser padrino. Tienes muchos deberes y obligaciones- Habló Sirius recordando a Harry- Pero deja una gran…-

-satisfacción personal- Hablaron al mismo tiempo los dos.

Con una sonrisa en la cara, ambos se quedaron en silencio por un rato escuchando los sonidos del agua y de los pájaros.

-¿Cómo te has sentido?- Rompió el silencio la castaña.

-Bien… bueno, mucho mejor- Respondió sinceramente el ojigris.

-así pasa, poco a poco te iras sintiendo cada vez mejor hasta que solo quede el vago recuerdo de lo que alguna vez sufriste, ya lo verás- Anotó ella.

- Eso espero- Contestó él.

Conversaron por mucho rato, comieron ahí (transportando comida desde Grimmauld place) y esperaron hasta que se pusiera el sol.

-Ahora mira lo que va a ocurrir- Dio la instrucción ella.

-¿la puesta de sol?- Ironizó Sirius.

-Si, pero mira bien- Sugirió ella.

Unos instantes después el sol comenzó a meterse, justo en donde se veía el agua, el hermoso reflejo del agua hizo parecer que el cielo y la tierra se unían y eran uno solo.

-Increíble ¿no?- Sonrió ella mientras Sirius veía el espectáculo expectante.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Antes de que dieran las 8 ambos entraron a Grimmauld place aun sin cansarse del largo día.

-Podríamos…- Comenzó a sugerir Sirius parado en el final de la escalera, mientra Hermione frente a él, en el primer escalón, negó con la cabeza.

-No, ahora sí es tiempo de estudiar- Se justificó- Espero no haberte aburrido mucho-

-Claro que no, la pasé muy bien- Dijo rápidamente el animago.

-Me da gusto y ahora voy a decirte algo que probablemente te moleste- y poniendo una mano en cada hombro de él, le dijo al oído- No le hice ningún hechizo a tus patines. Buenas noches- Y subió corriendo a su habitaciones como una niña que confesó una travesura. Dejando a Sirius parado en la escalera por enésima vez en el día, sorprendido.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Los días que siguieron, los habitantes de Grimmauld Place se volvieron muy unidos.

Cuando podían cenaban juntos o los fines de semana se juntaban para recordar viejos tiempos y reír un rato juntos.

Mientras que Sirius y Hermione se habían vuelto casi amigos; desayunaban, comían y cenaban juntos; cuando podían se iban juntos al ministerio, pero en el trabajo se trataban con la cordialidad de un mentor y su alumna.

Sirius sentía la necesidad de proteger a la chica que siempre trataba de subirle el ánimo, de distraerlo, de hacerlo sentir mejor y que no permitía que se sintiera triste o de mal humor. Sin contar que se hacían compañía, ya que eran los únicos solteros de la casa Black.

En tanto, Hermione se veía en el reflejo de Sirius: deprimida, triste, dolida, sin ganas de nada y podía entender perfectamente lo que sentía, el dolor de Sirius algún día fue su dolor, por eso se empeñaba en ayudarlo y mostrarle que el mundo no terminaba por lo que le pasó, al contrario, apenas comenzaba.

Por eso se extrañó mucho cuando no lo encontró en la casa por la mañana y tampoco en el ministerio. Tenía la esperanza de que apareciera a la hora del entrenamiento general (ya que era viernes) pero nunca llegó. Tal vez lo habían mandado a alguna misión, pero para nada recordaba que le hubiese mencionado algo así la noche anterior. Pero había una explicación lógica a todo eso.

Por ello regresó un poco preocupada a Grimmauld Place y justo en el vestíbulo sen encontró a Tonks a punto de salir.

- Hola Hermione- Saludó la metamorfomaga- Y adiós también-

- ¿Te vas?- Alcanzó a preguntar la chica percibiendo la apuración de su amiga.

-Sí, lo que pasa es que a Remus se le terminó la poción matalobos y está transformado por la casa de mis padres y voy para allá- Explicó rápidamente.

- Vete con cuidado- Dijo Hermione.

- Perdona por dejarte sola, pero…- Se disculpó Tonks, pero Hermione la interrumpió.

-No te preocupes, yo estaré bien, pero ¿Qué no están Harry o Sirius?- Preguntó la castaña.

-Harry se fue a algo de Moody y Sirius si está, pero como si no estuviera- Explicó.

- ¿Cómo?- Cuestionó sin entender la chica.

- Es que se volvió a encerrar en el saloncito – Habló Tonks haciendo una mueca de disgusto.- Parece que hoy era su aniversario de novios con Emily… ¿o era de boda? Bueno, yo que se, con eso de que todo festejaban… y por lo consiguiente está deprimido-

-Iré a hablar con él- Se ofreció instantáneamente Hermione.

- Ésta vez no te lo recomiendo. Hoy está borracho y puede ser grosero contigo, además tiene compañía, una tal Greta Crowley. Así que por favor no te acerques ¿si?- Le pidió la pelirosa.

- Está bien- Aceptó la castaña.

-Ahora si me voy, nos vemos mañana- Se despidió Tonks y salió apresurada del edificio.

Hermione se quedó por un momento ahí parada, pensando. No podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados mientras su amigo se ahogaba en el vicio todo deprimido. Debía hacer algo. Estaba segura que Sirius no le haría daño y aunque así fuera, que le hiciera daño era mejor que simplemente no hacer nada.

Totalmente decidida, subió hasta el saloncito y después de tocar una vez, entró sin permiso.

- Sirius, podría hablar contigo un momento por favor- Interrumpió la chica al dueño de la casa, que estaba sentado en un sillón cargando a una mujer en las piernas mientras tomaban y se reían.

-Sirius está ocupado niña, esfúmate- Habló la mujer.

El olor a Wisky de fuego era penetrante.

- Sirius, solo será unos minutos- Pidió ella- por favor-

El mencionado, que hasta ese momento estaba muy ocupado tomando de una botella, miró a la recién llegada y finalmente habló:

- Greta, sube a mi habitación, ahorita te alcanzo-

La mujer sin renegar se paró, besó a Sirius y con una botella en la mano caminó lentamente hacia la salida.

-Prepararé todo para cuando subas- Habló con un tono de voz muy seductor y mirando de arriba abajo a Hermione, salió.

- ¿Qué quieres?- Preguntó levantándose Sirius, de una manera fría y cortante.

- Sirius, yo entiendo como te sientes, pero esta no es la manera de solucionar nada y lo sabes- Trató de hacerlo entender.

- Tú no entiendes nada, nadie lo entiende- La acusó Sirius hablando con todas las botellas de Wisky encima.

- Sé que te sientes solo e incomprendido, pero no es así. No tiene porque ser así. Tienes a muchas personas que te quieren y quieren que estés bien. Piensa en Harry, él sufre al verte sufrir-

- Yo sé lo que hago y no necesito que nadie venga a decirme lo que tengo o no que hacer- Dijo de manera tajante y caminó hacia la puerta.

- Se que crees que encuentras la salida a tu dolor de esta manera- Siguió Hermione volteándose hacia él y haciendo que se detuviera un paso antes de la puerta- Pero en realidad es una salida falsa…-

Pero Sirius no la dejó seguir. Caminó a zancadas hasta ella y tomándola de los hombros la hizo caminar hacia atrás hasta azotarla contra un librero que había en el camino.

La chica, asustada por la actitud del pelinegro, pudo notar por la poca distancia de ambos que estaba realmente borracho y dolido.

- ¡tu no eres mi madre! Deja ya de comportarte como si lo fueras cuidando cada paso que doy- Le gritó en la cara.

- Yo solo trato de ayudarte…-Habló ella, pero no la dejó seguir.

- Ya sé que intentas cumplir tu misión en la vida ayudando a pobres desgraciados- Le reprochó el animago- Pero conmigo no vas a hacer tu buena acción del día. Deja ya de seguirme a todos lados, de atosigarme, que no te das cuenta de que me asfixias. Yo no necesito tu ayuda y menos de ti, ni tu amistad por lástima. En vez de entrometerte en mi vida deberías buscarte una vida para ti o la manera de volver a ver porque con tu ceguera y confiando en la gente, no vas a llegar a ningún lado-

Y dicho esto la soltó, dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la salida, en el trayecto se encontró con un carrito de metal con botellas de vino y la volteó haciendo un ruido espantoso. Al salir azotó la puerta.

Hermione se quedó ahí parada, congelada por la impresión tan grande, pensando…

Tenía razón.

Sirius tenía razón, ella no tenía ningún derecho de entrometerse en su vida. Ni tampoco de tratar de evitarle el dolor, él debía vivirlo, aprender de él. Ella misma había enredado tanto las cosas que Sirius pensaba que solo trataba de ayudarlo para "hacer su buena acción del día". Todo era su culpa, no debió entrometerse tanto, no debió creer que ella podía solucionar el dolor de Sirius. Ahora que lo pensaba así, se daba cuenta que era patético haberlo pensado. Pero aún estaba a tiempo de rectificar algunas cosas.

Era tiempo de crecer.

Salió del saloncito y se fue directamente a su habitación tratando de poner oídos sordos al pasar por el cuarto de Sirius. Ya estando en su cuarto, sacó dos baúles mágicos y con magia hizo que todas sus cosas y libros se acomodaran en ellos. Luego los mandó volando por la ventana y con su fiel bastón en la mano, bajó las escaleras y agradeciendo que no hubiera nadie para detenerla, salió por la puerta principal para aparecerse en el caldero chorreante.

-Buenas noches Srita. Granger. Que placer tenerla aquí- Saludó cordialmente Tom.

- Buenas noches Tom, quisiera rentar una habitación por favor- Pidió la castaña.

- ¿Por cuánto tiempo?- Preguntó tras la barra el tabernero.

- Aún no lo sé. Hasta que encuentre un departamento, supongo. ¿Usted no sabe de alguno?-

-en el profeta salen algunos anuncios. Pero tengo un amigo que tiene un departamento disponible para rentar. Es chico, para una sola persona, pero en una buena ubicación, en un edificio en buenas condiciones y a un precio justo. Si quiere le puedo dar la dirección y ahorita mismo puede escribirle, seguro él le contestará rápido- Ofreció el anciano.

-Si no fuera molestia, me encantaría, gracias- Sonrió ella.

Una hora después, recibía la respuesta del dueño del departamento para darle la cita al otro día temprano para conocer el inmueble. Por lo que sabía del inmobiliario estaba segura que cerraría inmediatamente el trato con el dueño y eso sería muy bueno para su salud mental y la de Sirius.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola!!!

despues de muuuuuuuuucho tiempo!!!

una disculpa... de verdad... pero entre examenes, tareas y una capitulo laaargo... en verdad PERDON!!!

mil besos a los reviews!!!

Mi psque, alastor82, jesica-haruzuchia, fairy white... besos!!! y mil gracias por los reviews!!!

espero les guste el capitulo!!! estuvo movido verdad?

adelanto para el proximo???

si!!!!

* ¿Quien creen que esta arrepentido y va a pedir disculpas??

*Aparecera un personaje que salio en el libro 4... y causara reaccion en cierto animago que su nombre empieza con s y termina en irius... jejeje

*Habra declaraciones fuertes...

Besos a todos los que han agregado la historia en favorita o alerta y a los que me han agragdo como autor favorita.... gracias!!!

porfa dejen comentarios.. miren que eso me da mas ganas de subir capitulos rapido... jerjejej

besos a todos!!!!

anazkyf


	8. Chapter 8: La respuesta a todas las preg

CAPITULO VIII

La respuesta a todas las preguntas

"_Los tontos más molestos son los ingeniosos"_

_Sherlock Holmes_

Una ducha siempre es relajante. Te limpia, te hace pensar mejor las cosas y te despierta de la mejor manera. Es buena incluso al otro día de una noche de borrachera. Por ello, Sirius la disfrutaba esa mañana. Le dolía la cabeza horriblemente, tenía nauseas y un malestar general que hasta estaba apunto de prometer no volver a tomar nunca.

Salió de la ducha, se secó y se enredó una toalla limpia alrededor de la cintura. Se paró frente al espejo gigante del baño mirando su mala cara. Con un cansancio tremendo, agarró el vaso que estaba en el lavabo con la poción que los elfos habían preparado para quitarle esa horrible sensación y de un sorbo se la tomó toda. Así, mirándose al espejo, esperó que hiciera efecto. Y no tardó mucho, en unos instantes los efectos del alcohol desaparecieron y un enorme sentimiento de culpa apareció en su lugar. Su memoria empezó a trabajar rápido y todo que había pasado la noche anterior se le vino a la mente.

- No- Negó él- Debió de ser una pesadilla- Trató de convencerse- No pudo haber pasado-

Pero como la duda ahí estaba así que se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y subió corriendo las escaleras. Tocó la puerta una vez, volvió a tocar al no obtener respuesta y preocupado por la conciencia que lo mataba, entró precipitadamente.

Para su sorpresa todo estaba normal, la cama tendida y ni rastro de ella. Entonces recordó que los sábados visitaba a sus padres y más tranquilo se dispuso a salir. Pero algo llamó su atención. El librero que siempre estaba repleto de libros, ahora se encontraba vacío. De nuevo asustado entró y abrió de un tirón el ropero encontrándolo totalmente vacío.

El alma se le calló a los pies.

No había sido pesadilla, en verdad había pasado ¡Y todo por estar borracho!

Con furia dio un puñetazo a la pared y salió disparado a la habitación de Remus y Tonks. Sin tocar, abrió la puerta de un tirón y con el alma en un hilo preguntó desesperado:

-¿No han visto a Hermione?-

Los dueños de la habitación lo voltearon a ver extrañados.

Remus estaba acostado en la cama mientras Tonks le llevaba el desayuno.

-No, no la hemos visto esta mañana- Respondió ella - ¿Pasa algo?-

-Es que… creo que se fue de la casa- Contestó temblando Sirius- Y todo por mi culpa-

-El que no la encuentres no quiere decir que se fue, tengo entendido que los sábados por la mañana visita a sus padres- Lo trató de tranquilizar Remus.

-si primo, además anoche yo la vi en la entrada, ya cálmate- Ayudó Tonks.

-¡es que no entienden!- Se desesperó el animago.

-Yo también la vi anoche…¡cuando estaba borracho! Y ahora no están sus cosas en su cuarto, ni su ropa- Explicó desesperado el auror.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Pero cómo?- Preguntó sorprendida la metamorfomaga- Iré a revisar su habitación- y corrió.

-Cálmate Sirius, no puede ser tan malo- Trató de consolarlo en hombre lobo.

-no tienes idea de lo que le dije… ¡la insulté!... no me lo va a perdonar nunca- Se lamentó el pelinegro dando vueltas por todos lados.

-¡es cierto! No están sus cosas- entró alarmada Tonks- Voy a buscarla a casa de sus padres- Y bajó corriendo las escaleras.

- Yo voy al caldero chorreante, seguro anoche llegó ahí- Se apresuró a decir el animago, pero antes de salir Remus habló.

- Sirius, tranquilo. Si se da cuenta de cómo estás no va a querer volver por mas que le ruegues-

-¿tu crees que va a querer regresar después de que la ofendí, insulté y humillé de ese modo?- Ironizó el ojigris para luego salir.

Hermione se arreglaba para bajar a comer al restaurante muggle en el hotel en el que se encontraba. Era un hotel muy lujoso.

Estaba en España por una convención de dentistas que tenían sus padres, la habían invitado tiempo atrás y finalmente, por la mañana, después de cerrar el trato con el dueño de su nuevo departamento, decidió darles la sorpresa a sus padres y aparecerse por allá. Ellos estaban encantados con su inesperada visita que terminaría el domingo por la tarde, ya que volvería para alistarse para el lunes.

No quería ni imaginarse lo que le esperaba el lunes en Londres… por eso mismo había decidido salir de ahí por un fin de semana, para desestrezarse y darle tiempo al tiempo.

- Ya cálmate Sirius, lo más seguro es que se fue con sus padres a dar la vuelta. No la atosigues tanto- Trató de hacerlo entrar en razón Remus por enésima vez.

-Es que no tienes idea de lo que le dije- Volvió a repetir Sirius sentado en el comedor totalmente abatido por su fracaso en encontrarla.

-Ya sé que no tengo idea, pero por merlín sirius… ella sabe que estabas borracho y que no era tu intención ofenderla ni insultarla. Ella es mas lista de lo que tú crees.-

-Lo sé, lo sé y también es terriblemente linda y excelente amiga… y lo estropee todo… ya no va a querer volver a hablarme nunca y si le pasó algo…- Pero Remus no lo dejó seguir.

-Por favor Sirius… como si no supiéramos que Hermione no es rencorosa y no le pasó nada, sino ya lo sabríamos-

-Pero no sabes todo lo que le dije…- siguió lamentándose el auror y su amigo se dio por vencido en hacerlo entrar en razón.

-no está con Draco- Anunció entrando Harry- Seguro que está con sus padres fuera de la ciudad… solo nos queda esperar a que regrese-

Y con la noticia, Sirius dejó caer su cabeza en la mesa del comedor molesto por maltratar a su amiga recién hecha.

Llegar al edificio en donde estaba su nuevo departamento era emocionante. Nunca antes había vivido sola y no podía negar que le agradaba la independencia. Aunque extrañaba llegar y saludar a alguien, pero aún así le gustaba sentirse un poco más grande.

En el tercer piso del edificio estaba su departamento, realmente le gustaba que fuese pequeño, ella no necesitaba mucho espacio y los vecinos eran amables.

Pero era demasiado pedir llegar a estar sola, en la puerta la esperaba nada menos que Draco Malfoy.

Después de un saludo corto, ambos entraron a la vivienda y ya entando cómodos, el chico comenzó a hablar:

-Es lindo el pequeño lugar- Hizo especial énfasis en pequeño.

-Oh, si. Es mejor así para mí- Respondió ella tendiéndole un vaso de cerveza de mantequilla.

-¿Por qué te saliste de Grimmauld Place?- Fue directo al grano el chico rubio.

-Necesitaba independencia, como tú- Se burló la chica.

-¿es cierto que te peleaste con Black?- Preguntó molesto Draco.

-Claro que no. A él no le pareció que decidiera salirme, pero eso es todo. Pero de eso a pelearme con él…-

-no mientas- Exigió Draco- ¿estaba borracho?-

-Claro que no miento. Es verdad lo que digo. Le dije que me iba y no le pareció, pero no me trató mal ni mucho menos y estaba un poco pasado de copas, pero no totalmente borracho. Aunque, si él te dijo eso entonces si estaba muy borracho- Se rió ella.

-¿Me estas diciendo la verdad o solo tratas de encubrirlo?- Insistió receloso el rubio.

-Te estoy diciendo la verdad- Respondió con cansancio la chica- Deja ya de ver fantasmas donde no los hay y relájate. Sirius es una gran persona y es incapaz de lastimarme, te lo aseguro-

Al insistir ella, Draco se tranquilizó un poco y mirando hacia todos lados comentó:

-Se ve cómodo el departamento-

-¿Quieres un recorrido?- Sonrió satisfecha la castaña.

Al otro día temprano, Hermione se apareció en el ministerio lista para trabajar. Esa semana le tocaba trabajar en la dirección de Red flu atendiendo en un cubículo a personas interesadas en activar una chimenea nueva y conectarse o hacer cambios.

Una larga fila de magos y brujas la esperaban, y desde la hora que llegó comenzó a atenderlos.

Media hora después, sirius hizo su aparición.

-buenos días- Interrumpió de pronto mientras la chica atendía una anciana- ¿Podría hablar con usted un minuto señorita Granger?-

-Claro- Respondió ella y disculpándose con la señora salió al pasillo un momento.

Desde que el pelinegro entró en el cubículo Hermione lo notó muy alterado: nervioso, estresado, cansado, preocupado, ansioso, triste.

Realmente le preocupó su estado.

-¿estás bien?- Le preguntó la chica mostrando su preocupación.

-La pregunta es ¿Estas bien tú?- Rápido habló el animago- ¿en donde estabas? Yo… de verdad… no sé…-

-Estoy bien, cálmate- Se apresuró a tranquilizarlo ella- ¿Qué tal si a la hora de la comida hablamos con mas calma?

-En mi despacho, para que sea más privado- Aceptó él.

-Perfecto ahí estaré- Sonrió ella- Pero ya tranquilo ¿si? Yo llevaré el postre y la cerveza de mantequilla-

-Ahí te esperaré- Recalcó el auror.

Hermione le sonrió y volvió a su cubículo a seguir trabajando.

A la hora de la comida estaba lista para lo que siguiera y ansiosa por terminar ese asunto tan enredado.

Terminó de despachar al último cliente y salió con paso decidido hacia el lugar de la cita acordada.

En cuento entró a la oficina de Sirius Black el auror la bombardeó de suplicas.

-¡Merlín! Creí que no ibas a venir- Habló apresuradamente acercándose a ella rápidamente- Yo me porté horrible contigo… soy un patán… no merezco tu perdón…-

-Sirius, ya basta- lo detuvo ella- No entiendo de que me pides perdón-

-¿Cómo que de qué?- Preguntó él extrañado- por haberte insultado y corrido… estaba borracho… y todo es mi culpa…-

-Espera, tu no me corriste- Interrumpió la castaña- Yo me salí por mi propia decisión-

-Pero eso fue por todo lo que te dije- Se lamentó él.

-No, claro que no. Yo te dije que me iba a mudar y tu te enojaste y me dijiste que no querías que me mudara- Mintió la chica.

-Eso es mentira…- Aseguró el pelinegro- Yo recuerdo perfectamente…-

-Tú estabas borracho- Volvió a interrumpirlo- Y no puedes acordarte de lo que pasó-

-Si es así como tu dices- Condicionó él- Entonces vuelve a casa.-

-No- Se negó rotundamente.

-No quiere volver por lo que te dije ¿verdad?- Se martirizó el auror.

-¡no!-Se exasperó ella- No quiero volver porque necesito ser independiente, porque necesito que tú, Draco y Harry se den cuenta de que no soy tan tonta como creen, que puedo defenderme sola, que no necesito que me sobreprotejan y que ser ciega no me hace inútil!-

Sirius se quedó mudo por la sorpresa del discurso.

-Así que te voy a pedir que si de verdad valoras nuestra amistad no me pidas que vuelva a Grimmauld Place- Dejó claro la chica.

-Entiendo- Asintió derrotado- Pero… no importa si pasó o no… yo necesito que me perdones si alguna vez te ofendí…-

-Claro que te perdono- Suavizó la voz la castaña al notar el arrepentimiento del animago- Aunque tu nunca me ofendiste, solo dijiste lo que pensabas-

Rápido él abrió la boca para explicarle que no pensaba eso, que solo estaba borracho, pero ella viendo su intención le puso la mano en la boca.

-Ya basta de discutir tonterías- Sonrió ella- Mejor comemos porque muero de hambre ¿si?-

-Por supuesto- Se dio por vencido y ambos caminaron al escritorio en donde los esperaba la suculenta comida.

Los últimos días de Mayo llegaron. Y con ellos la prueba sorpresa para los practicantes de Auror.

Todo mundo especulaba sobre ellos, pero nadie sabía en realidad que sería, los mentores y Elliot Baker habían tenido mucho cuidado de mantenerlo en secreto. Lo único que era seguro era que los del Wizengamot estarían ahí para observar.

Hermione se detuvo en la hilera correspondiente. Trató de olvidar los nervios y recordar las indicaciones de Harry para volar. Como detestaba dejar el suelo.

-Hola, Hermione Granger- Saludó una voz que recordaba, pero no identificaba.

-Hola- Saludó ella.

-Soy Cormac, Cormac McLaggen- Se presentó

-Ah! Hola Cormac, perdón por no reconocerte pero las cosas a hora son diferentes- Explicó ella sonriendo y señalando sus lentes negros.

-No te preocupes, te hacen ver más bonita y mira que creí era imposible- La halagó.

-Gracias- Se sonrojó ella -¿Y qué haces por aquí?-

-También hago prácticas para Auror- Se quejó él haciendo una mueca –Creí que sería aburrido, pero ahora que te veo aquí me doy cuenta de que será… interesante-

Sonrió maliciosamente el excompañero de la chica.

-¿Me… permites un segundo?- Se disculpó la castaña y se alejó lo más que pudo de él.

Ya recordaba la tortura que vivió en el baile de navidad de sexto año.

-¿Segura que vas a poder?- Preguntó una voz que le cortó el paso.

-Claro que sí, deja de ser sobre protector Sirius- Se quejó ella.

-No te preocupes, yo la cuido- Intervino Draco-No me separaré ni un minuto de ella-

-Y yo la vigilaré con binoculares desde donde pueda intervenir- Anotó el Auror.

Por la cara que puso la chica, ambos magos se soltaron a reír.

-Ja-ja- Ironizó ella sin encontrarle la gracia, sabiendo que por supuesto lo harían.

Un sonido los hizo recordar que debían formarse y Sirius irse, no sin antes desearle suerte y pedirle a la chica que se cuidara.

Las instrucciones fueron dichas en "sonorus" para todos y los equipos fueron formados. Hermione y Hannah estaban en el mismo equipo junto con, para su desgracia, Cormac McLaggen.

Las instrucciones eran sencillas: volar por encima del bosque, combatir alguna criatura y en equipo conseguir un pergamino para llegar al otro lado, en donde se encontraban los que miraban la prueba. Ahí sentados estaban también los principales del Wizengamot, los mentores y algunos que solo iban para mirar la prueba.

Alrededor del bosque había una línea dibuja que representaba la salida de la competencia y el límite para volar.

Hermione se paró en su lugar de salida. Sintió lo denso del bosque y escuchó los tantos ruidos de las criaturas que esperaban para atacar. A metros de distancia de la chica, los otros competidores hablaban nerviosos.

-Que suerte que nos haya tocado juntos ¿no?- Comentó McLaggen parándose junto a ella.

-Aja- Respondió la chica negándolo mentalmente.

-Podría decirse que es cosa del destino ¿no?- Insinuó Cormac acercándose mucho a la joven.

-No creo en el destino, creo que cada quien se lo crea por si mismo- Opinó la castaña alejándose un paso de él.

-Aquí está tu escoba Hermione- Anunció Hannah interrumpiendo la plática para suerte de la chica.

-Gracias- Dijo ella tomando su escoba.

-Yo iré por adelante para atacar a la bestia, ustedes esperarán atrás y cuando haya terminado irán por el pergamino- Ordenó McLaggen.

Hermione y Hannah iban a reclamar pero el primer anuncio fue lanzado desde la varita de Elliot Baker (chispas rojas), eso les indicaba que pronto comenzaría la prueba.

-¡Todos en posición!- Habló Baker y los participantes se subieron a sus escobas -¡listos!-

Dieron un paso al frente en donde estaba dibujada la línea de salida -¡ya!- Y lanzó chispas verdes.

Los futuros aurores dieron una patada al suelo y se elevaron. Algunos con una rapidez impresionante, otros con fluidez y unos cuantos con lentitud.

Los equipos volaron en la dirección que les habían indicado a cada uno.

Hannah, Hermione y Cormac volaron en la misma dirección, sobre volando los altos árboles y el gran bosque.

-Por aquí- Indicó McLaggen desviándose de la ruta del equipo.

-¿Qué no es por aquí?- Preguntó Hermione señalando hacia el punto que les tocaba.

-No, es mejor por aquí- Respondió obstinado McLaggen volando hacia el camino que él decía era mejor.

-Déjalo que se vaya por donde quiera, nosotras seguiremos la ruta- Habló Hannah y juntas volaron por su camino correspondiente.

Cuando llevaban un buen tramo volando y comenzaron a cansarse, un Pegaso blanco y enorme surgió de pronto con furia. Al verlas, comenzó a atacarlas y ellas se escondieron tras una rama en el bosque. Trataron de no hacer ruido porque la majestuosa criatura seguía golpeando con las pesuñas y con las alas todo lo que encontraba su paso. Cuando se alejó lo suficiente, ellas pudieron planear.

-No debemos lastimarlo, está hechizado- Hizo notar Hermione sintiendo tristeza por el animal.

-Bastará con lanzarle ataduras, solo en lo que tomamos el pergamino, después él solo podrá soltarse, pero debemos actuar rápido- Sugirió Hannah.-Yo lo distraigo y tú, del otro lado, lanzas las ataduras y vamos por el pergamino para después escapar ¿Estás de acuerdo?-

-Claro, ¿nos separamos desde aquí?- Preguntó la castaña.

-Sí, a la cuenta de tres tu vuelas a la derecha y yo a la izquierda ¿lista?- Anunció la rubia-1…2…3!-

Ambas volaron en sentido contrario, se detuvieron a una distancia considerable del animal y Hannah comenzó a llamar su atención. El Pegaso voló hacia ella y cuando Hermione apuntó su varita hacia él, Cormac McLaggen apareció y atacó al animal, pero no logró lastimarlo solo lo hizo enojar más y revoloteando con furia atacó al primero que vio. Por desgracia, vio primero a Hermione, ya que al verlo enojado, Cormac se escondió en el bosque.

Al sentir que la atacaría a ella, Hermione trató de esquivar el golpe, pero por más rápido que voló, el ala del animal logró alcanzarla y con una enorme fuerza la derribó de la escoba haciéndola caer hacia el espeso bosque.

Las ramas la golpeaban y arañaban con fuerza haciéndole daño. Estaba cerca del suelo cuando logró agarrarse con una mano de una rama gruesa. Con la otra mano logró apoyarse y subir a la rama. No había tocado el suelo, así que aún seguía dentro de la compentecia. Sintió que su escoba estaba atorada metros arriba y comenzó a escalar. La madera le hacía daño ya que eran árboles mágicos y contenian un poco de veneno no mortal en su madera.

Al tener su escoba, se acomodó y volvió a volar.

Afuera del bosque, Hannah sintió alivio al ver salir a Hermione y distrayendo al Pegaso, le dejó el camino libre a la madrina de su pequeño hijo.

-Hermione, en verdad lo lamento- Trató de disculparse McLaggen en cuanto estuvieron en la meta.

-¡Solo aléjate!- Le gritó enojada Hannah, que llevaba a Hermione a un refugio en donde había sanadores para curarle una fea herida en el cuello.

-Pero…- Continuó con su disculpa Cormac al paso de ellas.

-Pero nada ¡Ya vete!- Se enojó más la señora Longbottom.

-Tranquila Hannah, está bien- La calmó Hermione- Cormac, solo voy a la enfermería-

Entonces McLaggen se quedó atrás.

Hannah la dejó en una carpa grande que tenían preparada para que los sanadores atendieran gente herida de la prueba.

En cuanto Hermione entró, fue atendida por una amable sanadora en un compartimiento. La sentó en una camilla y le quitó la blusa para revisarle la herida.

-No es tan grave- Anunció la sanadora examinando la larga herida sangrante que iba desde la mandíbula de la chica, pasando por la clavícula hasta el hombro derecho.

-Tendré que lavarte primero y luego cerrarla, para mañana estará como si no hubiera pasado nada- Explicó la sanadora dedicándole una sonrisa tranquilizante a la chica.

-Gracias- Sonrió también ella.

Un barullo se escuchó fuera del lugar en donde se encontraban, algo como gritos y discusiones.

Entre el ruido, Hermione pudo distinguir la voz de tres magos muy conocidos para ella y se lamentó por no haberse escondido mejor de ellos.

El escándalo se intensificó y muy a tiempo de ser vista, la castaña se tapó el pecho desnudo con su blusa sucia, antes de que de un tirón abrieran la cortina que dividía el pequeño espacio en donde la chica era atendida del resto del lugar.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- Preguntó la sanadora molesta a Harry, Sirius y Draco que miraban asustados a Hermione con la blusa en el pecho llena de sangre.

-Voy a matar a McLaggen- Logró decir Harry entre la anonación de los tres.

-Todos fuera de aquí, deben esperar afuera- Indicó molesta la sanadora parándose delante de Hermione, entre ella y los recién llegados.

-Nosotros venimos por Hermione- Habló molesto Draco.

-A ver como está- Le ayudó Sirius y trató de acercarse a la chica, pero la sanadora se interpuso.

-Claro que no, fuera de aquí todos. Estoy curando a la señorita y ustedes solo me hacen perder el tiempo- Anotó la sanadora mucho más molesta.

-Yo soy su mentor…- Trató de replicar Sirius, pero la sanadora hizo ver su autoridad.

-No me interesa quien sea qué- Les dejó ver con las manos en la cintura- He dicho que todos fuera. La señorita solo tiene una cortada superficial y puede sobrevivir sin ustedes. Ahora déjenme terminar mi trabajo, ¡Fuera los tres!-

Y con la cabeza agachada, los visitantes salieron.

Después de cerrar la cortina, la sanadora regresó a seguir lavando la herida.

-Gracias- Agradeció la castaña-Yo no sabía que hacer-

-No se preocupe-Le quitó importancia al asunto la sanadora mientras lavaba la herida- No fue tan difícil, me han tocado peores. Aunque, si me permite decirlo, tiene usted unos pretendientes muy atentos, fervientes y que se preocupan por usted-

-Ellos no son mis pretendientes- Se rió la castaña- Son mis amigos, pero son muy sobre protectores y controladores conmigo por… mi situación- Y señaló sus lentes negros.

-Que curioso-Comentó la sanadora secando con un trapo la cortada-Cualquiera juraría que están locos por usted-

Hermione rió por lo dicho.

-Lo sé, ya me ha pasado antes, pero así como los ve, los tres están con alguien y yo los quiero como amigos solamente-

Y sonrió pensando en el largo regaño que les daría a sus amigos.

En cuanto le dio las gracias a la sanadora, Hermione salió con paso decidido del lugar.

Iba vendada desde el hombro hasta el cuello, pero no le daba molestias la herida, la sanadora había hecho un trabajo impecable.

Al salir del refugio, inmediatamente fue abordada por los tres magos desesperados.

-¿Cómo estás?- Preguntó apresuradamente Draco.

-¿Te duele la herida?- Siguió Sirius.

-¿Qué dijo la sanadora?- La cuestionó Harry.

-¡Ya basta!-Les gritó la chica enojada-Me han dejado en vergüenza con su ridícula sobreprotección. No soy tonta ni niña chiquita y ustedes no son mis padres, no tienen porque tratarme de ese modo-

-Pero nosotros solo nos preocupamos por ti- Defendió Draco-Y tratamos de protegerte, yo sería capaz de partirle la cara a ese McLaggen…-

-No se le acerquen, ni siquiera lo piensen- Replicó Hermione

-¿Acaso lo defiendes?- Se extrañó Sirius

-Claro que no- Negó ella-Pero es asunto entre él y yo-

-Entonces discúlpanos por ser entrometidos y cuidar a nuestra amiga- Reclamó Harry.

-Es que me tratan como si fuera inútil y no lo soy- Se defendió

-Nunca fue nuestra intención, solo queríamos ayudarte y saber que estás bien- Habló Draco herido.

Hermione respiró profundo.

-Solo… yo les agradezco- Comenzó a hablar-Pero… solo no exageren las cosas ¿si? Además, Harry deberías estar festejando tu aniversario con Ginny, y Draco tienes una cita con Rachel y vas tarde-

Ellos la miraron fijamente.

-No me miren así, yo los adoro a los tres, pero… no detengan sus vidas por mi- Y dándoles una sonrisa, caminó en sentido contrario a ellos.

Caminó alejándose de ellos y sin dirección específica.

No llevaba mucho tiempo caminando cuando se topó con Elliot Baker.

-Señorita Granger, que bueno que la encuentro ¿Está mejor?- Preguntó el mentor.

-Sí, gracias- Respondió ella.

-Quería hablarle de su desempeño en la prueba… oh, pero mejor que esté su mentor en la charla- Habló Baker llamando a Sirius, que al parecer venía siguiendo a Hermione.

-¿Qué pasa Elliot?- Quiso saber el pelinegro parándose junto a Hermione.

-Le decía a au alumna que el jurado y un servidor estamos muy impresionados por su desempeño en el bosque y aunado a los excelentes puntos que tiene de la prueba pasada hemos decidido invitarla a formar parte de un nuevo equipo tutorado por mi- Ofreció Baker –Claro, siempre y cuando su mentor esté de acuerdo-

-Prosupuesto que estoy de acuerdo- Aceptó Sirius, pero Hermione notó que se entristecía- Tiene mi total permiso de sobresalir y aceptar esa gran oferta, señorita Granger-

-Gracias, a los dos- Habló ella-Pero yo prefiero quedarme con mi equipo hasta el final. El sobresalir de esa manera nunca me ha atraído-

-Piénselo bien señorita, es una oferta del Wizengamot- Resaltó Elliot Baker.

-Lo sé, pero es mejor así, de verdad- Se empeñó Hermione, sintiendo que Sirius se giraba hacia donde Baker no pudiese ver que sonreía.

-Está bien, como usted diga señorita- Se resignó Elliot-Pero de la misma manera, la invitación queda abierta para el resto del año, si en algún momento cambia de opinión solo hágamelo saber, son su permiso-

Y se marchó hacia la carpa de los sanadores.

-Yo también me voy- Se despidió Sirius volteándose para caminar.

-Espera- la chica lo hizo detenerse y voltear -¿venias siguiéndome?-

-no- Mintió él, por supuesto ella lo supo de inmediato-Iba a caminar un rato pensando en tus palabras-

-¿Mis palabras?- Repitió ella.

-Sí, eso de "no detengan sus vidas por mí", no las entiendo, ¿Podrías explicármelas?- Habló con cierto… ¿enojo?

-Porque ustedes detienen sus vidas por cuidar a "la pobre chica ciega e inútil"- Reprochó ella.

-Nadie piensa que eres una ciega inútil, solo tú piensas eso- Dejó claro el auror.

-Ustedes lo demuestran al sobreprotegerme de esa manera y yo no quiero que olviden y dejen lo que tienen que hacer por mi culpa- Contestó ella molesta-Ustedes tienen una vida que vivir. Harry tiene a Ginny, Draco tiene a Rachel y tú…-Pero Sirius no la dejó terminar.

-Yo no tengo a nadie- Aclaró resentido-Yo de todos modos iba a regresar a Grimmauld Place a no hacer nada-

Hermione, un poco desconcertada, se dio cuenta de que seguramente la iba a invitar a salir y se regañó mentalmente por lo tonta que había sido.

-Claro que no estás solo- Le aclaró-Tú también tienes una vida, un trabajo, amigos, responsabilidades que cumplir…-

-Ahí vas de nuevo- Se exasperó el ojigris-Que te cuesta solo agradecer que alguien se preocupa por ti, porque te queremos y queremos tu bienestar sin pensar en nada de eso de ciega o inútil –

Y sin decir más, se dio la vuelta de nuevo y comenzó a alejarse.

La castaña se dio cuenta de lo tan tonta que había sido, les gritó a sus amigos por preocuparse por ella, solo por siempre tener la idea de que todos… le tenían… lástima.

-Sirius- Lo volvió a llamar sujetando con nerviosismo su bastón y notando que el animago solo se detenía pero no regresaba, así que caminó hacia él y al estar frente a frente le preguntó- ¿Qué tan cansado estás?-

-Un poco, ¿por qué?- Se confundió él, pero en su interior la chispa de la esperanza se encendía.

-Porque te quiero invitar a un lugar muy especial- sonrió ella

Las gradas de la pista de patinaje estaban repletas. Niños y adultos esperaban con entusiasmo que empezara el tan esperado espectáculo. Un mar de ruidos se escuchaba desde la entrada del edificio muggle y Sirius, al ver el lugar sorprendido, miró a su acompañante parada junto a él en la puerta de entrada.

-Adelante- Los invitó a pasar un empleado del lugar-Apresúrense que ya quedan pocos asientos-

La pareja (que iba poco abrigada para estar en ese lugar) comenzó a caminar hacia las gradas.

-¿Qué hacemos en una pista de patinaje?- Preguntó confundido en animago-¿Qué no íbamos a un lugar muy especial?-

-Bueno, esta es una pequeña parada y solo estoy cumpliendo una promesa que hice- Explicó la chica sonriendo.- ¿Podrías ayudarme aquí?- Le pidió al llegar a las gradas- Solo tienes que guiarme. Mientras camines delante de mí, yo sentiré tus pasos-

-Claro- Aceptó Sirius confundido y comenzó a caminar delante de ella. Al dar el primer paso, Hermione tomó su mano y lo siguió.

El ojigris sentía rarísimo la mano de la chica alrededor de la suya. De pronto escuchó que alguien lo llamaba. Al mirar hacia delante vio a Hannah, Neville y Derek Longbottom que lo saludaban y llamaban sonrientes.

-Les_ apatamos _un _lugal_- Indicó rápidamente el pequeño Longbottom señalando dos lugares vacíos junto a la familia.

-Gracias- Le sonrió Sirius.

-Hola, pequeño Derek- Saludó con mucho entusiasmo la chica soltando la mano del auror y cargando al niño.

Sirius se sentó junto a Hannah y miró su mano ahora fría por la falta que le hacía la mano de Hermione.

Después del efusivo encuentro entre madrina y ahijado, la castaña se sentó junto al animago y esperó, como todos los demás, que el evento empezara.

Unos minutos después, apareció en patines en medio de la pista, el que parecía ser el presentador.

-¡Buenas noches a todos y bienvenidos al festival hecho por los alumnos de la escuela de patinaje "snow"!- Habló con un micrófono y el público aplaudió con estruendo.

-Como cada año-Continuó-Los alumnos presentarán una coreografía de patinaje y los jueces- Señaló a un grupo de personas sentados en una mesa larga frente a la pista-al final dirán los tres lugares de mejor participación-

Una ola de aplausos llenó el lugar.

-Ahora recibamos a las novatas en este concurso: Cristinne y Stacey Longbottom-

En cuanto el presentador salió, unas pequeñas regaderas se encendieron formando llovizna sobre la pista, entonces una canción de violines y piano comenzó a sonar y las gemelas vestidas de bailarinas de ballet salieron deslizándose delicadamente al ritmo de la música. De pronto la música cambió por una canción mucho más movida y moderna en el mundo muggle.

Las gemelas bailaban de un modo inigualable. Sus piruetas y saltos eran perfectos, la gente les aplaudía al ritmo de la música, no cabía duda de quienes se llevarían el primer lugar.

-Tú… ellas son las hijas de…- Habló por encima del ruido un Sirius impresionado.

-Sí- Respondió Hermione aplaudiendo al ritmo de la música como los demás.

-¿Para qué es el agua?- Le preguntó el moreno.

-Cuando el agua toca las cosas yo puedo sentirlo y así puedo de cierta manera ver- Explicó la chica con una sonrisa enorme.

-Tú… ¿tú les enseñaste eso?-La cuestionó él viendo como las gemelas daban un salto muy parecido al que había visto de la castaña.

-No, ellas van a una escuela de patinaje- Aclaró la chica con una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa en la cara-Pero podríamos decir que les ayudé un poco en la coreografía-

Un par de horas más tarde, la multitud salía de la pista y el grupo de magos y brujas salían al final tratando de evitar la muchedumbre.

Las gemelas iban saltando muy sonrientes cargando un trofeo de primer lugar.

Al llegar a la salida todos se detuvieron.

-Nosotros- Dijo Hermione refiriéndose a Sirius y a ella-tenemos que irnos. Muchas felicidades niñas, mañana pasaré a dejarles su regalo- Y las abrazó a ambas.

-Gracias por la coreografía, tía- Agradecieron al mismo tiempo las gemelas.

-De nada mis amores- Respondió dándoles un beso a cada una.

-Nosotros nos vamos a la casa a acostar a este niño- Mencionó Neville cargando a Derek dormido-Muchas gracias por todo-

-No fue nada, ya luego festejaremos- Contestó Hermione.

-Cuídate mucho y espero te sientas mejor de la herida- Se despidió Hannah dándole un abrazo.

-Gracias por venir Sirius- Dijo Neville estrechando la mano del mentor.

-Me divertí mucho, tienen unas hijas muy talentosas-Añadió Sirius.

-Gracias, pero Hermione tiene mucho mérito también- Agregó Hannah despidiéndose de él.

Terminaron de despedirse y Hermione junto con Sirius caminaron en sentido contrario a la familia Longbottom.

-¿A dónde vamos ahora?- Preguntó Sirius caminando al lado de la chica.

-A un lugar seguro para desaparecernos, te llevaré al lugar especial- Explicó.

Caminaron unos minutos sin hablar, mientas personas charlaban cerca.

-Es sorprendente- Rompió el silencio el auror –Neville y Hannah estuvieron el la prueba, combatieron una criatura peligrosa y vinieron a esto del patinaje como si nada hubiera pasado. Seguro tomaron una poción para el cansancio-

-No, ellos no toman nada de eso- Negó Hermione –Se llama el poder de la paternidad-

Se detuvieron en un callejón oscuro y tomados de la mano Hermione los llevó hasta una playa.

La oscuridad de la noche inundaba el paisaje, solo una que otra luz iluminaba débilmente. Las palmeras se mecían al ritmo de un viento leve y tibio, al igual que las olas que con gracia llegaban a la arena cálida y suave. La luz de un faro brillaba girando y dándole al lugar la pizca para la perfección.

-Vamos- Indicó la chica caminando por la orilla de la playa hacia unas cuantas casas de madera, todas iguales, en las que reinaba la completa paz y oscuridad, pues al parecer sus habitantes estaban dormidos. La castaña se detuvo en una de ellas y entró por un lado hacia el patio trasero.

El auror corrió hasta alcanzarla y le dijo:

-Esto es invasión de propiedad… usada o lo que sea, no podemos entrar aquí -

-Siempre vengo aquí- Sonrió ella pensando en lo extraño que era que el consiente ahora fuese Sirius- No te preocupes, no pasará nada, confía en mí-

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar al patio trasero con suelo de arena. En él había tres columpios de metal y una mesa de concreto con bancas del mismo material a los lados.

La chica, dejando su bastón sobre la mesa, se sentó en el columpio de la izquierda y se meció levemente con los pies.

Sirius la imitó y se sentó sin mecerse.

-Es la casa de mis padres- Explicó sonriendo –Aquí crecí de niña-

El animago se relajó por completo.

-¿Porqué te gusta venir aquí?- La cuestionó.

-Para mirar las estrellas- Respondió ella.

El animago volteó la vista al cielo y se sorprendió al ver un cielo claro y tapizado de estrellas brillantes.

-Algún día te enseñaré como lo hago, ahora no- Aclaró Hermione adivinando lo que pensaba él. -¿Te sientes mejor?-

-Sí- Respondió el auror mirándola y preguntándose como podía existir una persona tan… perfecta.

-Pronto volverás a tener esperanzas y eso te asustará… pero pasará, así como todo lo demás- Le adelantó ella recordando lo que había vivido –Y serás alguien nuevo, risueño y lleno de vida y ganas de vivirla. Podrás planear el futuro, incluso… podrás enamorarte de nuevo -

-Me conformo con sonreír- Rió el ojigris.

-Ya lo estas haciendo- Le hizo notar la chica sonriendo también –pero no te conformes, pide y da más, el tiempo te va a ayudar-

-¿Tú crees?- Dijo sin pensar él.

-Claro, el tiempo es el mejor anestésico para las heridas del alma, ya lo verás- Sonrió ella -¿Tienes hambre?-

Y sonriéndole a la chica más dulce que jamás había conocido, aceptó invocar comida del departamento de ella para callar al monstruo que rugía en su estómago.

Sirius Black se levantó muy temprano. Casi cantando se metió a la ducha, salió, se cambió y bajó sonriente para un desayuno rápido

-¿Por qué de tan buen humor?- Preguntó Remus, que sentado en el comedor tomaba un té, al ver a su amigo casi silbando de felicidad.

-Buenos días- Saludó cantarinamente el pelinegro sentándose junto a su amigo -¿Tengo que tener un motivo para estar de buen humor? ¡La vida es para vivirla!-

El hombre lobo miraba sorprendido al animago mientras que el pelinegro se tomaba de un sorbo su café. No entendía como era que hace tan poco tiempo lo había visto tan triste, ahogado de borracho y encerrado en su habitación y ahora lo miraba tan… feliz.

-¿Y… cómo te fue anoche con Hermione?- Preguntó fingiendo que no prestaba atención.

-Bien- Respondió secamente el ojigris cortando con cubiertos su comida.

-Llegaste tarde anoche- Apuntó Lupin masticando sus papas.

-¿A si?- Preguntó Sirius indiferente –No me dí cuenta ¿Me escuchaste entrar?-

-Sí, leía un libro- Comento el también auror mirando fijamente a su viejo amigo comer animadamente.

-¿Qué?- Le preguntó el dueño de la casa al ver que Remus no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

-Nada- Se volvió hacia su plato, Remus.

-Ya me voy al ministerio- Anunció Sirius mirando recelosamente al esposo de su prima –Nos vemos en la noche-

Dejando su plato se levantó de la silla, rodeó la mesa y salió caminando rápidamente. Al llegar a la entrada del comedor se encontró con Tonks y diciendo un leve "Hola" salió apresuradamente de la casa.

Una Nymphadora en pijama y recién levantada miró extrañada por donde se había ido su primo y luego miró a su esposo con la misma expresión.

-¿Por qué está tan contento?- Quiso saber.

-Creo… que nuestro Sirius está enamorado- Sonrió alegre Remus por su amigo.

-¿Qué?- Logró decir Tonks.

Caminaba alegremente entre el tumulto de gente por el vestíbulo del ministerio de magia. La felicidad que sentía no se la había quitado ni el raro desayuno con Remus. Era extraño… esa felicidad le había entrado de pronto y no quería ni saber porque, le encantaba sentirse así.

Bajó a su oficina a atender asuntos pendientes, fue de un lado a otro a firmar papeles, supervisar trabajos, etc.

A media mañana, se dio cuenta de que tenía un rato libre y sonrió pensando que podía ir y visitar a sus tres alumnos. Especialmente a una.

Salió de su oficina y subió a un elevador, siempre saludando a personas, especialmente a mujeres. Al llegar al piso deseado, mucha más felicidad apareció de pronto y se reflejó en su rostro. Entró en la gran área de cubículos de "El departamento de deportes y juegos mágicos" y se dirigió al cubículo final. En el camino se encontró con Ronald Weasley.

-Ah, hola Sirius –Saludó el pelirrojo –Perdón, Sr. Black-

-Hola Ron- Respondió Sirius tratando de seguir su camino.

-Iba a dejar estos papeles en tu oficina –Lo hizo detenerse –Son los formularios que dijo que llenáramos, los míos y los de Rebecca-

-¿Porqué también los de ella?- Se extrañó el mentor.

-Es que está enferma, creí que ya lo sabía, yo mismo le dejé en su escritorio su justificante- Habló el chico Weasley.

-Sí, ya recuerdo- Aceptó el ojigris sin recordar nada –Ve y deja esos pergaminos en mi escritorio-

-Claro, hasta luego- Cortó la charla y caminó hacia el cubículo al que quería llegar.

-¿Vas a ver a Hermione?- Le preguntó Ron –Porque está ocupada-

-¿Con quién?- Lo volteó a ver rápidamente.

-Con… Viktor Krum- Respondió rodeando los ojos –Le está llenando el formulario que el jugador viene cada año a llenar-

-¿Porqué ella?- Se molestó Black sintiendo como toda la felicidad que sentía volaba muy lejos –Ella no está aquí para hacer esos trámites-

-Sí, pero en cuanto Krum la vio aquí pidió que fuese ella quien lo atendiera o se iba- Aclaró Ron –Y el director del departamento no tuvo otra opción más que acceder-

-Está bien, gracias por decirme- Se resignó Sirius y volvió a caminar hacia donde estaba Hermione.

Su mente trabajó rápidamente y planeó interrumpirlos. ¿Cómo podía estar con ese… tipo? Era feo y… tonto.

Al llegar al cubículo de Ron, que estaba al lado del de Hermione, escuchó voces y se detuvo. Pronto entendió que era una conversación entre Hermione y Krum.

-Ya terminamos de llenar el pergamino- Habló la voz de la chica –Ahora ve a asuntos legales mágicos y terminarás el tramite-

-Que lástima- Lamentó la voz del jugador –Me hubiese gustado platicarrr mas contigo-

La castaña rió por el comentario.

Sirius ardió de coraje, ese tipo andaba tras Hermione, esas eran sus verdaderas intenciones.

-Que tal si cenamos juntos hoy- La invitó.

-Oh, sí, claro- Aceptó rápidamente ella –Solo que como a las nueve y media porque tengo algo que hacer antes-

-Me parrrece bien ¿A dónde paso porrr ti?- Se entusiasmó de sobremanera, según Sirius.

Furioso caminó en sentido contrario.

No podía permitir que ese tipo llevara a Hermione a quien sabe donde, podría querer lastimarla o algo peor.

Tenía que hacer algo. Y la respuesta apareció frente a él.

-buenos días señor Hamilton- Saludó como nunca lo había hecho.

-Hola, Sirius- Estrechó su mano el bien vestido caballero –Que gusto verlo-

-Lo mismo digo, pensaba ir a visitarlo a su casa- Comenzó el auror –Quería hablarle de que usted es mi favorito para director del Wizengamot, estoy seguro de que usted es el mas adecuado para ese lugar – Le susurró cerca del oído –Y pretendía darle algunas tácticas que podían ayudarle-

-oh! Mi estimado, lo recibiré con gusto el día que guste pasar por mi humilde casa- Le sonrió con emoción.

-Gracias- Sonrió hipócritamente el animago –Pero si me permití decírselo ahora es porque una de esas "tácticas" está aquí y no debemos desaprovecharla. Hablo del famoso jugador Viktor Krum, podríamos invitarle a cenar junto con Elliot Baker y ganarnos mucho camino con la confianza de ellos dos-

-Tiene usted toda la razón- Habló Hamilton con los ojos brillantes por su gran oportunidad.

-Debe ser esta misma noche o para mañana alguien mas podría invitarlo- Insistió Sirius poniendo el clavo final en el asunto.

-Eso es cierto, vamos a invitarlo- Se entusiasmó el miembro mas hipócrita del Wizengamot.

-Mire, ahí va, en ese elevador- Señaló Sirius viendo como ese… Krum y Hermione subían a un elevador vacío.

Ambos hombres caminaron casi corriendo para alcanzarlos, Viktor los vio y detuvo el elevador justo a tiempo para que subieran.

Después de un saludo de total barbería por parte de Frederic Hamilton y de total hipocresía por parte de Sirius, en el siguiente piso subieron Wilson Atwood y Elliot Baker.

-Que gusto nos da tenerlo por aquí- Se acababa en halagos el Sr. Hamilton.

-muchas grrracias- Sonreía sorprendido el jugador de Quiddich.

-Yo quería invitarlo a cenar esta noche, conozco un lugar estupendo y estoy seguro de que será una cena muy… ventajosa- Habló el Sr. Hamilton –Ustedes también están invitados cordialmente señores Atwood y Baker-

Los que se sentían intrusos agradecieron y aceptaron la invitación

-A usted también la invitaríamos, señorita Granger, pero este asunto es de caballeros y una dama tan hermosa como usted nos deslumbraría por completo –Dejó claro el mago mirando a Hermione, quien permanecía callada hasta ese momento.

-No se preocupe señor Hamilton- Habló la castaña –Prefiero no deslumbrar a nadie-

-¿Entonces, que dice sr. Krum?- Preguntó ansioso el hombre.

-No, muchas grrracias, esta noche estoy ocupado- Se negó, haciendo que desilusión apareciera en la cara de Hamilton- perrro mañana estoy librrre y podríamos cenarrr sin ningún problema-

-Pero sr. Krum, estoy seguro que lo que tiene planeado para hoy puede esperar ¿Qué puede ser más importante que hacer tratos y negocios?- Insistió el caballero.

-En verrrdad no puedo hoy- Siguió negándose Viktor –Perrro crrreo que la cena será mas conveniente mañana que viene el directorrr de mi equipo, así usted podrrría platicarrr también con él-

-¿De verdad?- Se volvió a deslumbrar el caballero-Pero debe prometerme que mañana si será-

-Clarrro que si- Aceptó sonriendo Viktor y Sirius vio la ruina de su plan.

-Entonces mañana será ¿ustedes que dicen caballeros?- Preguntó a los demás acompañantes del elevador, quienes no tuvieron mas que aceptar.

Hermione, que parecía ajena a todo eso, anunció que se bajaría en ese piso. Los magos le abrieron paso a ella y a su bastón y salió del elevador.

En cuanto se cerró y comenzó a subir de nuevo, Viktor Krum comentó:

-Ahí va mi futura esposa-

Todos rieron con júbilo, excepto Sirius, que miraba con odio al más joven del lugar.

-Ha elegido muy bien sr. Krum- Añadió Hamilton –Es una chica inteligente, talentosa y está por demás decir que es hermosa. Cuando pasa por un pasillo hace que todos volteen a verla. Sin duda harán una muy apta pareja-

Sirius se bajó mucho más que furioso del elevador. Quería matar a ese tipo. Era… era… ¿Cómo podía Hermione salir con él? Era tonto ese tipo, feo… y no merecía a Hermione.

El auror tenía ganas de gritar.

Al llegar a su escritorio azotando la puerta, caminó de un lado al otro.

¿Qué le pasaba a ese Hamilton? Hablarle de esa forma a Hermione y darle ánimos a ese... esa bestia para que siguiera tras Hermione… y decir eso de que todos volteaban a verla… ¡claro que la miraban! Él lo sabía perfectamente, veía como todo el ministerio la admiraba pero por su fortaleza y alegría, más no del modo en que ese tipo lo dijo. No se atrevía ni a pensar en eso de que Krum quería casarse con ella… tenía que controlarse y…pensar en otro plan… sí… tenía que lograr que no salieran juntos. Y lo iba a lograr.

Entró de muy mal humor a la taberna "El hinkypunk". Caminó hacia la barra en medio de borrachos y mujeres del lugar, pidió que le llevaran una botella de Wisky de fuego y se sentó en la mesa más alejada y sola del lugar.

Una dama se le acercó, pero él la rechazó cordialmente.

En ese día había pasado de estar maravillosamente feliz a terriblemente enojado y finalmente… triste.

La botella que pidió y un vaso levitaron hasta él y sirviéndose un poco, miró a través del vaso transparente el líquido rojo sangre. Dejó el vaso en la mesa al recordar… que a ella no le gustaba que tomara.

-¡Sirius, viejo amigo! –Saludó Mundungus sentándose en la silla vacía.

-Mundungus- Se limitó a decir tristemente el auror.

-¡Que milagro verte por aquí! Creí que ya nos habías abandonado- Se quejó Mundungus borrachísimo.

El pelinegro volteó su cara hacia la pared, evitando el olor a alcohol de su acompañante.

-¿Y ahora donde dejaste a la cieguita?- Preguntó Mundungus mientras trataba de sacarle más bebida a la botella vacía que traía en la mano.

Inmediatamente Sirius sacó su varita y apuntó al cuello de Mundungus.

-No la llames así- Advirtió con furia.

-Ya, no dije nada- Se retractó totalmente borracho, Sirius guardó de nuevo su varita- Es que, como ya siempre estás con ella, se me hizo raro verte tan… solito-

-No- Dijo con amargura el pelinegro –Ella está muy ocupada con Viktor Krum-

Y sin remordimiento alguno se tomó el poco Wisky de fuego que se había servido.

-No me digas que te la bajó- Habló con trabas el borracho.

-¡Él no me bajó a nadie!- Le gritó Sirius –Solo salió a cenar con ese… vulgar búlgaro-

-Ya, no volví a decir nada- Dijo alzando las manos Mundungus –Pero… si no te pones atento terminarás illendo a su boda con ese búlgaro búlgaro- Sirius lo volteó a ver enojado –O serás el padrino de alguno de sus hijos-

-Y ¿a ti que te importa?- Le preguntó molesto el animago quitándole de las manos la botella de Wisky de fuego que él había pedido y que Mundungus trataba de agarrar para servirse.

-Pues… no sé… yo tan solo digo lo que pienso… si estás enamorado díselo o alguien se lo va a decir antes que tú- Le advirtió a su amigo de borracheras y le quitó la botella aprovechando la anonación del ojigris.

-Yo… no… no estoy enamorado- Negó Sirius con los ojos como platos.

-Como digas, pero ¿Qué sentirías si te dijera que ahorita se está besando con el búlgaro búlgaro?- Le preguntó sirviéndose Wisky de fuego.

-¿Y tú como podrías saber eso?- Lo cuestionó Sirius enojado, pensando en lo horrible que sería eso.

-Porque… los estoy viendo- Respondió Mundungus mirando hacia la puerta de entrada.

Sirius pálido, inmediatamente volteó a ver hacia la puerta de entrada y al ver que estaba cerrada y nada daba indicios de que Hermione hubiese llegado a ese lugar mugriento, entonces supo que Mundungus le había mentido.

-Lo vez, te mueres de celos- Recalcó él sirviéndose más wisky de fuego mientras el auror lo miraba ceñudo.

-Ya me voy- Anunció sirius poniéndose de pie y dejando galeones suficientes para pagar la botella y una buena propina sobre la mesa.

-¿Me dejas la botella?- Le preguntó mirándolo con sus ojos borrachos y entrecerrados.

-Como sea- Habló Sirius y se alejó del lugar escuchando un "ya te extrañaba" de Mundungus agradeciéndole.

Se sentía tan perdido.

Él no podía… claro que no estaba enamorado.

Confundido, se apareció frente al departamento de la chica, pero no vio indicios de que hubiese llegado.

Pasándose una mano por el cabello, se apareció en un lugar muy diferente, un edificio en el que tiempo atrás visitaba más frecuentemente.

Cruzó la calle sin saber que hacía, pero al llegar a la entrada se arrepintió y se dio la vuelta para irse, pero se encontró con la dueña del departamento.

-Hola Sirius- Lo saludó Greta Crowley abrazándolo efusivamente.-Hace tanto que no venias, pero mejor entramos- Sugirió ella con una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara.

-No, vengo de paso- Se negó Sirius y se apresuró a decir al ver la cara de berrinche de Greta –Vengo a probar algo-

-¿Qué cosa?- Volvió a sonreír Greta con emoción.

-Cierra los ojos y no te muevas- Indicó él.

Ella obedeció rápidamente.

Sirius tomó su cara entre sus manos e imaginó que en vez de tener ojos azules tenía lentes negros, que en vez de ser rubia y lacia, su cabello era castaño y enmarañado, y que en vez de ser Greta Crowley… era Hermione Granger.

Entonces la besó levemente, porque podría romperla de tan frágil que era, suavemente y con mucho amor.

Se separó de ella y vio que no era Hermione sino Greta y se dio cuenta de muchas cosas más.

-Ya me voy- Se despidió

-No, mejor entra y seguimos probando todo lo que tu quieras- Ofreció la bruja que era mucho mayor que Hermione y por supuesto muy diferente.

-Tengo que ir a una misión, cuídate mucho- Y sin decir más se alejó y desapareció.

Apareció en el lugar en donde podría recibir ayuda… iba a la casa de Moody a pedir una misión o algún pretexto para irse de viaje unos días.

Y algo había comprobado con su visita a Greta… los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad.

* * *

¿les gustó el capítulo? ¿valió la pena la espera?

Claro que no!

porque esta vez si me tardé mucho...

una super disculpa... en verdad estuve super apurada con la escuela... y luego me quitaron las muelas del juicio... en verdad lo siento!

para que vean que mi arrepentimiento es verdadero, pensé en escribirles un estilo de biografías de algunos de los personajes de la historia. En estos días espero subirla como una historia aparte llamada "faces"... son biografías que darán como pautas para la historia. No vinene muycho adelanto, pero si un poco con respecto al resumen.

En verdad lo siento!!!

y gracias a los reviews!!!!!

enserio me tienen sorprendida...11!!

gracias a fairy white, pabaji, maring, evigtt, soloparati, e2, nena10124, veroblack-15, susy, alastor82, y jesica-haruzuchia!!! enserio gracias!!!

besos a los que tienen a la historia como favorita y espero no haberlos desepcionado... talvez como autor si... pero no la historia porque aun tiene mucho que dar... pienso que como unos 25 o más capitulos... espero actualizar dentro de 8 días... y que viene en el proximo capitulo???

la declaración de Sirius!!!!!!!!

jejejeje

muchos besos a todos y feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo!


	9. Chapter 9: No hay peor ciego que el que

Capítulo IX

_"No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver"_

El sábado por la mañana, Hermione estudiaba en el patio trasero de la casa de playa de sus padres.

Mientras sentía el viento en su cara, leía por cuarta vez el manual de prácticas.

Se sentía preocupada por Sirius. Según Tonks se había ido de viaje, pero a ella no le había dicho nada. Aunque tampoco tenía la obligación de decirle a donde iba o lo que hacía.  
Esperaba de verdad que estuviese bien en donde quiera que estuviera.

Unos pasos la sacaron de sus pensamientos, pero… reconocía muy bien esos pasos… eran de Sirius.

Una sonrisa apareció en su cara. Parecía que la había llamado con la mente.

El auror caminó hasta la mesa de concreto en la que estaba ella y se sentó frente a la chica.

-Hola- Saludó Sirius sonriendo también.

-Hola- Respondió la castaña sin dejar de leer con las manos.

-¿Porqué no me preguntas lo que tantas ganas tienes de preguntarme?- Le preguntó él sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿Cómo supiste como encontrarme?- Rió ella.

-Porque… en un día como éste, este lugar es perfecto- Respondió el pelinegro sin poder dejar de verla.

-Claro que es perfecto- Se alegró la castaña de escuchar eso.

-Te invito a comer hoy- Propuso el ojigris emocionado.

-Claro- Aceptó ella contenta –Solo que les prometí a los niños llevarlos de día de campo ¿nos acompañarías?-

-Por supuesto- Asintió él sin quitarle la vista de encima –No me lo perderías por nada del mundo-

-A los niños les va a encantar-Se entusiasmó la chica.

-Estaba en Noruega, había unos problemas que Moody quería solucionar y yo fui- Explicó el auror sin que ella le preguntara –Perdón por no avisarte-

-No te preocupes –Le quitó importancia la futura auror –Tonks me avisó que te fuiste de viaje-

-Te traje algo- Anunció Sirius.

-¿En serio?- Se emocionó la Gryffindor.

El pelinegro se levantó, rodeó la mesa y se agachó para estar a la altura de ella. Tomó sus manos y en ellas puso una caja mediana de plata.

-¿Qué es?- Preguntó curiosa ella tocando la caja.

-Una caja musical- Respondió él y le ayudó a abrirla.

Inmediatamente salió una muñeca pequeñita en forma de hada que bailaba en el aire al ritmo de una canción instrumental hermosa.

-Sirius…- Logró decir Hermione entre su sorpresa y casi llorando -… no debiste-

-Claro que sí, la vi y me acordé de ti- Mintió Sirius porque en realidad la había buscado por todos lados.

-Gracias- Susurró ella y poniendo el regalo en la mesa, lo abrazó.

-De nada- Susurró también él sintiendo el hermoso calor del abrazo.

El día de campo había resultado todo un éxito. Jugaron, comieron y más jugaron; se divirtieron como nunca.

Por la noche, los trabajadores del ministerio de magia debían asistir a un baile que organizarían los miembros del Wizengamot de forma desesperada con la intención de aplacar las habladurías de que aún no elegían director. Se organizó en un salón muy elegante, con arreglos hermosos, flores por todos lados, mesas y lugares para muchas personas. Los manteles eran de seda, los platos y utensilios carísimos y por supuesto todos asistieron lo más elegantes que pudieron.

En la entrada del salón había una escalinata larga y de mármol.

-Los del Wizengamot deben estar desesperados ¿no?- Le comentó Remus a Sirius, mientras sentados junto con Tonks miraban como la multitud bailaba –Mira que caer tan bajo haciendo un baile-

-Aja- Respondió Sirius sin prestar atención, mientras movía la cerveza de mantequilla que tenía en la mano –Te dije que era mala idea que viniera-

-Vamos Sirius, no seas amargado, estás sentado porque quieres porque todas las brujas solteras de éste lugar esperan que la saques a bailar. ¡Hasta varias han venido a pedírtelo!- Le reprochó el hombre lobo.

-Ustedes deberían estar bailando –Ignoró por completo el reproche –No creo ni media palabra eso de que pronto será luna llena y que te sientes cansado-

-Bueno, Tonks también está entretenida en otra cosa- Hizo ver Remus señalando con la cabeza a la pelirosa platicando con una compañera suya.

-Como sea, igual estoy aburrido y así será toda la noche- Se quejó Sirius poniendo su frente en la mesa.

-No-lo-creo- Habló pausadamente Remus –Estoy seguro de que vas a ser el menos aburrido de toda la noche-

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Preguntó el ojigris sin levantar la cara de la mesa.

-Mira quien llegó- Sugirió Lupin.

Al instante Sirius levantó la mirada.

No podía creer lo que veía.

De la escalinata venía bajando Hermione… sola y lucía hermosísima con un vestido blanco de tirantes hasta la rodilla y el cabello suelto pero peinado a manera de combinar con su vestido.

-Creí… creí que venía con Krum- Tartamudeó Sirius y se extrañó de no ver el bastón en las manos de Hermione.

-¿Krum?- Preguntó Remus –Él se fue desde hace días-

-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?- Reclamó el auror.

-Porque no me habías preguntado- Rió Remus.

-Yo creí… yo creía que venía con Krum- Habló sin pensar y sin dejar de ver a la chica.

-Pues no- Se burló Remus.

Cuando Hermione llegó al último escalón, Cormac McLaggen tomó su mano y la besó. Ella le sonrió y caminaron hacia la pista de baile en donde todo el mundo bailaba.

-Pero viene con McLaggen- Se enojó y desilusionó el ojigris.

-No, no viene con él- Negó Remus sonriendo por la actitud de su amigo.

-¿Cómo sabes?- Preguntó molesto.

-Porque me dijo a mí- Intervino una sonriente Tonks –Anda, ¿Qué esperas? Ve a salvarla de ese McLaggen- Añadió viendo como Cormac jalaba literalmente a Hermione a bailar.

Los Lupin miraron a Sirius dándole ánimos. Él, mucho muy aliviado al saber que la chica no venía ni con McLaggen ni con Krum, se levantó y fue hacia ella.

-¿Me permites?- Le preguntó a McLaggen que se veía recio a soltar a la castaña.

-Claro- Aceptó a regañadientes el chico.

Sirius tomó a Hermione con una mano de la cintura y con otra la mano de la chica.

-Gracias- Sonrió ella cuando McLaggen se alejó lo suficiente.

-De nada- Rió el auror.

-De hecho le debo una canción para bailar con él- Confesó la castaño moviéndose al ritmo de él.

-¿Le debes?- Repitió extrañado el pelinegro.

-El otro día me ayudó con un trámite y dijo que solo si bailaba con él una canción quedábamos a mano y acepté- Explicó.

-¿Te hizo un favor?- La cuestionó.

La chica asintió.

-¿Y porqué no me dijiste a mí?- Preguntó receloso.

-Porque te fuiste de viaje- Rió la chica.

-Pues tienes suerte- Le advirtió Sirius –Porque no pensaba venir-

-¿Porqué no?- Lo cuestionó.

-Porque demasiadas brujas quieren bailar conmigo y para que fuese parejo pensaba no venir y romperles el corazón a todas- Bromeó Sirius.

Hermione rió con ganas.

-Muy bien pensado señor humildad- Se burló ella.

-Luces hermosísima- La halagó.

Ella sonrió y se sonrojó ampliamente.

-Gracias, tu también te ves muy guapo- Lo halagó haciendo que él se extrañara

-Bueno, pues intuyo eso por las miradas que te lanzan las brujas de éste lugar- Explicó riéndose la chica –Sin contar las miradas de odio hacia mí-

-Ni modo, eso pasa cuando bailas con alguien tan guapo- Siguió bromeando él.

Buena parte de la noche siguieron bailando y riendo. Cuando se cansaron, se sentaron en una mesa solos a seguir riéndose. Y no pararon.

-De hecho- Le recordó entre bromas Sirius –Me debes algo-

-¿yo?- Se extrañó ella.

-Sí, un día dijiste que me ibas a enseñar a mirar la luna- Le recordó el auror.

-¿Y todavía quieres?- Le preguntó sonriendo.

-Claro, de una vez- Habló poniéndose de pie el pelinegro.

-¿Ahorita?- Se sorprendió la bruja

-Sí y en Grimmauld Place- Añadió el mago.

-Solo vamos al enorme balcón a ver por un rato la luna- Se apresuró a decir el ojigris cuando vio que Hermione iba a replicar –Por favor- Suplicó.

-Esta bien, pero solo un rato- Dejó claro la castaña.

Ambos salieron bajo las miradas de muchos y sobre todo bajo la mirada de los Lupin que sonreían complacidos.

Entraron a la casa Black y se dirigieron al saloncito.

-Extrañas la casa ¿verdad? –Habló Sirius en medio del silencio.

-Sí, un poco- Admitió la chica.

Llegaron hasta el saloncito y salieron al amplio balcón.

-Bien, lo primero que debes hacer es pararte junto al barandal –Comenzó Hermione y juntos se pararon mirando al cielo –Ahora cierra los ojos. Imagina el cielo, las estrellas, siente el viento como sopla tan frio y cálido al mismo tiempo y abrazador. Olvida todo lo que vez y piensas. Ahora imagina la luna –Y sacando su varita lo apuntó y hechizó –¿La vez? -

-S-Si…- Respondió Sirius sorprendido, viendo en su mente la luna tan clara y tan real.

-Quiero decirte algo –Declaró el auror abriendo los ojos y volteandose hacia ella.

-Dime- Invitó la castaña.

-Quiero que sepas lo que nunca le he dicho a nadie –Siguió Sirius tomándole las manos a la chica –Yo no quería ni ver a los niños porque me recordaban los planes que tenía con Emily, cuando me dejó me sentí mas solo que nunca y ahora ya no. Antes, con tan solo oir su nombre sentía un dolor gradísimo en el alma, pero ahora es como si la hubiese conocido en una vida pasada. Aún tengo pesadillas de Azkaban. Mis dos grandes sueños siempre han sido: el material ser miembro del Wizengamot; y el personal es tener una familia-

A cada palabra que Sirius decía, Hermione sonreía cada vez más.

-Ahora es mi turno –Anunció la chica –Yo soy feliz, lo que pasó con Ron solo sirvió para traer la felicidad a mi vida tal cual soy. Recuperé a mis mejores amigos Luna y Ron y si hoy muriera sería con felicidad. Mis sueños son: el material ser sanadora; y el personal formar una familia.-

-¿Porqué nunca te quitas los lentes? –Le preguntó tocándolos.

-Porque mis ojos son mi cicatríz, cosa que causa dolor a muchos y no es lo que yo quiero –Explicó ella.

-Pero, a mí no me causa dolor –Apuntó Sirius.

Un poco indecisa, la chica se quitó lentamente los lentes y dejó ver sus ojos marcados por la ceguera.

-Yo no veo que nada esté mal –Añadió el auror.

-Si alguien me viera así… tan… tan…- Dijo la chica con dolor, pero Sirius no la dejó terminar.

-Tan perfecta y hermosa –Agregó y lentamente la besó. Con delicadeza, tratando de no romperla por ser tan frágil, con adoración y amor.

Al principio ella se impresionó y no se movió. Pero después, siguió a Sirius y se dejó llevar.

Y Sirius se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocado, besar a Hermione fue millones de veces mejor que la prueba con Greta.

Pero Hermione sintió dolor en un momento del beso, era demasiado consiente para no pensar en lo que estaba pasando.

-No – Dijo cuando se separó de él.

-¿Porqué no?- Se sorprendió Sirius al sentir el rechazo -¿Por qué soy muy viejo para ti?-

-Claro que no- Aclaró ella.

-Es que yo te amo –Le declaró –Olvidé por completo a Emily y te amo solo a ti. No hay momento en que no piense en ti, que no sueñe contigo. Eres tan perfecta…-

-Basta- Lo detuvo –No soy perfecta y tu no me amas- Añadió con dolor.

-Tu ves una fantasía que no existe –Trató de hacerle enteder –Tú sigues amando a Emily, la ves en mí y crees amarme-

-¡No!- Defendió Sisiur desesperado –Yo te amo a ti Hermione Granger tal cual eres y no te pareces en nada a Emily, así que no la veo en ti ¡Entiendeme!-

-Estas confundido- Replicó ella al borde de las lágrimas-

-No, porfavor creeme…- Le suplicó –Te amo, te amo y te amo-

-Perdoname –Habló ella llorando –Es mi culpa, traté de ayudarte y solo te lastimé más-

-No –Rogaba Sirius.

-Pero yo te voy a ayudar a que te des cuenta de que no me amas y entiendas… -Ofreció –Lo siento - Siguió ella, llorando.

Y sin más salió corriendo seguida por Sirius, que no logró alcanzarla, porque al llegar al primer peldaño de afuera desapareció y él se quedó sin entender que había pasado.

* * *

hola!

espero les guste el capitulo... es pequeño pero importante en la historia...

mmm... estoy un poco desepcionada por los pocos comentarios que he recibido... el anterior fueron 10 y ahora solo 3... pero de todos modos me animaron mucho a seguir...

les dedico este capitulo a quienes me escribieron!!!

a susy, pabaji y fairy white!!!!!!!!! muchos besos!!!!! y gracias por ser fiel a la historia!!!

tambien agradesco a los que han puesto a la historia como favorita o en alerta... muchas gracias!!!!

porfa pasense por faces... es como las biografias de esta historia y proximamente voy a subir a Sirius Black...

¿adelantos del proximo capitulo? claro!!!

* Intentos de Hermione para alejar a Sirius :(

*Intentos de Sirius para conquistar a Hermione :)

*Dos ataques :o

Pero voy a subir capitulo SIEMPRE Y CUANDO ESCRIBAN POR LO MENOS 5 REVIEWS... si no NO HAY CAPITULO Y ME VOY A TARDAR MAS....

aunque no mucho porque estoy segura de que los fieles seguidores de la historia me van a dejar review rápido...

muchos besos a todos y gracias por la cantidad de favoritos y alerta de Faces!!!

besos!!!!!


	10. Chapter 10: Fenrier Greyback

CAPITULO X

Fenrier Greyback

"El amor se hace más grande y fuerte en la calamidad"

-Gabriel García Márquez-

Sirius Black caminaba apresuradamente por el vestíbulo del ministerio de magia, subió a un elevador lleno de gente, a la cual ignoró, y se dirigió a su oficina. Pensaba pasar a firmar unos pergaminos y correr a buscar a otra persona para aclarar ciertas cosas.

En toda la noche no había podido dormir pensando y analizando las palabras que la chica le había dicho.

Lo primero era que Hermione estaba confundida, creía que por haberlo ayudado a salir de su depresión él estaba confundiéndola con Emily y que en realidad no sentía nada por ella mas que gratitud. También estaba asustada por creer lastimarlo aún más con la supuesta confusión, por que ella no quería iniciar nada con nadie y la principal razón era que con el beso se dio cuenta de que también estaba enamorada de él.

Era natural que se sintiera así por enamorarse de nuevo, después de todo lo que sufrió y más porque de quien se había enamorado tenía una fama muy especial con las mujeres.

Así que Sirius entendía muy bien su rechazo y todo lo que había dicho, incluso entendía esa promesa que había hecho. Por eso necesitaba hablar con ella y decirle que el amor que sentía por ella en nada se parecía al que sentía por Emily, que ni siquiera él era el mismo, que gracias a ella era ahora… alguien que no estaba dispuesto a perder lo que tenía y lo que quería.

Entró en su oficina, se sentó en la silla principal y comenzó a revisar con rapidez los pergaminos a firmar. Estaba por terminar cuando sin previo aviso entró Elliot Baker.

-Buenos días, Sirius –Saludó caminando hacia el escritorio.

-Hola, Elliot –Respondió el animago sin dejar de terminar su trabajo.

-¿Recibiste el memorándum del Wizengamot? –Preguntó Elliot al llegar al escritorio.

-Sí, aquí está, llévatelo, ya lo firmé –Habló el pelinegro extendiéndole un pergamino. Baker lo tomó, revisó la firma de Sirius y caminó hacia la salida.

-No se te vaya a olvidar ir a la junta –Le recordó.

-Claro que no –Aseguró el Auror.

-Ah, se me olvidaba –Se dio la vuelta Elliot –La señorita Granger ahora es mi alumna porque decidió aceptar mi oferta-

-¡¿Qué?! –Gritó enojado Sirius mirando furiosamente al otro auror.

-Creí que no te molestarías porque tú ya habías dado tu autorización –Recalcó Elliot.

-Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo, me tenías que haber preguntado si ahora doy mi autorización –Reclamó levantándose, Sirius.

-Eso fue hace poco y no entiendo porque ahora no das tu autorización si solo es una alumna –Respondió Baker.

-Ella no es una simple alumna, ella es especial y lo sabes, Baker –Subió el tono de voz Sirius –Y me opongo terminantemente a que tú seas su mentor-

Elliot se enfadó al ver como le hablaba Sirius y que ahora lo llamaba por su apellido.

-Ella es tan capaz como cualquier otro alumno, la creo incluso mucho mejor y des o no tu autorización se queda como alumna mía –Defendió molesto, Elliot.

-¿A sí? Pues ya veremos –Lo retó Sirius entrecerrando los ojos amenazadoramente y caminó apresuradamente a la oficina de Alastor Moody seguido de cerca por Elliot Baker.

-Dile que no puede hacer eso –Exigió Sirius cuando entró sin tocar a la oficina de Moody.

-Claro que puedo –Habló Elliot cerrando la puerta al entrar.

-¿De qué hablan y porqué interrumpen de ese modo? –Quiso saber Alastor Moody molesto por el modo en que entraron.

-Es que Elliot Baker trata de llevarse a Hermione como alumna suya sin mi consentimiento y yo soy su mentor –Explicó Sirius parándose detrás de una silla del escritorio.

-Lo que pasa, Alastor, es que Hermione Granger ganó la oportunidad de ser parte de un equipo con mayor aceptación para el Wizengamot y que tendrá mucho futuro… - Comenzó Elliot pero Sirius lo interrumpió.

-Esas son estupideces –

-Deja que termine Elliot –Exigió Moody viendo serio a Sirius imaginándose de que trataba todo.

-Continúa –Pidió Alastor mirando a Elliot Baker que se acercó a la otra silla del escritorio mientras el ojo sano de Moody lo miraba y el ojo mágico miraba a Sirius.

-Pues en ese momento le dije a Hermione Granger frente a Black sobre la oportunidad y Black dio su autorización para aceptarla. Ella se negó… -Siguió Baker, pero Sirius volvió a interrumpirlo.

-¡Lo ves! –Brincó Sirius.

-¡Sirius! –Gritó molesto Moody.

-Sí, ella se negó –Aceptó Elliot mirando a Sirius –Pero ella me dijo hoy temprano que aceptaba con gusto la oferta, pero ahora Black se niega a dar su autorización innecesaria-

-¿Innecesaria? –Repitió Sirius enojado -¡Soy su mentor!, además –Se dirigió a Alastor Moody –Seamos sinceros ojoloco, Hermione no puede hacer algunas cosas, ella es diferente y para su protección sería mejor que se quedara en donde está y que no fuera a peligrar -

-Yo creo totalmente lo contrario –Intervino Elliot Baker –Hermione Granger es totalmente capaz de hacer prácticas de campo, es muy inteligente y talentosa y es un desperdicio que se quede detrás de un escritorio a llenar inútiles formularios. Estoy seguro de que con un impulso ella será una gran Auror -

-Pues lo que tú creas es irrelevante –Lo contradijo Sirius mirándolo a la cara –Aquí no importan opiniones personales, Baker-

-Entonces no tenemos que tomar en cuenta nada de lo que digas sobre este asunto, Black –Anotó Elliot –Porque todo lo que dices sobre Hermione Granger es totalmente opinión personal tuya y no sé que tienes o quieres con ella pero ese es asunto personal y no debes revolverlo con asuntos de trabajo -

-Elliot tiene razón, Sirius –Habló Moody, que en todo ese tiempo no hizo más que mirarlo a ambos –Estás mezclando lo personal con el trabajo y estoy totalmente de acuerdo en que Hermione Granger estará bien en prácticas de campo y que su ceguera no es una limitación para ella. Así que se va a quedar en el equipo de Elliot Baker –

Sirius estaba que echaba chispas, pero se tranquilizó y con un tono calmado le dijo a Moody:

-"Ojoloco", no me hagas esto -

-Lo hago porque es lo justo y por tu propio bien –Terminó Moody.

Sin decir palabra, Sirius salió encolerizado de ahí. Caminó furioso por entre los pasillos directamente a investigar en dónde estaba Hermione.

La castaña estaba revisando unos formularios en el despacho de Elliot Baker.

Por la mañana, muy temprano, había ido a buscar a Elliot para avisarle que gustosamente aceptaba su oferta. Él, la había recibido de buena manera como alumna y la había puesto a trabajar en su oficina de inmediato. Ahora su mentor era Baker y sus compañeros de equipo Draco, Neville y Hannah.

En ese momento se encontraba obedeciendo ordenes de su mentor.

Ella había decidido aceptar la oferta para apartarse de Sirius y que él se diera cuenta de su confusión. Pero en ese momento, sentada en la oficina de Baker, estaba nerviosa por la respuesta de su antiguo mentor.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Sirius Black entró por ella.

-Necesitamos hablar –Sentenció.

Hermione cerró la puerta con su varita y silenció el lugar para que nadie escuchara su conversación.

-Siéntate –Le indicó.

El moreno caminó hasta el escritorio y se sentó frente a Hermione.

-¿Porqué hiciste esto? –Preguntó el pelinegro tristemente.

-Ya lo sabes –Respondió ella –Tienes que entender y yo te tengo que ayudar-

-La que tiene que entender eres tú, Hermione –Replicó el auror estirando la mano encima del escritorio para tocar la de Hermione, pero ésta la quitó –Yo te amo y de manera muy diferente a la manera en que amé a Emily. No hay manera en que pueda confundir lo que siento -

-Lo siento, Sirius –Se disculpó la chica –Pero no voy a permitir que nos lastimemos, que los dos salgamos heridos. No tiene porque ser así, no tenemos porque desperdiciar nuestra amistad. Lo siento, pero no puedo permitir que pase –

Y dicho esto estiró su mano y tomó la de Sirius.

El auror, sonriendo, tomó la mano de la chica entre las suyas y la besó.

-Lo siento, Hermione- Habló él con mucho aplomo –Pero no puedo permitir que desperdiciemos lo que sentimos el uno por el otro ¿No te das cuenta de que me haces más daño separándome de ti? Yo estoy seguro de lo que siento por ti y estoy casi seguro de que tú correspondes mi sentimiento -

-Yo no…- Trató de decir ella, pero Sirius no la dejó continuar

-No me puedes engañar –Sentenció él –Tú seguiste el beso, te gustó y sentí lo que tú sentiste. Así que no puedes decirme que solo sientes amistad por mí, porque no es así -

-Sirius, no puedo… entiende –Habló casi llorando, la castaña.

-Yo entiendo que tengas miedo después de lo que pasó, pero es normal y pronto desaparecerá –Le aseguró el moreno –Por favor, no me hagas mas daño, no me rechaces, no me niegues lo que sientes, tú eres… perfecta… y… -

-¡No! –Brincó la chica -¡Yo no soy perfecta!, ¿Porqué te empeñas en eso? ¿Porque describes a alguien mas que no soy yo? No soy perfecta, Sirius, soy solo… alguien y no pienso permitir que esto continúe –Reclamó quitando su mano de las de Sirius –Basta de esto, al decir que soy perfecta hablas de Emily, porque la sigues queriendo, porque tu inconciente la busca y la encontraste en un falso espejismo sobre mí. Así que basta, Sirius, pon los pies en la tierra y date cuenta -

-Me doy cuenta de que te amo y que lo que tengo que hacer es hacértelo entender y lo voy a lograr –Proclamó con terquedad el auror –Te lo prometo –

Y salió de la oficina dispuesto a hacer lo imposible porque ella se diera cuenta.

Entonces comenzó una batalla entre los dos por cumplir su promesa.

Hermione hacia lo imposible por evadir los intentos de conquista y Sirius hacía lo imposible por ser romántico y detallista con ella.

Todas las mañanas, Hermione era recibida por una oficina repleta de flores de colores y al llegar en la noche a su departamento, la escena se repetía. Al principio, ella las quemaba de puro coraje, pero después optó por mandárselas a Neville para acrecentar su jardín. Poemas, cartas y regalos de todo tipo recibía la chica por lechuza de parte de Sirius, claro, y todo sin abrir lo guardaba en un baúl en su departamento.

Incluso varias veces le llevó serenata y una vez fue borracho junto con Mundungus y lo único que ganaron fue que el vecino de arriba les arrojara agua helada para callarlos, mientras Hermione reía con ganas en su departamento porque por supuesto nunca salía en las serenatas.

El colmo fue cuando una noche que la castaña llegó a su departamento cansadísima de tanto trabajo en el ministerio y que Elliot le dejaba, Sirius la esperaba adentro, en la cocina.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó molesta al encontrarlo cocinando.

-Terminando la cena –Respondió quitado de la pena el ojigris –Verás que quedó deliciosa -

-En verdad, Sirius, ya no sé como decírtelo, ya estoy cansada –Se quejó molesta.

-¿Te molesta lo que hago? –Preguntó con un tono de tristeza el animago.

-¡Sí! –Contestó ella –Estoy harta de todo esto, déjame ya en paz ¿si?-

-Pues si tanto te molesta todo lo que hago, entonces debo dejarlo de hacer –Habló serio –Nunca pensé que te hartara, pero si es así… será mejor que me vaya, esa nunca fue mi intención –

Y quitándose el mandil que tenía puesto, se puso su abrigo y salió sin decir más.

Hermione se quedó con remordimiento y arrepentida, pero era por el bien de ambos. Ya después de disculparía.

Al otro día por la tarde, Sirius pudo por fin sentarse por un momento en su oficina, y cerrando los ojos se masajeó las sienes.

Todo el día había andado de arriba para abajo. Todo el ministerio estaba así por el sorpresivo ataque al ministro de magia: Kingsley.

Por la noche lo habían atacado y estaba grave e inconciente en San Mungo. Así que había una larga lista de cosas que hacer: entrevistar personas, revisar la casa del ministro, etc., etc., etc.

Por ello, en todo el día apenas podía tomar un pequeño descanso.

Su mente estaba totalmente revuelta y encima no podía apartar de sus pensamientos la tristeza grandísima que le embargaba lo ocurrido con Hermione.

-Hola, Sirius –Saludó al entrar Greta Crowley.

-Hola, Greta –Saludó sin entusiasmo el auror.

-Hace mucho que no me visitas –se quejó la bruja caminando hacia él.

-He estado muy ocupado –Se escusó.

Ella, rodeando el escritorio, se paró tras él y comenzó a masajearle los hombros.

-Luces estresado… yo sé que te quitará el estrés de inmediato –Propuso seductoramente la bruja.

-Tengo mucho que hacer, será mejor que después nos veamos –Se negó Sirius.

-Eso puede esperar, además luces triste… pero si haces un hechizo silenciador –Volvió a proponer ella parándose frente a la silla en la que él estaba y dándole cortos besos –Y un hechizo para la puerta, en media hora todo estará mejor –Continuó, sentándose sobre él de frente y besándolo apasionadamente.

El pelinegro se dejó llevar por un momento, necesitaba olvidar… como antes y el perfume de Greta con olor sofisticado y seductor, lo hechizaba.

Y alguien abrió la puerta, haciendo que dejaran de besarse y voltearan a ver quién había interrumpido.

Entonces Sirius sintió un espeluznante dolor en el pecho y quiso golpearse a sí mismo por ser tan tonto.

-Yo… lo lamento –Se disculpó Hermione en la puerta roja como tomate y salió apresuradamente.

Sirius brincó de la silla como resorte y caminó para seguirla.

-No te preocupes, ella no puede ver, no se pudo dar cuenta –Habló Greta.

-Greta, será mejor que nos veamos luego y te explicaré mejor –Habló apresuradamente al auror queriendo salir corriendo para seguir a Hermione.

-¿Quieres dejarme? –Se dio cuenta de sus intenciones.

-Luego hablamos –Terminó Sirius y corrió tras Hermione.

Para su buena suerte, la bruja apenas iba a subir a un elevador y él la alcanzó.

En el elevador había mas personas, incluyendo a Draco Malfoy.

-Hola, Draco –Saludó Hermione –Que tal si vamos a comer -

-Claro –Aceptó sonriendo el rubio.

-Hermione, necesito que me des el libro que dijo Elliot y que me lo expliques –Puso de pretexto Sirius.

-En un rato –Respondió Hermione seria.

-No, ahorita –Exigió él -¿No te molesta, verdad, Draco? Son solo minutos -

-Claro que no –Contestó inseguro Draco, dándose cuenta de que algo pasaba.

Entonces ambos bajaron en el piso de la oficina de Baker.

Al entrar, Hermione totalmente seria, comenzó a buscar un libro entre las estanterías.

-Hermione… -Comenzó Sirius, pero ella no lo dejó continuar.

-No hace falta que me des explicaciones –Lo interrumpió mientras buscaba el libro –Me han dicho que es muy bonita Greta Crowley y no dudo que hacen excelente pareja. Hasta eligen perfumes especiales -

-Ella acababa de llegar… -Comenzó Sirius, pero Hermione lo volvió a interrumpir.

-En verdad no tienes porque darme explicaciones –Se negó ella y tomando un libro de la estantería fue a sentarse a la silla principal del escritorio –Después de todo tú y yo no tenemos nada -

-Pero es que yo te amo –Declaró el pelinegro sentándose frente a ella.

-Por favor, Sirius –Ironizó la castaña revolviendo en los cajones buscando algo –Lo único que me queda claro es que lo que quieres es una nueva conquista, como en tus días de gloria -

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? –Se enfadó el ojigris –Tú sabes perfectamente que yo ya no soy así y no sería capaz de lastimarte de ese modo -

-Yo ya no sé ni quien eres –Soltó Hermione –Te desconozco, pero en realidad es normal porque hace muy poco te conocí y ahora te estoy conociendo realmente. Por eso me parece… ridículo que digas que me amas -

-¿Ridículo? –Repitió mucho más molesto el auror -¿Te parece ridículo mi amor cuando te hablo con el corazón en la mano? -

-¡Sí, ridículo y tonto! –Gritó a los cuatro vientos la chica –Y lo que dije anoche era totalmente cierto. Me harta todo este asunto, estoy cansada de palabrerías y de cosas sin sentido. Necesito de verdad ¡Que me dejes en paz!-

-Si eso es lo que piensas y lo que quieres… -Sentenció Sirius.

-¡Sí, eso es lo que quiero! –Gritó la castaña furiosa –Estoy segura de que te verás mejor con Greta Crowley –

Entonces Sirius tuvo un deja vú, ya que tiempo atrás había escuchado esas mismas palabras pero de otra persona.

-Por supuesto que no, porque yo te amo a ti, Emily –Repitió lo que dijo hace tiempo de manera textual.

-¿Emily? –Repitió Hermione.

-No, no lo malentiendas solo confundí el nombre –Se apresuró a aclarar el auror al notar su gravísimo error.

-Solo vete, me haces perder mi tiempo –Lo corrió la castaña muriéndose de coraje por dentro.

-Hermione… no… -Trató de componer las cosas el pelinegro, pero ella había llegado a su límite.

-¡Solo vete! –Le gritó ella.

Y sin decir más, Sirius salió totalmente derrotado.

La castaña se quedó respirando agitadamente, puso su mano sobre el escritorio y sintió el libro que supuestamente iba a entregarle a Sirius y con coraje lo tiró al suelo.

Recargó su frente sobre el escritorio con cansancio y se relajó durante un minuto.

De pronto entró Elliot Baker y la chica levantó la cabeza de inmediato.

-Señorita Granger, me acaban de informar que apresaron a Fenrier Greyback por sospechoso del ataque al ministro –Habló al entrar –Y me piden que vaya a supervisar su interrogatorio. Así que he decidido llevar a mi equipo conmigo -

-Yo encantada… pero… los hombre lobo… -Tartamudeó la chica.

-Lo sé, leí su archivo que me pasó su antiguo mentor, pero estará totalmente protegida en una habitación cercana a la del interrogatorio en Azkaban –Explicó su mentor.

Algo en su interior le decía que no aceptara, pero al escuchar la mención de su "antiguo mentor" y recordando lo tan enojada que estaba antes que entrara su nuevo mentor, decidió aceptar.

Proposición que después desearía no haber aceptado.

Azkaban se encontraba en una isla en medio del mar. Era custodiada ahora por dragones que rugían alrededor de la construcción, volando mientras cuidaban el lugar.

Un grupo de magos y brujas se acercaban al lugar en un bote, en medio de una tempestad que levantaba olas enormes alrededor de ellos y que oscurecía el cielo.

Un rato después, Hermione esperaba a su equipo nerviosa junto con otros aurores mas que esperaban por si necesitaban refuerzos los que hacían el interrogatorio.

Por más de media hora todo estuvo tranquilo, incluso los que acompañaban a la chica platicaban tranquilamente, pero ella estaba inquieta, sentía un mal presentimiento.

De pronto, la puerta que conducía al lugar del interrogatorio se abrió de golpe. Y de ella salió un muy agitado Draco Malfoy.

-Hermione –Corrió hasta ella –Tienes que salir de aquí. Tienes que dar la alarma a los dragones. Greyback está suelto… creo que alguien le ha ayudado… solo tienes que prender fuego afuera y los dragones entenderán –Se apresuró a decir –Adentro están tratando de contenerlo y aquí también lo vamos a hacer, pero tienes que correr-

-Sal por esa puerta –Le indicó uno de los aurores que prestaba atención a Malfoy –corre por la izquierda, cuando se termine el pasillo baja las escaleras hasta que terminen, luego encontraras un pasillo y tomarás a la izquierda, no te sigas derecho. Corre derecho y encontrarás unas escaleras mágicas, ellas te llevarán a la entrada -

-¡Ve! –Indicó Draco y ella salió corriendo por el camino indicado.

No estaba muy lejos de donde había dejado a Draco, cuando escuchó los hechizos que le lanzaban a Greyback. Corrió más rápido, bajó lo más rápido que pudo las que parecían interminables escaleras. Al llegar al pasillo se detuvo por completo.

-A ti te recuerdo –Habló la voz rugiente del hombre lobo –Eres la sangre sucia amiga de Potter –

Hermione estaba helada del susto, no tenía escapatoria.

-Tú… serás mi postre –Sentenció dando un paso hacia ella, ya que había salido del sentido contrario de donde ella estaba.

-Tendrás que buscarte otro –Interrumpió una voz que hizo que el corazón de la chica brincara.

Y Sirius le lanzó un hechizo a Greyback que lo aturdió y lo hizo caer por las escaleras de un lado de donde venía.

El auror tomó de la mano a la chica y la condujo de donde él venía, corrieron entrando a diferentes pasillos y finalmente a una habitación.

El pelinegro la soltó y levantando la alfombra del lugar y luego una trampilla, la ayudó a bajar.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Le preguntó Hermione mientras corrían por otro pasillo, sabiendo que ahí sí podían hablar.

-La pregunta es ¿Que haces tú aquí? –La regañó –Que ganas de querer arriesgarte a lo tonto, yo sabía que ser alumna de Baker no traería nada bueno-

-Nunca me imaginé que algo como esto pasaría –Replicó la castaña mientras corría por, lo que le pareció, un largo laberinto -¿A dónde vamos? ¿Al menos tienes idea?-

-Vamos a la salida y conozco este lugar como la palma de mi mano, he venido muchas veces –Explicó él.

Al doblar en una esquina más, Hermione percibió un olor que la hizo sentirse débil.

-¿Qué es ese olor? –Preguntó cansada.

-Es una poción que utilizan para debilitar a los presos, estamos cerca de ellos –Respondió el pelinegro corriendo delante de ella y llevándola de la mano.

Pero ella comenzó a correr cada vez más lento, hasta que se detuvo.

-¿Qué pasa? –Quiso saber Sirius mirándola preocupado.

-La poción… deshizo el hechizo… no puedo sentir… ni percibir –Tembló la chica –Estoy ciega -

-¿Quieres que te cargue? –Se ofreció Sirius preocupado.

-No, tú sigue corriendo y guiándome –Se negó ella –Solo no vayas tan rápido –

Así, Sirius la siguió llevando por el largo laberinto.

-Ya casi llegamos –Anunció el animago –solo cruzamos una habitación más y llegamos-

Acababan de entrar a una habitación larga y espaciosa cuando una trampilla del techo se soltó y como la castaña no podía preverlo le dio de frente en la cabeza.

Por un momento se perdió, no supo nada, ni recordó tampoco.

Pero alguien la llamaba con mucha insistencia y era una voz muy conocida para ella.

-Hermione, Hermione –La llamaba con desesperación el auror hincado junto a ella en el suelo.

-S-Sirius…- Logró decir ella.

-¿Estas bien? –Preguntó él –Te curaré ahora mismo –

Pero antes de que la curara un estruendo hizo a Sirius levantarse.

La chica entendió perfectamente que era… Greyback. Y con todas sus fuerzas trató de levantarse.

Logró escuchar como el mago y el hombre lobo luchaban, mientras logró sentarse y totalmente mareada llamaba con desesperación a Sirius.

De apronto, alguien cayó al suelo y Greyback rió burlonamente.

Aterrada, Hermione tomó su varita y haciendo su mayor esfuerzo le mandó un hechizo al hombre lobo. Y funcionó, le dio en una pierna y cayó al suelo… pero cerca de ella.

Muerta de miedo gateó con desesperación hacia donde presentía estaba Sirius. Pero la bestia la agarró de una pierna enterrándole las uñas y arrastrándola hacia él. Se levantó y tomó a Hermione del tórax, como si fuese una muñeca y la pegó a la pared acercándose a ella.

-Ahora sí, nadie va a impedir que te coma –Se burló el hombre lobo y acercó sus filosos dientes al cuello de ella.

Mientras, Hermione lloraba entrecortadamente, arrepintiéndose por ser tan tonta. Si no hubiese rechazado a Sirius nada de eso estaría pasando, era su culpa, si tan solo hubiese escuchado su corazón y no hubiese tenido miedo de volver a arriesgar todo, si no se hubiese sentido celosa de Emily y de Greta. Ni ella ni Sirius estarían ahí y ahora moriría sin haberle dicho que ella también lo amaba.

Y cerrando los ojos aceptó su muerte.

Cuando el hombre lobo estaba apunto de darle la mordida un hechizo lo tocó.

-Avada Kedavra –Gritó Sirius dándole de lleno al hombre lobo.

Éste calló al suelo sin vida junto con Hermione.

Llorando, ella se liberó del pesado brazo del monstruo y gateó hasta el auror. Al llegar hasta él lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y lloró en sus brazos, temblando de miedo.

* * *

Hola!!!

despues de mas de un mes!!! enserio lo siento mucho... no tengo cara para verlos y disculparme por la tardanza... enserio lo lamento pero la escuela me trae de cabeza con tantos examenes y tareas... sorry!!!

espero haya valido la pena el capítulo... ya que es bastante movido...

muchas gracias a los 10 reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!! uuuuuuuuuuuu.... enserio estoy super sorprendida!!! o.O rompimos record y espero sigamos rompiendo mas... ya que ahora tengo un programa para nada mas dictarle a la computadora y ella escribe y eso nos va a ayudar de mucho ya que no me voy a tardar tanto en actualizar!!!! uuuuuuuu

y otra buena noticia es que en las noches me ponía a escribir a mano y adelanté hasta el capítulo 18... osea otros 8 mas... eso quiere decir que ahora voy a poder subir capitulo cada semana!!!

espero me disculpen por tan horrible retardo pero enserio no había podido... sorry!!!

miles de besos a todos los que me dejaron reviews!!! enserio me ayudaron a inspirarme mucho en los siguientes capitulo y miren que estan interesantes ^^

dedico este capitulo a quienes me hecharon porras para subirlo: mar 90, taia himura, fairy white, hermionesnape543, anonimo, Ami Malfoy, kirara cullen, vero black cullen, Mira black-lupin, Aelita 1993!!! muchos besos y abrazos a todos!!! les hubiese respondido a cada una pero hando corta de tiempo y enserio me urge subir este capitulo...

sorry por hacerlos sufrir!!! espero me perdonen... u.u...

en el siguiente capitulo:

* Sirius sufrirá consecuencias por el avada :s

* Hermione sufrirá mucho y pedirá ayuda de alguien...

* La castañita al fin dirá lo que siente a sierto auror pelinegro...

muchos besos a todos y espero con muchas ansias sus reviews que ahora si aseguraran que suba rápido el que sigue...

los super quiero!!!!

anazkyf


	11. Chapter 11: Deuda moral

Capítulo XI

Deuda moral

"_Un dolor desesperado, con la aflicción de otro se remedia"_

_-William Shakespeare-_

Acostada en una camilla en San Mungo, Hermione era curada de la pierna por una sanadora.

De Azkaban, Sirius y ella se habían ido directamente al sanatorio para que curaran su herida. Al llegar ahí ella se negó a separarse del auror, pero él le prometió que la iba a esperar a fuera y solo así lo dejó ir mientras era atendida.

-Muy bien –Rompió el silencio la sanadora al terminar –Eso fue todo, solo deberá tomarse una poción que enseguida le traeré y descansar –Le indicó- Ahorita hago que pase su novio- Y salió del consultorio, sin darle tiempo a que Hermione protestara.

Sintiéndose mucho mejor, se sentó en la camilla y se volteó a manera de colgar sus pies.

Alguien entró a la habitación, haciendo que por un momento la cara de la chica se iluminara, pero al darse cuenta de quién era, preguntó:

-¿En dónde está Sirius? –

-Si quieres me voy –Ofreció Draco.

-No, no –Se negó ella –No quise decir eso, solo quiero saber en dónde está –

-¿Cómo te sientes? –Cambió de tema él.

-¡Bien! –Se exasperó y preocupó la chica –Algo pasó ¿verdad? –

-Lo detuvieron los aurores –Confesó el rubio.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Por qué? –Preguntó la castaña al darse cuenta de que su miedo se había cumplido.

-Por que mató al hombre lobo –Explicó él –Ya sé… -Se adelantó a decir al ver que ella lo interrumpiría –que lo hizo por salvarte, pero usó un Avada y es una imperdonable -

-Pero la usó porque era él o yo y tuvo que usarla –Sufrió ella.

-Lo sé pero el ministerio decidió juzgarlo por esto y muy poco podemos hacer por ahora- Hizo ver el chico.

-Yo puedo hacer mucho –Se entusiasmó la chica –Al dar mi declaración las cosas se van a componer y lo van a dejar libre… lo tienen que dejar libre -

-Eso esperamos –Murmuró el futuro auror pensando que realmente se veían difícil.

Tres días habían pasado desde el accidente en Azkaban.

Hermione estaba en el comedor de Grimmauld Place hablando con el matrimonio Lupin.

Su palidez y unas ojeras que sus lentes cubrían, evidenciaban lo poco que dormía y comía y lo tan angustiada que estaba.

-¿Por qué hasta mañana por la tarde? –Cuestionó ella totalmente afligida.

-Porque seguimos investigando el ataque a Kingsley y según por la mañana el Wizengamot va a revisar lo que avanzamos en el caso –Explicó Tonks.

-No va a ser un juicio tal cual –Habló Remus –Solo van a leer el resumen del caso y los del Wizengamot darán su veredicto -

-Es que… -Comenzó la chica –Yo creí… que mi declaración iba a ser de más peso -

-Eres su amiga, por eso su pretexto es que tratas de ayudarlo –Hizo ver Remus –Creo que los derechos para las criaturas mágicas por las que tanto hemos luchado… ahora se vuelven en contra nuestra- Anotó cabizbajo.

Hermione se pasó una mano por el cabello con tristeza, misma que era compartida por los Lupin.

-¿Y ojoloco? –Preguntó.

-Él y Harry están haciendo lo imposible por sacarlo de Azkaban –Respondió Remus.

-Según parece, todo depende de la votación del Wizengamot mañana –Apuntó la pelirosa.

Entonces a Hermione le entró una gran idea a la cabeza y de pronto el ambiente que se sentía hasta entonces denso, cambió para ella de manera radical.

-Se hace tarde –Anunció levantándose –Creo que es hora de irme-

Y despidiéndose salió apuradamente de ahí.

* * *

Se apareció en la calle de un pequeño poblado de magos.

Un lugar muy elegante de casas grandes, imponentes, altivas, todas parecidas y con jardines amplios y verdes.

En ese momento, cuando estaba apunto se oscurecer, una densa capa de niebla invadía el lugar. Neblina nada normal de la época, pero si del sitio y región.

Hermione cruzó la calle desierta y entró al jardín de una de las casas para después tocar la puerta principal.

Se abrió y un elfo apareció tras ella.

-Buenas noches –Saludó.

-Buenas noches, busco a los señores Boswell –Anunció ella –Soy Hermione Granger y trabajo en el ministerio de magia-

-Adelante –Indicó el elfo doméstico y haciéndola tomar asiento en la sala fue a avisar a sus amos.

Unos minutos después, regresó para indicarle que lo siguiera. Entró al despacho y la dejó allí.

-Tome asiento –Pidió la voz del señor Boswell desde la silla principal del escritorio.

Junto a él, la señora Boswell miraba de pie por la ventana dándole la espalada a la chica.

La castaña caminó por la lujosa alfombra entre el olor a cedro caro y tomó asiento en una de las sillas frente al dueño de la casa.

-¿Cuál es el motivo de su visita? –Preguntó Gregory Boswell mirándola inquisidoramente.

-Creo que saben a que vengo –Respondió ella –Vengo a recordarles que deben pagar una deuda -

-¿Deuda? –Repitió el señor Boswell.

-Sí, una deuda que tienen con Sirius Black –Soltó ella.

-Nosotros no tenemos ninguna deuda con él –Negó completamente el Sr. Boswell molesto.

-Tienen una deuda moralmente –Explicó –Desde que su hija Emily lo lastimó al abandonarlo -

-Nosotros ya hemos pagado suficiente por ello –Intervino volteándose furiosa Judy Boswell –Habladurías, chismes, humillaciones, ofensas… de todo hemos pasado y aguantado con dignidad… sí, con dignidad, porque Emily lo único que hizo fue pelear por lo que amaba… aún… en contra nuestra –Y la voz se le cortó por las lágrimas –Así que usted no puede venir a nuestra casa a decirnos lo que debemos pagar todavía, ni a juzgar a mi Emily -

-Yo no estoy aquí para juzgar a Emily, por el contrario, estoy totalmente de acuerdo con ustedes –Aclaró la chica –Yo admiro a su hija por su fortaleza y el aplomo que ha tenido para defender lo que en verdad ama. Ustedes no tenían porque pagar por ello, pero… justos por pecadores ¿no? Y creo que han pagado de la manera equivocada, ya que a la sociedad no le debían nada, sino a Sirius. Él fue el principal afectado y a quien finalmente, Emily lastimó más-

-A final de cuentas ¿Usted que tiene que ver en todo esto? –Saltó el Sr. Boswell.

-Vengo a defender lo que amo –Soltó la chica –Una vez viví en carne propia lo que Sirius con su hija y debo decirles que él mas que nadie merece una segunda oportunidad de vivir-

-Entonces viene por conveniencia propia -Ironizó la Sra. Boswell.

-No, porque finalmente Sirius puede elegir a alguien más y no a mí y yo lo entenderé. Pero quiero saber y tener la certeza de que por mí estuvo a apunto de regresar a Azkaban, pero salió libre de culpa. Y ustedes podrán sentirse libres también al saber que pueden mirar a la cara de nuevo a Sirius y ver en él de nuevo la felicidad ¿no les gustaría eso? –Habló Hermione.

-No es de su incumbencia –Puso una barrera el Sr. Boswell –Creo que esta visita se ha terminado –

Mientras, la señora Boswell lloraba en silencio.

-Claro –Aceptó la chica levantándose –Gracias por su atención y tiempo. Espero piensen en mis palabras –

Ducho esto salió de allí, deseando con el alma haber logrado su propósito.

Toda la mañana del siguiente día fue muy agobiador para la castaña.

Con tanto trabajo en el ministerio y pensando en el ya muy cercano juicio de Sirius, la chica no tuvo ni un solo minuto de paz, eso aunado a que en toda la noche no había podido dormir mas que un par de horas, le causó un fuerte dolor de cabeza que venía a culminar con un horrendo día.

Las horas pasaron rápido y muy pronto la hora tan esperada se acercó. Una conmoción se formó en el ministerio (en especial en las brujas) y media hora antes, todos bajaron al lugar en donde sería el juicio.

Elliot Baker le dio permiso a la chica para que fuera, pero ella prefirió esperar.

Cuando faltaban tan solo 15 minutos, la chica se levantó de su escritorio y con su bastón en la mano y un archivo muy importante que pensaba pasar a dejar a Asuntos Legales Mágicos en la otra, salió de la oficina de su mentor.

Caminó hasta los elevadores, que estaban casi vacíos, bajó en el piso indicado y estaba cerca de entrar a la oficina de Asuntos Legales Mágicos cuando se extrañó de escuchas voces, cuando debía estar vacío. Pero… una voz la identificó muy bien… nunca en su vida podría olvidarla. Entonces se quedó de pie, ahí, escuchando.

-No lo sé… -Respondió la voz que ella reconocía a una pregunta que no alcanzó a oír –Desde que la anciana murió he tenido problemas… sería mejor buscar otro lugar-

-Sí, ya lo había pensado –Contestó, para consternación de Hermione, Frederic Hamilton –Y creo que debes esconderte detrás de una cascada, ahí estarás seguro -

-¿Seguro? –Dudó el otro –Creo que sería mas peligroso, allí van mucho muggles-

-Sí, pero no a la tercera cascada, la consideran peligrosa –Acertó a decir Hamilton.

-Entonces ahí me quedaré –Decidió el otro.

-Luego nos vemos, entonces –Lo despidió Frederic –No salgas por ningún motivo, yo iré a buscarte después ¿Algo más?-

-Odio ese lugar –Comentó, causando que Hamilton soltara una sonora risotada.

Después se escucharon pasos y un sonido como de alguien viajando con polvos flú.

Hermione rápidamente pensó y tras dos segundos de estar parada entró a la oficina.

-¡Señorita Granger! –Se impresionó Hamilton al verla entrar -¿No debería estar en el juicio? -

-Aún no empieza –Explicó ella –Solo vine a dejar esto antes de bajar- Le mostró el archivo y lo dejó en el escritorio.

-Ah… ¿si? –Tartamudeó él –Yo hablaba con un conocido de un lugar lejano, lo ayudo porque lo sigue la policía muggle por cargos falsos -

-Yo no escuché a nadie –Mintió la castaña percibiendo en el ambiente un olor muy peculiar.

-Bueno, será mejor que nos apuremos, solo faltan minutos –Anunció Frederic con una nota de alivio en su voz y tomando a la chica del brazo, caminaron juntos.

La sala estaba repleta, la habían tenido que agrandar mágicamente para que todos cupieran bien. Parecí más que un juicio un espectáculo que las brujas aclamaban por ver, pero todas deseaban que el mago más codiciado de Londres saliera en libertad.

La única invidente del lugar tomó asiento hasta atrás, en un lugar de fácil acceso a la salida y en donde no la pudieran encontrar.

Un par de minutos después, los miembros del Wizengamot tomaron su lugar y la multitud calló,

-Se abre el juicio en contra de Sirius Black por asesinato al hombre lobo Fenrier Grayback –Anunció un hombre que Hermione no conocía.

Sirius salió del suelo en una silla de cadenas que lo tenían totalmente amarrado, vistiendo de nuevo el viejo uniforme de Azkaban.

-El pasado 22 de Julio del presente a las 5:23 de la tarde, Sirius Orión Black usó el hechizo imperdonable "Avada Kedavra" contra Fenrier Grayback –Leyó el mismo hombre –Según los testimonios de él y la señorita Hermione Granger, esto ocurrió en defensa de la señorita quien estaba apunto de ser mordida por el ahora muerto. Según el artículo #122 de la constitución de las criaturas mágicas que incluye hombres lobo, elfos domésticos y en algunos puntos a otras, dice claramente que por asesinato de un mago a una criatura, el mago debe ser juzgado igual que si hubiese matado a otro mago. Por lo consiguiente ha sido decisión del Wizengamot que se someterá a votación si el mago se le encuentra culpable o inocente de los cargos. Esto, por creer que es un inconveniente para una decisión unánime el encontrar un castigo para quien asesinó para salvar la vida de un semejante. Por ello se dará inicio a la votación. –

La tensión corrió por todo el lugar.

-Levanten la mano los que creen que el acusado es culpable –Pidió la misma voz y poco a poco unos cuantos levantaron la mano (Incluyendo a Dolores Umbridge).

-Ahora los que creen que el acusado es inocente –

Y tras levantar la mano la mayoría del Wizengamot, un aplauso llenó el lugar, junto a las risas y sonrisas de alegría.

-Sirius Black es declarado inocente de todos los cargos –Anunció el hombre y el estruendo de alegría resonó por el lugar.

Un momento después Sirius fue soltado y una muchedumbre se acercó a felicitarlo, empezando por Harry.

Temblando, Hermione se levantó de su lugar y salió corriendo. Subió a un elevador y al llegar al vestíbulo se fue por una chimenea.

Se mecía levemente con los pies, mientras recargaba la cabeza en la cadena izquierda del columpio sobre su mano.

Saliendo del ministerio (porque había adelantado su trabajo y era libre de salir) se fue directamente a la casa de playa de sus padres y se había sentado en el columpio para no moverse.

Había estado llorando, incluso en ese momento se secaba con la muñeca los ojos. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que era una noche hermosísima. Aún cuando la luna no aparecía, las estrellas brillaban con todo su esplendor y las olas del mar hacían una armonía sin igual, llena de paz.

Aunque escuchó pasos acercándose, no hizo ni el mínimo intento de sacar su varita. Conocía muy bien ese sonido.

Sirius se sentó en el columpio de al lado de ella y el olor se su perfume llenó los sentidos de la chica.

-Es una noche hermosa ¿no? –Comentó el auror mirando el cielo.

-No sé –Contestó secamente la castaña –No puedo ver nada hoy -

-Si tú quisieras, mirarías –Apuntó él.

-¿No deberías estar en una fiesta festejando tu salida? –Preguntó ella.

-No tengo ganas de fiestas –Respondió.

-Prefiero estar en un lugar más tranquilo –

Por unos segundos nadie dijo nada.

-Aunque creo que tú también estás contenta ¿no? –Rompió el silencio el pelinegro –Después de todo, ahora tu conciencia estará tranquila y la culpa que sentías se irá. Creo que si no hubieses sido tú a la que yo salvé entonces no habrías pasado los días tan terribles que pasaste y habrías tenido… tranquilidad –

Al decir eso Sirius, Hermione se giró bruscamente hacia él.

-No sabes lo que dices –Reprochó ella, se levantó de su columpio, caminó unos pasos y se quedó parada junto a uno de los barrotes que sostenían al columpio, puso el brazo sobre él y también la cabeza.

Sirius la siguió y se quedó tras ella a una distancia corta.

-Creí que te tenía harta, que estabas cansada de mí y que querías que me alejara de ti –Le recordó él, haciendo que ella comenzara a llorar silenciosamente –Pero tal vez en estos días cambiaste de opinión porque tu conciencia de "ayudar a los demás" no podía dejarte en paz -

-Basta –Gimoteó la castaña.

-O probablemente estoy equivocado y en realidad no existe tal conciencia –Siguió él –Tal vez en realidad… estuviste… sin acordarte de mí –

Fue entonces cuando Hermione no pudo más, se volteó rápidamente y se abrazó con fuerza a él. Bueno, en realidad se aferró a él.

Sirius estaba incrédulo, lo que había planeado había resultado.

-No tienes idea de lo que pasé estos días –Lloró en su hombro mientras se aferraba con fuerza a él y el auror por supuesto la abrazaba con gusto –Tan solo el pensar que tú estabas en ese horrible lugar me volvía loca. Si no hubiese sido tan ciega y terca, y hubiese hecho caso de lo que me decías… nada de esto te habría pasado. Pero estaba tan asustada al pensar que alguien de nuevo sentía algo por mí y que podría equivocarme otra vez. Tenía que impedirlo. Ahora me doy cuenta lo tan equivocada que estaba. Te amo yo también a ti y no podría vivir… no si ti –

Y sin decir más lo besó.

Beso que fue tan esperado por ambos, lleno de amor y ternura.

-Yo también te amo –Le declaró Sirius cuando se separaron para tomar aire –No sabes lo tan feliz que me haces –

Y volvieron a besarse, para finalmente quedarse abrazados.

-¿No deberíamos ir a la fiesta? –Preguntó Hermione rompiendo el silencio.

-No, ellos pueden sin nosotros, además en este momento con nadie mas quiero estar mas que contigo –Apuntó Sirius y le besó el cabello, sintiéndose tan feliz como nunca lo había estado.

* * *

hola!!!

despues de casi 1 mes de haber subido capitulo...

lo siento!!!! los examenes me traen loca.... :s

bueno.... muchas gracias por los reviews!!!!

zhalia moon: muchas gracias por tu entusiasmo... claro que subo capitulo... aunque me tarde... pero es seguro... muchos besos!!!

pabaji:si.... es raro... jejeje... gracias por seguir la historia!!! muchos besos!!!

mar 90: jejeje! si... que romantico!!! y pobre Draco... todo por ser amigo de los dos jejeje... espero te haya gustado este capitulo!!! muchas gracias por animarme a seguir la historia y trataré de hacerlo mas seguido! besos!!

Aelita1993: que bueno que te gustaraq el capitulo!!! muchos besos para ti tambien!!!

.chan: que bueno que te guste la historia!!! espero te haya agradado el capitulo... y mira que apenas viene lo bueno... jejeje muchos besos y gracias por subirme el animo!!!

adelanto del que sigue? claro!

*Será un capitulo corto :s

*Tendrá mucho amor entre nuestra pareja favorita XD

*Una sorpresa.... se llamará: una nueva opción...

muchos besos a todos y espero muchos reviews!!!

anazkyf


	12. Chapter 12: Una nueva opción

CAPITULO XII

Una nueva opción

"_La vida es una flor cuya miel es el amor"_

_-Víctor Hugo-_

Ambos estaban acostados en el sillón mas grande (y ampliado mágicamente) de la sala de Hermione.

Habían jalado una manta afelpada para taparse y tenían la chimenea encendida.

-¿Quieres mas chocolates con pasas? –Ofreció Sirius tomando unas cuantas de la bolsa que tenían sobre la manta.

-No, gracias, estoy llena –Respondió Hermione con la cabeza en el hombro de él, muy cómoda.

-Creo que es hora de que te vayas –Se quejó la chica sin nada de ganas de dejarlo ir.

-Me puedo quedar a dormir aquí –Ofreció él besándole el cabello.

-Yo encantada, pero ¿Qué van a decir en Grimmauld Place? -

-Nada –Concretó el auror –Porque no hicimos nada-

-Sí, pero ellos no saben eso –Le explicó la chica.

-Bueno, si quieres me voy –Fingió enojarse Sirius y se levantó del sillón poniéndose sus zapatos.

-No te enojes, claro que no quiero que te vayas, pero…- Habló ella mortificada levantándose.

-Claro que no estoy enojado –La interrumpió volteándose y acariciándola de la cara –Yo comprendo -

-Te amo –Declaró la chica besándolo.

Después de varios besos, él se levantó del sillón.

-Será mejor que me vaya o no me voy a poder ir después –Se rió el pelinegro -¿comemos juntos? -

-Claro –Aceptó la chica sonriendo.

Después de tanto tiempo… al fin era completamente feliz.

Un mes pasó rapidísimo.

Para ellos, cada día que pasaba era maravilloso.

Todos estuvieron totalmente de acuerdo en su relación, en especial Harry, que veía como su padrino después de tanto sufrimiento ahora era feliz y como su amiga dejaba de estar sola.

Y las buenas noticias fueron más al nacer la bebé de Ron y Luna. Era una hermosa y sana niña.

Ahora Hermione se había sorprendido de mirarse a sí misma enamorada y feliz. Con un novio que era realmente romántico, tierno y que la amaba con locura.

Sirius cada día amaba más a Hermione, era tan dulce, buena, compasiva, amable, alegre…. Todos los días soñaba con ella, en lo primero que pensaba al amanecer era en ella y deseaba verla en todo momento. En su escritorio tenía su foto y ahora todo el mundo sabía de lo suyo,

Trataban de pasar juntos el mayor tiempo posible, desayunaban, comían y cenaban juntos. Los fines de semana (excepto los días que Hermione se iba a visitar a sus padres), salían a cenar, a divertirse, sacaban a pasear a los niños de Neville (que le decían tío a Sirius) y la pasaban de lo mejor.

Tantas eran sus ganas de estar juntos que hasta Hermione le había regalado a Sirius una parte de su estudio en su departamento y lo había arreglado para cuando quisiera quedarse. El auror había aceptado con gusto el regalo y él en cambio era terriblemente detallista con ella.

Mientras, el mundo mágico se veía en apuros.

Además del ataque a Kingsley, recientemente habían atacado a uno de los principales miembros del Wizengamot, solo que Roger Paisley no había corrido la suerte del ministro de magia y había muerto. Todos estaban conmocionados y no sabían qué pasaba. Al parecer había sido un simple avada y no habían encontrado rastro alguno de su atacante.

El domingo por la mañana Hermione se paseaba nerviosa por la sala de su departamento mientras Sirius preparaba café para ambos.

Estaba totalmente vestida de muggle medianamente elegante, al igual que Sirius.

- No estés nerviosa, todo va a salir de maravilla –Trató de calmarla el auror entrando a la sala y extendiéndole una taza de café.

Ella lo tomó igual de nerviosa y le dio un trago.

Ese día irían a visitar a los padres de ella y les presentaría a Sirius. Ella había cometido una indiscreción al mencionarlo en una de sus visitas y sus padres habían insistido mucho para conocerlo sin importar su edad.

La chica, sin más remedio había aceptado y se sorprendió cuando Sirius encantado había aceptado.

-¿o es que no quieres que los conozca? –Preguntó el ojigris.

-Claro que quiero que los conozcas –Habló ella –Solo que son algo especiales -

-No te preocupes por eso –Le quitó importancia el auror –Yo tengo el don de caerles bien a las personas –

La chica sonrió.

-Pero no es solo es ¿verdad? –Supo el ojigris al verla nerviosa.

-No –Aceptó ella –Es que… tengo como un… presentimiento… siento como que los ataque sin provocados de alguna manera por… Lucius Malfoy -

-Pero amor, él está muerto –Le recordó.

-Lo sé… pero nunca voy a olvidar cuando quedé ciega… la sensación que la presencia de Lucius Malfoy me hizo sentir… y últimamente la he vuelto a sentir –Se sinceró la chica –No lo sé… tal vez esté equivocada y paranoica… pero… no sé -

-Te prometo que juntos vamos a investigar –La tomó de las manos el auror y le dio un beso –Y ahora a olvidar eso y vámonos porque se hace tarde –

Sonriendo, la chica aceptó y juntos salieron de la mano.

La visita a los Granger había resultado de maravilla.

Sirius y los padres de Hermione habían hecho amistad y habían recibido al auror con los brazos abiertos a la familia.

Después de tan gran victoria, los novios se fueron a festejar a la casa de playa.

Recogieron caracoles, caminaron por la playa y Sirius cargó a Hermione y la metió al mar hasta que el agua les llegaba a la cintura.

Al final, mojados completamente, se tiraron sobre la arena y miraron el cielo nocturno juntos.

Era miércoles por la noche y Hermione preparaba la cena para ella y Sirius en su departamento. Unos minutos después entró el auror (ella le había regalado una llave), la saludó con un beso y recargado en el marco de la puerta de la cocina esperó a que ella terminara.

-Hermione… -Habló de pronto -¿Tú me amas? -

-¿Qué pregunta es esa? –Se extrañó de sobre manera la chica ya que ella todo el tiempo le decía sus sentimientos –Claro que te amo -

-¿Entonces porqué no confías en mí? –La cuestionó serio.

-¿De que hablas? –No entendió –Claro que confío en ti –Y se quedó parada de frente a él a una distancia considerable.

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho que tu ceguera tiene cura? –Siguió cuestionándola serio.

-Ah, eso –Le quitó importancia la castaña y siguió en su labor de cocinar -¿Para qué querías saberlo? Eso no cambia nada -

-Claro que cambia algo –La contradijo -¿No te das cuenta de que tienes la oportunidad de volver a ver, de dejar de depender de la magia y de un bastón? -

-Sí, me doy cuenta –Respondió seria ella –Y a mí no me molesta depender de la magia y de mi bastón. Estoy bien así y no quiero cambiar nada -

-¿Y si yo te lo pidiera? ¿Si yo te pidiera que lo hicieras por mi? –Le rogó él.

-Serías injusto porque no es lo que yo quiero –Se negó ella.

-Dime un solo motivo –Pidió él.

-Porque no quiero y ya –Se enojó ella -¿Qué es lo que quieres, Sirius? Tú se supone que te enamoraste de mí así, tal cual soy, ciega y me aceptaste así. No puedes venir ahora a pedirme que cambie porque no lo voy a hacer ¿escuchaste? Si me quieres así bien y sino… también-

-No, claro que no es por eso –Le aclaró el auror acercándose a ella y tomándole las manos suavemente –Yo te acepto tal cual eres, ciega o no, con bastón o sin él, yo te amo. Pero date cuenta de lo que está pasando, hay ataques de nuevo, hay un asesino afuera y no tienes idea lo aterrado que estoy de pensar que algo pudiera pasarte. Yo me moriría si algo te pasara, no lo soportaría. Por eso quiero que estés prevenida, que aunque yo no esté contigo tú estés segura y si vuelves a ver, lo estarás -

-No –Dijo secamente la chica.

-¿Por qué no? –La cuestionó sin soltarla -¿Hay un motivo, verdad? Dímelo, tenme confianza… por favor -

-Mi ceguera me salvó una vez de morir –Susurró ella triste –No quiero quedarme sin el único escudo que tengo, sin él no lo soportaría… no otra vez -

-¿Crees que vamos a terminar verdad? –Resumió él.

La chica bajó la cabeza.

El auror se la levantó con la mano desde el mentón.

-Escúchame –Pidió él –Te prometo… te juro que nunca voy a dejar, siempre voy a estar contigo para cuidarte y defenderte. Nunca te voy a dejar sola, no importa lo que pase –

Llorando, lo abrazó. Él la abrazó también y acariciando su cabello le preguntó:

-¿Quieres volver a ver? -

-S-si –Contestó ella mientras lloraba.

-Entonces, volverás a ver –Aseguró sonriendo el ojigris.

Una semana después la chica estaba sentada en una cama de San Mungo.

Llevaba puesto un pijama del lugar y junto a ella, en una silla, estaba Sirius.

-¿Ya listos? –Preguntó Ben Greenspan, sanador de ahí y amigo de Sirius.

-Sí –Dijeron en unisolo.

-Muy bien, debes tomarte esta poción y te pondré unas gotas en los ojos –Explicó el sanador.

-¿Nada más eso? –Se extrañó Sirius.

-Sí, pero pasarás el día y la noche horriblemente –Respondió Ben y se dirigió a la chica –Tendrás fiebre, dolor, ardor, vómito.-

-¿Solo eso? –Ironizó la castaña.

-Sí, solo eso –Sonrió -¿lista? -

-Siempre –Sonrió ella también.

Y el sanador tenía razón, fueron 24 horas espantosamente dolorosas para la chica, Desde el momento en que le pusieron las gotas en los ojos sintió un dolor terrible en los ojos y la cabeza.

Durmió lo poco que la fiebre y el vómito la dejaron y Sirius no se separó ni un minuto de ella.

Cuando el dolor se fue, al igual que la fiebre y el vómito, Ben fue a verla.

-Eso fue todo –Anunció al notar que su temperatura era normal -¿Lista para ver? –

Poco a poco le fue quitando las vendas que le había puesto sobre los ojos después de las gotas.

-A la cuenta de tres abres los ojos –Le indicó el sanador -1…2…3-

Sirius y el sanador se quedaron callados esperando que la chica dijera algo. Pero pudieron ver claramente sus ojos marrones, sin esa cicatriz que la cubría.

-Hermione, ¿puedes ver? –Preguntó Ben.

Y mientras la chica veía a Sirius, respondió:

-Veo lo más maravilloso que he visto en mi vida -

* * *

hola!!!!!!

despues de una semana! al fin no me tardé tanto...

muchas gracias como siempre a los reviews!!!

zhalia moon: muchas gracias por los comentarios! por ti me adelante a subir capitulo, pensaba hacerlo la siguiente semana, pero tu entusiasmo me animó... muchas gracias! subiré cada fin de semana... muchos besos!!

.chan: que bueno que te gustara!!!! espero que tu tambien estes bien! besos!

Pabaji: espero te haya gustado el nuevo capitulo...muchas gracias por dejarme tu review, me animó mucho!!! muchos besos!!!

que pasará en el proximo capitulo????

* mucho mucho más romance!!!

*una nueva sorpresa!

* debemos prepararnos porque será el capítulo límite... en el 14 comienza el climax!!!

muchos besos a todos! y espero más reviews!!!!!


	13. Chapter 13: Felicidad

CAPITULO XIII

Felicidad

"_El ayer es historia, el mañana es un misterio, pero el hoy es un regalo. Por eso es llamado _**_el presente_**_."_

_-Oogway_

Hermione miraba maravillada todo a su alrededor. Caminaba de la mano de Sirius, mientras el auror cargaba su maleta del hospital.

-¿Ese es el edificio en el que vivo? –Preguntó la chica señalando el edificio más bajo de toda la calle.

-Sí, ¿Cómo lo supiste? –La miró el auror.

-Porque conté los pasos como siempre y por su tamaño –Le sonrió ella.

Sirius miró sus hermosos ojos marrones y le dio un beso rápido.

Subieron las escaleras del edificio y entraron al departamento de la castaña.

-Wow –Puedo decir ella al entrar y mirar todo –En verdad es colorido –

Dio una vuelta sorprendida de ver tantos colores en cada mueble.

-El dueño tiene un gusto especial por los colores –Comentó Sirius cerrando la puerta de entrada tras de sí y poniendo la maleta de la chica sobre el colorido sillón.

-Deberíamos ir a ver a Neville, Hannah y los niños –Sugirió feliz la castaña.

-En este preciso momento debemos ir a descansar –Apuntó él cargándola en brazos y llevándola a su habitación.

Estando ahí la arropó y acomodó para que durmiera.

-Vamos, duerme, debes descansar –Le hizo ver.

-Tú también debes estar cansado –Comentó la chica –Casi no dormiste tampoco -

-Iré a mi cuarto a dormir y a ratos vendré a verte -

-¿Porqué no te quedas conmigo? –Le sugirió sonriendo levemente la castaña –Estamos muy cansados para hacer algo -

-¿Lo estamos? –Bromeó él.

Ella frunció el ceño casi con los ojos cerrados de sueño.

-Está bien –Aceptó él y se metió a la cama.

Juntos y abrazados se durmieron, teniendo el mejor de los descansos.

Al otro día después de desayunar se fueron a la casa de la playa.

Descalzos caminaron por la orilla del mar y recogieron caracoles.

A la chica le maravilló volver a ver el color tan hermoso del mar y el cielo unidos, como uno solo.

-¿Así te lo imaginabas? –Preguntó de pronto el pelinegro.

-En realidad lo recordaba –Respondió ella –Pero no deja de ser hermoso y sorpresivo –

Juntos nadaron y jugaron, siempre diciéndose cuanto se amaban y por la noche tuvieron una cena romántica a la luz de las estrellas con el mar como música de fondo.

Dos meses más pasaron.

El mundo mágico estaba conmocionado. Un tercer ataque había ocurrido. Ahora Sebastian Hayden estaba muerto. El Wizengamot estaba aterrado, el asesino iba tras ellos.

Pero eso no detenía a Hermione y Sirius para ser felices.

En Grimmauld Place habían organizado una fiesta con sus amigos para celebrar que la chica ahora veía.

Y sus padres… estaban maravillados y agradecidos con Sirius por haberla convencido de volver a ver.

Estaban tan felices que ni siquiera los ataques opacaban su felicidad.

Ese día cumplían tres meses de novios. Pocos, pero los más felices de sus vidas.

Como era día de trabajo decidieron dejar la celebración para la noche y ambos esperaron pacientemente.

La ojimarrón, vestida elegantemente con un vestido azul cielo, abrió la puerta con emoción.

Después de un súper beso y abrazo, los dos entraron.

-Bien, este es tu regalo –Dijo el ojigris y sacó una caja mediana con un moño plateado.

La chica lo tomó y lo abrió lentamente.

Adentro, un par de cadenas de plata con cada una un caracol de colgante descansaban sobre algodón.

-Mira esto –Indicó él sacando ambas, tomó los caracoles y pasándoles los dedos se desenrollaron y apareció la cara de ambos.

Sirius tomó la que tenía su cara y se la colgó a su novia y la otra se la colgó él.

-Es solo por cuestión… física, podría decirse –Explicó él –Porque ya sabemos que nos llevamos en el corazón –

Hermione lo abrazó y besó como agradecimiento.

-Yo también tengo algo para ti –Anunció la castaña y del sillón tomó un libro mediano de tapa azul marina –No preguntes como lo conseguí –

Sirius lo tomó y miró un poco recelosamente a la chica.

-Sabía que tenías que darme un libro tarde o temprano –Comentó tomándolo.

La castaña se rió con ganas.

-No es un libro, es un álbum de fotos –Siguió riéndose ella.

El auror lo abrió y se paralizó al ver fotos de Harry desde un año hasta entonces.

-¿Cómo…? –Tartamudeó sorprendido al ver en una foto a su ahijado delgado, sentado en la escalera de sus tíos.

-Te dije que no preguntaras –Rió ella –Los Dursley contribuyeron. Aunque no tenían fotos de Harry solo, pero aparecía en varias a lo lejos. Con magia las acerqué y enfoqué y… aquí están –

-Me encanta tu regalo –Logró hablar el pelinegro y le dio un beso de agradecimiento.

Después de varios agradecimientos más, por fin partieron al lugar en donde cenarían.

Sirius había preparado todo y los condujo hasta la orilla de un lago, a las afueras de Londres. Ahí los esperaba una lancha de madera que los llevó hasta el centro del mismo. Hermione miró sorprendida como debajo de un árbol que tenía las ramas y hojas tan largas que rodeaban una base de un árbol tan grande que cabían la mesa y sillas para los dos.

Alrededor, volaban por doquier hadas que iluminaban delicadamente el escenario.

-S-Sirius… -Tartamudeó volteándolo a ver, la chica.

-Ves de lo que te ibas a perder si no veías –Le comentó sonriendo –Vamos.-

Y tomándola de la mano la llevó hasta su silla.

Cenaron animadamente, tomaron hidromiel y brindaron por el maravilloso presente y un futuro mejor.

-¿Quieres bailar? –Ofreció Sirius extendiéndole la mano.

-¿Aquí? –Se extrañó la chica –Pero si no hay música ni espacio -

-Tú ven, te sorprenderás –Insistió sonriendo el auror.

La chica tomó su mano, él la jaló levemente y la llevó hasta el lago.

Ahí, como nada, Sirius caminó sobre del agua, gracias a un hechizo.

Las hadas los siguieron y la canción de la caja musical que Sirius le había dado a la chica, comenzó a sonar.

Mientras ellas bailaban suavemente sobre el agua, con el cielo nocturno tapizado de estrellas como techo, las hadas formaron un círculo alrededor de ellos danzando suavemente.

Al final de la canción, quedaron abrazados con la cabeza en el hombro del otro.

-Te amo –Le susurró al oído la chica mientras bailaban, pero ya solo de izquierda a derecha solamente y sin romper el abrazo.

-Te amo sin saber cómo, ni cuándo, ni dónde –Le recitó al odio el auror –Te amo directamente, sin problemas ni orgullo; así te amo porque no sé amar de otra manera, tan cerca que tu mano sobre mi pecho es mía, tan cerca que se cierran tus ojos con mi sueño –

A la castaña se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

-Los tres meses que hemos pasado juntos –Habló él separándola para verla de frente- Han sido los más maravillosos de mi existencia. Pareciera poco tiempo, pero para mí han sido el tiempo suficiente para… estar seguro. Hermione Jane Granger –Y se hincó- ¿Te casarías conmigo?- Preguntó mostrándole un anillo de plata con un hermoso diamante.

La chica estaba muda, llorando lo abrazó y tartamudeó:

-S-sí –

Ambos se abrazaron y besaron con emoción pensando que ese día era el día más feliz de su vida.

Lo que no sabían era que después ambos soñarían ese momento deseando olvidarlo.

* * *

Hola!!!!

cuatro dias tarde... lo siento!!! los examenes me traen loca, pero ha dao muy buenos resultados estudiar... jejejeje

un capitulo muy romantico no???? ya estan comprometidos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

muchas gracias a los reviews!!!!!!

a pabaji, fairy white, .chan, jesica-haruzuchia!!!!

gracias!!!!

me anima mucho a seguir escribiendo!!!!!!!!

adelanto de la proxima???

* Los amigos felices por el proximo matrimonio

*Una nueva noticia... que cambiará muchas cosas...

muchos besos a todos!!!!

espero muchos reviews para poder seguir escribiendo!!!!

besos!


	14. Chapter 14: Algun dia el pasado vuelve

CAPÍTULO XIV

Algún día el pasado vuelve

"_Y así vamos adelante, botes contra la corriente, incesantemente arrastrados hacia el pasado."_

_-Francis Scott Fitzgerald-_

Algo lo perseguía por la oscura calle, más bien alguien.

Con la varita en mano, el mago corría hasta su casa pensando que ahí estaría seguro.

Al entrar, se sintió aliviado.

Miró a todos lados y se extrañó de ver todo oscuro.

Molesto llamó a los elfos y a la inútil de su esposa.

Nadie vino.

Enojado, subió las escaleras hasta su habitación. Más tarde pediría cuentas a quienes no estaban para atenderlo.

Caminó hasta la esquina de su cuarto y en la silla dejó su sombrero, capa y cinturón.

Un ruido lo hizo girarse violentamente varita en mano.

-¿Quién es? –Preguntó enérgicamente –Stefanny ¿Eres tú? Sal de inmediato –

Pero de las sombras apareció alguien que impresionó a Wallace Dyer.

-Tú… -Tartamudeó y sin mas, el otro hombre lo asesinó con un avada kedavra.

Mientras, a muchos muchos kilómetros de ahí, seis magos y brujas brindaban en Grimmauld Place.

-Por el amor –Habló Harry con su copa en la mano –que ha unido a una pareja más –

Y alzó su copa hacia Hermione y Sirius.

-Por Hogwarts –Fue el turno de Ginny –Gracias a ese gran colegio nos conocimos -

-Por la amistad –Mencionó Hermione –Que nos mantiene y mantendrá juntos –

-Por el presente –Anotó Sirius –que nos sonríe de la mejor manera –Y le guiñó un ojo a su prometida haciéndola reír.

-Por el futuro –Apuntó Remus –Esperando sea mejor –

-Por los futuros hijos que tendremos –Dijo Tonks haciendo que todos se sorprendieran- Porque sean muchos-

Después de reír todos brindaron diciendo "salud".

Unos minutos después cenaban una deliciosa comida hecha por los elfos.

Reían, charlaban y se divertían.

Era sábado por la noche y después de una larga semana de trabajo se merecían descansar.

A la mitad de la cena, un elfo le llevó una carta al dueño de la casa y mientras los demás platicaban él la leyó.

Hermione pudo notar como su prometido palidecía entre más leía la carta y sus puños se cerraban con fuerza.

Un minuto después, disculpándose, el ojigris salió del comedor captando la mirada de los ahí presentes.

-¿Pasa algo malo? –Preguntó preocupada Tonks.

-Iré a ver –Dijo Hermione y siguió a Sirius hasta la sala.

-¿Es una mala noticia? –Preguntó viendo la cara de confusión del pelinegro.

-N-no… -Tartamudeó él –Es de los Boswell… Emily volvió –

Ella esperó unos segundos a que él, en medio de la confusión que tenía por dentro, siguiera.

-Está en San Mungo… -Siguió –Parece que Blair Ryman usó… filtro de amor sobre ella… y así se la llevó… no recuerda nada… está enferma… y quiere verme…-

Hermione no sabía que decir, se había quedado muda.

-Deberías ir –Sugirió ella sin poder creer lo que pasaba.

-¿Irías conmigo? –Pidió él tomándole las manos.

-Claro –Aceptó ella sin saber si hacía bien o mal, pero sabía que debía acompañar a Sirius en un momento como ese.

Caminaban juntos por el pasillo, uno junto al otro pero no de la mano ya que sería incómodo para todos,

Unos metros adelante, los Boswell los miraron avanzar hacia ellos.

Judy corrió hasta el auror y lo rodeó con sus brazos.

-¡Sirius! –Gritó –Qué bueno que has venido, mi Emily no para de preguntar por ti –

-¿Cómo está? –Preguntó él cuando se separó de su ex suegra.

-Enferma –Contestó con tristeza Gregory Boswell –No nos dan muchas esperanzas, Sirius ¿Cómo no nos dimos cuenta de lo que le hizo ese… tipo? Es nuestra culpa –

-Ve a verla, Sirius –Pidió Judy Boswell mirándolo suplicante –Le va a hacer bien –

-Solo que no recuerda nada –Agregó Gregory –Será mejor por su salud que no le digamos… -Y miró a Hermione que se había quedado tras su novio -…algunas cosas-

-Claro –Asintió él entendiendo.

Rápido le dijo a Hermione un "ahora vuelvo" y entró a la habitación que tenía su puerta en donde estaban ellos.

Al mirarse la castaña en ese pasillo sola con los Boswell se dio cuenta de que sobraba y que había sido muy mala idea haber acompañado a Sirius.

Decidió ir a esperarlo a un lugar más público o algo, la finalidad era no estar sola con los Boswell, así que se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia el otro lado del pasillo.

-Espere, Señorita Granger –La llamó el Sr. Boswell.

Ella se giró.

-Queremos hablar con usted –Solicitó el Sr. Boswell y señaló la puerta de la habitación que estaba junto al cuarto de su hija.

Sin hablar, la chica entró ahí seguida por los Boswell.

Después de que Gregory cerrara la puerta anunció:

-Usted nos debe algo -

-¿Yo? –Se extrañó la chica.

-Sí –Respondió el Sr. Boswell –Usted fue hace tiempo a nuestra casa a decirnos que nosotros le debiamos algo a Sirius Black. Pero en realidad no le debíamos nada porque nuestra Emily no lo dejó, ¡la arrebataron de su lado!. Así que usted nos debe que Sirius esté libre –

Hermione se quedó muda ante tal declaración.

-Así que va a entender que nosotros le pidamos que le deje el camino libre a Emily –Sentenció Gregory Boswell.

Judy Boswell al mirar la cara de Hermione que gritaba un claro NO por respuesta, corrió a la pared que dividía el cuarto de Emily y en el que estaban, diciendo:

-Mire esto, Srita. Granger –

Hizo un hechizo para que los tres pudieran ver a través de la pared, mientras que en la otra nadie miraba hacia allí.

Hermione se paralizó al ver la escena.

Sirius estaba sentado en una silla junto a la cama de enferma y le tomaba la mano a una joven hermosa de cabello negro como Judy Boswell, con unos ojos claros y de facciones fina, blanca como la leche y totalmente demacrada y ojerosa.

Pero Sirius tomaba sus manos y la miraba de una manera que Hermione nunca había visto.

Entre ellos se veía un vínculo, como un lazo fuertísimo invisible que hasta un ciego podría percibir.

Algo que para nada era amistad ni cariño.

La castaña cerró los ojos porque su corazón por dentro estaba muriendo y le dolía.

Las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

-Yo sé que le duele –Habló Judy Boswell –Pero debe entender que Sirius habrá pensado que la amaba a usted en este tiempo, pero todo el tiempo amó realmente a mi Emily. Su verdadero amor es Emily y lo será siempre. Si de verdad lo ama, sabrá que su deber es dejarlo amar a la persona que sí es para él. Debe hacerse a un lado y dejarlos ser felices. Solo hace falta verlos para darse cuenta –

A cada palabra que la señora Boswell decía, algo dentro de Hermione moría lentamente.

Miró nuevamente la otra habitación para cerciorarse que no era un espejismo o un mal sueño y ahí estaba, de nuevo ellos con su… gran… amor.

Y ahora Sirius le daba un beso en la frente que remataba todo.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos mientras más lágrimas rodaban.

Ella nunca, nunca aceptaría lo que ellos pedían, nunca lo haría, porque hasta podría pensarse que eran celos, pero no lo eran… hubiese querido que fueran celos imaginarios… ¿era imaginario lo que veía? ¿Era imaginario lo que sentían Emily y Sirius?... tal vez sí, pero ella no podía ignorar que Sirius aun la siguiera amando, no podía ser un obstáculo para la felicidad del ser que mas amaba en ese mundo… su deber era dudar… dudar del amor se Sirius hacia ella, dudar del amor de Sirius hacia Emily… pero… era tan evidente… aunque no lo sería, no si no hubiese visto el amor que se profesaban Emily y Sirius.

-¿Cómo? –Preguntó sin abrir los ojos con voz casi inaudible.

Judy Boswell sonrió levemente y pareció como si ahora pudiera respirar. El Sr. Boswell suspiró con alivio.

-Dígale lo que piensa sobre él y Emily –Comenzó la Sra. Boswell lista para esa respuesta –Insista, pero si él no cede aún así… insúltelo, póngalo celoso, salga con alguien más joven –

Al escuchar esto, la chica la volteó a ver rápidamente.

-Es necesario o nunca lo va a lograr –Explicó al ver la expresión de ella.

-Hágalo –Exigió Gregory Boswell –O Sirius volverá a Azkaban. Nosotros diremos que usted nos chantajeó y él volverá inmediatamente ahí. Incluso usted saldrá perjudicada. Cuando sienta flaquear, recuerde esto –

Al poco rato, Sirius salió de la habitación de Emily y encontró todo normal en el pasillo.

Regresaron al departamento de la chica y se detuvieron fuera de su puerta.

-Debo irme –Anunció él, que en todo el camino estuvo totalmente callado y pensativo.

-Sí, está bien –Respondió la chica que tampoco habló en el camino.

-Vendré mañana a desayunar –Comentó Sirius.

Hermione solo asintió.

Sirius trató de darle un beso rápido, pero en vez de eso ella lo profundizó, pensando que probablemente nunca más iba a darle un beso.

Él solo se dejó llevar.

Cuando por fin terminó el largo beso, la chica lo abrazó aferrándose a él y después de un rápido "te amo", se metió a su departamento y cerró la puerta, dejando afuera a un Sirius totalmente confundido.

Y mientras, por dentro, Hermione terminó de derrumbarse por completo.

¿Qué debía hacer?

Era una pregunta que rondaba por su cabeza y la atormentaba. Como un dolor espantoso que no la dejaba en paz, que no la dejaba pensar, ni respirar bien, ni llorar su dolor.

Pero ella seguía siendo Hermione Granger, que no se dejaría manipular por los poderosos Boswell. Porque ella sabía que si querían podían meter a Sirius y hasta a ella a Azkaban, pero podían luchar, juntos y era muy probable que salieran victoriosos.

¿Pero cómo podría luchar contra el amor de Sirius a Emily ella sola? Contra eso no podía. No podía arrebatarle, ella también, la felicidad a Sirius. No podía verlo sufrir o peor que eso, fingiendo ser feliz a su lado.

Su única esperanza era saber que tal vez era mentira y que Sirius no sentía ya nada por Emily mas que cariño o algo parecido… que a la única que amaba era a ella y solo a ella, eso todavía la hacia sonreír y sentir esperanza… una cálida esperanza en su ser.

Pero a esas horas de la madrugada… su esperanza se había muerto…

Por eso no podía parar de llorar… porque simple y sencillamente ya tenía la respuesta correcta a su pregunta, como era común en ella tener la respuesta correcta.

La respuesta le dolía profundamente, como si le oprimiera el pecho y no pudiera respirar, trataba de gritar por su dolor, pero no podía.

¿Cómo podía olvidar que ahora sabía que Sirius seguía amando a Emily?

¿Cómo podía olvidar que la respuesta correcta era la que mas la hacia sufrir a ella?

¿Cómo borraba de su memoria la imagen de Sirius en el sofá profundamente dormido con un retrato en las manos?

La parte que la hacía sufrir, era que el retrato era de Emily.

Se arrepentía tanto de haber ido a resolver sus dudas con él a primeras horas de la madrugada.

Y encontrarlo dormido en el sofá de la sala con algo entre las manos… algo que calló cuando ella le tocó la mejilla y su muerte llegó al ver la cara de una sonriente y radiante Emily viéndola en ese algo que resultó ser un portarretratos. Luego Sirius pronunció las palabras finales:

-Te amo, Emily-

Entonces el final de Hermione llegó, su mundo completo se derrumbó… la fantasía en la que vivía se terminó y su corazón comenzó a morir.

Ahora, en el suelo de su departamento, lloraba por primera vez al saber la respuesta de una pregunta. Y decidió tratar de ser fuerte y… hacer lo que fuese posible por obedecer las instrucciones de la respuesta correcta, aún cuando ella muriera en el intento.

hola!

perdon por la tardanza, pero me trae loca la escuela y no ma habia dado cuenta de que este capitulo ya lo tenia hecho hasta apenas ahorita... jejeje

que tal el capitulo?

apoco no estuvo interesante? y se pone peor...

besos a los que dejaron review!!!!

a jesica-haruzuchia, .chan, fairy white, pabaji y mar 90...

ustedes me animan a seguir!!!!

y los que nos agregan como alerta o favorito... gracias!!!

¿que pasará en el que sigue?

solo puedo decirles que se llamará: los finales felices no existen...

muchos besos a todos y espero muchos reviews!!!!


	15. Chapter 15: Los finales felices no exist

CAPITULO XV

Los finales felices no existen

"_Es tan corto el amor y tan largo el olvido"_

_-Pablo Neruda-_

Por la hermosa mañana, Sirius entró al departamento de la chica.

La saludó con un beso rápido y se sentó en la pequeña mesa para cuatro mientras servía.

Ambos desayunaron en silencio y tras repasar dolorosamente el plan hecho durante toda la noche, la chica comenzó a hablar:

-Deberías quedarte con ella -

-¿cómo? –Preguntó Sirius totalmente distraído.

-Que deberías quedarte con Emily… para siempre –Repitió la castaña mirando la caja de leche.

-¿De dónde sacas eso? –Preguntó sin entender el auror.

-Vi tu reacción cuando leíste que era inocente –Explicó ella sin quitar la vista de la leche –Te vi entrar y… vi tu cara al salir -

-No tenía nada en especial –Negó él molesto.

-Dímelo, Sirius –Se volvió de momento a verlo, la chica –Dime que ya no sentiste nada al verla de nuevo ni al saber que es inocente y que nunca te dejó. Dime que ya no la amas ¡Dímelo!-

-Y-yo… -Tartamudeó Sirius inseguro y estático –Yo… no… -Y se quedó mudo.

-Oh, por merlín –Dijo la chica totalmente herida –La sigues amando –

Y caminó hasta la sala dándole la espalda a él.

El pelinegro la siguió de inmediato.

-Pero te amo a ti –Le declaró –Y si tuviera que decir…-

Pero la chica se dio la vuelta de inmediato y sacándose el anillo que le había dado dijo:

-Entonces yo elegiré por ti –

Y le ofreció el anillo.

-No, Hermione –Le suplicó –No… yo ¡te amo! -

-No se pueden amar a dos personas al mismo tiempo –Negó ella –Y yo no quiero estar con alguien que no está seguro de su total amor por ti -

-Yo estoy… -Trató de interrumpirla, pero ella no lo permitió.

-No, no lo estás. Tú la amas a ella, nunca dejaste de hacerlo y yo te dejo el camino libre para que estés con ella –Declaró.

-No es lo que yo quiero –Se negó él –Y no puedo permitirlo -

-¿Por qué quieres atarme a ti? ¿Por qué quieres hacerme mas daño? –Lo cuestionó –Sólo… solo déjalo así y vete -

-No –Se negó –No hasta que me hayas escuchado bien -

-No quiero escuchar nada más de ti –Sentenció ella –Nunca debí andar contigo y las promesas que me hiciste, no te preocupes, ahora están rotas. Yo te libero de ellas. Puedo y sé cuidarme sola. Ahora sé que fue un error aceptar a alguien inmaduro como tú. Nunca vas a cambiar -

-Hermione… basta-

-Siempre serás "el merodeador" casanova que se acuesta con cuanta mujer puede como esa tal Greta Crowley-

-Hermione…-

-Que huye de sus problemas ahogándose de borracho encerrado en su casa, haciendo sufrir a sus seres queridos sin pensar en ellos. Siendo egoísta y lastimando a las personas que tratan de ayudarte –

El plan estaba funcionando.

-Y quiero que sepas que mi vida era perfecta antes de que tú entraras en ella -

-¡si, seguro! ¡ciega y con un novio que te dejó por tu mejor amiga! –Gritó él.

Pero al segundo de haberlo gritado se arrepintió.

Hermione sabía que lo decía sin pensarlo porque ella así lo planeó.

Pero le había dolido de sobremanera.

-Yo…yo no quise –Trató de disculparse, pero ya era tarde.

-Vete –Habló Hermione totalmente herida -¡lárgate!-

Y a empujones logró sacarlo de ahí, no sin antes aventarle el anillo y azotarle la puerta a la cara. Sirius le rogaba por fuera, mientras ella lloraba con intensidad creciente y rogando no sentir ese dolor que la mataba lentamente

Al otro día, Hermione fue al ministerio como siempre, tratando de no encontrarse con su exnovio.

Todo el día se había quedado sentada en el suelo llorando mientras contemplaba la pila de cartas que se hacía más grande de todas las que Sirius le enviaba.

Había decidido no abrir ninguna, por el bien de todos.

Subió al elevador del ministerio con miedo. Debía ir a buscar a Elliot, pero no se quería topar con Sirius.

Bajó al piso indicado y caminó.

Sintió la misma sensación que otros días la habría hecho darse la vuelta y correr en dirección a la persona que la seguía, pero hoy solo caminó más rápido.

Pensando con rapidez, encontró la solución.

En unas puertas grandes de madera, entró, caminó entre los cubículos y dobló a la izquierda.

Entró precipitadamente a uno.

-Hola Cormac, necesito un favor tuyo –Habló rápido.

-¿Cuál? –Se sorprendió él.

Y como no había tiempo de explicaciones, ella lo besó.

De pronto un escándalo se armó porque Sirius entró, se enfureció y se abalanzó sobre McLaggen golpeándolo con fuerza.

Magos que estaban cerca de ahí, entraron y sujetaron al pelinegro.

Entonces Hermione actuó de acuerdo al plan.

-Cormac, ¿estás bien? –Le preguntó acercándosele -¡Qué te pasa! ¡Tú y yo ya no tenemos nada! ¡No tienes ningún derecho a golpearlo! ¡Vete! –Le gritó a Sirius.

El auror, con una expresión entre la ira y totalmente herido, se soltó de los magos y se marchó, dejando muchas caras confundidas.

-Déjenos solos, gracias –Pidió la chica y se dispuso a curar a McLaggen.

Cuando terminó, silenció el cubículo para que nadie escuchara.

-Lo lamento mucho, Cormac –Se disculpó.

-Creo que valió la pena el golpe -

-No lo malinterpretes –Explicó la castaña –Te besé porque quiero que Sirius ya no me siga, pero no porque quiera algo contigo, ¿Sí me entiendes? –

Él asintió inseguro.

-Siento que soy cruel contigo, pero es un favor que necesito por hoy… ¿Me ayudarías pero sin esperar que te corresponda? Es muy importante para mí –

Cormac pareció pensarlo por unos segundos y respondió:

-Esta bien, pero me debes una ¿eh? –

Por la tarde comieron juntos ante los ojos curiosos de muchos. Y por la noche fueron al departamento de ella a cenar.

Platicaron un rato y Cormac le explicó que sentía algo por una chica pero que nunca se atrevió a decirle sus sentimientos porque ella lo creía un patán con las mujeres. Así, juntos le escribieron una hermosa carta a la chica.

-Creo que ya es tarde –Anunció la castaña unas horas después.

-Sí, ya debo irme –

-Hazme un último favor –Pidió ella.

-Después de la carta, el que quieras –Ofreció él sonriendo.

Ella le sacó la camisa del pantalón desfaldándolo, lo despeino y le desabotonó la capa.

-¿Eso es todo? –Preguntó él.

-Sí, muchas gracias –Sonrió y lo acompañó a la salida del edificio.

Ella se quedó en la puerta del edificio, él cruzó la calle y desapareció.

Se le formó un nudo en la garganta a la ojimarrón al sentir la mirada de Sirius sobre ella.

Se giró a la izquierda y al final de la calle estaba él, mirándola.

No le pudo ver la cara por la oscuridad pero supo que estaba sufriendo.

Sin más, Sirius se quitó la cadena con el caracol que ambos tenían y lo dejó en el suelo diciendo claramente que ahí terminaba todo.

Sus planes… su vida juntos… su ¿amor?

Él se dio la vuelta y desapareció.

Llorando silenciosamente, ella recogió del suelo la cadena y regresó a su departamento.

Se acostó en el piso de su sala con las cadenas juntas en la mano, a llorar.

Por más que trataba no podía parar, estaba muriendo por dentro pero sin poder morir realmente. Recordó cada momento que vivieron juntos y lo feliz que se sintió.

Amaneció y ella seguía ahí.

Recordó que debía ir a trabajar. Se levantó con pocas fuerzas, pálida y con los ojos hinchados.

La lechuza del profeta dejó el diario en ese momento y se marchó.

Ella se acercó a la ventana y tomó el periódico sin ganas. Lo leyó dos veces lentamente.

El aire se le fue de los pulmones y lo poco que quedaba vivo en ella murió.

Se dejó caer de rodilla al piso, haciéndose daño, pero ya no importaba, el daño verdadero estaba por dentro.

Cuando pudo volver a respirar lloró con fuerza y amargura. Se abrazó a sí misma sintiendo el dolor y la decepción.

Todavía por la noche tenía una pequeña esperanza, pero ya no estaba y le había dejado un enorme dolor.

Debía reconfortarle el saber que los Boswell tenían razón y que su plan había funcionado.

Pero no.

Eso le causaba más dolor.

Y mientras lloraba sin piedad, el periódico tirado cerca decía lo siguiente: "Los Boswell anuncian compromiso de su hija, Emily Boswell y Sirius Black".

Hola! despues de mas de un mes... es que entre tanta tarea, trabajos y examenes no me dejaban seguir...

pero al fin subo capitulo...

triste, no?

muchas gracias a los reviews! a jesica-haruzuchia, Pabaji y Leoni Tao91... muchas gracias... me suben mucho el animo los reviews y me impulsan a seguir! les dedico el capitulo! y no desesperen... poco a poco se va exlicando todo... ustedes tranquilos...

el proximo capitulo ya lo tengo listo... la proxima semana lo subo... se llamará: descontrol en la vida...

solo puedo decirles que tonks visitará a nuestra protagonista y que se encontrará con Emily Boswell!

que emoción!

muchos besos a todos y espero reviews o no subo capitulo!

anazkyf


	16. Chapter 16: Descontrol en la vida

**CAPÍTULO XVI**

Descontrol en la vida

"_¿Porqué llorarle a un recuerdo que nunca va a volver?"_

Caminaba en la oscuridad.

A pesar de que sus ojos veían colores, formas, caras… ella se sentía en medio de la oscuridad.

Sola.

Sin felicidad, sin su sonrisa, sin su escudo, sin ningún consuelo… sin… Sirius.

Todos sus planes, sueños e ilusiones de nuevo ya no estaban. Se habían roto. Como un vaso de cristal al caer al suelo. Se habían hecho añicos al igual que su alma y su ser.

Esta vez no quería morir, porque ya estaba como muerta tirada sobre el suelo de la sala. Pero seguía sintiendo el dolor, punzante y ardiente.

No quería morir.

Eso lo había aprendido de la otra vez, a tratar de sobrevivir segundo a segundo.

Lo que necesitaba era algo a que aferrarse, algo que la hiciera poder ver un poco de luz en medio de la infinita oscuridad.

Destruida por dentro, pero bien aparentemente, volvió al ministerio de magia ese mismo día.

Al caminar por los pasillos todos cuchicheaban y la miraban. La tachaban de arribista, ya que días atrás Cormac había recibido una muy generosa herencia, entonces se decía que ella había dejado a Sirius por el dinero de McLaggen.

Ya nadie la saludaba, por el contrario, la odiaban por hacer sufrir al favorito de todos.

Pero ella no hacía caso, caminaba por donde fuera con la frente en alto sin hacer caso a nada. Y al llegar a la oficina, el cansancio y la soledad caían sobre ella. En especial porque Elliot Baker había mandado a Draco y a Neville lejos a investigar asuntos del ministerio. Así que ninguno de ellos estaba y Hannah estaba en casa cuidando a sus hijos enfermos, a quienes no tenia cara para mirarlos estando tan triste.

Su jefe la vio tan demacrada y sabiendo su situación, la mandó temprano a casa para que descansara.

Al entrar al departamento, miles de recuerdos llenaron su mente, cada momento, cada segundo, cada sonrisa se le vino a la mente y la foto de ella con Sirius en la playa acabo con su paciencia.

Rápidamente corrió a la chimenea, tomó la foto y la azotó contra el piso. Junto estaba un jarrón con flores, regalo de Sirius, y también lo azotó.

De pronto se dio cuenta de que el lugar estaba lleno de recuerdos, así que todo lo que encontró lo metió a un baúl viejo y hechizado. Libros, regalos, cartas, ropa que había dejado, fotos, todo lo que le causara dolor.

Entonces decidió olvidarlo porque de nada le servía seguir amándolo, solo la consumía.

Tomó las llaves del lugar y salió.

Un par de horas más tarde cerró la puerta de su departamento despidiendo a los magos decoristas.

Miró hacia su departamento y sonrió al no reconocerlo.

Las paredes ahora eran verdes con pinceladas crema; había cuadros de delfines colgados en la pared; los sofás y todos los muebles eran de cedro caro estilo medieval; las cortinas iba a juego de la sala, la recamara, la cocina y los cubiertos. Un hermoso estilo de librero daba el toque final a la sala. Estaba repleto de objetos de cristal transparente o de colores con una gran pecera que cambiaba de color.

Unos toques en la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

Poniendo su mejor cara, abrió.

-Hola, Tonks –Saludó -Pasa-

-Hola, Hermione –Saludó la pelirosa entrando y mirando sorprendida –Vaya, que elegante -

-Gracias –Sonrió ella –Siéntate -

-Vengó rápido, gracias –Dejó de mirar hacia todos lados la metamorfomaga y se dirigió a la castaña –Me trae un asunto muy importante, ¿Qué pasó entre Sirius y tú? Porque Sirius me dijo esa tontería que todos comentan de que lo dejaste por Cormac McLaggen, cosa que no creo para nada -

-Pues, es cierto –Soltó la ojimarrón.

-Claro que no, él ni siquiera te cae bien y tú amas a Sirius –Se obstinó Tonks.

-Cormac es una buena persona, me di cuenta de que lo juzgue mal y le dí una oportunidad -

-¿Le diste una oportunidad? –Repitió Tonks sin entender -¿Y por ese dejaste a Sirius y lo heriste?-

-Él ama a Emily y no estoy dispuesta a perder mi tiempo con él –Explicó.

-¡Cómo que perder el tiempo! ¡Tú deberías estar convenciendo a Sirius que te ama a ti y no a Emily! –Se exasperó Tonks.

-Él es quien debe convencerse solo, no yo a él. No voy a esperar a que decida porque no es elegir un color, es romperle el corazón a alguien y no me voy a poner a rogarle para que al final la elija a ella -

-¿Y si te elige a ti? –La cuestionó.

-Debió hacerlo de inmediato, debió estar seguro de sus sentimientos, no dudar de ellos. Cormac me ofrece algo mejor -

-¿Dinero? ¿Juventud? –Mencionó molesta Tonks.

-Ambas cosas –Se molestó Hermione por su insinuación y cruzó los brazos.

-Entonces por eso lo dejaste –Concluyó la metamorfomaga –Esa es la verdadera razón-

-Cree lo que quieras –Fue tajante la castaña, al ver dolida, como su amiga creía en los chismes y no en ella.

-Ahora me doy cuenta de lo que realmente eres –Habló furiosa Tonks.

-Creo que nunca supiste quien soy, no me conociste realmente ni sabes de lo que soy capaz –Expresó Hermione con el corazón en la mano.

-Sí, tienes razón –Asintió Tonks –Ahora te veo realmente como lo que eres… una perdida arribista -

-Si ya terminaste –Anunció Hermione sintiendo el dolor por dentro de escuchar esas palabras de Tonks y caminó a la puerta para abrirla.

-Sí, ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí –Caminó a la salida –Solo quiero que sepas que lamento haber perdido el tiempo contigo y tu… amistad. Y que nuca más me busques ni a mí ni a Remus –

Y se fue.

Hermione cerró la puerta y recargó su frente en ella. Se sentía tan mal. Tan sola.

Y ahí no terminó todo, al otro día Harry la visitó en la oficina y le gritó hasta que se cansó. Ella se defendió lo que pudo y Harry se fue dejando claro que no quería volver a verla.

Las cosas se pusieron peor cuando Cormac se casó rápido con la chica de la que le habló a Hermione.

Ahora todos decían que se había quedado como el perro de las dos tortas y sin sus amigos, cada día era más difícil no morir.

Por las noches no podía conciliar el sueño, así que después del ministerio se aparecía en cualquier lugar de la ciudad y caminaba sin rumbo fijo durante horas. Miraba coches, ventanas, personas, tiendas, el viento al mover las hojas por la calle o la lluvia al empaparla sin que ella tratara de cubrirse.

Pero nunca ponía atención a nada, siempre pensaba… solo pensaba o más bien… recordaba. Por más daño que le hiciera no podía dejar de hacerlo, aún cuando se lo había propuesto, y no paraba de sonreír al revivir su felicidad tan lejana.

Algunos días, cuando había tormenta solamente, se aparecía en la playa en donde sus padres tenían la casa. Pero se sentaba encima del faro y miraba el mar arremolinarse a sus pies mientras el agua la empapaba y el viento movía su cabello con fuerza. Le gustaba allí para ver de cerca la delgada línea entre la vida y la muerte.

Un día mientras caminaba distraídamente por la calle, miró como una chica que se le hizo familiar le preguntaba a un taxi algo, el taxi la rechazó y se alejó.

Hermione la miró distraídamente, se sorprendió al ver que la chica cruzaba la calle sin ver que un auto se acercaba peligrosamente.

Al darse cuenta de que la chica se había paralizado al ver la cercanía del auto y que no se movía de la mitad de la calle, la castaña corrió a todo lo que le dieron sus piernas y se abalanzó sobre la chica tirándolas a ambas a las otra acera.

Se levantó rápidamente y ayudando a la asustada chica a levantarse le preguntó:

-¿Está bien? -

-S-Sí –Contestó y quitándose el cabello de la cara dejó ver un gran raspón con sangre sobre su ceja y más que eso.

Hermione se quedó helada al reconocerla.

-¿Están bien? –Preguntó un joven que corrió al ver lo que ocurría.

-Las puedo llevar a un hospital –Ofreció.

-N-no, gracias –Habló finalmente la castaña –Mi auto está cerca, yo la llevaré a su casa-

-Vamos –La tomó del brazo y se la llevó de ahí.

La chica se puso tensa.

-Tranquila, soy bruja también –Explicó ella –La llevaré a mi departamento a curarla, si gusta y luego a su casa.-

-Gracias, que amable –Aceptó Emily Boswell con alivio.

-Tengo mucha suerte de haberla encontrado a usted –Habló Emily sentada en el sofá del departamento de Hermione.

-Este té le caerá bien –Le dio una taza la castaña y la pelinegra la aceptó -No entiendo que hacia tan tarde por ahí -

-Pues, me perdí –Explicó Emily –Todo es un caos desde mi secuestro. Mi magia no funciona bien, pero ¿Cómo supo que yo soy bruja?-

-Pues porque tiene un enorme parecido con sus padres, los Boswell –Respondió.

-Que tonta he sido, aún no me presento. Soy Emily Boswell –Le ofreció la mano.

-Hermione Granger –La estrechó la chica.

-¿La amiga de Harry? –Se sorprendió la pelinegra.

-Sí –Contestó ella preguntándose si era cierto.

-¡Qué bueno conocerla! Solo me faltaba usted –Habló Emily –Sé tantas cosas de usted. Sirius me contó alguna vez que lo ayudó a salir de Azkaban -

-Fue hace mucho –Evadió el tema –Creo que ya es tarde -

-Oh, sí. Mis padres deben estar preocupados –Se angustió.

-No se preocupe –Le quitó importancia –Diga que estuvo en un café y se le pasó la hora. No hay necesidad de preocuparlos diciéndoles de mi intervención -

-Tiene razón, pero eternamente me sentiré en deuda y háblame de tú –Sonrió Emily.

Hermione también sonrió y frente a ella vio a la futura señora Black, quien cuidaría y velaría por Sirius. Y lo amaría en lugar de ella.

La dejó en su casa mientras de lejos vio el enorme amor que le tenían sus padres… y Sirius.

Entonces supo que lo dejaba en muy buenas manos.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo del ministerio pensaba en su extraño encuentro con Emily. Una parte de ella estaba tranquila, pero la demás seguía igual que todos los días… muriendo.

De pronto miró algo que llamó su atención del diario el profeta. El titular leía "Aún no se encuentran rastros de los hechizos usados por el asesino de los miembros del Wizengamot".

Sonrió al ver a qué aferrarse.

Mucho encajó en ese momento.

Corrió a buscar a Elliot y le pidió tres días de permiso que él mismo le había ofrecido varias veces. Él accedió sin problema y ella salió de inmediato directo a la biblioteca del callejón Diagón.

Se apareció en una calle oscura con todas las casas iguales. Caminó hasta la indicada y tocó la puerta. Un andar que denotaba una pierna postiza y un bastón, se acercó y abrió.

-Hola, necesito tu ayuda –Habló Hermione al borde de las lágrimas.

-Pasa –Ofreció Moody.

Se sentaron en el sofá.

-Vengo a pedirte un favor –Habló Hermione –Necesito la ayuda de alguien. Me siento más sola que nunca. Esto está matándome. Ya no aguanto más –Habló llorando –Por favor… te lo suplico… dame una misión.. lo que sea… por favor… o me voy a volver loca –

Moody pareció pensarlo detenidamente mientras miraba con su ojo sano hacia otro lado y su ojo mágico miraba a Hermione con atención. Ella se dio cuanta de que el jefe de aurores se debatía entre cual sería su mejor respuesta y la más adecuada.

Por unos momentos solo se escuchó el llanto de la chica, hasta que la voz de Moody rompió el silencio.

-¿No importa lo que sea? –Le preguntó aceptando a regañadientes ayudarla de esa manera.

-No, lo que sea –Lo miró tratando de controlarse.

-Está bien, prepárate para viajar –Anunció.

-Gracias, no sabes lo que va a ayudarme esto –Le trató de sonreír.

-Muy bien, solo debes prometer obedecer y principalmente no tratar de matarte –Le advirtió.

-Lo prometo –Dijo rápidamente.

-Entonces, traeré una taza de café, tenemos que hablar – Se levantó a prepararlo preguntándose mentalmente si sería lo más conveniente o se estaría equivocando.

hola!

perdon de nuevo por el retraso...

muchas gracias a los reviews... a pabaji, monstruitodedebajodelacama x3, .chan,sami, fairy white y Leoni tao91... gracias son los mejores como siempre y dedicado para ustedes...

que pasará en el proximo?

*tratará de la mision de Hermione

*pasará un accidente

*muchas cosas cambiaran

muchos besos a todos y mil disculpas por el retraso... besos!


	17. Chapter 17: El mayor deseo

CAPÍTULO XVII

El mayor deseo

"_Si lloras por haber perdido el sol, las lágrimas no te permitirán ver las estrellas"_

_-Anónimo__-_

Hermione subió al tren con su maleta en la mano.

No iba lejos de Londres, ni tampoco muchos días, así que no le hacía falta mucha ropa.

Moody insistió en que se fuera en tren para no levantar sospechas y como prometió obedecer, lo había abordado en King Cross.

Caminó por el pasillo y buscó el compartimiento que le correspondía.

Cuando la encontró, miró hacia adentro y para su sorpresa Lavander Brown le sonrió.

Entró y subió su maleta al maletero.

-¡Hola Hermione! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos! –Saludó Lavander abrazándola.

La castaña solo se dejó abrazar.

-Hola –Logró decir.

-Siéntate, siéntate –Insistió la rubia.

Ambas se sentaron quedando de frente.

-Hace tanto que no te veía y tenemos tanto de que hablar -

-¿A dónde vas? –Quizo saber la ojimarrón.

-Contigo, a Derbyshire, nos tocó misión juntas –Sonrió Lavander.

-¿Eres auror? –Se sorprendió Hermione ya que lo çultimo que pensó era que Lavander sería auror.

-¡No! Soy inefable, solo que me dedico mñas a los pergaminos, pero hoy me tocó trabajo de campo. Y qué mejor que contigo –Habló rápido –Pero cuéntame ¿Has visto a Ronald? Aún no puedo creer que pelearamos por él en Hogwarts y que finalmente se quedara con Luna. Tampoco puedo creer que te dejara por eso, la verdad es que no es muy agraciada que digamos y menos inteligente -

-Luna es una gran bruja –Defendió Hermione molesta por el comentario de Lavander –Tiene muchas cualidades que cualquier hombre quisiera. Como la honradez y humildad-

-Me sorprende que hables así de ella después de que te quitó a Ronald –Atacó Lavander

-Luna es mi amiga y no me quitó nada. Ron estaba enamorado de ella y yo no iba a permnitir que estuviera conmigo por compromiso mientras amaba a otra. Y eso es asunto olvidado. Los tres nos queremos mucho y tenemos una gran amistad -

-Yo tambien acabo de tener una terrible desepción amorosa –Contó Lavander- Por eso vine a esta misión ¿Tú también? Mira que has pasado por mucho. Primero Ronald te deja por tu amiga, luego te quedas ciega. Despuyés handas con Sirius Black y lo dejas por Cormac McLaggen quien te deja para casarse con otra -

-Sabes, necesito ir al baño, ahora regreso –Cortó la desagradable plática Hermione y salió al pasillo.

Decidió ir a caminar un rato. Bueno, el resto del viaje.

Mientras caminaba escuchó una discusión en uno de los compartimientos de más adelante.

Se acercó un poco.

-Ya le dije que no tengo dinego –Habló la voz de una mujer claramente francesa.

-Ese no es mi problema –Respondió nada educada la cobradora del tren.

-Puedo pagagle en el chalet "The rose" llegando a… -

-O me paga ahora o la bajo del tren, a mí no me importa si usted trabaja en un bar o lo que sea –La interrumpió la cobradora.

-Es una casa de citas y le aseguro que le pagare de más si usted gusta -

-¿Entonces es usted una…?-Intuyó la cobradora.

-Es mi modo de ganarme el dinego y le asegugo que puedo pagagle, pego allá -

-No –Se negó la cobradora.

-Disculpen –Intervino Hermione entrando al compartimiento y recibiendo las miradas de una mujer mal encarada entrada ya en años y gorda, y de una joven alta, de cabello rubio y rizado vestida de rosado con un hermoso vestido de teciopelo y un sombrero a juego.

-Lamento interrumpir, peroro podría pagarle sin problema –Se dirigió a la cobradora.

-Muy bien –Aceptó la señora mientras la joven ponía cara de sorpresa -Son 3 galeones y 7 knuts-

Hermione pagó sin problema y la cobradora le dio el boleto. Ella se lo entregó a la joven anonadada.

La cobradora salió y Hermione cerró la puerta silenciando el lugar.

-Tomemos asiento –Propuso.

Ambas se sentaron quedando de frente igual que con Lavander minutos antes.

-¿Va a pedigme algo? –Preguntó.

-Le voy a proponer algo –La corrigió la castaña –He oido de su oficio y tengo un trabajo para usted. El cual puede aceptar o negar sin problema -

-La escucho -

-Sería por un tiempo, en el cual deberá vivir en Londres. Yo le pagaré muy bien. Le daré dinero para que se alquile un cuarto, se compre ropa y además su paga –Explicó Hermione.

-¿Qué tengo que haceg a cambio? –Preguntó la rubia totalmente decidida.

-Ayudame a desenmascarar a un hombre –

Llegaron a la estación indicada. Hermione y Lavander se bajaron juntas. Fueron recibidas por el inefable dirigente de ahí, Harold Willing. Las llevó a un hotel en donde dejaran las cosas y luego se aparecieron en el cuartel, en donde planearían todo.

La misión era atrapar a un gigante que tenía hechizos encima y que había mutado. Su aspecto era horrendo y daba muchos problemas a poblaciones cercanas.

Handaba por un bosque, este bosque, al atravesarlo, colindaba con la zona de cuevas. Este era un lugar totalmente rocoso con cuevas no muy grandes pero en las que cabía sin problema un adulto. Eran varias cuevas, pero al final daba con un acantilado al que le llamaban "el abismo" ya que no parecía tener fin al haber agua profundísima abajo.

El plan era atraer su atenciaón hasta el pequeño bosque y ahí ponerle una trampa de hechizos que inefables junto con Lavander u Hermione pondrían. Harían un círculo de hechizos que cerrarían todos al mismmo tiempo al momento en el que el gigante llegara al centro del círculo.

No era complicado.

Habiendo entendido todos el plan, partieron al lugar.

El bosque era hermoso y a la vez silencioso.

Verde y llamativo.

Cada uno tomó su lugar formando el círculo escondiendose entre los árboles.

Justo en el centro del círculo pusieron una montaña de carne olorosa y larbosa.

Eso atrajo al gigante.

La tierra comenzó a temblar a cada paso que el gigante daba. Todos esperaban en silencio.

De pronto, Hermione vislumbró a una anciana que caminaba justo por donde el gigante caminaría en cuestion de segundos.

La chica corrió a todo lo que le dio sus piernas.

Harold Willing trató de detenerla, pero ella lo esquivó.

En segundo estuvo con la anciana, la tomó de la mano y se apareció con ella en el poblado. Sin decir más, la soltó y se apareció de nuevo en el bosque en el lugar que le correspondía.

Justo a tiempo llegó para ver al enorme gigante de la altura del castillo de Hogwarts caminando hacia la carne.

Era horrible.

Tenía la cara deforme, como si tuviera carne de más, sin ojos ni boca. Tenía espinas en los brazos y piernas y pelo por doquier.

Caminó lentamente hasta casi llegar a la carne, pero cuando casi llegaba logró ver a dos inefables y les escupió algo entre líquido y gas.

Los árboles que cubrían a los magos se deshicieron y los inefables cayeron al suelo verdes y convulsionando.

El caos reinó el lugar cuando él vio a otros.

Los que sobrevivían corrieron a las cuevas a esconderse. El gigante mató a otro mñas mientras los demás se alejaban.

Los cuatro que quedaban se repartieron en las cuevas. Hermione y Lavander se escondieron juntas en la cueva más cercana al abismo. Aunqie tenía todavía unos metros de distancia.

Estuvieron callados mientras escuchaban como el gigante comía carne asquerosamente.

Lavander lloraba silenciosamente y tiritaba.

Hermione se asomó y Harold le hizo la seña de que colcieran a hacer la trampa.

Se volvieron a repartir pero ahora entre tres (Lavander estaba fuera de sí) y escondidos en las cuevas harían el hechizo.

Esperaron pacientemente a que llegara hasta allí el gigante.

De nuevo el suelo tembló.

Estaban listos.

Sin querer el gigante pisó una parte de suelo frágil, el suelo se partió y la mitad de la cueva donde ellas estaban se partió dejándolas al descubierto.

Ambas palidecieron.

Lavander perdió el control y salió corriendo y gritando.

No llevaba ni unos pasos cuando el gigante la siguió, pero era una zona muy frágil y el suerlo se siguió partiendo hasta romperse.

El peso del gigante era demasiado y la parte donde estaba se tambaleó peligrosamente hacia el abismo.

El gigante se dio cuenta, pero era tarde, se calló chillando al abismo junto con el pedazo de roca.

Lavander se quedó congelada, pero no se dio cuenta de que en donde estaba parada el suelo se rompia.

Hermione gritó su nombre, pero Lavander seguia en shock.

La castaña corrió hacia ella y tomñandola del brazo la jaló a la cueva en la que se escondían.

Entonces se rompió el suelo y calló al abismo.

Junto con Hermione.

En la caida se golpeó la cabeza con una roca y se precipitó a la infinita oscuridad escuchando el grito de Lavander.

No había sido tan terrible el caer al agua. De hecho le había gustado el contacto con el líquido.

Miró la oscuridad mientras era jalada a las profundidades por la succión del gigante.

Sentía una sensación rarísima ser jalada.

Pero la oscuridad era lo mejor.

Por mucho tiempo vivió en la oscuridad, la veía como una vieja amiga.

Pensó que moriría.

Ella no quería morir, le gustaba vivir. Aunque morir sonaba tentador.

¿Qué cosa dejaba?

¿Dinero? Eso era lo de menos.

Su testamento se lo dejaba a sus padres y ahijados.

Pensó en sus padres. Los quería tanto y no tuvo oportunidad de despedirse.

Aunque ellos estaban acostumbrados a no verla. Así que lo superarían.

Los hijos de Neville y Hannah.

Ellos la adoraban y ella a ellos, pero podían vivir, tal vez sufrirían, pero algún día lo superarían y serían felices.

Sus amigos

¿Aún tenía?

Ya no lo recordaba y menos con el dolor de cabeza.

Pensó en Sirius. Si moría, ahora sería completamente feliz con Emily y la olvidaría por siempre.

No quería morir, pero si moría en ese momento, estaba bien.

Ese mismo día por la noche se encontraban todos los de la Orden del Fénix reunidos en Grimmauld Place.

Se miraban unos a otros con incertidumbre después de que Moody les contara lo ocurrido con Hermione.

Nadie habló.

-Yo iré a buscarla –Se levantó Harry decidido rompiendo el silencio.

-Por supuesto que no –Se negó Draco levantándose igual –Iré yo -

-Yo soy más amigo de ella que tú –Reclamó Harry.

-Por favor, Potter –Ironizó el rubio. –Haz demostrado tu amistan con ella en estos días ¿no?. Reclamando estupideces. Porque es una completa estupidez eso de que handaba con McLaggen. Solo un idiota creería eso. Es como decir que tú me gustas, Potter. Y aún así todos la juzgaron por eso defendiendo a Black, quién al otro día de romper con Hermione le propuso matrimonio a otra. Y eso que jurabas amar a Hermione. Y aún así el martit fue Black. Que justicia ¿no?-

-Iré yo –Se empecinó Harry.

-No voy a permitir que le den más dolores de cabeza a Hermione –Sentenció Draco.

-Malfoy tiene razón –Intervino Moody.

-¿Qué? –Se sorprendió Harry.

-Cuando encontremos a Granger, lo mejor será no alterarla. Debemos dejarla descanzar-Explicó.

-Debería ir una mujer –Opinó Tonks con un nudo en la garganta por la culpa que sentía.

-Yo estoy libre –Habló Ginny.

-Irá Rachel conmigo –Decidió el rubio.

-Muy bien, vayan de inmediato –Ordenó Moody con culpa, pensando que no debió haberla mandado y rogando no pasara lo peor.

Malfoy salió corriendo dejando el lugar en completo silencio.

Sirius estaba totalmente rígido, algo por dentro lo carcomía y la angustía lo estaba consumiendo.

El dolor de cabeza estaba matándola.

Poco a poco abrió los ojos y se descubrió en una casa de madera, metida en una cama caliente.

-Buenos días –Saludó una anciana acercándose a ella.

-¿Quién es usted? –Preguntó la chica.

-¿No me recuerda? Usted me salvó la vida –Le recordó.

Entonces Hermione recordó que era la anciana del bosque, recordó el gigante, el accidente y el abismo.

-Tiene usted una gran suerte –Habló la anciana mojando unos trapos en una bandeja con un líquido rojo –Salió por un canal del abismo al río y el río la trajo a mí. Yo la traje a mi humilde casa –

Le puso el trapo sobre la herida de la cabeza quitándole el dolor.

-Gracias –Sonrió la chica.

-Usted me salvó la vida a mí, yo estoy en deuda con usted, por eso le voy a conceder un deseo -

-¿Un deseo? –Dudó la chica.

-Yo algún día fui hada, pero mis errores me trajeron aquí. Y tengo el beneficio de conceder uno que otro deseo –Explicó –Solo que el deseo no puede infringir las norma de la magia. No revive muertos, no manipula personas, no las mata, no enamora, etc. ¿Cuál es su deseo?-

Lo primero que se le vino a la mente a la castaña fue Sirius. Pero no podía hacer que viviera Greyback, no hacer que pensaran diferente los Boswell… entonces, después de pensarlo por minutos, lo supo.

Miró a la anciana quien asentía leyendo los pensamientos de la chica y lita para concederle su deseo.

Draco se paseaba nervioso junto a la cama de su amiga en el sanatorio del lugar, mientras ella dormía.

Rachelesperaba paciente sentada junto a la cama.

La habían encontrado en un hospital muggle como la otra vez. La llevaron de inmediato a sanatorio y aunque la curaron casi completamente, no pudieron hacer nada por ayudarla y curarla totalmente.

Hermione se movio inquiera, estaba apunto de desperta.

Poco a poco se despertó y Draco corrió a su lado.

-Hola, Hermione –Le tomó la mano –Soy Draco-

-¿En donde estoy? –Preguntó.

-En un sanatorio –Respondió el rubio.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –Preguntó Rachel.

-Cansada –Contestó ella.

Se tocó la cara y luego los ojos. Se extrañó al sentir una venada encima.

-¿Qué es esto? –Cuestionó quitándoselo.

-Calmate, es un vendaje –Trató de calmarla Draco.

Pero ella, no conforme, se sentó y se quitó el vendaje sin que Rachel Y Draco pudieran impedirlo.

Abrió los ojos.

Trató de ver a todos lados.

Pero nada.

Solo oscuridad.

Rodeada por la oscuridad de nuevo.

-¿Porqué- porqué no puedo ver nada? –Quizo saber al borde de las lágrimas.

Ninguno de los dos habló.

-¡¿Qué pasa? –Se exaperó.

-El gigante sacó su veneno mientras caían en el agua y… te dañó los ojos… para… siempre –Explicó con pena Rachel.

-¿N- no voy a volver a ver? –Resumió ella.

-N-no –Respondió Rachel.

La castaña comenzó a llorar. Draco corrió a abrazarla y ella lloró amargamente en su hombro.

Lo que no sabía, era que sus lágrimas no eran de tristeza, sino de felicidad.

hola!... de nuevo lamento el retraso... como siempre... pero son causas de fuerza mayor...

bueno que tal el capitulo? triste no?

se lo dedico a los chicos y chicas de los reviews... a .chan, leoni tao91 y pabaji...

.chan: hola cielo! de nada, un placer dedicarselo a ustedes...mil gracias por tu fiel apoyo... que sería de mi sin ustedes? muchos besos!

leoni tao91: hola! mmm... creo que confundes esta historia con otra porque hermione no esta embarazada ni ha tenido hijos... muchas gracias por tu review, me causa una enorme felicidad leerlo! besos!

pabaji: cariño! opino lo mismo que tú... que crueles son todos... y sirius... hay... si no lo amara... lo odiaria jejejejeje gracias! y muchas gracias mas por ser tan fiel seguidora! besos

que pasará en el proximo?

nada!

(es broma... solo que espero al menos 5 comentarios para subir, jejejeje)

y lo que pasará:

*Hermione regresará a londres...

*Arrepentimiento de muchos y le pediran disculpas

*Un encuentro muy tenso con los boswell...

muchos besos a todos y miles de gracias a los que añaden a esta historia como favorita o en alerta... besos a todos! espero sus reviews!


	18. Chapter 18: Dolor

CAPÍTULO XVIII

Dolor

"_Mi único escudo es no ver mi realidad. Mi única protección es no ver la razón de mi dolor: tú"_

_-ana_zkyf –_

Por la mañana, dieron de alta a Hermione.

Al no tener su bastón, todo era muy difícil. Así que en lo que Draco iba a arreglar papeleos y a hablar con los inefables, Rachel la ayudaría a bañarse y cambiarse.

En el baño, Hermione sintió la tensión de Rachel. Ella aún no la aceptaba bien.

-Rachel –Habló –Sé que no te caigo muy bien. Que desconfías de mi amistad con Draco-

-N-no –Tartamudeó la pelinegra.

-Quiero que sepas que quiero a Draco como a un hermano y que amo a alguien mas-

-No hace falta que lo digas. Te creo -

-Me da gusto –Sonrió la castaña –Pero quiero contarte mis secretos. Yo quiero ser tu amiga y espero que lo seamos cuando termine mi relato –

Rachel escuchó atenta la verdad sobre Sirius y los Boswell, las sospechas y planes que Hermione tenía.

Y fue cierto, para cuando salieron del baño, eran amigas, incluso aliadas.

Viajaron en tren por la debilidad de Hermione.

Llegaron a su departamento, Draco y Rachel la metieron a la cama y luego ella prácticamente los corrió para que fuesen a divertirse mientras ella descanzaba.

Durmió por un rato hasta que unos toque en la puerta la despertaron.

Se levantó pesadamente de la cama. Se puso sus viejos lentes negros y tocando las paredes, salió a abrir.

-¿Quién? –Preguntó con cansancio.

-Soy Ron –Anunció la voz de su amigo pelirojo.

-Y Luna –Aumentó la voz de su amiga.

Rápidamente y con movimientos torpes abrió la puerta.

-¡Hola, Hermione! –Saludaron con entusiasmo los dos abrazándola.

-Ella es nuestra hija –Habló Ron poniéndole en sus brazos a la pequeña bebé dormida.

-Hola –La saludó sonriendo la castaña cargándola con delicadeza y dulzura, y tocándola de la carita con su mano para sentir sus facciones.

-Es muy bonita –Murmuró-

Unos minutos despuñes los cuatro estaban ya sentados en los lujosos sillones de Hermione.

-Que lugar tan… -Comenzó Ron.

-Nada propio de ti –Terminó Luna al ver que Ron no tenía palabra,

-Si, una decoradora mágica eligió todo –Sonrió Hermione por la franqueza de su amiga.

-Estamos muy sentidos, Hermione. No fuiste a ver a nuestra niña mas que una vez –Habló Ron.

-En verdad lo lamento, no tengo escusa, la verdad lo siento con el alma –Se disculpó la chica.

-No te preocupes –Le quitó importancia su amiga –Yo entiendo que en esos días te sentía mal por terminar con Sirius Black –

Hermione sonrió.

-De todos modos no es justificación, perdonenme -

-Claro que estas perdonada, eres nuestra mejor amiga ¿Cómo podríamos no hacerlo? –Intervino Ron.

La castaña sonrió.

-Perdón, no les he ofrecido nada –Se disculpó -¿Gustan algo? ¿Café, té, agua, algo de comer? -

-No te molestes, yo me encargo –Se acomidió su amigo levantándose.

-Yo quiero agua de sabor –Pidió Luna.

-Claro, cielo –Respondió Ron -¿Y tú Hermione? -

-No, yo nada, gracias –Sonrió ella.

Entonces el pelirojo caminó hasta la cocina y comenzó a hacer ruidos con los trastes.

-¿Cómo estás, Hermione? –Le preguntó Luna –Supimos de tu accidente -

-Por eso mismo venimos –Mencionó Ron desde la cocina.

-Sí, no fue tan terrible –Apuntó la castaña –Me siento bien, ademñas estoy acostumbrada a estar ciega, no es para mí algo del otro mundo. De hecho me siento cómoda -

-¿Y cómo te siente sobre lo que pasó con Sirius Black? –Continuó con sus preguntas directas, Luna.

-Muy bien –Mintió la castaña –Al principio fue muy difícil, Pero con el tiempo me he sentido mejor, pero ahora me siento… totalemente curara… como si lo hubiera olvidado-

-Pero no handas con McLaggen ¿Verdad? –Le recriminó Ron entrando a la sala con el vaso de Luna en las manos y una cervesa de mantequilla para él.

-No, claro que no –Negó sonriendo ella –Nunca anduve con él -

-Te lo dije –Habló Luna dirijoendose a su esposo.

Ron se sentó con ellas.

-Dime otra cosa –Pidió el mas chico Weasley -¿Qué ha pasado entre tú, Harry y Ginny?-

-Nada –Volvió a mentir -¿Qué habría de pasar?-

-Ellos nos dijeron que ya no se llevan contigo –Declaró Luna .Y que te trataron mal. Pero que ahora se arrepienten mucho-

-Dinos la verdad ¿fue por lo de Black? –La cuestionó Ron.

-Ellos no estuvieron de acuerdo en que terminaramos –explicó la castaña –Me lo hicieron ver y creo que nos distanciamos por eso. Ellos hicieron ese problema suyo, cuando no es así-

-¿Y vas a seguir enojada con ellos? Porque están desesperados. Nos fueron a ver para que intercedieramos por ellos –Soltó Luna.

-Algo que me parece completamente ridículo –Siguió Ron –Porque ellos no debían entrometerce y tratarte así. Son unos tontos. Y tambien ese Black-

-Debes entender que su relación de ahijado y padrino es muy estrecha y se apoyan mutuamente, están juntos en todo –Los justificó la chica.

-Esa no es escusa –Intervino Luna –Pero de todos modos Harry, Ginny y Tonks estan muy arrepentidos ¿Los piensas perdonar? –

-Deberías hacerlos sufrir –Opinó el pelirojo.

-Creo que ellos solos se están atormentando –Habló Hermione.

-Se lo merecen –Terminó Ron.

-¿Cómo ocurrió tu accidente? –Cambió de tema la rubia para alivio de Hermione.

Platicaron un rato más, se rieron otro poco y finalmente los Weasley se fueron porque la bebé estaba inquieta. No sin antes invitar a Hermione al bautizo, del cual querían que fuera madrina junto con Harry. Ella aceptó con emoción y finalmente se fueron prometiendo visitarse seguido.

Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Alastor Moody tomarban café en la sala de éste último. Ya pasaba de la medianoche y por las ventanas entraba un poco de luz, que se filtraba por las cortinas de la lampara de la calle.

Era una noche fría con neblina acostumbrada en octubre.

Remis se disculpó para ir al baño dejando al ojigris y a ojoloco solor.

-¿Hablaste con Draco MAlfoy? –Preguntó de pronto Sirius, sacando al fin el tema.

-Sí, hoy mismo volvieron en tren –Contestó Moody –No pude ver a Hermione porque en el ministerio tengo mucho trabajo y de noche se me hace una grosería. Iré mañana sin falta –

Sirius se quedó pensativo unos momentos y luego le dio un trago a su café.

-¿No vas a preguntarme como está? –Lo cuestionó ojoloco.

-Supongo que bien –Habló Sirius tratando con todas sus fuerzas de esconder sus ansias por escuchar la respuesta.

-Cuanto me arrepiento de haberla mandado a esa misión –Habló para sí mismo –Nunca me inaginé hasta que grado son peligrosos los inefables. Para ellos mismos y… para los demás –

Moody le dio otro sorbo a su café.

-¿Las consecuencias son tan graves? –Soltó al fin el pelinegro.

-Esta ciega de nuevo –Soltó Ojoloco sirviéndose Wisky de fuego y tomándoselo de un trago.

-¿Qué? –Se sorprendió el auror -¿Pero cómo?-

-El veneno del gigante deforme la lastimó permanentemente –Se exasperó Moody –Ahora está ciega -

-No te alarmes tanto Ojoloco –Intervino Remus –Ella está acostumbrada a vivir así. Por mucho tiempo así lo hizo y siempre fue la mejor en todo. La subestimas -

-Sí, talvez tengas razón, pero algo está por venir –Explicó el jefe de aurores –Las muertes son premeditadas. No sabemos que tan oscuro sea todo esto. Presiento que es algo muy malo -

-¿Y qué tiene que ver con Hermione? –Preguntó REmus sentándose.

-Las muertes de los Wizengamot tienen una finalidad –Continuó Moody –Quitar de en medio a los dirigentes, incluyendo a Kingsley. Quiero decir que alguient traya de controlar el mundo mñagico. Tal vez dea un loco sin ideales, pero tambiñen puede ser un plan bien hecho y peligroso infinitamente. Y ahora Granger va a enfrentarse, si es cierto, a todo esto ciega y desprotegida -

-La subestimas –Insistió Remus –Es una gran duelista, tiene talento en eso, se mueve como experta -

-Pero tiene debilidades –Recordó Moody –Y entonces ahora es un blanco fácil si se llegan a enterar de sus debilidades. La pueden usar en nuestra contra ¿Ahora entienden mi preocupación?-

-Tenemos que estar al pendiente de ella, entonces –Resumió Remus.

-Draco harña eso son problema, él y su novia –Comentó Moody –Pero no deja de preocuparme –

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio en lo que el fuego chispoteaba en la chimenea.

-¿Quñe hay de la entrevista que te hicieron que salió hoy en el periodico? –Le custionó Sirius -¿Quñe tratas de hacer con fingir que nada pasa?-

-No alterar el mundo entero antes de tiempo –Respondió Remus entendiendo a Moody.

-No quiero crear panico, no alterarlos por algo que puede no suceder –Explicó Moody conciente de que Sirius no estaba conforme.

-¿Decir mentiras es la solución? –Volvió a cuestionarlo el ojigris.

-Es lo mejor que pude hacer, el ministerio se irí en mi contra si hiciese otra cosa, en especial el Wizengamot –Aclaró Ojoloco.

-¿Y desde cuando temes que el ministerio vaya en tu contra? –Siguió el pelinegro.

-Desde que la vida de todos los del ministerio está en mis manos –Habló Ojoloco sin exaltarse –Los Boswell no pueden decirtelo, pero yo sí. Umbridge está manipulando para eliminar los aurores del ministerio a toda costa. Un paso en falso mío y estamos fuera todos -

-Entonces quien causa los asesinatos tendría el camino libre para hacer lo que quiera –Entendió Remus.

-Para terminar sus planes –Corrigió Moody.

Nadie dijo otra cosa.

Permanecieron callados divagandoen las palabras "sus planes". Unos minutos después, el fuego secamente. Al igual que las luces de la calle. Los tres magos sacaron su varita y se levantaron tratando de mirar a todos lados. Encendieron la punta de sus varitas.

-¿Qué sucede? –Se exaltó Sirius.

-No vi nada con mi ojo mágico –Se alarmó Moody –No veo nada amenazador –

Se escuchó un fuerte golpe en una habitación de arriba.

Una puerta que se azotaba.

Los tres hombres subieron las escaleras corriendo, cuando iban por la mitad se escucharon golpes de tres diferentes cuarto. Con señas se organizaron y cada uno se fue a una habitación diferente.

Cuando los tres estuvieron adentro revisando por cada rincón, las tres puertas se cerraron y Moody soltó un alarido para luego caer al piso inconciente.

Los otros dos corrieron a verlo.

Al entrar y mirarlo en el suelo, Remus corrió a ayudarlo, mientras que Sirius siguió una sombra que escapaba por la ventana hasta el techo.

Al termina de escalar alcanzó a un encapuchado que se le hizo familiar.

Vestido de negro, con capa, guantes y botas.

-¡Alto! –Gritó Sirius -¡Peleé contra mí!¡No huya cobarde! –

El encapuchado se giró hacia él, parado del otro lado de la azotea. Lo miró fijamente y a base de señas le propuso pelear sin magia, cuerpo a cuerpo.

Sirius, fiel a Gryffindor, guardó su varita y comenzó la lucha.

El encapuchado era realmente bueno, estuvo apunto de ganarle a Sirius, pero él tenía más experiencia y logró tirarlo al suelo.

Sirius estaba seguro que él era el asesino y con enojo trató de ahorcarlo. Pero al tocar el cuello del encapuchado se congeló por la sorpresa. Antes lo había tocado. Mñas bien la había tocado. Ahora sabía quién era. Nunca olvidaría la piel de ella.

Así que ella se aprovechó, lo tiró y salió corriendo.

Sirius trató de seguirla, pero al terminarsele el techo, ella saltó al vacío y desapareción antes de tocar el suelo.

Remus llegó en ese momento encontrando a su amigo agitado.

-¿Se escapó? –Preguntó.

-¿Cómo está Ojoloco? –Desvió la pregunta él, respirando agitadamente y mirando por donde se había ido la encapuchada.

-Bien –Contestó Remus –Fue un golpe superficial. Pero se llevaron al ojo mágico ¿Viste al agresor? -

-Más que eso –Respondió Sirius –Sé quién es –

Hermione dormía profundamente.

Un par de horas atrás Ron y Luna se habían ido.

Estaba tan cansada que nisiquiera soñaba, solo descansaba plácidamente.

Un golpe fuerte la despertó, alguien tocaba la puerta con impaciencia.

Adormilada, se levantó con la bufanda enrollada en el cuello para cubrirse del frío, se puso sus lentes y caminó lentamente hasta la puerta.

-¿Quién es? –Preguntó con voz cansada al llegar a la puerta.

-Nosotros –Contestó la voz de Sirius por fuera -Abre-

Con torpeza, la chica quitó los seguros y abrió. Inmediatamente Sirius entró empujado la puerta seguido por Remus.

-¿Qué quieres? –Reclamó Hermione.

-¿En dónde estabas? ¿Qué hacías? –La interrogó el pelinegro caminando hacia dentro y mirando hacia todos lados.

-¿De qué hablas? –Preguntó confundida la castaña volteándose hacia él.

-Yo soy quien hace las preguntas aquí –Dejó claro el auror, mientras buscaba por todos lados.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó la chica sin poder entender.

-Lo que pasa es que… -Trató de explicar Remus que se había quedado parado en la entrada, cerró la puerta y miró molesto a Sirius.

-No respondas nada –Le ordenó su amigo –Responde, Granger, ¿Qué hacías? -

-¡Estaba dormida! –Se exasperó Hermione al escuchar que Sirius volteaba su departamento de cabeza.

-¿A sí? ¿Y con una bufanda puesta? –Continuó interrogándola.

-Tenía frío -

-Mentirosa, tú atacaste al Ojoloco, lo dejaste inconciente y te robaste su ojo mágico –La acusó mirándola fijamenten y dejando de revisar sus cosas.

Remus soltó un suspiro de cansancio.

-¡Estás loco! –Le gritó –Yo estaba dormida -

-Ya veremos –La retó y sacó su varita –Aquio ojo mágico –

Y nada llegó a él.

-Te lo llevaste a otro lado ¿Verdad? –Siguió –Préstame tu varita -

-Claro que no-

-Aquio varita de Granger –Instantaneamente llegó a sus manos la varita de Hermione. La examinó cuidadosamente y la hizo vomitar hechizos.

-¡Deja mi varita! –Reclamó enojada la castaña.

Sólo salió el último hechizo: un

-Lo ves, tú entraste a la casa de ojoloco, tú lo atacaste –La culpó.

-Claro que no –Se defendió –Estoy cansada, no puedo hacer hechizos, mi mágia está debil. No puedo ver nada -

-¿Y como explicas el….? –La cuestionó.

-Vengo de una batalla en la que usñe muchos hechizos –Contestó con ironía.

-Mientes –Declaró el pelinegro -¿Cómo es que no has usado nongún hechizo para limpiar? -

-Te repito que estoy cansad ay no puedo hacer mñagica –Explicó con cansancio –Ron y Luna estuvieron hace un rato y me ayudaron con la limpieza -

-¿Cansada de qué? –Siguió cuestionándola tercamente.

-De la batalla –Respondió la chica –Hoy salí del sanatorio, estoy muy débil para hacer magia.-

Sirius lo pensó unos momentos.

-¿Qué escondes bajo la bufanda? -

-¡Nada! –Respondió molesta.

Él caminó con decisión hasta ella y trató de quitársela, pero sin lastimarla.

Ella lo empujó con las pocas fuerzas que tenía y Remus trató de parar a su amigo.

Entre el forcejeo que se formó, los lentes de Hermione se resbalaron y calleron al suelo haciñendose añicos.

Los lentes descubrieron su nueva cicatriz rodeada de párpados enrojecidos.

Los dos aurores al ver la nueva imagen de los ojos de Hermione, se quedaron paralizados mirándola atónitos. Con coraje, ella se quitó la bufanda mostrando su cuello intacto y sin ninguna marca.

-Sé que tienes mucho poder ahora –Habló molesta –Pero no te voy a permitir que vengas a dalarme a mi propio departamento. Aunque no tenga poder en el ministerio y no pueda defenderme por estra débil, no tienes ningún derecho –

Tocando las paredes, llegó hasta la puerta y con torpeza la abrió.

-Vete y regresa con una orden oficial del ministerio para revisar el lugar –Lo retó.

Sin decir ni media palabra y sin poder dejar de ver las cicatrices, Sirius salió.

Remus levantó los lentes, los reparó y se los dio a su dueña pidiendo una disculpa silenciosa.

La chica cerró en cuanto el hombre lobo salió.

Recargó su frente en la puerta y unos segundos despuñes… sonrió.

…..

Al otro día, temprano se apareció en el ministerio. Caminó por los pasillos con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

Y es que, ahora todos la miraban como antes. Ya no mas chismorreos, no miradas rencorosas. Ahora todos la miraban con admiración. Y eso la ponía muy contenta. Pero no por la admiración por ver a la chica ciega mucho mñas capaz que cualquiera, sono porque su vitalidad, alegría y seguridad habían vuelto.

Su sonrisa estaba en su cara otra vez,

Sus ganas de virir la vida habían aparecido con mucha felicidad y por eso se sentía flotando por los pasillos.

Llegó hasta la oficina de su mentos saludando a todo mundo a su paso u se sentó a hacer su trabajo.

Elliot Baker la fue a saludar y a darle la bienvenida en el transcurso de la mañana. La pudo al tanto de lo ocurrido recientemente y le dio trabajo.

Tambiñen Draco, Neville y Hannah pasaron a saludarla y verificar que estuviese bien.

Un poco después de la hora de comer tocaron la puerta.

-¿Puedo pasar? –Preguntó Harry asomándose hacia adentro.

-¡Harry! –Sonrió feliz Hermione –Claro, pasa-

Con paso decidido, el pelinegro caminó hasta su amiga, quien rodeó el escritorio y lo abrazó con emoción.

-Hay Hermione –Se quejó Harry sin soltar a su amiga –No tengo cara para pedirte perdon. Me comporté como un tonto. Perdoname -

-No hay nada que perdonar –Le quitó importancia ella.

-Claro que sí, te juzgue duramente sin pensar que era tu decisión y que yo debía respetarla. No fui un verdadero amigo -

-Tu obligación es defender a tu padrino encima de quiñen sea, incluso de mí –Hizo ver ella –Ahora olvidemos eso y pensemos en olvidar ese asunto que es del pasado-

-Está bien –Aceptó él –Te invito a comer-

-Claro –Aceptó ella.

Unos minutos depués caminaban juntos por el pasillo hacia los elevadores.

Platicando y riendo esperaron afuera de un elevador a que se abriera.

El elevador se abrió y tras las puertas aparecieron los Boswell y Sirius.

Harry y Hermione inmediatamente decidieron no subir, pero Emily al reconocer a la castaña sonrió

-¡Hermione! ¡Qué gusto me da verla! –La saludó con alegría.

A ellos no les quedó mas que subir.

La tensión se sentía en todo el lugar, pero trataban de disimular frente a Emily.

-¿Ya conocias a la señorita Granger, cariño? –Preguntó Judy Boswell -¿Desde cuando?-

-Hermione me salvó la vida en una ocasión –Explicó para sorpresa de todos, Emily.

-Un día un muggle estuvo apunto de atropellarme, pero Hermione arriesgó su vida y me salvó –Platicó Emily.

Todos miraron a la castaña sorprendidos.

-No es para tanto –Le quitó importancia ella.

-Luego me curó y me llevó a la casa –Continuó la señorita Boswell.

-Yo… no sabía quien era –Anotó Hermione.

-Porque solo me faltaba conocerte a ti, de todos los amigos de Harry y Sirius –Apuntó Emily.

Era una situación realmente incómoda.

-Lamento mucho lo de tu accidente y las consecuencias que trajo –Habló la prometida de Sirius tomñandole la mano a la ex –Si en algo puedo ayudar, recuerda que te debo la vida -

-Muchas gracias –Sonrió la castaña –Pero no se perdió nada, yo era invidente y no es nada nuevo para mí -

-Que bueno –Se alegró Emily –Y aprovechando que nos encontramos queremos invitarte a nuestra boda. Serña dentro de un mes y a los dos nos dará mucho gusto que nos acompañes ¿Verdad cariño? –

Y miró a Sirius, quiñen junto con sus padres y Harry estaban anonadados.

-Sí, claro-

-Mi cielo, te estás precipitando, aún no está fija la fecha, ni… -Intervino su madre.

-No importa, te mandaremos tu invitación con los datos correctos –Intervino Emily.

-No sabes si ella va a estar disponible, hija –Habló Gregory Boswell.

-El señor Boswelll tiene razón –Opinó Hermione –Lamento mucho decirte que no podré ir. Dentro de unos días recibiré una beca para estudiar lejos y para esa fecha… ya no voy a estar aquí. Lo siento mucho y gracias por la invitación, de todos modos –

De nuevo, todos miraron a Hermione sorprendidos.

-Que lastima –Se lamentó Emily –Pero te deseo mucha suerte con tu besa.-

-Gracias –Sonrió Hermione.

-Ya vamos a bajarnos –Anunció Harry, que apenas se recuperaba de las sorpresas.

-Me dio gusto encontrarte –Habló Hermione.

-A mí también –Contestó Emily y abrazó a la castaña-

-Espero encontrarnos de nuevo pronto –Opinó Emily.

-Hasta luego, Emily –Se despidió Hermione y bajó del elevador junto con Harry.

Caminaro por el pasillo sin hablar y entraron al comedor nuevo.

Se sentaron en una mesa para ellos solos y mientras les traían la comida, Harry preguntó:

-¿Quñe fue eso? -

-Un afortunado encuentro-

-¿Cómo que una beca? ¿Es cierto?-

-Sí, en unos días me voy. Estudiaré medimagia -

-Pero… ¿Qué pasará con tu puesto de auror? –Preguntó él.

-Es una oportunidad única, Harry. Al fin podré estudiar lo que quiero y… alejarme un poco de aquí –Explicó la castaña –No mal entiendas. Solo necesito conocer cosas nuevas, lugares, personas, costumbres, tratar de ser feliz de nuevo… ¿Lo entiendes?-

-Pue si eso te hace feliz… a mí también-

-Eres un muy buen amigo, Harry. Gracias por entender.-

A ala hora de la salida, la chica se encontró con Tonks que le lloró pidiñendole perdón.

Despuñes se fueron juntas a tomar un café para festejas su reconciliación.

Luego, Hermione fue a arreglar unos cuantos asuntos pendientes, a visitar a 2 personas y regresó a su departamento.

Afuera la esperaba Draco.

Entraton y tomaro asinto en la sala.

-Hermione… fui al lugar del accidente, al abismo –Anunció Draco.

-¿A qué? –Quiso saber ella.

-Tenía muchas dudas y ahora solo me queda yuna que hacerte: ¿porqué?-

-¿Por que qué? –Se sorprendió Hermione.

-¿Porquñe engañar? ¿Porqué mentir y hacer todo eso? ¿Porqué?-

-Yo… no… -Trató de decir Hermione, pero él no la dejó continuar.

-Basta de mentiras, Hermione. Basta de engaños. Sé lo de la hada que salvaste –Declaró el rubio.

Entonces ella se volteó hacia otro lado.

-No lo entiendo, Hermione ¿Porqué? –Insisntió.

-No lo entenderías –Habló ella –Nadie puede hacerlo. Nadie puede entender mi dolor –Explicó sollozando.

-¿Tanto vale la pena? ¿Tanto como para hacer sufrir a quienes te queremos? ¿Para tenerme con el miedo de que algo pueda pasarte? ¿Para hacer que te viera en una cama, como muerta? ¿vale la pena?-

-¡Es que no puedo! –Soltó llorando la castaña –Ya no puedo… lo lamento mucho… lamento lastimarte… pero no hay otroa forma porque estaba muerta en vida… no podía con el dolor… no podía sin mi escudo -

-¿Prefieres arriesgar tu vida con tal… de no verlo más? –La cuestionó.

-Sí… sí… es que no puedo… no quiero sentir más dolor… porfavor… no me juzgues… solo quería que el dolor se fuera… perdóname -

-Por merlín, Hermione –Se acercó a ella –No creí que te afectara tanto –Y la abrazó para reconfortarla –Yo te voy a cuidar y no te quitaré tu escudo. No si te hace feliz.-

Y la meció como niña pequeña mientras ella lloraba en su hombro.

hola! despues de tres semanas... al fin... pero tengo un horario muy pesado...

bueno... les gustó el capitulo?

miles de gracias a los 10 reviews! yo gritando de emoción por la cantidad...

miles de gracias por dejarlos, me animan muchisimo a seguir...

tal vez... un dia de estos suba mi correo y pongo fecha y platicamos no?

los reviews! sigo sorprendida... y los que me dijeron! hubo uno que llamo mi atencion, oero abajo los comentaré...

pabaji:hola! creo que todos pensamos eso... que contradictorio... jajajajaja... mi perrito se llama canuto! que genial no? jejejeje...que bueno que te gustara el capitulo... besos y mil gracias de nuevo!

karla: hola! me gustaría que me dejaras mas datos acerca de porque crees que la historia es mala, tal vez podría componer algo... pero igual gracias por decirmelo! besos!

maring: hola! jejejejeje... es que hando corriendo todo el tiempo y aveces pienso que sería mejor sin comer, dormir, etc... jejejeje... pero trataré de apurarme... gracias por tomarte el tiempo y dejarme tu review! besos!

alex: hola! si! hermione tomó su desición... aunque extraña pero tiene sus razones... y si! que sufran por hacerle eso... jejejeje... mil gracias por tu comentario, me pone muy contenta leerlos!

jesica-haruzuchia: hola! mil gracias por tu hermoso comentario... no sabes lo feliz que me puso... tu tambien cuidate mucho y que bueno que te gustara... besos!

elizza malfoy: muchas gracias por tomarte un poquito de tiempo para escribirme tu review...me pone muy contenta... trataré de apurarme... mil besos!

keith black evans: hola! si!1 que extraño y todos pensamos que es lo mejor... mil gracias por tu review... me hizo sonreir mucho! ojala te guste este...besos!

leylaa: hola! me hiciste sentir tan bien con tu comentario... nunca me habian dicho que lloraron con mi historia, pero esa parte si esta triste... muchas gracias por decirme que soy muy buena... y por seguir la historia... cuidate mucho y miles de gracias por tu hermoso review! besos!

mira-black-lupin: hola! si, que increible no? todos estamos de acuerdo en la ceguera de la chica... ojala te guste tambien este capitulo... muchos besos a ti tambien y mil gracias por tu review!

karla: hola! si, de verdad fue toda una sorpresa y habrá muchas mas... todos los queremos ver juntos ya pronto... pero va a pasar algo de tiempo... trataré de apurarme... miles de besos y gracias por tu review!

miles de gracias por los reviews de nuevo! a todos ellos les dedico el capitulo...

y gracias a los que ponen la historia en alerta o como favorita...

gracias gracias gracias!

espero otros 5 reviews para subir el que sigue...

que pasará en el proximo?

*se llamará rencor en el alma

*habrá un enfrentamiento cara a cara de hermione y sirius

*y dará datos del asesino... y dará pauta al que le sigue que esta muy... interesante...

muchos besos a todos! espero sus reviews!

besos!1


	19. Chapter 19: rencor en el alma

CAPITULO XIX

Resentimiento en el alma

"_El rencor es una simple máscara, muestra tu rostro y volverás a ser razonable"_

_-Dorado Etiem-_

Sentada en la oficina de Elliot Baker, mientras hacia el papeleo que su mentor le había dejado, Hermione comenzó a escuchar mucho movimiento afuera.

Haciendo caso omiso, continuó con su trabajo.

Unos minutos después, un avioncito de papel llegó hasta ella avisándole de una reunión de la Orden por la noche.

Eso le dejó claro que algo grave estaba pasando.

Alguien entró precipitadamente.

-Señorita Granger –Habló Elliot Baker al entrar –Necesito un favor de usted -

-claro –Se puso de pie ella.

-Necesito que lleve este pergamino de inmediato a Frederic Hamilton –Explicó entregándole un pergamino a la chica –Que lo firme y lo trae de regreso de inmediato. Él se encuentra en su oficina -

-Está bien –Aceptó ella -¿Pasó algo malo? -

-Henri Neiman asesinó a Wilson Hill anoche –Respondió Elliot revolviendo pergaminos en su escritorio.

-Que terrible –Expresó la castaña –Llevaré esto –

Y salió al pasillo pergamino en mano.

Tomó el elevador, bajó en el piso indicado y caminó con paso decidido hasta el despacho de Frederic Hamilton.

Tocó la puerta y entró al recibidor en donde estaba la secretaria.

-Buenas_ tagdes_ –Saludó la secretaria, al parecer francesa.

-Buenas tardes –Respondió Hermione –Vengo de parte de Elliot Baker a pedir que el señor Hamilton firme este pergamino -

-_Clago_ –Aceptó la secretaria tomando el pergamino –Solo que _debega espegag_ unos minutos, el _señog_ Hamilton está ocupado –

-Yo espero –Contestó la castaña-

En ese momento se escuchó que algo de cristal se estrellaba contra la pared dentro de la oficina de Hamilton.

-¡Estoy harta de esto! –Gritó una voz dentro.

-¡Quiero que la heches de inmediato! –Continuó esa voz de mujer.

-Dije que no –Contradijo la voz de Frederic.

-¡Esto es el colmo! ¡No te das cuenta que es una prostituta! ¡No pienso soportar esta situación! –Siguió gritando esa mujer y acto seguido salió furiosa de la oficina.

-Hasta luego,_ Señoga_ Madden –Se despidió la secretaria.

-Ni pienses que te vas a quedar mucho tiempo aquí –La amenazó Liza Madden –Comienza a hacer tus maletas –

Y salió azotando la puerta.

-Le _digué_ que _fígme_ –Anunció la francesa levantándose del escritorio.

-Gracias… Vivianne –Sonrió Hermione.

La Orden del Fénix completa estaba reunida por la noche (excepto kingsley).

Moody, con un parche en lugar de su ojo mágico, encabezaba la reunión como siempre y comenzó por explicar la situación.

-Los reuní esta noche porque algo está pasando y no debemos ignorarlo –Explicó –Los ataques no son al azar, es a los miembros del Wizengamot, a los más importantes, pero estoy seguro de que obedecen un orden ¿Quién los causa? ¿Cuál es su motivo? Es lo que debemos averiguar. Yo estoy seguro que fue alguien del ministerio y que tiene más planes –

-¿Cómo sabes que es alguien de adentro? –Preguntó Sirius.

-Por la forma de atacar –Respondió Moody –Tenía demasiada información. Sus direcciones, la hora en que estaban solos, todo-

-Pero… es claro que la intención es quitar a los mayores del camino –Opinó Harry –Comenzando por Kingsley-

-¿Qué hay de Henri Neiman? Él es el principal sospechoso hasta ahora –Habló Ron.

-O la carnada –Anotó Remus.

-Es cierto –Apoyó Tonks –Es demasiada coincidencia que lo atraparan -

-Más bien… que se dejara atrapar, porque fue muy fácil –Aclaró Ginny.

-Pero tenía un hechizo o una poción encima –Inventó Draco –Estaba mucho más que alterado… estaba descontrolado por completo -

-Hicimos todas las pruebas necesarias y no salió rastro alguno de magia –Apuntó Neville –Por eso creen que se volvió loco-

-Un demente no mata de esa manera para luego dejarse atrapar –Habló el Sr. Weasley –Pero es la respuesta más fácil para el ministerio -

-El Wizengamot no quiere alarmar a todos, creen que es mejor esperar a tener la verdad para luego explicar todo –Anunció Sirius.

-¿Tener la verdad? ¿Cómo harán eso? Hasta ahora no han encontrado nada y esto tiene meses –Comentó Ron.

-Y las muertes continúan –Completó Harry –Es obvio que quien asesina lo que quiere es el poder… pero… ¿quién? -

-Lo más seguro es que tenga un muy buen plan para robarse el poder y apropiárselo –Anotó Remus.

-¿Tu qué opinas Hermione? –Preguntó Harry, mirando a su amiga.

Todos lo imitaron.

-Creo que todo esto comenzó mucho antes de lo que parece –Respondió ella –Desde la muerte del anterior director del Wizengamot-

-Murió de causas naturales –La contradijo Moody.

-Y cuando debían elegir a otro director, atacan a Kingsley –Continuó –Luego a cada uno de los más importantes. Con la finalidad de quitarlos del camino, aunque no necesariamente matándolos. Yo también estoy segura que es alguien del ministerio, es más, es alguien que nosotros conocemos -

-Ya discutimos eso, Hermione –La trató de detener Moody, recordando una conversación de unos días atrás.

-Tú lo discutiste, porque yo estoy segura –Lo contradijo.

-¿De qué? –Cuestionó Harry –Dinos, Hermione -

-De que el asesino es Lucius Malfoy –Soltó.

Una ola de caras de sorpresa invadió el lugar.

-Eso no es posible –Habló Percy –Lo vi muerto-

-No era él –Aseguró Hermione.

-Es imposible, se hicieron pruebas –Rió Percy, creyendo a Hermione loca.

-¿Y cómo se supone que está en el ministerio, según tú? –La cuestionó Moody.

-Fácil, poción multijugos-

-Yo lo habría notado con mi ojo o por el olor –Continuó Alastor.

-Existen métodos para que eso no pase-

-No, no existen. No los han inventado y no tienes pruebas de todo esto –Se enfadó Moody.

-Pronto las tendré -

-No, no tendrás nada porque dejarás esta tontería por la paz. Te lo ordeno-

-¿Tienes miedo porque estoy ciega? –Lo retó.

-Dije que basta, olvídate de esto -

-Si quieren olvídenlo, pero yo no. Estoy totalmente segura de que es él y no pienso olvidarlo porque la vida de muchas personas peligra-

-No eres superheroína y te ordeno que dejes tu orgullo de lado y…-

-No es orgullo, trato de que te des cuenta…-

-¡Es suficiente! –Se puso de pie Alastor –Te prohíbo que sigas con esta locura o… -

-¿Qué harás? –Se levantó también ella -¿Me sacarás de la Orden?-

-Sí, así que más vale que termines con eso –

Todos miraban a uno y a otro sin siquiera abrir la boca. Ambos se miraban retadoramente.

-Bien –Habló Hermione y por un momento Moody se tranquilizó, pero luego ella empujó su silla y caminó hacia la salida.

-Entonces renuncio –Declaró.

-Si te sales –Sentenció Alastor cuando Hermione tenía una mano en el pomo de la puerta –No volverás nunca-

Y Hermione se salió, dejando a todos atónitos.

Caminó con paso decidido por el pasillo del número 12 de Grimmauld Place hacia el vestíbulo, pero alguien la siguió.

-Siempre huyes y sales corriendo –La acusó Sirius caminando tras ella.

Ella lo ignoró y siguió su camino.

-Siempre tu maldito orgullo que no te deja darte cuenta que estás equivocada –Continuó él –No das la cara para dar explicaciones, prefieres esconderte y renunciar a todo-

-Yo sí doy la cara –Se volteó furiosa –La dí allá adentro y te la di a ti cuando terminamos. Y si renuncié a ti qué te importa, es cosa mía -

-Siempre te dices la madura, pero en realidad eres la más niña berrinchuda que siempre quiere salirse con la suya y tener lo que quiere -

-Mira Black, eso es algo que tampoco te importa y si peleo por eso no es por orgullo, sino por pensar en lo que podría pasar si Lucius Malfoy…-

-¡Murió! ¿Qué tan difícil es de entender?-

-Una vez lo creíste –Le recordó -¿Porqué ahora no?-

-En ese entonces creía en cualquier estupidez que me dijeras-

-Tu problema es que mezclas los problemas personales con los del trabajo… ¿no te das cuenta de que mucha gente puede salir lastimada?-

-En todo caso, si Lucius Malfoy estuviera vivo, algo imposible, a la única que le interesaría matar sería a ti. Y eso a mí no me importa –Dejó claro, se dio media vuelta y caminó de regreso.

-Yo creo que entre nosotros dos, el único ciego ¡eres tú! –sentenció Hermione, tomó su abrigo y su bastón y salió a la calle.

Se apareció, como era costumbre, en cualquier lado de la ciudad con la intención de que no la encontraran.

Caminó durante un par de horas pensando. Y cuando creyó era tarde, volvió a su departamento.

Desde la entrada del edificio supo que Draco y Neville habían estado ahí, seguro para hacerla recapacitar… pero también alguien más.

Subió hasta la puerta de su departamento y se dio cuenta de que era otra persona había entrado a su departamento.

Sabía qué la esperaba adentro y por un momento tuvo miedo.

Respiró un momento y después de agarrar mucho valor… entró.

...

hola!

despues de tanto tiempo... al fin subo un capitulo pequeñito...

lo siento!

pero aunque es pequeño el capitulo... es importante porque da pauta para el que sigue.. que esta mucho muy interesante... habra mucho movimiento!

ademas... ponganle atencion a este capitulo porque tiene pistas... todos atentos!

mmm... que decir de los reviews? que estoy impresionada! o.o 10! wow...

los adoro!

saku0692-chan: si! todos adoramos a draco! mil gracias por tu review me pone super feliz!

jesica-haruzuchia:jejejejeje... trataré de responder algunas... que pasará entre ellos? esa no puedo! poco a poco veremos... tu tranqui! aaaaaaaaaaaa y eres bruja porque parece que estudiaste adivinación ! jejejeje... pronto... me apuraré mucho con el que sigue va? muchos besos y mil gracias no solo por dejar review... sino por seguir siempre la historia! besos!

MissAshcat: si! todos lamentamos el destino de Sirius en los libros! que bueno que te gustara mi historia... es bastante humilde eh... jejejeje...adoré escribir lo de la boda... es mas... le iba a poner otras cosas... pero por diversas circunstancias ya no... si! todos esperamos que se vuelvan a querer... muchas gracias por tu review!

pabaji: jajajajaja... ok... seria raro un gato con nombre de perro... jejejeje... ps si... sirius esta equivocado... lastima... pero pronto sabremos su arrepentimiento! uuuuuu... muchos besos y miles de gracias por tu review!

Elizza Malfoy: uuuuu... ps ponle mucha atencion... aunque paresca insignificante algunas cosas... igual es importante... muchos besos! y miles de gracias por tu review y por seguir la historia!

judith178: jejejeje... claro! pronto subiré el que sigue... muchas gracias y besos por ti review y por seguir la historia!

LynDBZ: hola! me subes tanto el animo para seguir que pronto continuo! muchas gracias por tu review! besos!

chanita23:aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... que intuitiva eres! mmmm... ya veras... el antepenultimo capitulo revelará muchas cosas! muchos besos y gracias por tu review!

blacksoul: hola! muchas gracias! muchas gracias! adore tu review me saco una super sonrisa... muchos besos y tratare de actualizar pronto! muchos besos!

Queen-of-sahdow: a! que emocion! nunca me habian dejado un review asi! muchas gracias, que sorprendida me dejaste... pronto subiré lo prometo! muchisisisisisimos besos!

bueno... miles de gracias a los reviews! miles porque me hicieron muy feliz y espero muchos mas de este tipo... otros 8! y subo el que sigue

que pasará:

* se llamará el gorra roja...

muchos besos a todos!1 los super quiero!


	20. Chapter 20: el gorra roja

Capítulo XX

El gorra roja

"_Inexplicable angustia, hondo dolor del alma, recuerdo que no muere, deseo que no acaba" _

**_-Rosalía De Castro-_**

La angustia era desesperante.

Imposible era quedarse en un solo lugar.

La respiración del rubio era agitada. Caminaba de un lado para el otro por el blanco pasillo de San Mungo sin importarle estar empapado de los zapatos y las mangas del pantalón, y todo manchado de sangre.

No dejaba de pensar en las muchas posibilidades que solo lo atormentaban. Temblaba de miedo el tan solo imaginarse que uno de sus peores miedos se cumpliera, que por lo que tanto tiempo había luchado tratando de evitarlo, ahora lo estuviese viviendo y lo único que en ese momento podía hacer era esperar y pedir… rogar que no ocurriera lo peor.

Si tan solo hubiese estado más al pendiente de ella, nada de eso estaría pasando.

Se recargó de la pared con toda la culpa cayéndole de golpe, cerró los ojos sintiendo un enorme nudo en la garganta haciéndole daño y dejó salir una solitaria lágrima que clamaba por rodar por su cara.

Después de que todos se fueran, Remus y Sirius se sentaron en la sala de Grummauld Place frente a la chimenea. Por unos momentos, nadie habló.

Ambos tomaban cerveza de mantequilla y pensaban.

Pero Remus solo miraba a su mejor amigo. Lo conocía desde muchos años atrás y sabía en qué pensaba.

Observaba claramente la tristeza que inundaba sus ojos grises al mirar la chimenea y sabía claramente la razón.

-¿Qué piensas del plan de Moody? –Le preguntó.

Él no contestó nada.

-Yo creo igual que él que estamos lidiando con algo grave –Continuó -¿Tu que piensas? –

Sirius volteó a verlo sin la más remota idea de que compartían una conversación.

-¿Pasa algo, Sirius? –Fue directo Remus.

-Creo que hoy no tengo ganas de cerveza de mantequilla –Comentó mirando su vaso –Quisiera algo más fuerte, pero Harry se llevó todo -

-No todo –Admitió su amigo –Yo tengo algo guardado. Ahora vuelvo –

Y subió a su habitación mientras la mirada sorprendida de Sirius lo seguía.

El pelinegro sintió mucha soledad y cansancio.

Por un momento cerró los ojos. Quería olvidar.

Sintió mucha calma y… una hermosa brisa, que de pronto se hizo más fuerte y refrescante, como la de un enorme balcón.

Escuchó sus suaves pasos acercándose hacia él.

Percibió su hermoso olor acercándose suavemente, la sintió agacharse hacia él y cerca de su oído susurrarle:

-Te amo… nunca lo olvides –

Él abrió los ojos la miró, tan hermosa como siempre. Con sus bellos ojos marrón y su hermoso cabello castaño.

Ella se acercó a su cara suavemente y lo besó con delicadeza.

Ese beso lo llenó de vida de nuevo, su corazón volvió a latir y su alma se llenó de dicha. Entonces se dio cuenta de que cuando ella lo dejó había muerto y ahora volvia a la vida con la cercanía.

Ella terminó el beso y se alejó poco a poco de él, mientras el pelinegro se quedaba con los ojos cerrados. Sintió como se alejaba.

Se levantó con rapidez al mismo tiempo que abrió los ojos para detenerla, para no dejarla irse, para rogarle que no lo dejara de nuevo, para suplicarle que regresara con él.

Pero ya no estaba.

Y tampoco el balcón ni la brisa.

Se tocó los labios aún sintiendo la hermosa sensación del beso y con su aroma alrededor de él.

De pronto, una enorme angustia lo golpeó, como diciéndole que debía ir a algún lado porque perdería a alguien muy importante en su vida.

Remus regresó con una reluciente botella de Whisky de fuego en la mano.

-¿Pasa algo? –Preguntó al ver a su amigo respirando agitadamente.

-Siento escalofríos –Explicó –Creo que me quedé dormido y tuve un extraño sueño -

-¿Quieres hablar de eso? –Ofreció.

-Sí –Aceptó el ojigris y se sentó de nuevo.

Remus dejó de lado la botella y se sentó frente a él.

-¿Qué soñaste? –Preguntó.

-soñé con… Granger –Respondió con susto Sirius.

Remus lo miró con interés.

-He soñado con ella todos los días y siempre es el mismo sueño… solo que ahorita fue… un sueño diferente -

-Cuéntame –Pidió el licántropo.

-En el otro sueño, ambos caminamos por la playa –Comenzó Sirius –Y comenzamos a jugar y corretear. Pero ella sí puede ver. La abrazo y miro fijamente, ella me dice que me ama y… de pronto todo cambia y a quien estoy abrazando es a Emily. Volteo hacia un lado, ahora estamos aquí, veo a alguien llorando en la esquina, agachado y encorvado. Llora con tal fuerza… que a mi me duele también. Veo mucha sangre proveniente de ahí. Me acerco y veo que es… Granger. La llamo, asustado, no me hace caso. Corro hasta ella, la levanto con fuerza y veo que está llorando… sangre. Es ahí cuando despierto –

Su amigo no supo que decirle por un momento. Solo lo miró.

-Sirius, creo que no hemos hablado sobre lo que pasó con Hermione –Anotó –Nunca quisiste, yo creo que es el momento –

La expresión de Sirius cambió de confundido a rígido.

-No hay nada que hablar sobre eso –Se negó.

-Como te niegas a hablar, reprimes todo y es por eso que sueñas con ella –Le hizo ver.

-Me dejó –Contestó enojado –Por McLaggen -

-¿Estás seguro? –Dudó su amigo.

-Yo la vi –Se exaltó el pelinegro –Lo besó y… lo vi salir… de su departamento… muy tarde-

-Tú dormías allá ¿no? –Le recordó.

-Es diferente –Saltó Sirius –Él salió… todo desfaldado… y… ¡Es más que obvio! -

-Yo no lo veo así –Negó el auror, ganándose una furiosa mirada de su amigo –Pero ¿Allí comenzó todo? ¿No pelearon? -

-Bueno… -Se calmó el ojigris –Ella me dejó antes según porque Emily volvió y yo actué raro y que yo… no podía amar a dos personas. Así que me aventó el anillo y me corrió. Pero era mentira, ella me dejó por estar… con ese -

-¿Y en verdad actuaste raro? –Lo cuestionó.

-Pues… -Se quedó sin habla Sirius –Ella me acompañó a San Mungo cuando Emily volvió y... me vio salir. En ese momento se sentía muy contrariado… Emily era inocente y todo por lo que pasé no era su culpa, cuando yo la maldije y odié. Fue una situación muy estresante para mí -

-Y te olvidaste de Hermione –Concluyó Remus.

-Claro que no –Negó Sirius abriendo mucho los ojos.

-Bueno, en ese momento ella debía ser tu prioridad –Lo hizo ver –No debía afectarte tanto lo de Emily. Después de todo tú estabas comprometido con Hermione y a quien debías olvidar era a Emily. Ella se dio cuenta que te afectaba de más, lo que quería decir que seguías sintiendo algo por Emily, así que te dejó -

-Y al otro día se metió con McLaggen –Apuntó enojado Sirius.

-Y tú al otro día te comprometiste con Emily de nuevo –Anotó Remus –Solo que todos juzgamos solo a Hermione por no amarte lo suficiente y no vimos que tú tampoco la amabas lo suficiente -

-Yo… -Se molestó aún más el ojigris –Claro que no… yo sí… -Y se quedó sin habla.

Remus sonrió.

-Eso no importa ahora –Dejó claro el pelinegro, porque después de todo ¿Cómo podía admitir que seguía amando a Hermione? –En un mes me caso con Emily. Es maravillosa, comprensiva y me ama más que a nadie. Su amor es limpio, tierno e inocente -

-Me da gusto escuchar que encontraste a alguien como ella –Se dio por vencido el castaño -¿Ya tienen fecha? -

-28 de Enero –Respondió más tranquilo Sirius –Ya está casi todo listo. Espero que tú y Tonks sean nuestros padrinos, como la vez pasada-

-Con gusto –Sonrió el licántropo.

-¡Remus! ¡Remus! –Gritó Tonks con desesperación.

Ambos se levantaron rápidamente.

La esposa Lupin entró con un papel en la mano. Su expresión era de susto y estaba pálida.

-¿Qué pasa? –Le preguntó su marido.

-Esto acaba de llegar –Explicó agitada –Es de Moody… dice que atacaron a Hermione… y que está en San Mungo… vamos –

Asustados, los tres salieron corriendo directo a San Mungo, mientras el corazón de Sirius palpitaba con fuerza una sensación de terror.

-¿Qué pasó? –Preguntó la voz autoritaria de Moody con un deje de inquietud escondida.

Draco no se había percatado de que alguien caminaba por el pasillo hasta que Ojoloco habló, y con un nudo en la garganta trató de responder:

-No sé… cuando llegué… estaba el gorra roja ahogándola en la tina -

-Pero ¿Cómo? –Se exaltó enojado y preocupado el director de la Orden del Fénix -¿Qué Hermione no tenía protección en su casa? -

-¡Claro que sí! –Ahora fue el turno del joven Malfoy de explotar –Solo alguien que antes estuvo en el departamento y que tenía la llave pudo haber entrado. Hermione es muy precavida y solo así pudo haber pasado –

Alastor supo de inmediato a quien se refería, pero prefirió no hablar de eso en ese momento.

-¿Qué han dicho? –Preguntó cambiando el tema.

-nada… -Dijo totalmente afligido el rubio –No han salido siquiera -

-Ya les he avisado, pasé a mandar notas camino aquí –Le avisó, pero Draco estaba totalmente angustiado como para hacer caso de eso.

Múltiples pasos resonaron en el pasillo.

Ambos magos miraron a un numeroso grupo que avanzaba hacia ellos.

Harry, Ginny, Ron, Neville, Tonks, Remus, Sirius, todos impresionados.

-¿Qué pasó? Preguntaban todos exaltados.-

-Un gorra roja la atacó en su departamento –Respondió Moody rápidamente.

-¿Qué han dicho los sanadores? –Quiso saber Harry y todos callaron el murmullo que se había formado.

-Nada… -Volvió a caer al precipicio, Draco. –No han salido desde que llegamos -

-¿Cómo se veía? –Preguntó Remus acercándose unos pasos y dejando a la vista de Draco a Sirius. Una ira incontenible que venía carcomiéndolo desde que le quitaron de los brazos a una inconciente y empapada en sangre Hermione, se soltó como dragón enjaulado y hambriento sobre su presa. Y la presa fue Sirius Black.

Los separaron a la fuerza.

Más bien… quitaron de encima a Draco de Sirius, que había logrado ponerle el ojo morado y romperle un labio.

Remus y Harry tuvieron que sujetar a Draco, pero Moody enojado puso una barrera de "protego" y lo pudieron soltar.

Él, furioso, trataba en vano de quitarla, mientras Sirius solo miraba limpiándose la sangre se su cara.

-¡Eres un cobarde! ¡Sabías de su debilidad y te aprovechaste! ¡Pero no se va a quedar así… te lo juro… tendrás tu merecido… COBARDE! –Gritaba furioso Draco.

-¿Qué pruebas tienes para decir eso? –Lo cuestionó Remus defendiendo a su amigo.

-Esa es una acusación grave –Sentenció Moody.

-Muy pronto las voy a encontrar ¡y las vas a pagar! –Gritó el joven Malfoy.

El acusado no intentó defenderse, solo miraba al rubio platinado sin siquiera pensar… su mente estaba en otro lado…

-Ahí viene el sanador –Anunció Harry y Ben Greenspan llegó hasta ellos.

-¿Cómo esta Hermione? –Preguntó Draco con el corazón acelerado.

-Presentó múltiples heridas en todo el cuerpo –Comenzó a explicar –La mayoría hechas por cristales, las más profundas, por el gorra roja. Las heridas de cristales están limpias y curadas, nos preocupan las hechas por el gorra roja. Los gorra roja tienen un veneno especial en las garras que incrustan en su presa y en cuestión de minutos paraliza, en 36 horas los mata y no hay cura posible. Hemos lavado y tratado de curar todas las heridas causadas por la criatura, pero nos preocupa especialmente una muy profunda en el abdomen. No sabemos si entró veneno en su organismo. Lo único que nos queda es esperar y rogar que no haya entrado veneno. Si antes de 36 horas despierta, quiere decir que no hubo veneno y vivirá. Pero si no despierta… ya no despertará –

Una ola de expresiones llenó el lugar. Ginny y Tonks comenzaron a llorar y mucho palidecieron, la mayoría reflejaban el terror en sus caras.

-Recomiendo que le avisen a sus padres –Habló el sanador –Deben estar aquí en estos momentos tan críticos, estar enterados y preparados para cualquier cosa -

-Quisiera ver la manera de ponerle una escolta y en un cuarto sola –Pidió Moody.

-Claro –Aceptó el sanador –En unos minutos podremos moverla y la ubicaremos en un cuarto especial, yo les aviso. Y en verdad lamento mucho no poder hacer más, pero esperar es lo único que nos queda –

Le tocó el hombro a Draco y caminó por donde había llegado hasta desaparecer.

Un estado de conmoción y angustia se quedó en el pasillo. Nadie hablaba, solo rogaban no pasara lo peor.

-Ronald –ordenó Moody – Ve a alcanzar a tu padre al departamento de la señorita Granger. Potter, ve con él-

Amos asintieron y caminaron a la salida.

-Tonks, Ginny y Neville, ustedes harán guardia a Granger –Continuó.

-No, yo quiero quedarme –Se negó Draco.

-Tu irás a avisarles a los señores Granger de lo ocurrido –Contradijo Alastor.

-No… yo no puedo -

-Sí, tu lo harás –Se puso estricto, Alastor –Irás tú porque tú sabes como querría Hermione que les dijeran a sus padres. Hazlo por ella. En este momento necesita a sus padres aquí –

Draco asintió con una cara de enorme tristeza.

Caminó lentamente por el pasillo con nada de ganas.

-Malfoy –Lo llamó Ginny y corrió tras él.

-No te pueden ver así –Comentó y con su varita le limpió la sangre de Hermione sobre las prendas y lo puso presentable.

-Gracias –Acertó a decir él y caminó con decisión a la salida.

El sanador apareció y les indico a la escolta que lo acompañaran a la habitación.

-Yo no pienso quedarme sin hacer nada –Protestó Sirius –Iré a su departamento -

-No –Replicó Alastor –Ya envié suficiente gente para allá. Ve a tú casa a buscar la llave que muy amablemente la señorita Granger te regaló. Te aseguro que Draco Malfoy no será el único que piense que fuiste tú -

-Pero como puedes pensar que yo… -Se enojó Sirius.

-Yo no pienso nada, solo trato de buscar la manera de defenderte de Umbridge, así que obedece y tráeme esa llave –Insistió Moody.

-Tiene razón, Sirius –Intervino Remus –Será mejor que vayamos. Además, eso ayudará a encontrar a quién metió el gorra roja al departamento. Piensa que aún está en peligro, tal vez quieran terminar lo que comenzaron –

Fue entonces cuando Sirius se acordó que existía alguien que le había causado daño a la persona que aún amaba. Que alguien estaba apunto de matar a la chica que con su sonrisa lo había enamorado, que lo había salvado de la manera más hermosa posible y que a pesar de haberlo dejado por ambición seguía siendo buena, noble, dulce y la persona mas maravillosa del mundo.

-Sirius –Lo llamó Remus al verlo perderse -Vamos- Y le puso la mano en el hombro.

Y sin decir más, caminó a la salida.

Entraron a la habitación del, hasta entonces, último heredero Black.

-¿Y bien? –Preguntó Remus mirando alrededor -¿En donde la tienes guardada? -

-En éste buró –Respondió Sirius acercándose al mueble y abriendo el cajón, encontrándolo para su sorpresa vacío. Al extrañarse comenzó a abrir los demás cajones sin encontrar nada –Pero ¿Cómo? –

Y entonces un recuerdo se le vino a la mente, y volteando a ver al hombre lobo, explicó:

-Yo le ordene a Kreacher que quitara todo de aquí ¡Kreacher! –

Y al instante apareció el anciano elfo.

-Dígame, amo –Murmuró con mala cara.

-¿En dónde dejaste las cosas de Hermione que te pedí que sacaras? –Preguntó sintiendo una punzada de dolor al volver a mencionar su nombre y no "Granger", como le llamaba.

-En el ático, como me pidió, amo –Contestó el elfo doméstico.

Al instante, los dos aurores salieron disparados hacia el lugar. Al entrar, Sirius recordó que había sido agrandado mágicamente y que era tres veces el tamaño de su habitación. Estaba repleto de objetos polvorientos y sin uso.

-Yo por la derecha y tu por la izquierda –Indicó Remus.

Ambos caminaron en direcciones contrarias adentrándose por caminos hechos por muebles, ropa, libros y muchos pergaminos.

-Sirius –Llamó Remus al cabo de unos minutos.

El pelinegro de inmediato acudió al llamado de su amigo y lo encontró en la esquina del ático.

Los dos miraron petrificados cómo las cosas de Hermione se hallaban tiradas y revueltas en el piso.

-Accio llave de Hermione –Invocó con su varita, Sirius.

Pero nada llegó a él.

-Esto quiere decir… -Habló Remus –que alguien vino a sacar la llave para entrar al departamento de Hermione –

-Yo… -Tartamudeó el pelinegro –Facilité las cosas… para que metieran el gorra roja –Y cerrando los ojos dio un paso atrás.

Algo tronó bajo los pies de Sirius.

El hombre lobo rápido miró hacia abajo y agachándose, levantó un portarretratos con el cristal hecho pedazos.

Con todo cuidado y delicadeza, el hombre lobo limpió y le quitó los cristales rotos a la foto y se la entregó a su dueño.

Una sonriente, feliz y sana Hermione miró a Sirius.

El ojigris sintió un enorme nudo en la garganta y tomó el portarretrato.

-Será mejor que avisemos a Moody de la llave –Opinó si amigo.

-Sí, vamos –Y con delicadeza dejó el portarretratos de la persona que más amaba en este mundo sobre un viejo mueble.

Ambos, salieron del lugar.

hola!

lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento...

un mes para actualizar!

wow... eso es record...

en serio lo siento!

pero la escuela me trae de cabeza!

bueno, espero les guste este capitulo...

vamos con los reviews!

Como siempre me tienen impresionada... 7!

Judith178: Hola! miles de millones de gracias por tu review! me puso super contenta ver que lo habias dejado! miles de besos! y gracias! no sabes lo feliz que me puso!

ALEX: Que bueno que te guste la historia! yo de verdad quisiera poder subir mas pronto... pero hando super corriendo todo el tiempo por la escuela, pero trataré de subir lo mas pronto que se pueda... mil gracias por tu review! me hizo gritar de emoción por ser el primero! besos!

Pabaji: jejejeje... si! todos estamos enojados con sirius! como puede! muchas gracias por tu review! mil besos por se tan fiel a la historia y por hacerme el dia feliz!

Deborah Malfoy96: Estas en el capitulo 4? mucha suerte con los que siguen... espero te gusten mucho! y muchas muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de escribirme algo! gracias!

jesica-haruzuchia: ps creo que ya pasó algo para que sirius cambie no? todos esperamos eso... prometo tratar con todas mis fuerzas de apurarme mas... muchos besos!

pinky-girl: si!1 queremos otro galan! vamos a estar en huelga con sirius! muchas gracias por tu review! me reí como loca de emoción al verlo!

LynDBZ: hay... que lindo comentario! enserio que me hizo el dia el leerlo! muchas muchas gracias por dejarmelo y por leer mi historia! muchos besos!

Bueno... miles de gracias a los que dejaron reviews... a ellos les dedico el capitulo... Judith178, ALEX, pabaji, jesica-haruzuchia, Deborah Malfoy96, pinky-girl y LynDBZ

mmm... espero les haya gustado este capitulo y haya valido la pena la espera...

en el siguiente, que pasará:

º una larga espera de 36 horas los aguarda... aqui sabremos si Hermione sobrevive 0_o

ºIrán al departamento de Hermione a revivir lo ocurrido...

ºUn acercamiento de Sirius al fin llegará

muchas gracias a los que añaden la historia como favorita o en alerta! son muchos muchos muchos

la subiré como dentro de 2 semanas, si puedo antes, la subo, muchos besos a todos y espero ansiosa sus reviews... (recuerden sin reviews, no hay capitulos)

FEliz halloween!


	21. Chapter 21: Desesperación

CAPÍTULO XXI

DESESPERACIÓN

"_No se puede vencer a alguien que no se rinde"_

_-Babe Ruth-_

La desaparición de la llave de Hermione de Grimmauld Place complicó mas las sospechas hacia Sirius.

Por la mañana estuvo apunto de ser detenido, pero por falta de pruebas lo liberaron. Gente de Umbridge revisó la casa Black, interrogaron a los de la Orden y a Sirius, por supuesto, los Boswell movieron cielo y tierra para que no lo metieran a Azkaban. Algo que era muy difícil, ya que mucho encubría a Sirius, aunque otras cosas lo atacaban.

Por la tarde programaron revivir ocurrido, muchos movimientos se hicieron para que finalmente los dos hombres de Umbridge (Zachary Gallaher y Jim Westcot) estuvieran presentes, junto con Harry, Ginny, Moody, Remus, Sirius y Elliot Baker.

Los 8 entraron al pequeño departamento y se repartieron por la sala para ver bien y no interferir.

Todos miraron el desastre que había en el lugar.

La sala, completamente desordenada, hasta con las cortinas tiradas, y sangre de Hermione por todos lados.

Al gorra roja lo habían sacado desde la mañana.

Lo que planeaban hacer era usar el hechizo "revivor" y recrear lo que había ocurrido como ver un holograma que se mueve repitiendo lo que pasó.

-Muy bien- Habló Ginny parada en una esquina –comencemos-

Hizo un hechizo, ya que ella era la encargada de eso en el cuerpo de aurores.

Instantáneamente después, el lugar se limpió y parecía que nada había ocurrido.

La única diferencia era que la figura del gorra roja estaba de pie cerca del sillón y la cocina… esperando.

Unos segundos después, la imagen de Hermione entró por la puerta, colgó su bastón en la entrada y caminó hacia la sala. Todos la miraron sana y sin heridas, caminando sin saber qué la esperaba.

Por un momento se detuvo.

Comenzaron a preguntarse que pasaba.

-¿Se detuvo el hechizo?- Preguntó Elliot Baker.

-No, ella se detuvo- Contestó Ginny.

Un par de segundos después Hermione siguió su camino a la cocina. Tomó agua y regresó a la sala. Pasó junto al gorra roja, quien la siguió con la mirada.

La castaña se detuvo frente a la mesa de centro de cristal, se agachó y recogió de ella unos sobres. Se disponía a abrirlos cuando la criatura, con un movimiento brusco, caminó hacia ella para atacarla. Ella se paralizó, se volteó sacando su varita, pero fue demasiado tarde, el gorra roja estaba ahí y le hizo un rasgón en el abdomen con tal fuerza que la tiró sobre la mesa haciéndola añicos.

En la caída, la chica soltó su varita y se quedó allí tirada.

El gorra roja caminó hasta un lado de la chica y agarrándola con las garras de un brazo la azotó contra la pared con fuerza.

Ella chocó contra la pared de enfrente y calló al sillón y luego al suelo.

El gorra roja repitió lo mismo contra la otra pared, tirando un hermoso cuadro de delfín.

Pero antes de caer al suelo, la chica sujetó con todas sus fuerzas el cordón de la cortina que tiró el cortijero y luego, por el peso. El librero lleno de objetos de cristales de colores sobre el gorra roja.

La chica logró levantarse recargándose de la pared, sus lentes se habían caído y mostraba cicatrices de sus ojos. Avanzó un solo paso agarrándose con las manos la herida que sangraba a chorros, pero por falta de fuerzas calló.

Como pudo, se arrastró un pedazo tocando con la mano para encontrar su varita. Solo logró tocarla el suficiente tiempo para pedir la ayuda de Draco. Pero el atacante se levantó y de nuevo la azotó contra la pared de la cocina.

Hermione no pudo moverse, solo se quedó en el suelo.

Su atacante aprovechó y tomándola de los pies, la arrastró hasta el baño, dejando en el piso un camino de sangre.

Los 8 espectadores corrieron hasta allí y llegaron justo a tiempo cuando la criatura tenía en brazos a la chica y la olía del cuello. La miró por un momento, en lo que ella soltó una lágrima, para luego sumergirla completamente en una tina llena de agua.

La empujaba mientras ella movía con debilidad una mano que dejó fuera de la tina.

El agua se tornó roja y lo que parecía ser un monstruo no la soltó hasta que la mano dejó de moverse.

De pronto Draco Malfoy entró corriendo, desde la puerta del baño le lanzó un hechizo al gorra roja que lo aturdió y tiró al suelo.

El rubio corrió hasta la tina, metió un pie a ella y sacó a Hermione bajándola al suelo.

Le habló y trató de despertar con hechizos, pero ella no reaccionó.

Entonces la tomó en brazos y con cara de desesperación la sacó de ahí.

Ginny paró el hechizo y nadie habló.

Gallaher y Westcot fueron de inmediato a reportar lo que vieron al ministerio y los demás salieron con una gran pena en el pecho.

Remus y Sirius se aparecieron en San Mungo junto con Ginny y Harry. Se fueron directamente del departamento de Hermione a ahí.

Los cuatro caminaron por la entrada, pero Sirius se rezagó.

-Yo… los veo después…- Anunció mirando hacia otro lado.

Harry Y Ginny siguieron su camino, pero Remus se regresó.

-¿Irás a ver a Emily?- Le preguntó.

-No- Respondió el oji gris con cara de terrible tristeza –Es… solo… siento que no debería estar aquí… traiciono a Emily… y no es bien visto…-

-¿Cuándo te ha importado lo que diga la gente?- Se extrañó el hombre lobo dándose cuenta de que eran excusas –Además tú viniste a ver a Emily siendo prometido de Hermione, así que se lo debes. Además, entre más estemos cuidando, mejor ¿no crees?-

El pelinegro lo miró entendiendo perfectamente de lo que hablaba.

-Vamos- Indicó Remus y los dos continuaron caminando.

Entraron por un blanco pasillo con varias puertas del lado derecho y frente a una de ellas había una salita.

Sentados en los sillones estaban Harry, Ginny, Ron y Hannah.

En cuanto los dos aurores llegaron, Ron y Hannah (que terminaban su guardia) se despidieron y marcharon cada uno a su casa.

-¿En qué habitación está Hermione?- Preguntó Remus ya sentado junto a Sirius y frente a la joven pareja.

-En esa- Le informó el pelinegro con mortificación y señaló la puerta frente a ellos.

Entonces llegó Tonks y saludó a los presentes.

-Harry, Ginny, ¿porqué no van a dar una vuelta?- Propuso al ver la cara de tristeza de ambos por haber visto lo que sufrió su amiga –Remus, Sirius y yo nos quedaremos y no nos Vamos A mover de aquí-

-Es buena idea- Aceptó la pelirroja después de pensarlo por un momento –Me mata estar aquí sin hacer nada-

Los dos se levantaron, anunciaron que regresarían pronto y se alejaron de ahí.

-¿Averiguaron algo?- Preguntó Tonks.

-Nada- Contestó su marido.

-Sirius, envié a Ginny y a Harry a caminar para pedirte algo- Habló Tonks y su tío la miró –Entra a ver a Hermione-

-¿Qué?- Se sorprendió él.

-Sí, estoy segura que si le hablas, si le dices que estás aquí… despertará más rápido- Opinó ella rogándole.

-Si alguien se da cuenta…- Le hizo ver.

-Nosotros cuidaremos- Intervino Remus –Ve Sirius… piensa que podría ser tu última oportunidad de estar con ella-

La metamorfomaga lo miró con pánico.

-Porque se va a casar Sirius, cariño- Se apresuró a componer, Remus.

Pensando en lo que su amigo le había dicho… que tal vez sería su última oportunidad por si pasaba algo… no quiso ni pensar n eso. Y decidido se levantó, caminó hasta la puerta y entró.

Sintió frío en la habitación. Tal vez porque era amplia y solo contaba con una cama, un par de sillas y una pequeña vitrina.

Miró a su exnovia tendida en la cama. Sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho al hacerlo. Estaba mortalmente pálida, vendada de los ojos y los brazos, con pequeños rasguños por toda la cara (algunos con vendoletes), vestida con una bata usada en San Mungo que le recordó cuando juntos pasaron la noche ahí para que volviera a ver.

Que lejano recordaba eso.

Solo estaba tapada con una sabana blanca y parecía tener frío.

Se acercó a ella lentamente y se detuvo junto a la cama.

En un impulso acercó su mano para tocar su frente, pero al estar ya cerca, se arrepintió.

Aún no podía creer todo lo que había pasado entre ellos.

No podía ni recordar como era que habían terminado… si él la amaba tanto.

Con decisión tomó su mano y sintió sus dedos fríos.

La acarició con dulzura y se dio cuenta de lo tan frágil que la veía ahora.

Mientras que cuando la volvió a ver y él lloraba por Emily… la encontró tan fuerte e indestructible, con esa fuerza por dentro que la había salvado de la decepción que sufrió. Ahora era tan diferente todo.

Volvió a dejar su mano en su lugar.

Sacando su varita, apareció una cobija linda y afelpada y la arropó con mucho cuidado y amor.

-Pensé que tenías frío- Le habló mientras le daba cobijo –Sentí tu mano fría… así que aparecí esta cobija y te tapé. Es la que usábamos cuando dormíamos juntos en el sillón ¿te acuerdas?-

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y un gran nudo en la garganta se le formó al recordar los maravillosos días.

-No debes preocuparte por los señores Granger- Continuó hablando –Les han puesto protección… también hechizos en su casa… están bien… han venido varias veces, pero tu sanador, Ben Greenspan, no dejó pasar a nadie. Recordarás como es. Me saludaron con normalidad… creí que me ignorarían o algo peor… no me imagino que les habrás dicho sobre mí… creo que fue algo bueno-

Dejó de hablar porque el remordimiento le calló encima al recordar lo último que le dijo.

-Hace unos días vi a los niños Longbottom –Cambió el tema reponiéndose –Aún me llaman tío ¿puedes creerlo?... te acusaron de que los tienes abandonados… cuando te recuperes ve a verlos… te extrañan mucho –Hizo una pausa tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no llorar –Todos te extrañamos mucho… esperamos ansiosos que pronto despiertes y te recuperes… todos estamos afuera… cuidándote y velando tu sueño-

Entonces no tuvo más fuerza y comenzó a llorar.

Se arrodilló junto a ella y le tomó de nuevo la mano.

-Por favor… despierta –Le suplicó –No sé que sería de mí sin ti… sin verte todos los días… sin saberte bien… me importas mucho… eres mi razón de vida… no soy nada sin ti… me moriría de tristeza si algo llegara a pasarte. No merezco que me escuches, me he portado muy mal contigo… pero… pero te amo y todos los que te queremos estamos aquí… para verte despertar… por favor despierta… tú y solo tú eres el amor de mi vida y nunca voy a poder volver a amar como te amo a ti –

Y si más besó su frente cerrando los ojos y luego… lentamente besó sus labios.

-Te amo –Le susurró al oído.

Con mucha fuerza de voluntad se levantó del piso y salió de ahí, mirando desde la puerta a la castaña y suplicando no fuera la última vez.

Por la noche, los padres de la chica pasaron a visitarla y con aflicción se fueron sin nuevas noticias.

Las 36 horas estaban por cumplirse y la desesperación comenzaba a llegar a ellos.

La salita estaba repleta ya que nadie se quería separar de la chica.

Harry, Ron, Ginny, Draco, Neville, Alastor, Remus, Tonks, Sirius, el Sr. y la Sra. Weasley y Rachel, estaban acompañados de Zachary Gallaher del ministerio. Quien tenía la orden de vigilar y avisar cualquier cambio.

Cada hora, el sanador practicante pasaba a revisar a Hermione, y todos esperaban a que saliera para escuchar siempre la misma respuesta: no.

Después de unas veces, ya no se emocionaban al verlo salir.

Eran las 2 de la mañana cuando de la nada Tonks se soltó a llorar con amargura. Todos la vieron extrañados (algunos paseándose, otros sentados, pero todos en silencio).

Remus rápido la abrazó y trató de calmarla.

-Es que… -Comenzó a explicar tartamudeando, ganándose la atención de los presentes –me… me siento tan mal… tan mala amiga…-

-Eso no es verdad –La contradijo dulcemente su marido –Tú no eres mala amiga -

-Sí… lo soy –Continuó –En Canberra… cuando perdí el bebé… pasé tres días inconciente en cama… y cuando desperté… Hermione estaba ahí… no se había movido ni un minuto… ella me cuidó en todo momento… y yo… la traté muy mal… la ignoré cuando trataba de decirnos algo que quizás sea importante… y la dejé ir… sola… desprotegida… y no puedo… no puedo imaginármela caminando… directo hacia… hacia ese monstruo… sin saber que la esperaba para matarla… -

La voz se le cortó y lloró amargamente en los brazos de Remus.

Ginny y la señora Weasley también comenzaron a llorar.

-Vamos a estar ahí –Habló de pronto Draco que estaba recargado de la pared, todos lo miraron sin entender –Cuando despierte, vamos a estar ahí, y sabrá que estamos aquí para cuidarla y protegerla –

Más de uno asintió estando totalmente de acuerdo.

Los segundos, minutos y horas corrían en su contra.

Con angustia escuchaban el tic toc del reloj esperando con desesperación escuchar que estaba despierta.

Pero eso no ocurría y el miedo se veía en la cara de cada uno de ellos.

Increíblemente tensos miraban con horror acercarse el amanecer, con las esperanzas muriendo también.

A las 6 de la mañana vieron pasar, como siempre, al sanador practicante y momentos después, correr a la habitación de Hermione a dos enfermeras y a Ben Greenspan.

Alarmados, se acercaron a preguntar, pero nadie explicó nada y el pánico llegó al lugar.

Todos caminaban de un lado al otro hablando al mismo tiempo. Hubo descontrol total y Gallaher inmediatamente avisó a sus superiores, así que en cuestión de minutos Dolores Umbridge con una escolta apareció.

La puerta se abrió y Ben Greenspan salió.

Los presentes le hicieron preguntas y no lo dejaban hablar.

-¡Silencio! –Gritó Moody desde una esquina.

Magos y brujas se callaron y esperaron con el corazón palpitante que el sanador hablara.

-Ya despertó –Anunció.

Risas de alegría y abrazos de júbilo llenaron el lugar.

-Pero… -Continuó haciendo callar a la multitud nuevamente –Está muy débil por ahora, el veneno y la pérdida de sangre la dejaron así. La tendremos dormida con pociones hasta que creamos conveniente que esté totalmente despierta y con fuerzas. Sufrió un trauma tremendo así que en verdad debe descansar. Así que no hay visitas, puede seguir su escolta y está fuera de peligro, aunque debe seguir sus cuidados.-

-Ejem, ejem –Llamó su atención Umbridge –Disculpe, imagino ya me conoce, soy Dolores Umbridge y por ahora me encargo del caso de la señorita Granger. Es mi deber informarle que para esclarecer este asunto es de vital importancia la declaración de Hermione Granger. Espero entienda que cuanto más rápido declare, mejor será para su seguridad.-

-Sí, entiendo –Respondió el sanador –Probablemente… en… dos o tres días -

-Creo que no está comprendiendo bien –Continuó la bruja –Queremos que esto se haga lo más rápido posible, yo esperaría hoy mismo, a más tardar mañana -

-Lo lamento, es imposible –Se negó él –La señorita Granger no cuenta aún con buena salud, ni siquiera para mantenerse despierta y mucho menos para dar una declaración -

-Entre más tiempo pase, muchas…-Explicó ella y miró a los presentes –cosas pueden influir en su declaración, en especial si hablan con ella -

-No debe preocuparse, ella no tendrá visitas y pueden dejar cuanta escolta quieran –Repitió Ben –Pero en dos o tres días podrá dar una declaración, antes no -

-Dejaremos dos personas como hasta ahora para cuidarla –Intervino Moody, cambiando el tema.

-Muy bien –Aceptó Greenspan.

-Del ministerio se quedarán a hacer guardia –Dejó claro Umbridge –No hace falta tu gente, Moody -

-Claro que sí –Contradijo el jefe de aurores –Se quedará mi gente porque Hermione es de la Orden del Fénix -

-Era –Corrigió con sonrisa burlona la cara de sapo –En una declaración explicaron que la noche del ataque ella renunció a la orden. Así que ya no tienes poder aquí. De hecho, traigo un acta en donde decreta que solo gente del ministerio elegida por mí se quedará a hacer escolta –

Alastor se quedó sin habla.

-Y por lo tanto –Continuó Umbridge –Ni tú ni tu gente estarán en la declaración-

-No has ganado aún –La retó Moody.

-Ya lo hice –Se rió ella –Y es el comienzo- Le sonrió maliciosamente y luego se marchó.

Todos miraron molestos a Draco Malfoy, quién se agachó arrepentido.

-¿Pronto se recuperará? –Le preguntó la señora Weasley al sanador aún presente.

-Eso esperamos –Respondió –Pero las noticias que les he dado ahora son las mejores que puede haber -

-¿Aún puede… morir? –Preguntó con miedo Tonks.

-Sí, pero ya hay pocas posibilidades de que eso ocurra –Se apresuró a explicar el sanador –Hay más posibilidades de que todavía les quede Hermione para rato-

Y de nuevo la alegría inundó el lugar.

hola! lamento el retraso... casi no engo tiempo... y mi compu se descompuso...

bueno...

gracias a los reviews!

de rapidito!

dedico el capitulo a los reviews: jesica-haruzuchia, saku0692-chan, elsy, pabaji, samii, judith178, wanda-marie840, paddyale.

muchas gracias a todos y espero igual 8 reviews y subo el siguiente!

besos!


	22. Chapter 22: Interrogatorio

CAPÍTULO XXII

INTERROGATORIO

_"La venganza más cruel es el desprecio de toda venganza posible"_

_-Johann W. Goethe –_

Hermione reposaba en su cama levemente reclinada.

Descansaba del lavado que las enfermeras y el sanador practicante le habían hecho a sus heridas de los brazos.

La poción para el dolor apenas estaba haciendo efecto, así que le dolía y ardía inimaginablemente.

Apenas había despertado, su sanador practicante había ordenado que le curaran las heridas y la habían llenado de pociones.

Se sentía un poco mareada y bastante cansada, con mucho sueño.

Esperaba pacientemente a que Ben Greenspan, su sanador, llegara a hablar con ella. Mientras, formulaba teorías acerca de porqué aún nadie entraba a verla. Ni siquiera sus padres.

Apenas recordaba lo que le había pasado.

-Buenos días –saludó al entrar Ben Greenspan.

-Buenos días –Respondió débilmente la chica.

-¿Cómo se siente? –Quiso saber el sanador caminando a la pared de enfrente de la chica, haciendo un hechizo silencioso sin que la chica se diera cuenta, ya que su debilidad no le permitía hacer el hechizo de sensibilidad.

-Ya lista para salir de alta –Bromeó la castaña.

-En cuanto esté totalmente recuperada y yo crea conveniente, con gusto la dejaré de alta- Rió él, preparando algo sobre un carrito que contenía una jarra de agua, diversos instrumentos y sustancias.

-Me dijeron que aún le faltan algunas pociones, ahora tomará la poción reabastecedora de sangre, mientras la pongo al tanto de algunas cosas importantes –Explicó él y terminando de preparar la poción caminó hasta la cama vaso en mano, reclinó más la cama a modo de sentar a la chica y le dio a beber la sustancia.

Dando un pequeño suspiro, la castaña aceptó el vaso y se tomó su contenido de un solo trago haciendo gestos por el horrible sabor.

-Pronto se acostumbrará –La consoló el sanador, aunque no fue nada un consuelo.

Pronto sintió el efecto sobre ella.

Era un calor abrazador que subió de pies a cabeza.

-Luce mejor –Notó el sanador sonriendo.

-Me siento con más fuerza –Explicó ella.

-Comencemos la explicación –Anunció Ben acercando una silla hasta la convaleciente.

-¿Recuerda porqué está aquí? –Le preguntó mientras se sentaba.

-Fue el gorra roja ¿no? –Respondió.

-Así es –Asintió Greenspan –La atacó en su departamento hace cuatro días. Llegó aquí muy grave y estuvo delicadísima dos días. Hasta pensamos que moriría. Pero su gran fortaleza la salvó -

-Y gracias a sus cuidados también –Recalcó ella.

-Fue un trabajo duro salvarla –Anotó él –Llegó con varias lesiones graves y profundas en los brazos y el abdomen. Pero el veneno del gorra roja no la dañó lo suficiente para matarla, por suerte. La tuvimos más de dos días recuperando fuerzas hasta que al fin la tenemos hoy conciente –Hizo una pequeña pausa –Debo añadir que su ataque ha causado un gran revoloteo en el ministerio. La Orden del Fénix casi completa a estado afuera haciendo custodia todos los días. Ha tenido escolta del ministerio y la propia Dolores Umbridge ha estado aquí -

-¿De verdad? –Cuestionó extrañada.

-Sí –Asintió él –Han insistido mucho en que quieren su declaración inmediata para encontrar el culpable. Es por eso que ahora esperan afuera mi instrucción para comenzar el interrogatorio -

-¿Ahora? -

-Sí, pero si no se siente lista y con fuerzas no hay ningún problema –La liberó de cargas.

-Sí estoy lista –Aceptó ella.

-Muy bien –Se levantó él –Solo debo hacerle un par de pruebas de fuerza y podrán entrar –

Se paró junto a ella, le tomó el brazo y lo alzó y bajó suavemente varias veces.

-¿Le duele? –Quiso saber.

-No-

-Haga lo mismo con el otro –Pidió él y sin problemas la chica lo hizo.

-Los dos juntos –Volvió a pedir el sanador.

Y mientras ella hacia el ejercicio, él se acercó a su oído y le susurró:

-Nadie de la Orden del Fénix vendrá a la declaración. Los sacaron del caso. Pero me pidieron que los dejara ver y en este momento nos observan de la pared de enfrente ¿Le molesta o está de acuerdo? -

-Está bien –Respondió con seguridad.

-Entonces los haré pasar –Habló en voz alta el sanador y caminó a la puerta –Solo no olvide que si se siente cansada o mal no dude en decírmelo, yo estaré presente por cualquier cosa ¿Entendido? Nada de hacerse la fuerte -

-Está claro –Sonrió ella.

Entonces el sanador abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a un grupo de gente.

La primera en entrar fue Dolores Umbridge seguida de Elliot Baker, Zachary Gallagher (el que custodiaba que la chica despertara días atrás) y un mago y una bruja que ni Ben Greenspan ni Hermione conocían.

-Ejem, ejem –Se aclaró la garganta Umbridge –Buenos días, señorita Granger. Qué gusto nos da verla mejor -

-Muchas gracias –Respondió Hermione.

-Estuvimos muy preocupados por usted –Habló Elliot Baker –Admiramos su voluntad y fortaleza -

-Gracias, señor Baker –Sonrió ella.

-Proceda a explicar la situación, Elliot –Pidió Umbridge.

-No se si usted recuerda que fue atacada por un gorra roja –Comenzó Elliot.

-Sí –Respondió ella.

-Como entenderá, es muy importante su declaración dado que se trata de un intento de asesinato y queremos encontrar al culpable por su propia seguridad –Continuó él –Es por eso que estamos aquí ¿Desea dar su declaración y se siente en condiciones de hacerlo? -

-Sí –Asintió.

-Muy bien –Sonrió Baker –El señor Harold Willing será quién haga las preguntas dado el estudio previo y declaraciones anteriores de su caso. Con él viene su asistente Tiffany Laughton, que será testigo. El señor Zachary Gallaher viene de custodio, al igual que yo, y el sanador Ben Greenspan se ha ofrecido de testigo y para leerle, al final, su declaración para que usted firme ¿Está de acuerdo? -

-Sí –Aceptó.

Entonces todos tomaron sus lugares. Ben Greenspan tomó asiento al lado izquierdo de ella. Harold Willing del lado derecho junto con Umbridge, de pie tras de ellos Gallaher y Baker, y a unos metros de distancia de Greenspan, Tiffany Laughton.

-Comencemos –Anunció Harold Willing, un hombre ya entrado en años experto en interrogatorios -¿Es usted Hermione Jane Granger? -

-Sí –Contestó ella.

-¿Es usted practicante para auror en el ministerio de magia y su mentor es Elliot Baker?-

-Sí-

-¿Es usted ciega?-

-Sí-

-¿Fue atacada el 7 de diciembre del presente en su departamento por un gorra roja?-

-Sí-

-¿Y si es usted ciega, cómo lo sabe?-

-Porque yo utilizo un hechizo para aumentar mis sentidos. Esto me permite sentir y percibir la presencia de personas, criaturas o cosas. Pero el hechizo no aplica en hombres lobo y gorra roja. En hombres lobo sí siento su presencia, más no su ubicación y los gorra roja solo un movimiento brusco. Y ese día, al entrar no sentí la presencia de nadie, así que es obvio que fue un gorra roja -

-¿Podría describir todo ese día, incluyendo el ataque y sin omitir nada?-

-Me levanté, desayuné, trabajé toda la mañana y tarde en el ministerio, comí con Draco Malfoy en un restaurante de enfrente. Después…-

-Ejem, ejem –La interrumpió Umbridge –Perdón que interrumpa, pero cuando el señor Willing pidió que dijera todo, se refería a todo, incluso la reunión con la Orden del Fénix y su renuncia. Estamos enterados, no se preocupe –

La castaña, que no esperaba eso, solo asintió y continuó:

-Bueno, después del ministerio fui a la reunión de la Orden del Fénix en donde renuncié por causas personales. –Después salí a caminar sin rumbo fijo por Londres, cosa que hago seguido, y entonces pasadas dos horas regresé a mi departamento.-Hizo una pausa tratando de recordar –No recuerdo muy bien lo que ocurrió… solo recuerdo… haber ido a la cocina a tomar agua… y a la mesa de centro por el correo… y… me atacó… recuerdo que me azotaba contra las paredes… y… no sé que más pasó…-

Todos miraron atentos los escalofríos que le dieron.

-¿Sintió miedo? –Continuó con las preguntas.

-Como nunca en la vida –Respondió segura.

-Ejem, ejem –Volvió a interrumpir Umbridge –Creo que ha omitido que usted se peleó con Sirius Black -

-Bueno, sí, pero no tiene importancia -

-En realidad sí la tiene- Contradijo Willing –ya que Sirius Black es el principal sospechoso de su ataque-

-¿Lo es? –Se extrañó ella.

-Es el único que tiene motivos para hacerlo –Habló Umbridge.

-¿Usted cree que él pudo haberlo hecho? –Continuó el interrogatorio, Willing.

-No-

-¿Porqué no? –Rápido saltó Umbridge.

-Bueno, porque lo conozco lo suficiente como para saber que él no es así –Explicó ella-Él no es un asesino.-

-Pero si después de todo fue usted quien lo dejó a él, podría haber sido por despecho –Contradijo Willing.

-Él no mata por despecho – Aclaró su punto de vista la castaña –Y no tiene motivos para estar despechado-

-¿Usted lo dejó a él, no? ¿Por qué?- La interrogó Willing.

-Lo dejó por el dinero McLaggen –Interrumpió Tiffany Laughton.

Hermione se rió con ganas y paró haciendo un gesto de dolor por una punzada en el abdomen.

-¿Debo responder a eso? –Rió.

-No- Negó Willing avergonzado –Pero sí a mi pregunta –

-Bueno, lo dejé por motivos totalmente personales –

-¿Y que pasa con McLaggen? -

-Los dos pensamos que podíamos tener algo, pero él se dio cuenta de que amaba a su ex, -Relató ella –Yo lo convencí de que la buscara y fui madrina de su boda-

Todos, incluyendo los del otro lado de la pared, se quedaron anonadados ante tal revelación.

Era como si contuvieran la respiración.

-¿Y… -Continuó Willing saliendo del asombro – tienen buena relación?-

-Somos amigos los tres, aunque no nos vemos mucho-

-¿Entonces usted está segura de que no fue Sirius Black? –La cuestionó Umbridge.

-Sí, totalmente –Aseguró ella.

-Nosotros tenemos una prueba contra él –Sonrió orgullosa la cara de sapo.

-¿A sí? –Se extrañó nuevamente la chica.

-Sí –Presumió Umbridge como pavo real –Estamos enterados de que usted le regaló una llave de su departamento a Sirius Black. Él lo admitió. Pero casualmente no la encuentra. Eso la inculpa totalmente ya que ahora sabemos que fue así como entró para dejar al gorra roja en su departamento, matarla y vengarse por haberlo dejado.-

-Eso no es posible –Contradijo Hermione, borrando la enorme sonrisa de satisfacción que se había formado en la cara de sapo.

-¿Cómo que no es posible? –Discutió la miembro del Wizengamot.

-Cuando terminé con Black, le pagué a una compañía de magos decoradores para que decoraran el departamento. Y entre su espectacular trabajo cambiaron la cerradura de la chapa y por supuesto la llave es otra. –

La victoria adelantada que Dolores Umbridge traía, se escabulló por la ventana de porrazo.

-Además, tenía hechizos protectores que nadie podía burlar –Continuó la chica.

-¿Tiene alguna idea de cómo pudieron haber entrado sin dejar rastros de magia? –Preguntó Willing.

-No –Se puso seria ella –Por más que le doy vueltas, no me lo explico –

-¿Tiene enemigos?-

-Bueno, como todo auror, aunque tal vez fue algo relacionado con ellos –

-Ejem, ejem –Interrumpió Umbridge, quien se había recuperado de su derrota -¿Insinúa que algún preso salió de Azkaban? –

-Oh, no. Claro que no –Negó ella –Digo que los presos deben tener familia y amigos que quieren venganza… es lo mejor que tengo –

-¿En esos días sintió que la siguieran o notó algo raro? –Continuó Willing.

-No, nada –Aseguró la castaña.

-Entonces, eso es todo –Anunció Willing –Ahora el sanador leerá la declaración para usted-

-Ejem, ejem –Umbridge nuevamente –Aún falta que nos explique… ¿Porqué se detuvo camino a la cocina?-

Todos miraron interesados a Hermione, esperando ansiosamente la respuesta.

-El agua… -Respondió –Olí el agua de la tina-

-¿Qué no ese era un claro indicio de un gorra roja ahí? –Continuó Umbridge abriendo mucho los ojos al encontrar un defecto.

-Mi vecino de arriba es un hombre anciano muy despistado –Habló Hermione –Y suele olvidar cerrar las llaves, así que el piso se inunda y se filtra a mi departamento. Por eso no le dí importancia al olor.-

Nadie dijo nada, todos analizaban sus palabras.

-Entonces lo leeré – Anunció el sanador levantándose y rompiendo el silencio.

Leyó las preguntas y respuestas, luego Hermione firmó y los testigos.

Así se despidieron de ella y fueron saliendo.

-Señorita Laughton –Llamó Hermione antes de que la joven saliera –Solo quiero decirle que me está juzgando mal. Yo no le hice ningún daño a Black al dejarlo o no estaría apunto de casarse.-

-Lo lamento –Se disculpó Tiffany entendiendo, y luego se fue.

Cuando cerró la puerta, la castaña pudo respirar más tranquila.

-¿Le duele algo? –Le preguntó Ben acercándose a revisarla -¿Se siente cansada?-

-No, estoy de maravilla –Sonrió ella –Aunque… por un momento pensé que me llevarían a Azkaban por tratar de matarme a mí misma-

El sanador rió con ganas ante su comentario.

-En un par de minutos quitaré el hechizo –Anunció él cuando terminó de reírse.

De pronto, alguien tocó la puerta.

Ambos se extrañaron.

-Adelante –Habló Hermione.

La puerta se abrió y Dolores Umbridge entró cerrando tras de sí.

Su expresión era de bondad fingida, con una sonrisa hipócrita y dulzura actuada en su voz.

-Perdonen la intromisión –Se disculpó con un tono de voz falso –Pero quisiera… si me lo permiten… hablar unos minuto con la señorita Granger… a solas-

-No sé si sea conveniente –Contradijo Ben.

-Solo serán unos minutos –Pidió la cara de sapo –La señorita Granger estará bien-

Ben Greenspan se pasó la mano por el cabello como una manía que tenía al dudar. Y es que no quería dejar a solas a su paciente débil e indefensa con una persona como Umbridge. Pero sabía que lo que ocurriera era mejor que la Orden del Fénix estuviera al tanto y ese era el momento indicado, en especial porque todos ellos observaban la escena.

-Voy a estar bien –Intervino la chica –No va a pasarme nada malo. Siempre me protegen –

Entonces el sanador entendió a lo que se refería.

-Está bien- Aceptó a regañadientes.

-Pero solo unos minutos –Condicionó –Y no debe exaltarse o prohibiré las visitas-

-Obedeceremos –Añadió la aficionada al rosa y a los gatos.

Arrastrando los pies, Greenspan salió de la habitación dejándolas a solas. No sin antes lanzar una mirada significativa a la pared hechizada.

Del otro lado, Moody, Harry, Remus, Tonks, Ginny, Arthur y Sirius miraban la escena poniendo mucho cuidado en lo que ocurría.

Al saberse solas y espiadas por la Orden, Hermione se sintió incómoda.

Umbridge caminó lentamente hasta ella y comenzó a hablar.

-Es usted una joven muy especial –Hizo una pausa deteniéndose junto a la cama y mirándola- Si yo hubiese tenido una hija, me hubiese encantado que fuese como usted- De nuevo una pausa y la miró fijamente –Usted tiene muchos atributos que la hacen perfecta. Es muy inteligente, sabia, preparada, lista, excelente luchadora, decidida, valiente, defiende lo que cree, extremadamente talentosa y… además… bonita y con encanto-

Eso era lo que en verdad no se esperaba la castaña.

-Soy ciega –Puntualizó –por eso estoy aquí-

-Es un atributo más –Aclaró Umbrigde –Eso lo hace más admirable y es una ventaja… ya que pueden subestimarla y usted sacar provecho de eso-

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír, cosa que le dio más confianza a Umbridge.

-Yo supe desde Hogwarts que usted es especial –Continuó.

-¿Aún después de lo que pasó en el bosque prohibido? –Se burló la castaña.

-Eso es pasado, querida –Sonrió más y rió extrañamente –A usted lo único que le falta es un empujón. Con eso podría llegar lejos, tener dinero y poder. Ser grande, alguien… poderoso… con un nombre en lo alto de la cima… tomar un gran puesto… ser importante… solo le falta un poco de ayuda… alguien que la impulse a la grandeza… alguien como yo –

Y acarició su cabello.

La chica estaba anonadada.

-No entiendo –Le avisó.

-Vine aquí para ofrecerle mi ayuda –Siguió con orgullo la ex directora de Hogwarts –Le tiendo mi mano para llevarla a otro nivel. Si usted acepta mi oferta, será como mi hija. La enseñaré a llegar lejos, caminará a mi lado, me acompañará a los grandes eventos, tendrá mucho dinero, joyas, vestidos, una gran reputación en el diario el profeta… y algún día… tomará mi puesto. Yo la entrenaré para hacerlo –

Hermione estaba petrificada.

Nunca se imaginó que Umbridge llegaría a buscarla para bajarle el cielo y las estrellas.

-No… yo… -Tartamudeó –Yo soy auror… pronto lo seré… no política…-

-Los aurores pronto se extinguirán –Declaró con bruja –Dejaran de existir -

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? –

-No son necesarios –Explicó como si nada –Los inefables pueden hacer sin ningún problema su trabajo -

-Pero… -Trató de evitarlo la chica –no pueden… -

-Sí podemos –Contradijo –Y usted será quien nos ayude -

-¿yo? –Se extrañó más.

-Sí, usted –Lo disfrutó Umbridge.

-Pero… -Se negó a creerlo -¿yo? ¿Como? –

-Debemos derrocar a Alastor Moody –Recitó -¿Cómo? Fácil. Derrocando a Sirius Black. –Hizo una pausa esperando que Hermione hablara, pero la chica estaba petrificada de la impresión y no pudo articular palabra –Si usted declara en su contra y niega lo que dijo de la llave, lo culparán. Así los aurores serán eliminados por abusar de su poder, incluido Moody y usted tendrá su puesto a mi lado en el ministerio –

-Yo no voy a culpar a alguien inocente para que lo envíen a azkaban –Se molestó ella.

-No irá a azkaban –Aclaró –Tiene demasiados buenos contactos como para que eso suceda. Y a Alastor Moody lo jubilarán, tampoco le pasará nada malo –

La castaña estaba cerca de quedarse muda por la impresión.

-Y dejarán libre a quién de verdad trató de matarme –Entendió la chica.

-Ese no es problema –Le quitó importancia –Usted tendrá mucha seguridad y también sus padres –

Hermione respiró profundo unos segundos, pensando.

-No -

-Pero señorita Granger, recuerde que ya no es parte de la Orden del Fénix -

-No quiero ser parte de esto -

-Usted le guarda lealtad a alguien que no se lo merece -

-No es lealtad -

-Lo es –La contradijo –Pero, ellos le han pagado muy mal su trabajo. Ellos le dieron la espalada cuando terminó con Black. La hicieron ver como la malvada que lastimó al pobre Sirius –

Hermione no pudo contradecir eso, porque era verdad. Recordó lo que ocurrió en ese tiempo y sintió tristeza que crecía en su pecho.

Volteó la cara hacia un lado y su expresión se tornó triste.

-A él lo consolaron –Continuó Umbridge –Y abrazaron, mientras que a usted la insultaron y agredieron. No se plantearon la posibilidad de que algo más estuviese pasando. Que usted también sufriera. -

-Yo no sufrí –Le reclamó.

Umbridge sonrió.

-Y ellos estuvieron de acuerdo en el reencuentro entre Black y la linda Emily Boswell –Siguió torturándola –Le aplaudieron la decisión de casarse, mientras que a usted la criticaron por su decisión, sin pararse a preguntar el porqué. Y todo esto fue porque no la quieren como dicen. Porque cuando debían apoyarla, le dieron la preferencia a Black, dejando claro que él es antes que usted. Que importa más su felicidad que la suya y que finalmente a usted pueden dejarle de hablar si quieren… y olvidarla -

-No es así –Se negó a escuchar la chica.

-La prueba está en que no la apoyaron el día que dejó la Orden del Fénix –No paró Umbridge, disfrutándolo de sobremanera –La dejaron ir… sola y sin protección. Moody no se preocupó ni se tomó la molestia de ponerle protección ni a usted ni a sus padres. Porque no le importa lo que pueda pasarle, eso es evidente. Yo le pondría un ejército de guardias sabiendo su vulnerabilidad y lo importante que es. Pero ellos no… ellos la vieron irse… directo al gorra roja –

Hubo un momento de silencio en lo que nadie dijo nada.

-Es evidente que la han dejado de lado –Suspiró Umbridge –Solo la utilizan para sus propios fines, como un medio para llegar a donde quieren -

-No –Insistió la chica.

-Creo que sigue con una lealtad equivocada –Sonrió Umbridge con otra carta bajo la mesa.

-No es… -Trató de replicar, pero la cara de sapo no la dejó seguir.

-Mejor lea esto… -La interrumpió poniéndole un pergamino elegante sobre el regazo. Sacó su varita y con un hechizo no verbal lo preparó para que Hermione lo pudiera leer con los dedos.

-Lea, por favor –Sugirió con un rostro de éxtasis –En voz alta –

Omitiendo los sellos y demás, Hermione comenzó a leer con algo de precaución.

-"En la presente acta expedida el día 10 de diciembre del presente, se destituye de su cargo como practicante de auror a la señorita Hermione Jane Granger… por ser incapacitada físicamente… quitándole así todo derecho… de volver a ejercer… como auror " –la chica se quedó muda, su pulso se aceleró, palideció y comenzó a respirar agitadamente.

-Y podrá notar que al final se encuentra el sello oficial del ministerio de magia –Añadió con señas Dolores –Y las firmas de Harry Potter, Alastor Moody, y, en lugar de Elliot Baker que se negó a firmar, Sirius Black –

La respiración de Hermione se agitó aún más.

-¿Se encuentra bien? –Se preocupó la aficionada al rosa.

Pero la chica se tomó unos segundos para calmarse y controlarse. Cuando lo hizo, volvió a hablar:

-No -

-¡Por merlín señorita Granger! Usted no sabe nada –Se exasperó la mujer.

-¿Es que no se da cuenta de lo que está pasando? –Se molestó la chica –Usted, de los principales del Wizengamot, viene a visitarme al sanatorio para ofrecerme gloria cambio de que yo traicione a los que me traicionaron –Y alzó el pergamino que tenía en el regazo diciéndole no solamente a Umbridge –Mientras que un loco asesino que trató de matarme handa suelto por ahí. No puedo, ni quiero –

-Entienda que es lo mejor que puedo hacer –

-Lo mejor que puedo hacer es irme, tal como lo tenía planeado -

-Usted no puede irse –La amenazó Umbridge sin saber como detener a la castaña.

-Claro que puedo –La contradijo la chica –Yo ya tenía planeado hacerlo y esto no cambia nada -

-¿No lo cambia ni el hecho de que Alastor Moody la haya traicionado? –Metió cizaña Umbridge.

-No, por el contrario, solo reitera mi decisión –La retó.

-Es que usted debe darse cuenta de que alguien tiene que castigar a Moody, él es responsable de todo esto –Tartamudeó Dolores al no saber que decir.

-A pesar de todo, él me ha apoyado en mi carrera como auror y estoy segura que lo que me pasó no solo fue responsabilidad de él -

-¡Claro que lo es! –Se exasperó Umbridge –Él es el responsable, él no quiso ayudarla… ¡él la dejaría morir! -

-Él sabe que no soy una niña para que me cuiden todo el tiempo -

-¡Nunca creí que usted fuera totalmente ciega! ¡Alastor Moody es el peor mago conocido! -

-Alastor Moody es de los mejores magos que hay en el ministerio de magia, sin él, estarían perdidos –

Dolores Umbridge, con la cara enrojecida por el cólera, estuvo apunto de gritar aún más a la paciente tendida en su cama, pero en ese momento entró sin tocar Neville Longbottom interrumpiendo.

-Buenas… -Se detuvo el joven mago al ver a las dos brujas con no muy buena cara -¿interrumpo? –

-Claro que no, pasa –Respondió rápidamente Hermione, cambiando totalmente su expresión de enojo a felicidad –Mi visita ya se iba-

Neville entró, después de cerrar la puerta, con cierta desconfianza.

-Bueno, yo me retiro –Anunció Umbridge con un tono de voz dulce.

-Hasta luego –Habló cortante la chica.

-Espero se recupere pronto y si cambia de opinión –Dejó una pequeña hoja en la cama –Solo búsqueme. Pronto le haré una visita a usted también, señor Longbottom -

-Claro –Respondió Neville sorprendido –Siempre será bienvenida a mi humilde casa -

-Con permiso –Se despidió la vieja mujer y abandonó la habitación.

-¿Qué pasó? –Cuestionó Neville, pero Hermione lo calló con gestos y le explicó que los estaba escuchando.

-¿Qué traes ahí? –Preguntó curiosa al escuchar que llevaba un pergamino.

-Ah, es un dibujo que te hicieron los niños –Se lo puso en el regazo –Están ansiosos por verte -

-Diles que muchas gracias –Sonrió la chica tocando el pergamino.

De pronto le cambió la expresión.

-Ya se fue –Anunció.

-¿Qué quería? –Preguntó rápidamente Neville -¿Hasta donde piensas llegar? Esto es ir muy lejos -

-No digas más y quita, por favor, el maldito hechizo de la pared –Habló muy molesta, Hermione con la respiración agitada.

-¿Qué? –No entendió Neville.

-Que la Orden del Fénix nos está viendo –Explicó cerca de un infarto del coraje, la castaña.

Entonces Neville se asustó y rápidamente quitó el hechizo.

Unos segundos después, una estampida de personas entraron al lugar.

-Hermione todo tiene una explicación –Comenzó a hablar Moody.

-Yo no quiero oír nada –Se empecinó la chica y le aventó los pergaminos con todas las fuerzas que tenía –Son tuyos -

-Nosotros no queríamos, Hermione, pero no hubo opción –Trató de calmarla Harry.

-no puedo creer que digas eso ¡Hipócrita! –Gritó.

-Era por tu bien –Aclaró con rudeza Alastor –tú no puedes seguir siendo auror. El que estés aquí lo confirma. No voy a volver a arriesgarte –

Hermione no podía estar más enojada y estaba apunto de contestarle, pero un dolor en el abdomen no se lo permitió.

Comenzó a respirar muy agitadamente.

El sanador entró inmediatamente y corrió hasta la chica.

-Por favor salgan, hay mucha gente –Pidió y comenzó a curarla.

Pero antes de que Ojoloco saliera, Hermione le habló.

-Moody, no olvides que el final está cerca y te voy a demostrar quien está equivocado –

Alastor pareció pensar las palabras de la chica y luego salió.

El único que se quedó fue Neville y cuando Hermione estuvo mejor le rogó al sanador que lo dejara un rato más con ella y que no se volvería a enfermar.

Ya estando solos, Neville habló:

-¿Cómo te sientes? -

-Bien, pero quiero saber cómo vamos –Habló ansiosa la chica.

-¿Estás segura de esto? Creo que ya es peligroso –Advirtió Neville.

-Siempre lo supe, pero ya falta poco, ahora dime qué sabes -

-Lo encontramos –Anunció Neville tras suspirar con cansancio y preocupación.

-Perfecto –Sonrió la chica con enorme complacencia.

...

Hola!

como estan?

Al fin me tardé dos semanas! uuuuuuuuuuu... jejejeje... bueno, estoy de vacaciones y salí bien en las calificaciones!

les gustó el capitulo? ojalá si! esta muy interesante y se pone mejor...

estoy muuuuuuuuuuuuy contenta porque el capitulo pasado me dejaron 11 reviews! no saben que feliz me hicieron al ver su entusiasmo para dejarlos!

una triste noticia... estaos llegando a la recta final... yo tampoco quiero que se acabe, pero ni modo. 4 capitulos más estaremos juntos... mientras hay que disfrutarlo porque se pone mucho mejor...

Les dedico este capitulo a los chicos y chicas de los reviews! a: pabaji, Wanda-Marie840, Amia snape, jesica-haruzuchia, Daniela SOS, alex, samii, LynDBZ, paddyale, Gelly, Samantha! muchos besos a todos!

Y otra noticia: estoy por escribir otra historia, aun estoy en la planeación pero esta muy muy cerca, es de mi pareja favorita: Hermione/Sirius... aun falta un poco de tiempo... esta semana apenas escribiré el final de de pluma y jade... aaaaaaaaaaa... k triste... preo ni modo...

ahora responderé los reviews!

pabaji: hola! mil gracias por dejar review! siempre tan fiel! mmm... si! toddos amamos a Sirius uuuuuuuu... jejeje... y odiamos a Umbridge... espero te guste este capitulo y miles de besos para ti y muchos abrazos tambien!

Wanda-Marie840: hola! jajajaja... no sabes como me hizo reir tu review! me puso super feliz! jejejeje... esta historia es muy intrigosa... cuidado... muchos besos y abrazos! y miles de gracias por tu review!

Amia Snape: Si, sirius comienza a caer gordo... muchos besos y abrazos para ti tambien... miles de gracias por tu review, me puso muy contenta!

jesica-haruzuchia:jejejeje... siempre tan fie! ame tu review! jejeje... espero no te haya dado un ataque por la espera... si, yo tambien espero que sufran por hacerle eso a nuestra protagonista... muchos besos y abrazos y millones de gracias por el review!

Daniela SOS:jejejeje... me encanta ponerlos a todos con los nervios de punta... pero es solo por la historia... jejeje... si, pobre sirius, aveces cae mal, pero aveces lo amamos! muchas gracias por el review y besos y abrazos!

alex:todos esperamos ya verlos juntos... pero tenemos que esperar a ver que pasa... jeje...muchas gracias por el review y por leer la historia! besos y abrazos!

samii: estos hombre de veras... que no se deciden... jejeje... pues ya sabremos mas sobre emily... no desespereis... pronto... pronto sabremos mas... muchas gracias por tu review que me alegró el día y muchos besos y abrazos!

LynDBZ: si... que alivio que despertara... el ataque al gorra roja fue de las primeras escenas que escribí y la ame desde el principio... aunk creo esta muy oscura... muchos besos por dejarme review... y abrazos tambien!

paddyale: jejeje... si! es una historia muy misteriosa... todas amamos y odiamos al mismo tiempo a sirius... y a draco solo lo amamos! muchisimas gracias por el review y muchos besos y abrazos para ti!

Gelly: que bueno que te gustara la historia! sinceeramente me esmeré mucho para traerla hasta aqui... espero te haya gustado este capitulo... muchos besos y abrazos y muchas gracias por tu review!

Samantha: hola! tu review me hixo sonreir todo el dia... que bueno que te guste! espero no haberme tardado mucho! besos y abrazos y miles de gracias por tu review!

Adelantos del proximo capitulo?

solo les puedo decir que es un capitulo triste... uffff... me lusco con los triste verdad? jejeje

Se llamara la cruel verdad...

muchos besos a todos y en especial a los que añaden la historia en alerta o favorita...

espero minismo diez reviews para subir el que sigue... segun yo será dentro de dos semanas pero si se apuran con los reviews tal vez suba antes!

besos!


	23. Chapter 23: la cruel verdad

CAPÍTULO XXIII

La cruel verdad

"_Entrometerse en el destino del hombre es siempre una faena muy ingrata"_

_-Rudyard Kipling-_

Caminaba de un lado para el otro en si habitación del sanatorio. Lo hacía con debilidad y calma.

Estaba muy intranquila.

Lo hubiese estado toda la noche si no le hubieran dado poción para dormir al notarla inquieta.

Y es que no paraba de preocuparle Neville, aunque era la mañana, desde muy temprano debía haber tenido noticias suyas.

Pero por más que esperó, nada.

Estaba bastante preocupada.

Y no conforme con eso, en unos minutos algunos de la Orden llegarían porque Dolores Umbridge movió cielo, tierra y mar para ella misma hacerle otras preguntas, y los de la Orden vendrían de testigos.

Unos toques en la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-Adelante –Indicó.

Harry, Remus y, pasa su sorpresa, Sirius entraron.

Al mirarla de pie y caminando se sorprendieron mucho.

-¿Qué haces levantada? –Le exigió saber Harry.

En otras circunstancias la chica le habría señalado que no la había saludado siquiera, pero su preocupación no se lo permitió.

-El sanador dijo que me haría bien caminar un rato –Explicó sin dejar de hacerlo.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –Preguntó Remus.

-Mucho mejor, tal vez muy pronto me den de alta –Habló ella y de pronto se dio cuenta que muchas cosas pasaban delante de ella.

-¿En dónde está Tonks? –Quiso saber con ciertas sospechas –Dijo que vendría -

-Tuvo que visitar a sus padres, parece que Ted está enfermo –Habló con rapidez Remus.

Hermione detuvo su andar y se giró hacia ellos.

-¿Qué pasa? –Intuyó –Algo pasó y quiero saberlo, por favor díganme, no importa lo que sea –

Y se preparó para lo que viniera.

Los tres magos se miraron.

Sirius negó rotundamente con la cabeza, Remus no supo que decir y Harry… habló:

-Hermione… -Comenzó mientras lo miraba con atención –lo que pasó es… -

Hermione alzó su mano y lo detuvo, ninguno entendió su acción. Ella siguió su caminar y un par de segundos después tocaron la puerta.

-Adelante –Indicó la castaña.

-Buenos días –Saludó la dulce y fingida voz de Dolores Umbridge –Que bueno que ya hayan llegado para comenzar de una vez –

Cerró la puerta y sacó sus pergaminos y plumas

-Me da gusto verla de pie, señorita Granger, es muy buena señal –Anotó mientras aparecía una silla y tomaba asiento.

-Gracias -

-Comencemos –Empezó.

-¿Es usted Hermione Granger?-

-Sí-

-¿Fue atacada por un gorra roja en su departamento el día 7 de diciembre del presente?-

-Sí-

-¿Tiene alguna idea de quién pudo ser el causante?-

-No-

-¿sospecha de alguien en especial?-

-No-

-¿Es verdad que vivió un tiempo en Canberra, Australia?-

-Sí –Contestó la chica frunciendo el ceño al no entender el rumbo de sus preguntas al igual que los magos presentes.

-¿Con quiénes?-

-Por un tiempo con Neville y Hannah Longbottom, después con Draco Malfoy y Nymphadora Tonks-

-¿Vivió con usted Severus Snape?-

-No, pasó una temporada con nosotros, cuando me quedé ciega por primera vez, pero serían dos o tres meses -

-¿Sostuvo en algún momento con él una relación amorosa?-

-¡No! Claro que no –Se molestó, mientras que Sirius se tensó.

-¿Él supo de su relación con el Sr. Sirius Black? -

-Sí, yo se lo dije -

-¿Se molestó?-

-No precisamente –Lo pensó la chica –Solamente me dijo algunas cosas-

-¿Qué cosas? –Preguntaron al mismo tiempo Umbridge y Sirius. Todos miraron a éste último.

Rápido, Sirius se disculpó.

-Pues… advertencias sobre cosas que sabe acerca de Black, eso de muchas mujeres, andarme con cuidado, etcétera –

El ojigris apretó con fuerza los puños y los dientes.

-¿Y usted no le hizo caso?-

-No-

-Bien, ¿Conoce usted a una bruja llamada Greta Crowley? –Siguió Umbridge y Sirius se sorprendió por la pregunta y esperó atento la respuesta.

-Sí-

-¿Es verdad que ella la agredió a usted?-

-No -Se apresuró a contestar Hermione –Bueno, no físicamente, solo me gritó -

-¿Qué cosas?-

-Ofensas en general -

-¿La llegó a amenazar de muerte?-

-No -

-¿Qué tipo de ofensas?-

-Pues… era claro que su intención era que yo dejara a Black –Explicó ella –Me llamó plato de segunda mesa, que él me iba a dejar tarde o temprano, que él así era de tener varias opciones y que yo era una más -

-¿Usted sabía de su relación pasada de Greta Crowley con el Sr. Black?-

-Sí-

-¿Y aún así anduvo con él, ese detalle no le importó?-

-Sí, siempre pensé que lo que no es en tu año no es tu daño-

-¿Después de su ruptura con el Sr. Black la ha vuelto a ver?-

-Sí, en una café-

-¿La agredió nuevamente?-

-Solamente me dijo que ella tenía razón y que Black había vuelto con Emily Boswell, cosa que el frecuentemente hacía y que ella ya se esperaba -

-¿Cree usted a Greta Crowley un posible sospechoso de su ataque?-

-No-

-¿Por qué? ella podría por celos o despecho tratar de matarla-

-Porque cuando pasó lo del gorra roja yo no era nada de Black, en todo caso si quisiese quitar a alguien del camino sería a su actual pareja, no a mí que nada tengo que ver con él. -

-¿Alguna otra admiradora del Sr. Black se acercó a usted igual que Greta Crowley?-

-No-

Sirius escuchó todas y cada una de las preguntas con la boca abierta de la impresión. Nunca se imaginó nada de lo que escuchaba.

-Muy bien… -Sonrió Umbridge y se levantó –La última pregunta… ¿cree usted que tiene alguna relación su ataque con el asesinato de Neville Longbottom?-

La chica se detuvo de golpe.

Una sensación de escalofríos le subió de los pies a la cabeza.

-¿Neville está…?-

-Sí, lo asesinaron anoche –

Hermione agachó la cabeza y se resistió a la idea de que fuese cierto.

Remus se acercó a ella al verla tan pálida y los tres magos estaban furiosos por no haber podido impedir que eso ocurriera.

-Estoy bien –Informó la chica rechazando la ayuda del hombre lobo.

Respiró profundo.

-¿Cómo pasó?-

-Lo encontraron en la madrugada en un llano, al parecer fue torturado hasta la demencia como sus padres y luego lo quemaron con fuego maldito -

-No… no lo sabía y no tengo idea de quien lo hizo, Neville no mencionó… nada -

-¿segura?-

-Sí-

-Muy bien, eso es todo, firme aquí por favor-

La chica firmó, al igual que los testigos y luego la bruja se marchó. En cuento lo hizo, la castaña dejó la estabilidad que tenía.

-¿Así pasó? –Preguntó con la respiración agitada.

-Sí –Habló suavemente, Remus.

-¿Le hicieron las pruebas con pociones? -

-Si –Siguió Remus.

-No siempre son seguras –Se negó a aceptarlo –Mucho menos si se trata de fuego maldito… tal vez no sea Neville –

-Lo siento mucho Hermione. Todas las pruebas dijeron lo mismo –Trató de hacerla entender el licántropo e intentó tocarla del hombro.

-¡No! –Se negó y alejó un paso de él –Es posible un error, puede no ser cierto… Harry dile -

-Nosotros tratamos… pero sí es –Habló Harry.

-Saben perfectamente que los hechizos con maldiciones no siempre son seguros… déjenme hacerle la prueba yo misma -

-Se verificó muchas veces, no hay error –Siguió Harry.

-¡Claro que lo hay! Neville no está muerto, yo misma haré la prueba y lo verán ¡No está muerto! –

Sirius caminó hasta ella y la tomó de los hombros.

-Neville Longbottom está muerto y no existe ninguna duda de ello, entiéndelo –Le habló duro tratando de hacerla entrar en razón y sacarla del shock.

-Suéltame –Lo empujó ella.

La chica comenzó a temblar, a respirar más agitadamente y a sollozar levemente.

La sensación de escalofríos se volvió en entumimiento y luego en hormigueo que subió de los pies a la cabeza.

Sus sollozos se volvieron un llanto fuerte y amargo.

Con el llanto trataba de sanar una herida tan onda que la mataba.

Sus manos se bajaron para tocar su abdomen que le ardía y sintieron la sensación de frío de su sangre al empaparla.

Dejó de llorar por dos segundos y al tercero se desplomó hacia un lado.

Tres pares de manos la atraparon y luego levemente oyó gritos desesperados que pedían ayuda… después… nada… solo silencio.

Draco Malfoy caminaba furioso por la noche. Sus pasos retumbaban en eco y con el ceño fruncido tocó la puerta del número 12 de Grimmauld Place.

Molly Weasley le abrió y él, sin saludar, entró empujando a la bondadosa bruja.

-¿En dónde está? –Exigió saber caminando hacia las escaleras –Me la llevo en este instante -

-Sobre mi cadáver –Se paró frente a él, tapándole el paso, Sirius Black.

-Para mí será un placer –Sacó su varita el rubio y el pelinegro también.

-Moody ha ordenado que se quede aquí –Gruñó Sirius.

-Moody no es nadie para ordenar eso y tú te estás aprovechando de la situación cosa que no te pienso permitir -

-Yo solo cumplo órdenes y ella no sale de aquí, debe estar en un lugar seguro y éste lugar es el indicado -

-Hay muchos más lugares en los que podría estar –Siguió Draco -¿Qué no te das cuenta de que tú solo la has dañado, que tu sola presencia es dolor para ella?-

-Por ahora lo importante es su seguridad ¡y se va a quedar aquí! -

-Si ella no está de acuerdo no tiene porque quedarse-

-Ella no está en condiciones de elegir-

-Claro que lo esta, Hermione es libre de elegir -

-Ni siquiera habla –Intervino Molly –A nadie, está… como perdida –

Sin perder un segundo más, el chico subió rápido las escaleras hasta el cuarto donde tenían a la castaña.

Sirius y Molly lo siguieron.

Al mirarla desde el marco de la puerta, se quedó paralizado.

Adentro, en una cama, estaba sentada Hermione abrazando una almohada, totalmente pálida y pareciendo no saber ni entender nada.

Draco se le acercó levemente, caminando despacio. Sirius y Molly se quedaron en el marco de la puerta observando.

-Hola, Hermione, soy Draco –Saludó –Estoy aquí –

Rodeó la cama y se sentó en un lado.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Draco… tuve una pesadilla horrible –Le contestó –Soñé que Neville estaba muerto -

-Sí, es horrible –Le habló él –Pero es cierto.

Ella comenzó a llorar.-

-No, Neville no puede estar muerto, él es una persona maravillosa, sonriente, tiene una hermosa familia… no es su cadáver, algo me lo dice –

-Lo siento, Hermione, todos quisiéramos que fuese mentira, pero no lo es-

-Que injusto –Dijo entre lágrimas.

Draco le quitó la almohada suavemente y ella se lanzó a abrazarlo. Él la cargó como niña pequeña y la llevó a un sillón que había. Mientras la mecía, ella lloraba con amargura en su hombro.

Le lloraba a su mejor amigo, a su hermano, a la mejor persona del mundo, a quien ella habría mandado a morir.

Le lloraba a su error, a no saber esperar, a su orgullo, pero sobre todo… a su fiel amigo Neville.

Después de un rato de llorar, Draco le preguntó:

-¿Quieres ir a tu casa?-

Ella asintió sin dejar de llorar.

El rubio se levantó con ella en brazos y la llevó fuera de la habitación.

-Manda sus cosas, por favor Molly –Pidió.

-¿A dónde? –Preguntó ella.

Sirius se preparó para negarse a dejarla irse, pero al escuchar la respuesta, se hizo a un lado.

-A casa de los Granger –Respondió Draco.

hola!

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... estoy muy triste! ya se acaba la historia! solo tres capitulos mas...

ya estoy escribiendo a mano el final y no saben la melancolía que me da...

que capitulo tan triste no?

miles de gracias a los 8 reviews! o.0

dedicado para: pabaji, jesica-haruzuchia, Mira Black-lupin, Daniela SOS, miadharu28, Wanda-Marie840, alex y paddyale!

muchos besos a todas ellas! me alegraron el dia leyendo sus reviews! gracias

igual gracias a los que añaden la historia como favorita o alerta o a mi como autor favorita que cada dia son mas y mas!

aunque se termina la historia... quiero decirles que yo no termino porque pronto subiré mi siguiente historia: vuela conmigo... es igual un hermione/sirius y promete ser romántica...uuuuuu

jejejeje...

solo me queda decirles que el siguiente capitulo... que bárbaro... va a estar mega increible... porque se revelan al fin los secretos! al fin sabremos quien es el asesino o asesina... muchos besos a todos y los espero en el proximo... ya saben... mínimo 8 reviews para subir el proximo capitulo... que pasen feliz navidad y un próspero año 2011! muchos abrazos y besos a todos!

ahora contestaremos los reviews!:

pabaji: aaaaaaaaa... el primer review! grité de emoción al verlo!jejeje... espero te haya ido bien "estudiando" que bueno que te gustara... muchos besos! y miles de gracias por tu review! feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo! muchos abrazos!

jesica-haruzuchia: jejeje.. si! que capítulo... y espera el que sigue! mmm... si que onda con la actitud de harry? pero bueno... es sobreprotector... ya sabremos quien es el culpable... jejeje... si! muchas porras a hermione y ahora a draco! jeje... muchos besos y gracias por tu review que me emocionó mucho el saber que mi historia causa muchos sentimientos! gracias! y que pases una super navidad y un próspero año nuevo!

Mira Black-lupin: yo si hubiese sido ella... acepto la oferta de umbridge y me vengo de todos jajajja... que valiente hermione no? todos le aplaudimos! muchos besos y millones de gracias por tu review! y que pases bonita navidad y próspero año nuevo!

Daniela SOS:gracias! que bueno que te gustara! es un gran capítulo... miles de besos y ade agradecimientos por dejarme tu review! me emociana mucho leerlo! que la pases genial esta navidad y próspero año nuevo!

miadharu28: que bueno que te guste la historia! muchas gracias por dejarme tu review y por leer la historia! muchos besos y abrazos y que la pases de lo mejor en esta navidad y próspero año nuevo!

Wanda-Marie840: jejeje... va a haber acción... no te preocupes! que bueno que te gustara el capítulo! gracias por dejar tu review que me alegró el dia! muchos besos y abrazos y que pases una feliz navidad y un próspero año nuevo!1 gracias!

alex: si! esta que arde la situación y que mal que hicieran eso no? lo hacian por protejerla pero ya verán pronto quienes son en realidad los protejidos... muchas gracias por tu review! muchos besos y abrazos! que pases una super navidad y un feliz año nuevo!

paddyale: jejeje. si! adoramos la maldad sino no abría acción! muchos besos y abrazos y feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo! miles de gracias por tu review! besos!


	24. Chapter 24

CAPITULO XXIV

EL ÚLTIMO JUICIO

"_Cada lágrima enseña a los mortales una verdad"_

_-Platón-_

Dormía placidamente.

Mucho muy placidamente.

La enorme carga que un día atrás cargaba, se había ido.

Todo gracias a una postal muy bonita que le había llegado por lechuza.

Al leerla, poco faltó para dar gritos por toda su habitación, no lo hizo porque Draco dormía en el sillón y podía despertarlo. Pero mucha paz le había caído como del cielo, dándole la oportunidad de dormir tranquilamente.

Los rayos de sol la despertaron, le daban justo en la cara.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y miró alrededor su habitación en la casa de sus padres.

Recordó todo lo que pasó.

Nadie estaba con ella.

Lentamente se levantó y miró el diario el profeta que estaba en su mesa de noche.

Lo extendió y una cubetaza de agua fría la empapó. Ese día y en unos momentos se llevaría acabo el juicio de Henri Neiman por el asesinato de los miembros del Wizengamot.

Se levantó de la cama de un brinco, se bañó y cambió rapidísimo y salió corriendo. Su mamá trató de detenerla pero ella le explicó lo que pasaba, o mejor dicho le inventó algo y le mostró que ya no había herida. Una vez que salió de su casa, se apareció en el ministerio y corrió con todas sus fuerzas.

El juicio contra Henri Neiman había comenzado. El juez era Frederic Hamilton, el nuevo presidente del Wizengamot y se rumoraba que sería el nuevo ministro.

Henri Neiman estaba atado a una silla de metal totalmente aterrado.

Todo transcurría como debía ser, se leyeron los cargos, interrogaron al acusado, pasó un testigo y estaban a punto de determinar la culpabilidad del mago frente a muchas personas que estaban ahí, terminando así con una etapa y comenzando con otra.

Casi.

Porque cuando todo iba a terminar hubo una interrupción.

-¡Alto! –Gritó Hermione Granger desde arriba.

Bajó corriendo las escaleras sin que nadie se lo impidiera y se detuvo en donde estaba el acusado.

Todos los aurores se miraban entre ellos sorprendidos.

-Están juzgando al hombre equivocado, él no es el asesino del Wizengamot –Declaró ante todos.

Harry, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Ojoloco, Ginny y el Sr. Weasley estaban congelados con la acción de la chica.

-El verdadero asesino es él –Señaló Hermione a Frederic Hamilton.

-¡¿Qué? –Exclamó Hamilton –Está loca ¿Qué esperan para apresarla? -

-Él es el asesino y en realidad es Lucius Malfoy y lo voy a probar –Aseguró Hermione y sacando su varita apuntó a Frederic.

-¡Expelliarmus! –Gritó Harry desarmándola.

-Harry, ¿Porqué hiciste eso? Él es Lucius Malfoy –

Harry solo la miró con mucho pesar, volteó a ver a Moody que estaba sentado entre los presentes y dijo:

-Arréstenla –

Los aurores presentes se acercaron a sujetarla mientras ella forcejeaba.

-Basta, Harry escúchame, es poción multijugos, por favor –Le pedía.

-No la lastimen –Pidió Harry –Está enferma -

-Llévensela –Ordenó Sirius parándose junto a Harry y poniéndole un brazo en su hombro, mirando con tristeza la escena.

-¿Qué? No –Dijo la chica y supo que tenía las de perder.

Hamilton trató de ocultar su sonrisa de triunfo.

Entonces la chica se desmayó, entre los aurores que la sujetaban detuvieron el golpe contra el suelo.

Todos los presentes murmuraban entre sí.

Harry y Sirius trataron de acercarse para ayudar, cuando de pronto ella se levantó con la varita de algún auror que no se dio cuenta que se la robaba y apuntando a Frederic Hamilton que se sentía vencedor, dijo:

-¡Revelio! –

Sirius le arrebató la varita, pero ya era tarde, el hechizo le había dado al impostor.

Delante de todos, la transformación comenzó a retroceder y en unos momentos apareció Lucius Malfoy.

Él miró a todos atónitos y saltando hacia un lado llegó hasta la entrada del lugar jalando consigo a Emily Boswell.

Con la varita en el cuello de la chica y mirando hacia todos lados gritó:

-Que nadie se mueva o se muere –

Judy Boswell casi se desmayó del susto.

Hermione levantó su varita y la guardó discretamente.

-No te la lleves a ella –Rogó Sirius –Te daremos lo que quieras -

-Que nadie salga de aquí y que no nos sigan -

-Tú no la quieres a ella –Habló Hermione –No la necesitas para escapar, déjala. Si quieres llévame a mí, yo te desenmascaré -

-Muy bien, camina conmigo con las manos en alto –Aceptó Malfoy dando un paso atrás sosteniendo con fuerza a Emily que temblaba en sus brazos totalmente pálida como el papel.

Hermione obedeció, levantó las manos y caminó un paso hacia él.

-Tira tu varita –Le ordenó.

-No la tengo, Harry me desarmó –Explicó ella.

Entonces siguieron caminando.

A cada paso que Malfoy daba hacia atrás con Emily, Hermione caminaba hacia él.

Cuando estuvieron fuera de la sala de juicios, Malfoy cerró la puerta y le lanzó a Emily a Hermione.

La castaña atrapó a la chica Boswell totalmente débil mientras Lucius Malfoy corría escapándose.

Hermione tocó a Emily en el suelo, estaba alterada pero no muy mal, la dejó en el suelo, abrió la puerta de la sala de juicios y corrió con todas sus fuerzas por donde se fue Malfoy.

Sirius corrió hacia su prometida, la revisó y no estaba tan mal, sus suegros llegaron hasta él y se las encargó.

El ojigris corrió detrás de Harry, Remus, Tonks, Ojoloco, Ginny y Arthur, que perseguían a Hermione.

Era una carrera.

Hermione seguía de muy cerca de Malfoy y les llevaba por un buen tanto a los que la seguían.

Lucius saltó por el hoyo de las escaleras y lanzó un hechizo amortiguador al caer. La castaña hizo lo mismo.

Se dirigieron por un pasillo que finalmente daba a una habitación circular, amplia, enorme hacia arriba, con suelo liso y paredes de piedra.

Malfoy entró en la habitación y Hermione después de él.

En cuanto la chica entró, una reja cerró la única entrada y salida.

La castaña se detuvo junto a la reja.

Una mano la sujetó del brazo.

-Hermione abre inmediatamente y salte –Le ordenó Harry.

-No –Se negó rotundamente.

-Obedece, Granger, es demasiado peligroso que estés ahí dentro sola con Malfoy –insistió Moody.

Afuera estaban todos los que la seguían.

-Estoy loca, ¿lo olvidaron? –Ironizó ella.

-No estamos para chistes ¡abre! –Se enojó Sirius.

-¡Agáchense! –Gritó ella encorvándose al sentir como Lucius Malfoy les apuntaba.

Todos se agacharon y un avada pasó encima de ellos.

Hermione se volteó hacia él soltándose de Harry y enfrentándolo.

-Cuanto tiempo, Lucius –Comenzó ella caminado de lado, al igual que él.

-Sí, cuanto tiempo sin vernos –Sonrió maliciosamente él –No se me ha olvidado la última vez que nos vimos la cara. Fue la última vez que viste ¿no es cierto? Nunca voy a olvidar como tus ojos sangraron gracias a mi veneno, sí que tienes la sangre sucia –Rió con malicia –Recuerdo como te dejé tirada a merced de lo que te pudiera pasar en medio de la guerra. Los inferis se divirtieron torturándote -

-¡Desmaius! –Gritó Hermione.

-¡Protejo! –Gritó Lucius -¡Cruciatus! –

Ella esquivó el cruciatus.

-¡Bombarda! –Gritó ella.

-¡Protejo! –Lo desvió él.

-Creo que no te queda el papel de dictador de la maldad. Tus planes no son tan buenos como los de Voldemort –Se burló ella –No te quedan sus zapatos. Aunque, espera, Voldemort no usaba zapatos ¿verdad? -

-Avada Kedavra –Gritó furioso Malfoy.

Hermione lo esquivó.

-Desmaius –

Mientras, los de afuera trataban desesperadamente de abrir la reja y miraban horrorizadas la batalla.

-Muy bien, dejémonos de juegos y hagamos una verdadera guerra –Propuso Malfoy.

-Nada me harías más feliz, lo esperé por tanto tiempo –Aceptó ella.

Entonces la verdadera batalla se desató. Los hechizos volaban por doquier, entre más luchaban, más sanguinario era Malfoy y más decidida era Hermione.

Afuera, otros aurores habían llegado a ayudar. Trataban de la manera que fuera de abrir la reja.

De pronto, Lucius Malfoy desapareció.

-Vamos, Lucius, no te escondas –Lo retó Hermione –El escondite es mi juego muggle favorito –

De la nada comenzó a escurrir agua en las paredes y a inundarse el suelo.

En cuestión de segundos el agua le llegaba a las rodillas de Hermione.

Con un hechizo hizo que apareciera un peldaño en la pared arriba del nivel del agua y subió a él.

El agua siguió llenando el lugar y la chica siguió subiendo cada vez más alto.

De pronto, un remolino se formó a sus pies con el agua de abajo, ella hizo aparecer una viga que fuera de un lado al otro de la pared por encima del agua y mirando hacia un punto fijo de la pared, le apuntó y gritó:

-¡Bombarda! –

Lucius Malfoy calló de donde estaba escondida con un hechizo desilucionador y calló en la viga que la chica había aparecido.

La castaña saltó frente a él y el duelo continuó.

Muertos del miedo y angustia, los de abajo miraban la confrontación que se llevaba acabo en lo alto.

Un auror logró comenzar a abrir la reja y emocionados vieron como se abría unos centímetros. Cuando llevaba un palmo, un hechizo que venía de dentro la hizo volverse a cerrar.

Frustrados por su intento fallido de abrir miraron hacia arriba para ver quién había lanzado el hechizo.

Hermione lo había lanzado, tratando de impedir que la ayudaran. Pero al hacerlo quedó en desventaja de tiempo con Malfoy quien aprovechándose tiró a la chica directo al remolino.

Los que miraban, gritaron asustados al ver caer a la castaña.

Ella fue más rápida al aparecer otra viga en medio del remolino.

Ésta se tambaleaba terriblemente, pero la chica logró caer en ella.

Malfoy saltó hasta allí y continuaron el duelo.

Lucius atacó, entonces Hermione decidió hacer su último hechizo y le dio de lleno a Lucius haciéndolo caer.

El remolino se elevó mucho más y el agua fue absorbida por la pared.

Lograron abrir la reja y entraron corriendo para encontrar a Hermione hincada en el suelo respirado agitadamente y a Malfoy atado y tirado.

Tonks llegó corriendo hasta ella.

-¿Te lastimó? ¿Estás bien? –Le preguntaba mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

-Sí, estoy bien –Se levantó la chica.

Mientras, dos aurores detenían a Lucius Malfoy.

El lugar de pronto estuvo repleto, la mayoría de los que presenciaban el juicio estaban ahí.

-Lucius Malfoy, queda detenido por suplantación y secuestro a Emily Boswell –Dijo uno de los que lo apresaban.

-Llévenselo –Ordenó Moody –A Azkaban –

El detenido comenzó a forcejear, pero de nada le sirvió ya que las ataduras lo tenían totalmente preso.

-Me llevo una gran satisfacción a Azkaban –Declaró con saña –Porque no importa lo que hagas ni a donde vayas, cada vez que te lamentes no poder ver, y vivir en las tinieblas, recordarás que yo te arrebaté el poder volver a ver la luz del sol –Y rió tenebrosamente.

-¡Alto! –Gritó Hermione –No se lo lleven aún –

Caminó hacia Malfoy.

Harry se puso en su camino tratando de impedir su paso.

-Hermione, no –Le pidió.

-Todo está bien, Harry –Lo tranquilizó y así él se hizo a un lado.

-Creo que tendrás que irte a Azkaban sin ninguna satisfacción –Le echó en cara la chica estando frente a él.

El mortífago sonrió con perversidad.

-¿A sí? ¿Y porqué? –La retó.

-Porque puedo verte –Reveló la castaña quitándose los lentes y mostrando sus sanos ojos marrones –Puedo verte tan claramente como sé todo lo que has hecho –

Todos los ahí presentes dejaron de respirar ante tal revelación.

Nadie lo podía creer y mucho menos Lucius Malfoy.

-No… no es posible –Tartamudeó mientras Hermione sonreía complacida –El… el gorra roja te atacó -

-Sí, el gorra roja –Rió ella –Bueno, algunas veces tenemos que hacer sacrificios si queremos triunfar. Yo vi claramente al gorra roja de pie en mi departamento, así como olí tu presencia ahí, tú lo metiste para ponerme una trampa y yo… tratando de que pensaras que de verdad estaba ciega… dejé que me atacara –

Por un momento Lucius Malfoy pareció petrificado, pero después volvió a sonreír.

-Te sacrificaste –Rectificó, a lo que Hermione asintió –Así como sacrificaste a Longbottom al enviarlo al llano –

Por un momento, la sonrisa se borró de la cara de la chica, momento en el que Lucius Malfoy sonrió con superioridad, pero luego Hermione rió sombríamente.

-Sí, tienes razón –Anotó –Tal como sacrifiqué a Neville –

Los ahí presentes la miraron sin entender nada y muchos la vieron como si estuviese loca.

-Yo creo que todos tus planes se hubiesen cumplido si no hubiese cometido tu único y mas grande error –Siguió la chica sin dejar de sonreír –Subestimarme fue tu mayor error. Tal vez si me hubieses matado como a los del Wizengamot todo sería diferente y en lugar de tener esta conversación ahora serías ministro de magia –

De nuevo muchos contuvieron la respiración.

-Todo comenzó cuando te descubría hablando con Antony Archer aquí en el ministerio el día del juicio de Black –Explicó la chica –En ese entonces sí estaba ciega y tu creíste que no me había dado cuenta. Grave error. Después comenzaron los ataques a los miembros del Wizengamot, entonces no entendí tus planes, hasta que un día analicé lo que había sucedido ¿Quién más podrías estar con Antony Archer? ¿Quién más querría el puesto de ministro de magia? Era obvio que un mortífago, pero descubrí que eras tú por la sensación que tenía cuando estabas cerca de mí. Me llenabas de halagos pero me repudiabas al mismo tiempo. Entonces pensé que sea quien fueses debías tener otro cómplice además de Antony Archer, alguien dentro del ministerio y te puse una trampa-

Malfoy rió burlonamente.

-¿Una trampa? ¿Tú a mí? -

-Sí y aquí está –Anunció la chica y volteó a ver a la secretaria francesa de Frederic Hamilton que se encontraba entre el tumulto de gente.

Abriéndose paso, ella llegó hasta ellos.

-_Pegdona_ –Habló –_Pego Hegmione_ me contrató antes que tú y me pagaba muy bien, fue _divegtido pego _ella es mi amiga –

A Lucius Malfoy le desapareció el color de la cara.

-No… ella… no pudo… -Trató de negarlo.

-Sí, ella fue contratada por mí para poner celosa a Narcisa –Reiteró Hermione –Así fue como descubrí que eran ustedes. Liza Madden se murió de celos de saber a Vivianne, tu secretaria, contigo. Afortunadamente conocí a Vivianne en un tren y aceptó gustosa engañarte. Poco antes, Rachel Madden me habló de lo cambiada que estaba su madre y lo mucho que le preguntaba por Draco. Vivianne solo afirmó lo que sospechaba. Y ahora, en este preciso momento, Rachel y Draco están camino a Azkaban con Narcisa presa –

Casi se le desorbitaban los ojos a Lucius Malfoy de lo enojado que estaba al saber la ruina de sus planes.

-Luego tú seguiste con los asesinatos a los del Wizengamot, cosa que desafortunadamente no pude evitar –Continuó Hermione –Entonces en el profeta aparece una entrevista a Moody en donde revela que es un peligro para ti y planeaste matarlo. Pero antes de que llevaras acabo tu plan, yo me disfracé y entré a su casa con la finalidad de que levantara la guardia –

Lucius Malfoy estaba cerca de tener un ataque por la impresión.

-Así que no pudiste hacerle daño –Sonrió ella –Pero debemos recapitular como llegaste hasta aquí. Pues bien, con poción multijugos hicieron creer que estaban muertos, ya que no hicieron ninguna prueba a los cuerpos que enterraron. Después ayudaron a escapar a Antony Archer y fingieron su muerte también. Entonces mataron a los verdaderos Frederic Hamilton y Liza Madden para tomar su lugar, matar a los del Wizengamot y conquistar el mundo. ¿Y cómo le hacían para no dejar rastro de magia? Bueno, cuando te encontré con Archer percibí un aroma tropical y hablaron de un lugar, el escondite de Archer, que tenía tres cascadas. Ese lugar es al norte de Inglaterra. En este lugar hay una leyenda sobre una flor mágica, solo existen tres en el mundo, pero son muy difíciles de conseguir, hay que pasar un enorme camino con diferentes pruebas. Consiguieron una flor y la utilizaron en polvo para borrar los rastros de magia, mismos que utilizó Ryman para llevarse a Emily Boswell sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Ustedes también lo hicieron. Ryman tomó otra flor y yo la tercera. Así pude entrar a la casa de Moody. Su plan era hacer a un lado a los del Wizengamot para quedarte como ministro y manipular el mundo contra los nacidos de muggles. Los mismos planes de siempre. Los hiciste a un lado matándolos o distrayéndolos: a los Boswell regresando a su hija y a Umbridge con el plan de eliminar a los aurores. Que inteligente -

-Nunca podrás volver a dormir tranquila porque voy a escapar de Azkaban con la única finalidad de darte donde más te duele –La amenazó con odio, Malfoy padre.

-Hay dos impedimentos para que eso no suceda –Enumeró la chica –El primero me llegó esta mañana –Sacó una tarjeta de su capa –Es una tarjeta postal y dice así: Querida Hermione, estamos muy bien, la estamos pasando de maravilla, el lugar es hermoso, saludos y besos… Neville Longbottom… lo que quiere decir que Neville está en este instante con su familia en una hermosa isla paradisíaca… lo que indica que si el cadáver no era de Neville entonces era de… Antony Archer, así que nadie te ayudará a escapar –

Varios pudieron respirar con tranquilidad al saber que Hermione no estaba loca.

-Y la segunda –Siguió –Es que con todos estos cargos te mereces el beso del dementor. Pueden llevárselo –

Y miró por última vez la cara de total asombro de Lucius Malfoy.

Un barullo se armó alrededor del mortífago conforme se lo llevaban.

Mientras tanto, unos cuantos de la orden del fénix miraban totalmente sorprendidos y tratando de procesar toda la información. Ella también los miró y al ver su parcinomia se puso los lentes y salió casi corriendo de allí.

Varios la siguieron, pero ella no se detuvo, aunque la llamaron se paró hasta estar frente a una chimenea de la red flú.

Entonces se volteó y sonriendo a Moody le dijo:

-Lamento haberte atacado, pero no tuve opción, ahora puedo regresarte eso, ya no hay peligro alguno –

Sacó de su capa el ojo mágico y se lo devolvió a su dueño.

-Lo siento –Se disculpó.

Entró en la chimenea y se fue directo a su casa.

hola! cuanto tiempo verdad? jeje

en verdad lo lamento... pero me dio asi como depresion por terminar la historia... en verdad le puse mucho empeño y me dio mucha tristeza el escribir los capitulos finales :s

la voy a extrañar!

pero todo llega a su fin y esta historia ya dio todo de si y no la puedo forzar a seguir... en fin... ¿que capitulo, no? espero les haya gustado...

otra cosa importante... ustedes me tienen increiblemente sorprendida! wow... 23 reviews! no lo puedo creer! que impresionante... de verdad casi lloré de emoción al ver la cantidad de personas que me escriben! :) muchas gracias y muchos besos!

pero no es una despedida verdadera... en unos dias subiré el primer capitulo de la siguiente historia! asi que atentos! tiene mucho que dar esa historia tambien...

otra cosa... ya tengo casi listo el siguiente capitulo... ya saben mas de 10 reviews y en una semana lo subiré... muchos besos a todos!

adelanto? se llamará: la despedida...

los reviews los contestaré en un review mas... ahi lo chekan!

besos! les dedico el capitulo a las 23 personas que me escribieron: sofia, pabaji, LUZAPOTTER, Horus, fairy white, Hatake-katia, alex, Isabella Anianka Black Zabinni, paddyale, samii, Samantha, sesshykaglove, stelladesolaria, micaamilforever, siriboy, marichan, herminesnape543, Daniela SOS, mar 90, Mira Black-Lupin, Wanda-marie840, jesica-haruzuchia, miadharu28. besos a todos!


	25. Chapter 25: La despedida

CAPÍTULO XXV

La despedida

"_Un comienzo no desaparece nunca, ni siquiera con un final"_

_-Harry Mulisch-_

Harry caminó por las escaleras del edificio con un bastón en la mano. Llegó a la puerta del departamento de su amiga y se encontró con la puerta abierta de par en par y con varios magos sacando muebles.

Entró y miró el departamento de la chica casi vacío, solo un baúl de viaje quedaba en el lugar.

Caminó asomándose a las habitaciones en busca de su amiga, hasta que la encontró empacando unos cuantos libros en otro baúl.

-Hola- La saludó.

Ella lo miró sorprendida y continuó con su tarea.

-Hola –Respondió.

-Vine a traerte esto –Le dijo extendiéndole su bastón –Se quedó en casa de Sirius y supuse que querrías tenerlo -

-Sí, gracias –Le sonrió ella tomando su bastón y guardándolo en su baúl. Luego siguió empacando libros.

-Finalmente te vas –Quiso entender Harry.

-Sí –Asintió la chica –No quiero dejar pasar esta oportunidad -

-Entiendo –Habló con tristeza el pelinegro -¿Cuándo te vas? -

-Ésta tarde -

-¿Tan pronto? –Se sorprendió él.

-Sí, tengo que arreglar muchas cosas allá –Explicó.

-Estuviste fabulosa en el ministerio –Se atrevió a decir Harry.

Hermione suspiró con cansancio.

-¿Fabulosa? –Ironizó ella –Cometí muchos errores. Errores que no debí permitir que sucedieran –Habló con pesar.

-No te lamentes, fuiste muy lista, hábil e inteligente, todo te salió de maravilla –Le aplaudió a su amiga.

-Lastimé a los que más quiero –Lo contradijo la castaña –Y ocurrió por mi orgullo, por no preveer esa posibilidad. Por pensar que tenía todo controlado. Es por eso que no tengo cara para verlos, ni mucho menos para disculparme –

Se detuvo por un momento.

-No fue tan malo –Trató de disculparla.

-Claro que lo fue –Lo objetó –Sé todo lo que sufrieron en San Mungo cuando estaba grave y ahora saben que provoqué todo eso… que yo lo planeé… no creo que sea tan fácil de disculpar –

Agachó la cabeza totalmente abatida.

-Es por eso que me voy sin despedirme, solo les dejaré cartas y cuando las lean, estaré lejos –Explicó abatida.

-Tal vez nos merecíamos todo ese sufrimiento que pasamos en San Mungo –Objetó Harry.

Hermione lo miró sin entender.

-No te apoyamos –Explicó –No quisimos escuchar lo que tenias que decirnos de Lucius Malfoy. No creímos en ti y en tu capacidad –

Por un momento Hermione lo miró fijamente.

-Eso no me justifica -

-No, pero nos deja a la par –Le sonrió él –Lo que sí no puedo entender ni creer de ti es tu debilidad -

-¿Mi debilidad? –Repitió ella sin entender.

-Si, tu debilidad. Ahora sé tu secreto –Soltó Harry.

Ella siguió con su tarea de guardar libros.

-Sí, ahora todos lo saben -

-No hablo de poder ver y todo eso –Negó el ojiverde –Hablo del secreto de los Boswell-

-¿Cuál secreto? –Trató de disimular.

-Que ellos te chantajearon para que dejaras a Sirius con meterlo de regreso a Azkaban –Declaró Harry.

Hermione lo miró detenidamente.

-¿Quién te dijo eso? –Lo cuestionó.

-Lo adiviné –Respondió él –Cuando los vi a todos en el elevador y observé como te miraban los Boswell y la alegría que les dio al saber que te ibas. Además todo encaja. La aparición de Emily y que terminaras con Sirius fue más o menos al tiempo ¿no es así?-

-Claro que no –Lo negó ella.

-Lo que no puedo entender es tu debilidad en eso –Siguió Harry –Tú resolviste sola lo de Lucius Malfoy de maravilla y no quisiste enfrentar lo de los Boswell y preferiste renunciar a Sirius que es el camino más fácil –

Hermione se volteó violentamente hacia él.

-¿Crees que fue el camino mas fácil? ¿Crees que fue realmente sencilla la decisión que tomé? -

-Es que no lo puedo entender –Se quejó el ojiverde –Si te amenazaban con regresarlo a Azkaban es una mentira. Él ya había sido declarado inocente y en todo caso que lograran abrir nuevamente el caso podíamos haber luchado hasta el final para sacarlo de ahí-

-¿Crees que no me lo pregunté mucho? ¿que no ví esa posibilidad? –Lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas –Te equivocas totalmente al juzgarme por no saber defender mi amor por él, al ser débil en eso. Dime, tú que amas a Ginny ¿Qué harías por evitar que su peor pesadilla sucediera?-

-Lo que fuera –Respondió él.

-Sirius a veces tiene pesadillas con Azkaban… ese lugar lo dejó marcado para siempre… y yo no podía permitir que volviera… cuando salió después de lo de Greyback, su estabilidad trastrabilló, sufrió mucho… y no quería que sucediera de nuevo. Además él sí siente algo por Emily, yo no podía interponerme entre ellos, tenía que darle la oportunidad de poner en claro sus sentimientos hacia ella. Y no estaba equivocada, ahora se va a casar… júzgame por eso -

-perdóname, no lo vi de esa manera – Se disculpó Harry.

-No te preocupes –Le quitó la importancia ella limpiándose las lágrimas traicioneras que habían escapado de sus ojos –Esa es la finalidad de todo lo que hice, que todos pensaran justo eso -

-No es justo –Se opuso él –No es justo lo que te hicimos pasar, lo que has pasado y no es justo para ti lo que te toca de tu sacrificio -

-Nada es justo… y para mí es suficiente con ver a Sirius feliz. Esa es mi recompensa-

-Quien se enamore de ti y tú le correspondas… será un hombre muy afortunado –Observó él.

Hermione sonrió.

Harry tomó su mano.

-Aunque te vayas del otro lado del mundo y no te vea en mucho tiempo… tú sabes que yo siempre seré tu amigo, no importa lo que pase, y tú para mi siempre serás mi hermana-

Hermione sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos y abrazó a su amigo.

Después de un largo abrazo, Harry habló:

-En el ministerio te esperan tus cosas y Elliot Baker… vamos juntos allá -

-Está bien –Aceptó ella y juntos salieron directo al ministerio.

Recogía sus cosas del cubículo que últimamente había estado utilizando en el cuerpo de aurores.

En la caja con sus papeles y cosas que tenía sobre el escritorio, metió su última pertenencia: La hermosa hada de cabellos castaños que cuidaba a unos niños, regalo de los hijos de Neville. Los iba a extrañar tanto.

Tomando la caja en brazos, salió del cubículo.

Un estruendo la tomó por sorpresa.

Todos los ahí presentes le aplaudían. Ella sonrió sorprendida y se despidió de mano de muchos de los ahí presentes. Caminó hasta la puerta donde la esperaba Elliot Baker.

Se estrecharon la mano.

-Hasta luego, señorita Granger -

-Hasta luego y gracias por todo –Se despidió ella.

-Fue un honor trabajar con usted. Le deseo todo el éxito en sus planes futuros –Le sonrió Baker.

-Muchas gracias -

-Cuando necesite algo y pueda ayudarla, recurra a mí que yo gustoso la ayudaré -

-Que amable, gracias de nuevo –

Y salió de ahí.

Caminó sonriente por el pasillo y subió al elevador.

Cuando levantó la cara, vio como solo Sirius Black estaba en él.

Se giró hacia las puertas y miró en sentido contrario a donde estaba el auror.

-¿Ya te vas? –No se quiso quedar con la duda, él.

-Sí –Respondió ella.

-¿Elliot te entregó todo ya? –Volvió a preguntar el ojigris.

-Sí, mis papeles y todo –Contestó ella.

-Que bueno –

Por un momento ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Era una situación muy incómoda.

Hermione quería salir corriendo porque estaba enormemente tentada de decirle la verdad a Sirius y ser feliz, de gritarle cuanto lo amaba y besarlo. Pero ya había llegado demasiado lejos para hacer eso. No podía hacerlo.

Y Sirius no podía dejar de mirarla, aunque ella mirara hacia otro lado él se sentía completo a su lado. Se veía tan hermosa y él se sentía tranquilo al saber que no estaba ciega, se sintió tan orgulloso de saber lo inteligente que había sido con lo de Malfoy, muy por encima de ellos. Tenía tantas ganas de decirle que la amaba, de gritarle que solo ella era dueña de su corazón y sus pensamientos. Pero no podía, no podía dejar a Emily, solo… no podía.

-Creo que finalmente cumpliremos nuestros sueños –Habló finalmente él.

Ella lo miró sin entender.

-Tú serás una gran sanadora y yo pronto seré del Wizengamot –Explicó él.

-Nuestros sueños materiales –Sonrió ella recordando –Sí, los cumpliremos. Felicidades por lo del Wizengamot -

-Gracias –Le sonrió él –Felicidades por lo de la beca. Nadie se lo merece más que tú -

-Gracias –Respondió ella dejando de sonreír.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron en el atrio principal.

Sirius le tendió su mano.

-Adiós –Se la estrechó ella.

El contacto estaba por matarlos a ambos. Era demasiado para controlarse. Pronto miles de imágenes se cruzaron por sus mentes: la playa, hadas volando alrededor de ellos, ambos en un bote en medio de un lago, patinando en hielo, cenando juntos, jugando a las escondidas con los hijos de Neville.

La chica regresó a la realidad, soltó su mano, se giró y salió del elevador caminando entre la gente.

-Adios, amor de mi vida –Se despidió Sirius.

Hermione llegó a la estación de trenes con un par de baúles. Subió su equipaje al tren y caminó entre la gente para abordar. Aunque no iba tarde, prefería subir temprano.

-¿Qué? ¿No te piensas despedir de nosotros? –Le reclamó una voz conocida.

La chica miró llena de sorpresa un gran número de personas que ella conocía muy bien, mirándola.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? -

-Venimos a despedirte ¿no es obvio? –La cuestionó con una sonrisa, Draco.

-Pero creí que estarían enojados por lo que les hice -

-Olvida eso –Intervino Ron –Tú nos salvaste el pellejo -

-¿Entonces no te vas a despedir de nosotros? –Le preguntó Malfoy.

-Claro que sí –Sonrió ella y lo abrazó dejando en su hombro un par de lágrimas.

-Espero que te vaya muy bien –Le deseó Draco separándose de ella. –Y aunque sé que te la vas a pasar estudiando, tienes que venir a nuestra boda –

Y tomó la mano de Rachel.

-¿Ya se lo pediste? –Preguntó sonriendo.

Ambos asintieron.

-Felicidades, claro que vendré –Abrazó a los dos y Rachel la detuvo un momento.

-Gracias por descubrir que no era mi madre quien hacia eso –Le sonrió con tristeza.

-Gracias a ti por ayudarme –Le devolvió la sonrisa la castaña.

-Espero no me guardes rencor por ser hijo de quien soy –Le habló Draco agachado.

-Claro que no, nunca podría –Le aseguró ella. Luego lo abrazó.

-Te voy a extrañar mucho –Anotó el rubio.

-Y yo a ti –Lloró ella.

Se separaron y sonrieron con dulzura.

-Espero también vengas a nuestra boda –Intervino Ginny.

-Claro que sí –Respondió Hermione abrazando a su amiga –No me lo perdería por nada del mundo-

Miró fijamente a los ojos a Harry. Él también la miró, pero con melancolía.

-No hace falta que te vayas –Le objetó.

-Yo quiero hacerlo –Le sonrió triste ella.

-Entonces cuídate mucho –La abrazó con fuerza –y recuerda que siempre tendrás amigos aquí que te estarán esperando -

-Volveré, Harry, lo prometo –Trató de tranquilizarlo.

-No se te olvide por nada el bautizo de nuestra bebita –Fue el turno de Ron.

-No perdonaríamos que la madrina no viniera –Continuó Luna.

-Claro que vendré –Los abrazó a ellos también.

-Te vamos a extrañar –Dijeron en unisolo la pareja.

-Y yo a ustedes –Los soltó la chica.

-_Malina_ ¿te vas lejos? –Le preguntó Derek acercándose.

-No te vayas –Comenzaron a repetir Cristtine y Stacey.

Hermione se agachó para estar a la altura de ellos.

-Tengo que irme, pero les prometo que les escribiré mucho y les mandaré cosas –Prometió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-_Pelo_, yo no sé que escribir –Se quejó el pequeño.

-Entonces me enviarás tus dibujos tan hermosos que haces -

-¡Si! –Se alegró él.

-¿Y, ustedes niñas? ¿Me escribirán? –Preguntó.

-Mucho, ¡Mucho, tía! –Repetían.

Hermione los abrazó fuerte a los tres y los llenó de besos.

Se levantó y miró a Neville y a Hannah.

-Perdónenme –Habló casi llorando.

-Pero, Hermione, no hay nada que perdonar –Contradijo Neville.

-Te puse en un gran peligro, lo lamento, fue mi orgullo que no me dejó ver el riesgo –Lloró ella.

Neville la abrazó.

-Pero si Archer era pan comido, no te agobies, todos cometemos errores y tú no cometiste ninguno, yo fui muy capaz de cumplir con mi parte –

Hermione se separó de él.

-Te pudo haber matado -

-Pero no fue así, él ahora esta muerto –Le habló duro –Ya basta de lamentos -

-Además te agradeceremos las vacaciones en ese hermoso lugar paradisiaco –Sonrió Hannah –Aún seguimos requemados –

Rieron juntos por el comentario.

Hannah tomó la mano de la chica.

-Vive una nueva vida, aprovecha la oportunidad de comenzar de nuevo y disfrútala. Eres joven y lo mereces más que nadie –Le recomendó.

-Gracias –Sonrió Hermione abrazándola.

Los señores Weasley se acercaron a ella.

Hermione se alejó de Hannah y miró a los Weasley.

-Aunque no somos tus padres te queremos como si fueses nuestra hija –Le declaró la señora Weasley casi llorando –Y esperamos que te vaya muy bien y que regreses sana y salva –

Lloró mientras abrazaba a la castaña.

-Sabemos que vas a regresar exitosa de donde vayas –Continuó el Sr. Weasley –Y queremos que sepas que estamos muy orgullosos de ti –

Ahora Hermione no se pudo contener y lloró abrazada a Arthur.

Ambos le dieron su bendición y se alejaron de ella.

Tonks se plantó frente a la ojimarrón. Iba un mar de llanto. La abrazó con fuerza.

Hermione lloró con ella.

-No llores, Tonks, no me voy al fin del mundo –Bromeó.

-Lo sé –Habló cuando se controló la pelirosa –Solo que te voy a extrañar mucho y lloro de felicidad por esa maravillosa beca -

-Gracias, Tonks, te quiero mucho -

-Y yo a ti –

Se lograron separar después de unas cuantas lágrimas más.

-Hasta luego, Hermione –Se despidió Remus dándole un corto abrazo y una mirada significativa.

-Nos vemos, Remus. –

El silvato del tren les recordó que la chica debía abordar.

Despidiéndose rápidamente de todos, subió al tren.

Muchos gritos de despedida, caras tristes o sonrientes miraron a la castaña por la ventana mientras ella les sonreía también.

Cuando al fin el tren se alejó lo suficiente para que nadie la viera, lloró.

Lloró con todas sus fuerzas prometiendo que sería la última vez que lloraría por eso.

Lloraba por haber dejado atrás Londres junto con sus amigos y familia. Por haber dejado atrás esa ilusión que tenía cuando llegó de Australia. Y lloraba por tener que olvidar su historia, incluyendo al amor de su vida.

Y lloraba sin saber que un perro negro escondido tras un pilar en King Cross había observado como ella se despedía, partía y se alejaba de él, dejándolo totalmente abatido.

hola!

como estan? enojados por la tardanza? lo lamento es muy dificil hacerlo cuando no quiero terminar con esta historia y dejarla atras! pero pronto (en cuestion de horas) tendremos a vuela conmigo, que será una historia que tiene mucho que dar y que los invito a leer, ya hasta tiene imagen!.

que tal el capitulo? triste, verdad?

muchas gracias a los 13 review! y a quienes añaden la historia en alerta o como favorita! muchos besos!

ya el siguiente capitulo es el final! que emocion y tristeza al mismo tiempo!

que pasará? adelanto? se llamará el final! jejeje... y emily demostrará quien es en realidad... uuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

ahora responderemos los reviews! muchos besos a todos!

Wanda-Marie840: si! todos esperamos con ansias el gran final! que bueno que te gustara tanto el capitulo, para eso lo escribí asi, con mucho entusiasmo y ganas! muchas gracias por escribir el review! besos!

alex: todos queriamos a neville vivo! y muchas gracias por el animo... pronto estaremos en una nueva aventura, tienes toda la razon... muchas gracias por el review, me alegró el dia y muchos besos!

queen-of-the shadow: que bueno que te gustara el capitulo... estuvo barbaro... y me alegra bastante que siguieras la historia... muchas gracias por el review y muchos besos y abrazos!

samantha: hola! si, me encanto este capitulo... es lo unico que falta, ver de cerca a emily... jejeje... y muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones de la historia, espero te guste el capitulo final, a mi me encantó! muchos besos! y muchas gracias por tu review!

miadharu28: ah! adore como se fue hermione... como triunfadora! jejeje...muchos besos y muchas gracias por el review!

jesica-haruzuchia:ah! gracias... amo escribir... se nota? jejeje...yo tambien no queria que neville mueriera... si... era perfecto lo sentimientos de culpa de todos... nunca se esperaron nada de eso... jejeje... muchos besos y muchas gracias por dejar review!

pabaji:orale! ok... lo considerare para el final esa amenaza de muerte... jejeje... pero ni modo ya escribí el final y ya no lo cambiaré... jejeje... espero te guste el final... yo lloré :( muchos besos y muchos abrazos! y millones de agradecimientos por tu review

paddyale: si! que capitulazo! este era el que tanto espere porque es lleno de adrenalina y descubrimientos! muchas gracias por tu review y muchos besos!

horus set:si, me tarde mucho mas de lo que quisiera, pero tambien tengo que comer, etc... jajaja... yo gustosa lo dejaria de lado para actualizar pronto... muchos besos y muchas gracias por el review... que bueno que te gustara tanto el capitulo!

gelly:hola! que bueno que te gustara tanto! muchas muchas gracias por tanto animo, yo espero el final te guste y vuela conmigo tambien cumpla las espectativas! muchos besos! y miles de gracias!

black-lupin: hay como quisiera poder alargar el fic, pero solo lo arruinaria y lo quiero demasiado para hecharlo a perder, enserio me duele en el alma dejarlo, pero ni modo. igual te invito a que leas vuela conmigo, pronto estara en la red para todos... muchos besos y muchas gracias por tu review!

lupin D:hola! wow... ya aqui esta el capitulo... lamento la tardanza...muchos besos y muchos abrazos, gracias! por dejar tu review!

black: ok... si... subia capitulo rapido si dejaban diez antes del lunes... lastima... de todos modos aqui lo tenemos ya.. muchas gracias por tu review! enserio me da mucha emocion saber que no solo a mi me gusta esta historia, besos!

fairy white: jejeje que bueno que te gustara tanto el capitulo! a mi me encanto escribirlo! ok... me apurare mas... me da miedito lucius... jejeje... muchos besos y muchas gracias por dejar el review!


	26. Chapter 26: la sobreproteccion tiene lim

CAPITULO XXVI

La sobreprotección tiene límites

_-El amor es una condición en la que la felicidad de otra persona es condición imprescindible para su propia felicidad-_

Emily Boswell se miraba fijamente al espejo.

Se miraba a sí misma vestida de novia, tal como lo había soñado.

Su velo caía como una hermosa cascada desde su caballo hasta su cintura.

Su ramo era precioso, lleno de flores blancas de diferentes tipos que combinaban unas con otras.

Y su vestido. Inimaginable.

Aún cuando un gran diseñador mágico la había fabricado, parecía sacado de su mejor sueño.

Se ceñía de ella desde los hombros hasta su cintura y de ahí hacia un corte para luego esponjarse neblinoso hasta el piso.

Deslumbrantemente blanco.

La hacían verse una hermosa princesa de cuentos de hadas que haría su sueño realidad al casarse con el príncipe que amaba.

Era la pintura perfecta.

Pero algo no cuadraba con esa pintura.

Su mirada no era la que tenía que ser.

Por el contrario de ser de desbordante emoción, era de profundo dolor.

Una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de Emily al recordar que ése debía ser el día más feliz de su vida y al escuchar a sus padres gritarle y suplicarle detrás de su puerta.

Al mirarse a si misma llorar, recordó como había sido su vida. Muy diferente a como muchos lo creerían.

Nunca había sido la niña mimada, consentida, llena de dinero y feliz que todos pensaban.

La realidad es que había sido muy triste.

Desde que ella nació, al ser hija única y ser enfermiza, sus padres se empeñaron en sobreprotegerla.

Recordaba claramente como miraba escondida tras el alfeizar de su ventana a los niños jugar. Ella nunca salió a jugar, no fue a una escuela normal, sus padres la educaron dentro de su casa. Al irse a Hogwarts pensó se liberaría de su yugo, pero fue mentira, ellas la visitaban a diario en el colegio y la supervisaban. Casi no hizo amigos.

Al graduarse del prestigioso instituto no estudió nada, no se inscribió a ninguna escuela. Según sus padres, estaba demasiado enferma para hacer algo como eso.

Y mientras leía en los periódicos como sus excompañeros se graduaron, o casaban o hacían algo importante, ella nada.

Leía libros, estudiaba alguna cosa que estuviera dentro de sus posibilidades. Nada importante.

Simplemente se resignó, era lo único que le quedaba.

Cuando al fin dejó de quejarse mentalmente por su desgracia y se dejó llevar por la corriente, él apareció.

Un día, al visitar a sus padres en el ministerio conoció al hombre y amor de su vida: Sirius Black. Y su vida cambió rotundamente.

Ella, al verlo tan guapo, tierno, caballeroso, increíblemente gentil y lindo, nunca se imaginó que él se fijaría en ella.

Pero lo hizo, no solo se fijó en ella, sino que la cortejó, la hizo su novia.

Y cuando creía no podía estar más sorprendida, sus padres lo aceptaron con los brazos abiertos.

Demasiadas emociones para ella. Al fin sería feliz.

Sirius fue su salvador.

Luego vino el anillo y se comprometieron.

Era mucho mejor que el mejor de sus sueños.

Se casaría y con el amor de su vida.

Él le enseñó tantas cosas, a vivir, a sentir y a ser feliz.

Pero sus recuerdos se ensombrecían justo un día antes de su boda. Nada podía recordar sobre esos días. Lo que sí recordaba es que un día despertó en San Mungo. Sirius estaba ahí y sus padres le dijeron que la había secuestrado un tal Ryman. Solo eso dijeron.

Y continuaron los planes de boda.

Lucius Malfoy la tomó de rehén durante un juicio al que acompañó a Sirius y enfermó.

Un poco más de un año había pasado a partir de eso.

Tenía que estar sana para su boda y ese se suponía era el día indicado.

Justo unos minutos antes, cuando ella estaba lista, fue a la habitación de sus padres y escuchó su conversación.

Cuanto odiaba lo poderosos que eran sus padres en el mundo mágico.

Si no lo fueran, todo hubiera sido más fácil, menos doloroso y menos injusto.

Pero ella era diferente, no permitiría más esa situación y no permitiría que lo que era injusto lo siguiera siendo. No si estaba en sus manos.

Soltó el ramo y caminó con decisión hacia la puerta. Al abrirla sus padres le sonrieron.

-Emily, que bueno que abriste, tenemos que hablar –Explicó su madre.

-No –Se negó ella –Nada tenemos que hablar –

Y siguió caminando hacia las escaleras mientras sus padres trataban de detenerla.

-¿A dónde vas, cariño? –Preguntó con insistencia su padre.

-A donde yo quiera –Contestó molesta.

-Pero, Emily, lo hicimos por tu bien –Trató de defenderse su padre.

La chica se detuvo a la mitad de las escaleras y los miró hacia arriba de ellas.

-¿Lo hicieron por mi bien? –Repitió sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

-Claro que sí, hija –Aceptó Gregory Boswell. –Lo hicimos porque te queremos -

-Están muy equivocados en su forma de quererme –Negó con la cabeza ella, dejando escapar unas lágrimas –Siempre me han sobreprotegido demasiado toda mi vida, pero esto es demasiado -

-¿Cómo se atrevieron a chantajear a alguien? ¿A amenazarla? –Siguió.

-Queríamos que te dejara el camino libre para que fueras feliz con Sirius –Explicó su madre.

-¿Y si el destino dice que no puedo ser feliz con Sirius? –Lo cuestionó con todo el dolor de su corazón.

-Uno mismo hace su propio destino –Afirmó con altivez su padre.

-¿Y ustedes me están haciendo el mío? No todos son ricos y poderosos como ustedes –Lloró ella.

-Lo lamento, pero no puedo permitir que cometan una injusticia –Continuó –Y les prohíbo que lleguen a cumplir la amenaza que hicieron. En cuanto a mí respecta no pienso permitir que hagan más daño –

Sus padres la miraban con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Hablaremos cuando esté más tranquila y para eso necesito tiempo –Declaró.

Les dirigió la última mirada y siguió su camino hacia fuera.

Por más que la llamaron a gritos y llanto, ella no volvió.

Al llegar a la calle agradeció sus clases de aparición y su permiso, y dando una vuelta desapareció.

En esos momentos Remus Lupin caminó entre los pasillo de Grimmauld Place hasta el cuarto de su amigo.

Se quedó de pie en el marco de la puerta observando como Sirius se miraba en el espejo con su traje de novio puesto y su moño desarreglado.

-¿Lo dudas? –Le preguntó.

El animago se sorprendió por la presencia de su amigo, se giró para verlo y luego regresó a su postura inicial para componer su moño.

-Claro que no –Aseguró.

-Es un paso muy grande, Sirius –Le hizo ver Remus caminando hacia él –Si tienes dudas… aún es tiempo –

Lo dudó un segundo.

-Estoy completamente seguro –Le sonrió al terminar su moño.

-Entonces… quiero ser el primero en felicitarte –Le abrió los brazos, Remus.

Sirius sonrió ampliamente y lo abrazó.

-James y Lily estarían muy orgullosos y desconcertados al verte así –Se rió el hombre lobo.

Ambos rieron.

-Bajemos, todos te esperan en la sala –Apuntó él.

Ambos amigos bajaron.

Un mar de abrazos lo recibieron.

Tonks, Andromeda, Arthur, Molly, Ginny, Harry, Neville, Hannah, los niños Logbottom, Draco, Rachel, los gemelos, Kingsley, Moody.

Todos festejaban y reían juntos esperando que llegara la hora para irse.

De pronto tocaron el timbre.

Todos se silenciaron.

-¿Quién será? Ya estamos todos –Habló Tonks.

-Yo voy –Se adelantó Molly Weasley y todos siguieron con lo suyo.

Unos momentos después la señora Weasley interrumpió el nuevo barullo que se había formado.

-Sirius, te hablan –

El mencionado miró hacia el marco de la puerta y se impresionó al ver a la recién llegada.

Todos volvieron a enmudecer.

-Emily… ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó al mirar a su futura esposa vestida de novia en el marco de la puerta.

-Sirius… yo… necesito… hablar contigo… a solas –Habló Emily.

Todos se miraron.

-Que tal si tomamos una cerveza de mantequilla –Ofreció Remus –Me parece que hay en la alacena de la cocina –

Todos salieron de poco en poco hasta dejarlos solos.

Cuando terminaron de salir, la chica cerró la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa, cariño? ¿Es algo malo? –Se preocupó Sirius.

-No, no es nada… es solo… que quiero hablar contigo… pero necesito que me escuches –Le pidió.

-Claro que te escucho –Asintió él mirándola fijamente.

Ella caminó hasta quedar frente a él y lo miró a los ojos mientras tocaba su mejilla con su mano.

-Sirius, te amo más que a nadie en éste mundo –Declaró –Te amo con mi alma, mi corazón y mi ser –

Una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos.

Él la miró sin entender qué pasaba con la pregunta en sus ojos.

Emily lo besó.

El último beso.

Dulce, tierno, apasionado y triste.

Y finalmente, terminó.

La chica se quedó con los ojos cerrados, pero Sirius la miraba sin entender.

-¿Qué pasa, Emily? -

-Te amo, Sirius –lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos –Y por eso tengo que decirte la verdad -

-¿De qué hablas? -

-Ya sé lo que ocurrió con Ryman… ya sé… lo que me hizo –Le declaró derramando lágrimas.

-No me importa lo que te haya hecho, yo te amo y eso es lo de menos –Le aseguró Sirius.

-También sé lo que ocurrió contigo –Ignoró lo que él decía –Sé que te enamoraste-

-Fue algo pasajero, no tuvo importancia –Trató de convencerla mintiéndole.

-Claro que sí tuvo importancia, sé que todavía la amas y por eso debo dejarte ir –Lloró con más fuerza.

-No, Emily, lo que pasó entre nosotros… no fue… ella no siente nada por mi… ella… -Trató de mentir desesperadamente, Sirius al ver llorar a la chica, pero ella no la dejó continuar.

-No es cierto –Lo interrumpió –Hay algo que no sabes –

Entonces se quedó callado.

-Mis padres… al verme regresar bien y sin culpa alguna… chantajearon a Hermione Granger con… regresarte a Azkaban si no me dejaba el camino libre contigo… tenía que mentirte o… darte celos… y además… si no lo hacía… la acusarían de chantaje por pedirles que te sacaran de Azkaban por la muerte de un hombre lobo –Lloró ella.

Sirius se quedó como estatua.

-¿Qué? –Alcanzó a decir.

-Lo hicieron por mí, pero estaban equivocados… hoy los escuché platicar todo esto… y me parece muy injusto… por eso estoy aquí -

-¿Qué? –Repitió Sirius sin poderlo creer.

-Ella te ama –Le hizo ver entre lágrimas –Te ama tanto que se sacrificó por ti, para que fueras feliz y lejos de Azkaban. Mis padres le llenaron la cabeza de ideas y le mostraron a ti y a mí para convencerla –

Él se quedó helado entendiéndolo todo y sin saber que decir.

-Sirius –Lo llamó ella –Buscándola… y se muy feliz con ella… ya nada lo impide porque mis padres no volverán a molestarlos, yo te lo aseguro… y … -Le ofreció el anillo de compromiso –Eres libre –

Él miró el anillo y lo tomó.

Le dio un gran abrazo a Emily.

-Mil gracias –

Y luego salió corriendo.

La chica se dejó caer y lloró se dejó caer y lloró a su mala suerte, a su desdicha y al amor no correspondido que sentía.

-¡Tonks! –La llamó Sirius cuando entró corriendo.

Todos lo miraron.

- Tonks, ¿Sabes en donde está Hermione? –Le preguntó.

Nadie podía creer lo que estaba preguntando. Pero la pelirosa sonrió.

-¡Claro que sí! –Y sacando un pergamino de su bolsa se lo entregó a su tio –Sabía que pasaría ¡Ve a buscarla! –

Sirius lo abrazó y nuevamente salió corriendo.

Hermione caminaba por la calle mientras se mojaba bajo la llovizna.

Se puso el gorro de su sudadera para quedar un poco más abrigada, pero de la misma manera tiritó.

Subió las escaleras del edificio en el que vivía sin fijarse en nada.

Al fin llegaría a su departamento después de un largo día de estudio. Después de todo, estudiar para sanadora no era tarea sencilla.

Estuvo apunto de abrir cuando una voz conocida la detuvo.

-Te amo cómo ni cuando no dónde; te amo directamente sin problema ni orgullo; así te amo porque no se amar de otra manera; si no es así de este modo en el que no soy ni eres; tan cerca que tu mano sobre mi pecho es mia; tan cerca que tus ojos se cierran con mi sueño –

Hermione reconoció esa voz, inconfundible, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y disimulando se volteó.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar casándote? -

-¿porqué no me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que los Boswell te amenazaron? -

-¿Te lo dijo Harry? –Pensó en alto ella e instantáneamente después cerró los ojos arrepentida.

-¿Él lo sabía? –Se sorprendió Sirius.

-Es mentira –Aseguró ella.

-Pudimos luchar juntos, pudimos evitarlo ¿Porqué no luchaste? ¿Por qué te rendiste? –Siguió él.

-Porque son muy poderosos –Gritó ella apunto de llorar –Porque te iban a regresar a Azkaban y no podía soportarlo –

Lloró.

Él se le acercó tratando de consolarla, pero ella lo rechazó.

-¡Vete! –Lloró mas fuerte –Vete y cásate… porque me he sacrificado demasiado para que ahora lo arruines todo -

-Pudimos haber luchado juntos –Repitió él –Debiste decírmelo y evitarnos tanto dolor-

-¡Tú todavía la amabas… tú la amas a ella… de nada hubiera servido la lucha porque no me amabas solo a mí… solo me querías y yo no podía permitir que tu solo siguieras conmigo por compromiso…! Vi como la mirabas… como la tocabas… solo vete y déjame… -

-¡No! No, no, yo te amo a tí –La tomó de las manos –Yo te amo solo a ti… no llores… no tengas miedo… Emily me prometió que no nos harían ya daño -

-¿Ella? –Se calmó un poco la chica y dejó de llorar.

-Sí, ella me lo dijo todo -

-Pero la amas a ella, ¡yo te vi! –Continuó llorando la ojimarrón.

-No, no es cierto –Lo negó él –Te amo a ti, sueño todos los días contigo, en lo primero que pienso al amanecer es en ti… y me sentí morir al verte tan grave en San Mungo… me sentí orgulloso al verte triunfar sobre Malfoy… y me sentí vacío al verte marchar en Kingcross… no puedo ni quiero vivir un segundo más sin ti… me fue casi imposible no abrazarte no besarte, no decirte cuanto te amaba, por favor Hermione… te amo, te amo y te amo –Lloró también él.

-Y yo a ti –Lloró ella y lo abrazó.

Finalmente y después de tanto tiempo se besaron.

Con amor, dulzura y buscando el calor para sobrevivir.

Cuando terminaron se volvieron a abrazar. Dándose un abrazo muy posesivo.

-Hermione… ¿te casarías conmigo? –Le preguntó sacando el anillo que una vez le había dado y siempre traía con él.

-Claro que sí –Sonrió feliz ella.

-¿Ahora? –Continuó él casi llorando de felicidad.

-Por supuesto –

La volvió a besar, como solo él sabía.

-Prométeme que nunca nos vamos a volver a separar –Le pidió él dándole besos en la frente.

-Lo prometo, tú también promételo –pidió sonriendo.

-También lo prometo… pero juro que mis intenciones no son buenas –

Ambos rieron con fuerza y se volvieron a besar sellando así la promesa de por siempre estar juntos y por siempre ser felices.

FIN

Muchas gracias a todos los que siguieron la historia, estoy muy complacida por los reviews recibidos y porque al parecer si les gustó... que les puedo decir? comencé con muchisimos ánimos esta historia, y con los mismos la termino, me da mucha tristeza porque mi vida giró casi completamente alrededor de esta historia, pero ni modo, debo darle fin y empezar con algo nuevo.

Debo decir que estaba totalmente planeada, asi el inicio, asi el final, uno que otro cambio solamente...

de nuevo gracias por seguirla (lo digo con lagrimas en los ojos) y al igual gracias a "de pluma y jade" por hacer mi vida apasionante y feliz...

Muchos besos a todos y los esperó en "vuela conmigo" que tambien tiene mucho que dar y futuramente "intangible"...

Dedicado el capitulo para todos! todos los que la leyeron, la disfrutaron, la siguieron, la comentaron, la tienen en favorita y especialmente a pabaji, jesica-haruzuchia, Black-lupin, judith178, gelly, wanda-marie840, queen of the shadow, alex, miadharu28, muchos besos!

Tambien dedicado a mi familia y amigos sin quienes no hubiera podido escribir ni una letra: nohemi, jose, elayne, linda, leo, yanet, zay, otho! los super quiero a todos!

Ultimo anuncio: sobre el epilogo... uuuuuuuuuuuu... ps no tengo nada... jeje... no planee nada y no tengo ni la menor idea... por eso quiero que en su review me escriban que quieren ver en el epilogo y que tal vieron el capitulo final y cualquier duda que tengan sobre la historia, lo que sea, hay mucho que quiero contar :)... y si veo interes escribo epilogo! uuu... muchos besos a todos! y nos vemos en vuela conmigo!

hasta pronto!

anazkyf


End file.
